Domador de Criaturas mágicas
by YarikFrost
Summary: Ha terminado la guerra pero no ha dejado más que desolación, en medio de ese caos Harry, Draco y Charlie buscan su propio camino Mi primer Trío Es primera vez que logro publicar en Fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1: Buscando el camino

**Domador de Criaturas Mágicas 01**

 **Capítulo 01: Buscando el camino.**

Dándose valor, Draco entró a Hogwarts después de tres años terminada la guerra, pudo ver los cambios fácilmente desde afuera del castillo, la torre de astronomía había sido completamente remodelada, la de Gryffindor era una construcción nueva, al ingresar también notó cambios en los pasillos, la escuela se veía bien remodelada, pero era evidente que no había terminado muy bien después de la guerra, McGonagall le recibió cordial en su despacho, no hubo abrazos ni sonrisas, pero sí fue muy correcta.

—Hablé directamente con él, dice que no entiende mucho qué es lo quieres. —Le indicó, guiándolo fuera de la oficina. —Tampoco hemos tenidos mucha información tuya después la guerra. —Lo miró, evaluando los cambios en el chico, era evidente que su estadía en Azkaban le había impedido crecer lo suficiente, aun así no era bajo, estaba más pálido de lo normal y algo delgado para como era en la escuela, llevaba el cabello muy corto así que no había forma de ver un posible peinado.

Draco sonrió al notar el escrutinio al que fue sometido por la directora McGonagall. Sabía que era muy raro que alguien lo viera en ese estado, después de todo por generaciones su familia se encargaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que su estatus social les daba oportunidad de llamar la atención con costosas túnicas de diseñador y joyas deslumbrantes. Siempre haciendo sentir menos a todos aquellos sangre puras y mestizos que no podían permitirse esos lujos, como lo hacían con la familia Weasley. De cierta forma le dio nostalgia, precisamente en esos corredores Draco Malfoy había sido un príncipe de pies a cabeza, ahora sólo quería hacer lo que gustaba y que lo dejaran vivir en paz, ya había pagado su deuda con la sociedad, era hora de avanzar.

—Es mejor así, ¿no cree? —La directora asintió y salió de la oficina para dejarlo hablar a solas con Hagrid.

La sonrisa de Draco fue deslumbrante al ver al hombre, llevaba meses tratando de hablar con él, pero los arreglos en Hogwarts le habían llevado a retrasarlo. El rubio pensaba que lo evitaba a propósito, pero la espera había finalizado y ahí estaban:

—Adiós profesora, le deseo suerte con el nuevo año escolar. —De esa forma se deshizo de la directora metiche. —Hola, profesor, yo quería…

—Malfoy, no sé qué es lo quieres pero la respuesta es no, no quiero problemas con el ministerio o en la escuela. —Dijo tajantemente el hombre, poniéndose de pie, dando por finalizada la reunión.

—Pero ni siquiera me ha escuchado. —Casi gruñó, aunque debía entender la desconfianza del hombre. —Yo… Estoy estudiando cuidado de criaturas mágicas…

—Había escuchado que estabas de medimago. —Interrumpió el semigigante. —De hecho creo que yo mismo te vi en el ala de urgencias de San Mungo.

—Fue durante la guerra, hice varios cursos de curación y pociones para poder ayudar. —Le contó sentándose frente a él. —Pero lo que quiero es dedicarme a las criaturas mágicas e incluso las no mágicas, he tomado cursos de veterinaria muggle y mágica. —Le extendió unos papeles. —Pero lo que necesito de usted es ayuda práctica… Tú-usted… —Se corrigió, realmente quería que el semigigante le enseñara y para eso debía hacer que el hombre dejara de odiarlo. —Tiene mucho conocimiento que no está documentado en textos de estudio, lo sé porque la información que nos dio sobre los hipogrifos no está documentada, tampoco lo de los Escregutos de cola explosiva…

—Prestaste atención. —Lo miró asombrado.

—Por supuesto, tomé las clases, estudiaba para sus clases… Aunque nunca hizo un examen teórico. —Le sonrió de nuevo. —Por favor, tómeme como aprendiz… sólo unos meses. —El hombre gruñó disconforme. —Por favor… Puedo ayudar con sus labores por el bosque, darle de comer a los animales… Por favor. —Hagrid le miró desconfiado, el chico parecía sincero, pero no podía olvidar que era la peor pesadilla de Harry. —Yo sé que no empezamos bien. —Dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento. —Por Merlín, yo me llevaba mal con Potter y lo arreglamos.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo.

— ¡Ya lo ve! Todo fueron sólo tontas peleas infantiles. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, no creía haber visto sonreír así nunca al chico. —No sabe lo frustrante que fue ver al dragón y no poder tocarlo… Acercarme…

—Por tu culpa lo perdí. —Casi gritó, el rubio se mostró arrepentido.

—Lamento eso… Pero me daba envidia la relación que tenía con Granger, Potter y Weasley. —dijo y Hagrid lo miró impresionado, nadie nunca había dicho algo así, el chico se veía sincero, bufó.

—Vale, puedes quedarte en mi casa en lo que te entreno. —La sonrisa radiante del rubio le indicó que el chico no era tan malo después de todo, él era el maestro de "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" y Draco Malfoy parecía ser la criatura más extraña con la que había tenido contacto.

* * *

Hagrid estaba sentado en una roca mirando como Malfoy corría tras un bebé Thestral, estaba enseñándole a volar, ya que su manada había tenido que moverse, así que mientras la buscaban, Malfoy jugaba a ser mamá Thestral. Le parecía increíble que el rubio se adaptara de esa forma, vivía en una carpa al lado de su casa, hacía la cena y Hagrid el desayuno, comían a veces mientras recorrían el bosque, el rubio era muy hábil con los animales aunque un poco ingenuo, Hagrid lo había observado durante todo este tiempo y le había tomado mucho cariño al chico, pero había tomado la decisión que, después de encontrar a la manada de Thestrals, le diría al rubio que ya no tenía más que enseñarle.

—Fue genial, estaba tan feliz de ver a su mamá, sólo se lanzó. —Draco gesticulaba con las manos —Y logró volar, ya no lo dejarán atrás de nuevo…

—Draco. —Le interrumpió, el rubio le miró solicito. —Sabes creo que ya estás listo para esto. —Le pasó una carta, Draco la abrió y se quedó mirándola impactado. —Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta que cuando interactúas con alguna criatura, ellas te escuchan y te ven de una forma que sólo he visto que hagan con otro mago.

— ¿C-cuándo será? —Preguntó interesado.

—En una semana, me haría muy feliz acompañarte. —Le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello, el cual llevaba atado en una cola alta. Desde que había llegado había crecido un poco, se notaba que era más feliz, lucía menos estresado y pálido que antes.

—Y si… Qué pasa si repruebo ¿pierdo toda posibilidad de obtener una licencia? —Preguntó un poco asustado, Hagrid se rió de buena gana.

—De ser así nadie tendría licencia. —Le contó mientras estaban en un claro en el bosque. Era noche de luna creciente, por ello esperaban para ver la danza de los Mooncalf, necesitaban sus excrementos para los invernaderos. El semigigante hecho más ramitas al fuego, mientras el rubio estaba sentado a lo indio sin zapatos, con un pantalón que apenas le llegaba a media pantorrilla y una camiseta que definitivamente había tenido tiempos mejores. —Hay una diferencia entre el "domador" y el "cazador", casi todos somos cazadores, en mi caso, que con tiempo y dedicación he logrado ganarme la confianza de las criaturas a las que cuido, en este bosque… si tratara de acercarme a un Thestral fuera de este bosque probablemente me atacaría… Pero tú… Tú, Draco, tienes un don, y hasta ahora sólo lo usas, pero tienes que dominarlo. —Draco giró la cabeza hacia la derecha sin entender de qué hablaba, se veía hasta tierno, y Hagrid le sonrió. —Cuando te acercas a una criatura, dejas salir tu magia de una manera sutil, a través de ella ellos sientes tus intensiones y te dejan acercarte más de lo que harían con cualquier cuidador. —El rubio mostró una gran sonrisa.

—No tenía idea que hacía eso. —Sacó su libreta de notas de su morral y escribió algo rápido, guardando la carta del Ministerio. — ¿Cómo puedo controlarlo?

—Yo no tengo el don, es algo con lo que se nace. —Le dijo, mientras apuntaba a la cima de la colina donde ya se veía a una pareja de Mooncalf. —Pero si vas al examen, y apruebas tendrás licencia de domador, y un domador siempre tiene prioridad por sobre cuidadores y cazadores. —Le explicó, Draco se quedó mirando a los Mooncalf.

—Sabes… Ellos me recuerdan un poco a mí. —Le sonrió, pero no era de las sonrisas habituales, radiantes y llenas de júbilo, era más bien triste. —Son criaturas tremendamente incomprendidas, así como tú. —Hagrid se mostró impresionado. —Ellos se ven feos y peligrosos, cuando lo único que hacen es ayudar al ecosistema, mantienen el balance… Lo hacen fuerte. —El rubio miró la luna, Hagrid pensó que hasta la Veela más hermosa tendría envidia de esa imagen, era un chico solitario. —Yo… —El rubio lo miró, llorando. —No me quiero ir. —Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. —Eres lo más cercano a un amigo, me siento bien aquí…

—Siempre seré tu amigo. —Hagrid colocó una de sus grandes manos en el pequeño hombro. —Pero tú estás destinado a hacer cosas más grandiosas que cuidar un bosque… verás Nundues y podrás domarlos, veras dragones, Occamy, Atipodean Opaleye, quimeras, Quintaped… Y cuando seas así de famoso, yo diré que empezaste conmigo. —Le dijo sonriendo. —Como tu amigo, tengo que obligarte a crecer. —Draco hipó, se sorbió los mocos y asintió. —Ahora ve… Practica con ellos. —Le indicó a los Mooncalf. —Cada vez que alguien intenta acercárseles, huyen, pero tú podrás… Yo lo sé.

El rubio miró al semigigante, se limpió la cara y dejó salir parte de su magia. Hagrid se le quedó viendo, era un halo plateado que suavemente se movía entre los árboles, le hacía ver etéreo. Draco caminó lentamente, los Mooncalf dejaron de bailar, le miraron, abrieron grandes sus cientos de bocas, el rubio vio sus dientes afilados, sabía que normalmente no atacan sino que huyen, pero no quería ninguna de las dos, dejó salir un poco más de magia, pero debía enviar un mensaje, no sólo dar a conocer que no quería hacerles daño. « ¿Puedo bailar con ustedes?», les envió con su magia y el más grande de los Mooncalf golpeó repetidamente el suelo con sus grandes pies, Draco lo imitó y comenzó a girar, pronto se vio rodeado de Mooncalf había de todos los tamaños, bailó y bailó hasta que cayó al suelo cansado, entre la manada de Mooncalf, sintió como uno le lamía el rostro, justo antes de que comenzara a salir el sol, Draco se durmió, sólo durmió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación blanca y miró el techo, le parecía lejano, le costó girarse, le dolía la cabeza, miró por una ventana y notó que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Movió su cuello y crujió por el esfuerzo, sus brazos estaban de un color dorado y sus piernas también, sintió a alguien a su derecha, trato de llamar a quien fuera, moría de sed. Hagrid llegó en ese momento.

— ¡Draco! Por fin despiertas, estaba tan preocupado. —Habló atropelladamente.

—A-g-ua. —El semigigante le llevó un vaso a los labios. Sentía los labios resecos y el agua sabía a gloria, tanto que bebió dos vasos.

—Hagrid deja eso ahí. —Lo amonestó madame Pomfrey. —Este chico tuvo un colapso mágico…

—Sólo fui a bailar. —Se rió Draco. —Fue genial ¿no? —Hagrid asintió con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo, cuando Madame lo miró reprobatoriamente, se puso serio de nuevo.

—Según Hagrid, estuviste bailando con Mooncalf, ¿es cierto? —Draco asintió y su cerebro se quejó, moverse era doloroso. —Gastaste mucha magia en eso, pudo ser peligroso. —Madame Pomfrey se caracterizaba por ser exagerada, ¿por qué había dicho peligroso y no fatal? —Ellos te salvaron. —Dijo. —Curaron tu magia con su saliva, así curan a las criaturas del bosque o a los árboles… Ahora también a chiquillos sin escrúpulos. —Miró sus brazos aun dorados, tenía entendido que el excremento de los Mooncalf era plateado, pero no estaba documentado el color de su saliva sonrió, quiso alcanzar su morral pero Madame le golpeó la mano. —No más salidas hasta el examen, Hagrid. —El hombretón asintió varias veces. —Mandaré a un elfo para que te traiga la comida. —Y con eso se marchó.

—Esta vez nos salvamos. —Ambos rieron.

—Cuando te cargué estabas riendo, pero llegó un momento en que no sé si te dormiste o caíste inconsciente, los Mooncalf fueron a despedirte, nos trajeron casi hasta el límite del bosque. —Le contó impresionado pues nunca se alejan de su territorio, mientras Draco sonreía cansado. —En dos semanas estarás repuesto, y te irá genial en el examen.

—Cuéntame de Fluffy… ¿Cómo lo entrenaste? —Se apoyó en un lado de camilla mirándole, Hagrid comenzó contándole que era un desastre de perro, que mordía todo lo que encontraba… Pero se quedó callado al ver que el chico se había vuelto a dormir.

—No sabía que él estaba contigo. —Se giró y vio a Harry en la puerta de la enfermería. —Hace tiempo que no lo veo. —El semigigante se levantó y le abrazó. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Harry, ayer fuimos a revisar el bosque. —Le contó tomando asiento. — ¿Qué te trae a Hogwarts? Espero que nada que tenga que ver con Draco. —Lo miró ceñudo, Harry llevaba su traje de auror.

—Vaya le tomaste cariño, ¿eh? —Harry se sentó a su lado. —Se ve cambiado.

—Creo que nunca conocimos al chico en realidad, ha estado ayudándome siete meses y es tan diferente a como se comportaba cuando era estudiante. —Relató. — ¿Y tú?

—Cansado, aún tenemos a muchos mortífagos tratando de nombrarse nuevos lores oscuros —Suspiró. —Pero vengo a Hogwarts a invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron. —Hagrid miró a Draco.

—No quiero dejarlo solo.

—No está solo, hay gente en la enfermería. —Dijo mirando por la ventana.

—No entiendes, está realmente herido. —Respondió seriamente.

—Escuché que madame dijo que sólo se había quedado sin magia. —Le restó importancia. — Dormirá y se repondrá.

—No hablo de eso. —Hagrid se acomodó en la cama. —Él está realmente solo, sus padres lo quieren pero no lo entienden, se fueron y lo dejaron, y la guerra hizo mella en su alma… Está asustado. —Dijo, recordando la noche anterior, cuando lo vio llorar, era como cuando Fluffy buscaba consuelo, era difícil de creer que una criatura como Fluffy o Draco Malfoy necesitaran consuelo, pero así era. —Tiene tu edad Harry… Y ambos han pasado cosas que jamás debieron vivir.

—Pero tenemos que seguir, así es la vida. —Harry lo miró, el rubio se veía feliz dentro de todo, el moreno podía apreciar su sonrisa mientras dormía. —Por cierto, creí que iba a ser medimago, ¿qué hace contigo? ¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó asustado.

—Ah… No, estudió medimagia sólo durante la guerra, quiere ser cuidador de criaturas mágicas —Le dijo sonriendo.

—Es difícil imaginar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy en una labor así. —Se puso de pie. —Bueno, el cumpleaños de Ron es mañana, espero que vayas…

— ¿Puedo llevarlo? —Harry arrugó el ceño.

—No, sabes que Ron lo odia, de cierta forma nunca entendí porque tanto odio, yo hablé con Malfoy antes de la guerra, hicimos las paces de cierta forma, ambos entendimos que nuestras peleas eran estupideces de niños… pero lo que Ron siente es real, lo odia. —Le informó, y se abrazaron. —Espero verte más seguido. —Harry se fue, y Draco durmió por varias horas más.

* * *

Hagrid recordó el día en que llevó a Harry a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, donde el chico se veía nervioso y preguntaba por todo, Draco se veía igual, en ropa que en algún tiempo le quedaba a la medida. La ropa le daba un aire elegante, pero a la vez frágil mientras Hagrid lo guiaba por los corredores del Ministerio de Magia.

—Tenemos que pedir un permiso a los aurores primero y luego uno de ellos nos llevará a la audiencia. —Le dijo a Draco, quien llevaba la solicitud tan apretada que el semigigante estaba seguro la había arrugado. —Hablé con un amigo mío que es auror para que nos ayude, tal vez lo conoces se llama Dean Thomas estudió en Hogwarts en los mismos años que tú.

—No me suena. —Le contestó siguiéndolo, casi trotando a su lado, un paso de Hagrid eran por lo menos dos de Draco.

—Hola Dean. —Saludó Hagrid al chico que los esperaba cerca del ascensor, abrazándolo.

—Hola, Hagrid, que gusto me da verte. —Saludó el chico de color, y miró a Draco. —Mírate estás bellísimo. —Draco se sonrojó. —Vamos, Malfoy, de seguro todo el mundo te lo dice. —Alzó las cejas, Draco miró su solicitud, estaba rojo y a Dean le pareció hasta adorable. —Estamos doblando la seguridad en Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, hace poco se encontraron seis huevos de dragón ¿puedes creerlo? En pleno Londres. —Fue el turno de Hagrid de ruborizarse, recordó a Norberto. —Les dije que el examen debería aplazarse, pero dijeron que eran tan pocos los solicitantes y aún más raro los que lo logran, así que antes del almuerzo estaría listo. —Les guió al ascensor mientras les contaba lo ocurrido. —Estamos esperando respuesta de la reserva Rumana, pero al parecer están cortos de personal; Harry está usando sus influencias para traer a Charlie Weasley…

—Él… —Se giró hacia el chico. — ¿Charlie Weasley vendrá hoy? —Recordaba a Charlie del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que resultaron ser cuatro, donde murió Cedric y ganó Potter, para variar, lo recordaba entre las llamaradas de los dragones y mientras él bromeaba con sus compañeros, durante ese tiempo sufrió un pequeño enamoramiento con el pelirrojo, aunque el domador ni siquiera notó a su admirador.

—Eh, no creo. —Le respondió Thomas. —Están tratando de ubicarlo, lo que no se traduce necesariamente en que lo logren. —Le sonrió. — ¿Amigo tuyo?

—Ah, no… Yo… Sólo admiró su trabajo. —Dijo Draco mintiendo a medias.

—Y aquí estamos. —Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Draco vio muchas notas volando, lechuzas, duendes, elfos, vampiros y hombres lobo. —El examen será en el hall, no te emociones, Malfoy, está lleno de excremento de cosas raras… Lo llaman Auditorio porque es el lugar más grande. —Le guió esquivando gente, criaturas y escritorios, se notaba que Thomas estaba acostumbrado al caos del Ministerio, para Hagrid y Draco fue más difícil, el rubio se quedó viendo un duende particularmente grande y chocó con un vampiro.

—Lo siento. —Se agachó a recoger los papeles que había tirado. —De verdad lo siento… —El vampiro se le quedó viendo, evaluándolo descaradamente. — ¿Pasa algo? —Negó y siguió su camino.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Thomas, Draco asintió. —Los vampiros están buscando que los saquen de calidad de "criaturas" y puedan tener estatus de mago. —Le informó. —No tengo idea cómo irá eso… Pero nadie quiere tratar con ellos. Aquí es. —Les abrió la puerta, Draco se sintió en el Coliseo Romano, había gradas y a su alrededor vio a varios Aurores, miembros del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, algunos familiares de los aspirantes. —Hagrid tú debes esperar ahí. —Le indicó una escalera, hacia las gradas. El público veía desde arriba y el rubio se puso nervioso. —Tú vas allá. —Señaló una banca donde había seis personas, tres de ellos podrían ser sus abuelos, los otros eran casi de su edad.

—Hola. —Nadie respondió, Draco se sintió más intimidado. Al parecer esperaban a una persona más, escuchó lo que conversaban "Harry Potter está en las gradas", "problema de los dragones" "¿Qué crees que sea?" Draco miró su solicitud, había un apartado que podría negarle la licencia… ¿Estuvo en Azkaban? Si su respuesta es positiva, explique los motivos, si su respuesta es negativa, pase a la siguiente. Él había estado en Azkaban, una temporada breve, pero había estado y en ninguna parte preguntaba el tiempo, bien podrían ser veinte años como dos días, para el ministerio era lo mismo. Miró las gradas, Hagrid le sonreía, Draco sonrió en respuesta, a su lado estaba Harry Potter y al lado de este Hermione Granger, no sabía si su decisión contaba para que él obtuviera la licencia, pero esperaba que no, había hecho las paces con Potter, pero Granger era otra cosa.

Por fin llegó el último aspirante, un chiquillo de unos dieciocho años, con cabellos de colores, que se sentó al lado de Draco.

—Hola, me llamo Tobías ¿Es primera vez que haces el examen? —Draco le miró, y luego miró a los lados como comprobando que le hablaba a él.

—Hola, sí, es la primera vez. —Le sonrió y el chiquillo le mostró un panfleto.

—Si la obtengo me iré aquí. —Draco leyó "Reserva de Dragones de Rumania"—Dicen que es genial, aunque están cortos de personal. —La conversación terminó cuando Cuthbert Mockridge, el Director del Departamento se puso de pie.

—Sean todos bienvenidos al examen para domador de criaturas mágicas. —Era un viejito de estatura media, con una larga barba blanca y unos lentes que le hacían ver más viejo de lo que era. —En esta ocasión y como forma de mantener la seguridad tanto para el público como para los aspirantes tenemos al Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Gawain Robards. —El mencionado se puso de pie y saludó a la audiencia. —Y un escuadrón de Aurores… Por si acaso. —Varios rieron, pero Draco supo que hablaba en serio, la puerta se abrió y entró Charlie Weasley, quien se sentó junto a Granger. Draco sonrió inconscientemente, el chico se veía muy guapo con su ropa de cazador, se preguntó si fallaba el examen podría transformarse igual en cazador. Draco sacó su morral y lo anotó, más tarde le preguntaría a Hagrid. —Aspirante número uno, Alfred Royden. —Era uno de los magos viejos que le habían ignorado, Draco vio como Robards se acercó a él, y Royden sacó un papel de la bolsa que le acercó el Jefe de Aurores.

—Banshee. —Dijo el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Alfred se colocó en medio de la sala donde subieron una jaula. Draco se preguntó por qué tenían una banshee en una jaula, Alfred la atacó y Draco gritó.

— ¡No! —La banshee aprovechó que Draco había desconcentrado al aspirante y lo iba a atacar, pero la magia de Draco la alcanzó, tenía que calmarla. « _Te harán daño»,_ fue el mensaje que le envió, Draco se acercó y la banshee chilló, el rubio soltó la varita y no pestañeó, la banshee se sentó en el suelo. Todas las gradas estaban en silencio, nadie lo podía creer Hagrid hinchó el pecho orgulloso. — ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —Le gritó Draco al tal Alfred. —Se supone que para ser domador no debes lastimarla… Imbécil… —Draco fue detenido por Dean.

—Cálmate, Malfoy. —Le sujeto de los hombros. —Royden está descalificado, mira. —Apuntó al techo, efectivamente el Consejo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, había considerado inapropiado que la atacara.

— ¡Van a dejar que un mortífagos se presente! —Gritó Royden de mal genio. —Esto es un chiste. —Tomó su varita y apuntó al rubio, pero la banshee se le lanzó encima, los Aurores tuvieron que separarlos.

Aún quedaban cinco personas antes que él, y Draco se sintió humillado, no tenía la marca, pero eso a nadie le importaba, se tironeó las mangas, no quería mostrar sus brazos. Tres de los cinco fallaron y los otros dos lograron acercarse, pero luego fueron expulsados por las criaturas: un hipogrifo, una esfinge, un _Leprechaun, Yeti y un Poltergeist. Fue entonces que lo escuchó:_

—Aspirante _Draco Malfoy._ —Draco caminó hacia a Jefe de Aurores para tomar un papelito, en un estruendoso cuchucheo, los aspirantes, salvo Royden se habían quedado. —Un Moke. —Draco giró su cabeza hacia la derecha como lo hacía cuando encontraba algo interesante y Hagrid sonrió.

—Ha domado varios. —Le contó Hagrid a Charlie y a Harry. —Es muy bueno.

— ¿Lo entrenaste tú? —Preguntó jovialmente el mayor los Weasley, Hagrid asintió orgulloso. —Lo que hizo con la banshee fue genial, me gustaría ver que hace con un dragón.

—No lo digas ni en broma. —Dijo Hagrid. —Draco es bueno, pero le falta magia para enfrentar a un dragón… Hasta los domadores entrenados tienen problemas con ellos.

—Lo sé. —Dijo Charlie. —Sólo era una broma. —Le sonrió. —Ahí va.

* * *

Abrieron la jaula y no salió nada, Draco sonrió, era sabido que los moke podían agrandarse o encogerse a voluntad. El rubio dejó la varita en el suelo y se quitó la túnica, quedó con una camiseta manga larga y los pantalones, también se quitó los zapatos, tomó aire y dejó salir su magia «ven no te hare daño, sólo quiero verte» fue el mensaje que envió. Se acercó lentamente a la caja y lo cargó, un hermoso moke marrón oscuro. Era un bebé según la apreciación del rubio, pasó la lengua por su rostro y el rubio se rió sonoramente. Fue en ese momento que la puerta estalló en pequeñas astillas, Draco colocó al moke en su jaula, pero lo que vio lo paralizó, un Atipodean Opaleye, un dragón de nueva Zelanda, joven, no tendría más de tres años. Los Aurores iban a saltar de sus asientos cuando sintieron la magia del rubio, el dragón estaba colérico. Draco se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía su varita, «cálmate», le pidió y por primera vez una magia le regresó el mensaje con un «duele», el rubio vio una de sus patas sangrando y su cola, le faltaban escamas.

—Por favor. —Le pidió al grupo de Aurores que venían detrás. —No se acerquen y no lancen hechizos. —Charlie había saltado y estaba casi al lado de Draco, pero el rubio no había roto contacto visual con el dragón. Draco se agachó entre sus patas, parecía suicidio, tomó la que estaba herida «la curaré» dejó salir mucha magia, para que le llegara el mensaje, era un dragón joven se dijo, si lo ataca, sólo perdería un brazo o una pierna. Trató de calmarse y le curó, el dragón sólo le mostró la cola, Draco se hubiera reído, pero tenía miedo, se acercó a la cola y la curó también. Eran heridas leves, hechas por hechizos, una herida de un dragón a otro tardaba años en curar, entonces todo se puso negro.

* * *

Abrió un ojo, estaba oscuro, le dolía el cuerpo, esa sensación no era nueva, había usado mucha magia, le recordó al baile con los Mooncalf, aunque ahora era peor. Sentía como si lo hubieran exprimido hasta no dejarle magia, se sentó y todas las luces a su alrededor se encendieron, Draco se alargó y se encandiló, estaba mareado, sintió gente entrando.

—Hagrid. —Llamó. — ¿Hagrid? — ¿Dónde estaba? No le había dejado solo verdad, Hagrid no haría eso, sintió una enorme mano tomar una de las suyas.

—Aquí estoy. —Draco sonrió y se acurrucó en el lugar de donde provenía la voz. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, pero el rubio se había vuelto a dormir.

—Es peligroso. —Dijo Hermione mirando al chico durmiendo en brazos del semigigante. —Lo siento, Hagrid, yo no permitiré que le den licencia.

— ¿Por qué? –Saltó Charlie. —El chico lo hizo genial, calmó a la banshee, al muke y a un dragón joven, ¿sabes cuantas personas pueden hacer eso?

—Por lo mismo, puede entrenarlos para atacar…

—Si quisiera eso no se habría presentado a una audición. —Soltó el Weasley. —Dinos la verdad, Granger, no quiere dársela porque lo odias desde la escuela. —Picó el pelirrojo, Harry giró los ojos. —Hagrid cuando despierte dile que quiero llevármelo a la reserva en Rumania, con o sin licencia lo que hizo es genial, además curó al dragón… Sabe de medimagia, en la reserva nos vendría de pelos tener a alguien así.

— ¿Hermione por qué quieres negarle la licencia? —Preguntó Hagrid mirando a la chica. —Siempre te he defendido y sé que eres una bruja genial, pero Draco se ha esforzado, las criaturas lo quieren, lo hubieras visto bailar con los Mooncalf.

—Yo quiero verlo. —Dijo Charlie. — ¿Puedes darme el recuerdo? —Hagrid se vio incómodo pero lo hizo. — ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tiene veintitrés. —Dijo Harry. —Era compañero nuestro en la escuela.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo, Ron lo odia. —Sonrió abiertamente. —Por eso Granger quiere negarle la licencia, eso es muy poco profesional. —Le dijo mirándola acusadoramente. —Puede demandarte, todos en ese auditorio vimos como controlaba a las criaturas, si puedes hacerlo mejor me gustaría verlo.

—Malfoy está registrado como Medimago Auxiliar. —Apretó los dientes. —No necesita cuidar bestias.

—Pero él se enlistó como Medimago Auxiliar para ayudar durante la guerra, no quiere hacer eso, quiere ser domador. —Dijo Hagrid, dejando a Draco en la cama. —Y puede hacerlo, ya lo viste…

—Lo que vi. —Levantó la voz. —Fue a Malfoy perdiendo toda su magia…

—Era un dragón… Necesita entrenamiento. —Dijo Charlie. —Tenemos domadores entrenados que no pueden con los dragones, su magia es violenta y voluble, con el entrenamiento adecuando será de mucha ayuda. Vamos Hermione, sabes que no es justo.

— ¿Te harás cargo de entrenarlo? —Le preguntó desafiante. Charlie alzó una ceja. — ¿Puedes prometer que lo tendrás bajo control y que no tratará de atacar Londres con todas esas cosas? —Gritó colérica, Charlie bajó los hombros.

—Me haré cargo mientras este en la reserva conmigo. —Suspiró y miró a Malfoy en la cama, aferrado a Hagrid no le parecía peligroso, de hecho pensó en una cría de dragón, se veía tierno y era lindo, sonrió. —Dale la licencia y partimos mañana.

* * *

Charlie lo tomó del brazo, Draco no quería soltar a Hagrid, Granger iba detrás de ellos, todos les miraban en el Ministerio, la chica cada cierto tiempo le gruñía a alguien, era más que evidente que Granger estaba teniendo un mal día, pensó Draco cuando lo metieron a un ascensor.

—Hagrid. —Gimió bajito. — ¿Qué hice? —Charlie se rió tan fuerte que lloraba de risa y casi se partía en dos, Hermione lo miraba como si quisiera hechizarlo, mientras Draco lo miraba sin comprender qué le pasaba.

—Oh, Draco, eres tan lindo. —Le sonrió. —No hiciste nada, no tú al menos. —Miró a Hermione pero la chica no se dio por aludida. —Te van a dar tu licencia de domador. ¡Felicidades! —Le despeinó el cabello. —Ahora la mala noticia es que tendrás que estar un año bajo entrenamiento en la Reserva de Dragones de Rumania, te pagaran y eso, pero tendrás que estar allá… Y bueno aguantándome a mí. —Le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. —Tendremos que comprarte algunas cosas.

—Mis cosas están en Hogwarts.

—Creí que ya habías terminado la escuela. —Le miró sorprendido.

—Estoy entrenando con Hagrid. —Miró a otro lado, no entendía qué pasaba ¿por qué tenía que irse? Él no tenía pensado salir de Inglaterra tan pronto. — ¿Qué pasó con los demás aspirantes?

—Sólo tú y Tobías lo lograron. —Le informó Hagrid. —Tobías también irá a la reserva.

— ¿Qué criatura enfrentó? —Preguntó realmente interesado, bajando la guardia. Desde que Granger y Weasley le habían sacado de la enfermería estaba algo alterado, esos dos no podían significar nada bueno.

—Ayudó a calmar al dragón cuando caíste inconsciente. —Le contó el semigigante. —Estabas ido, pero cuando terminaste de curar su cola, caíste y entonces el dragón te cubrió con su cuerpo, como si fueras una cría, no dejaba que nadie se acercara. Tobías dijo que era mejor no alterar al dragón, así que esperamos alejados, el dragón no te soltó hasta que Tobías le informó, con ese método de conexión mágica que tienen los domadores que te estaba poniendo en peligro, el dragón dejó que te sacáramos y volvió a su jaula, fue genial. —Sonrió Hagrid.

—Puso a la mitad de los presentes en peligro y a la otra mitad con una crisis nerviosa. —Espetó Granger. —Esto es realmente inútil, Malfoy, serias de mucho más ayuda si te hicieras medimago, ¿tienes idea de la falta que hacen? ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente herida o enferma que dejó la guerra? Eres bastante bueno en eso, no debiste meterte con criaturas…

—No eres mi madre… Y ni a ella la escuché. —Granger cerró la boca, parecía que la hubieran golpeado con un garrote, Charlie alzó una ceja. —No sé cómo sea tu relación con tus amigos, pero yo hago lo que quiero… Y quiero ser domador. —El rubio dio por terminada la charla, Hermione lo hubiera abofeteado, sino hubiera sido exactamente lo que Ron y Harry solían reclamarle. Charlie vio claramente la incomodidad de la chica así que decidió aligerar el ambiente.

—Malfoy, está claro que en la reserva a veces también tenemos que curar a nuestros compañeros o a veces a los animales, es una reserva de dragones, pero hay otras criaturas, después de todo son treinta y dos hectáreas de bosque. —Le contó y Draco ya se estaba imaginando tres o cuatro bosques prohibidos. —En realidad aprenderás bastante, pero si sabes de medimagia, eso siempre es muy útil.

—Para mí no es un inconveniente. —Lo miró, y por primera vez lo evaluó, Charlie era una cabeza más alto que él, de una gran espalda y marcados músculos, su cabello era de un rojo más oscuro que el de los otros Weasley, no tenía pecas y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, «hermoso», fue todo lo que pensó; llevaba su uniforme de cazador, pantalones de cuero negro muy ceñidos, alcanzaba a ver un abrigo también de cuero que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, tenía el símbolo de un dragón comiéndose su cola en la espalda y terminaba el atuendo con unas botas altas, hasta medio muslo. Draco se hubiera puesto a babear si el ascensor no hubiera llegado al segundo piso, al Departamento de Aurores.

—Iremos con Robards primero. —La chica les dejó espacio para caminar a la oficina, Draco miró a Potter entrando a ella. Nunca le había gustado estar vinculado a Potter, sólo daba problemas, aunque no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo que estaba. Hagrid se sentó fuera de la oficina, ya que él no podía entrar.

—Señores. —Saludó el Jefe de Aurores. —Tomen asiento. —Draco vio a Tobías sentado al otro lado, quien le sonrió alegre y Draco le dio un saludo silencioso con la cabeza. —Charlie Weasley, no sé por qué no me asombra la petición.

—Señor, en la reserva somos doscientos cazadores y diecisiete domadores, ni siquiera tenemos uno por unidad, sería más seguro tanto para los cazadores como para los dragones que recibiéramos la ayuda de dos más. —Le informó. —Además poseo la plenitud de derechos…

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo Robards. —Esta mañana me escribió tu jefe, al parecer quiere con toda el alma que te lleves a estos dos. —Miró evaluativamente a los chicos. —Sabes que ambos son un montón de problemas legales. —Draco sabía que su situación era complicada pero no tenía idea que la de Tobías también lo fuera. —Uno es el heredero de los Malfoy… Y el otro es el último de los Nott. —Desde que le vio y notó algo familiar, no pudo evitarlo.

—Eres el hermano menor de Theodore Nott. —Sólo lo dijo, Tobías le dio una gran sonrisa y asintió.

—Quien está cumpliendo condena en Azkaban. —Informó Potter en tono grave, Draco se quedó callado. —Ambos tienen problemas con el Ministerio de Magia…

—Draco cumplió su condena en Azkaban. —Saltó Charlie.

—No es posible… Yo dejé una carta indicando explícitamente que Malfoy había sido obligado… —Potter se quedó callado al notar la mirada de Hermione. —No es posible… Lo dejé escrito…

—Draco estuvo casi ocho meses en prisión. —Dijo Charlie. —Y en lo que respecta a Tobías Nott, era menor de edad y estuvo todo el tiempo a resguardo en castillo durante la guerra… Si lo que se quiere es que pague por los delitos de su familia eso ya lo está haciendo Theodore Nott.

—Oye, Charlie. —Llamó Tobías. —Todo lo que yo sé, me lo enseñó mi hermano… Así que cuando salga sería buena idea que hablaras con él. —Robards le dio una mirada asesina, pero esa sólo podía competir con la que tenía Harry Potter en el rostro.

—No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en la reserva tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —Dijo Charlie mirando a Harry. — ¿Podemos irnos verdad?

—Me imagino que tanto la señorita Granger como el Jefe de Aurores me deben una explicación. —Dijo Harry con un tono de voz tan gélido que ambos aludidos abrieron impactados los ojos. — Quiero las licencias de estos dos, estarás a cargo de ambos. —Charlie casi aplaude de felicidad. —Les daré una semana para que se vayan de Londres.

—Señor Potter…

—Gawain. —Todos se quedaron en silencio. —Cuando me obligaron a ser auror se pactaron algunas cosas… Me acabo de enterar que una de ellas no fue cumplida. —El Jefe de Aurores se veía pequeño en su asiento. —Muero de ganas por saber qué más pasaron por alto de nuestro acuerdo.

Charlie sacó a Draco y a Tobías de la oficina, Tobías no parecía feliz de ello, Hagrid les esperaba afuera y el pelirrojo le mostró las licencias, los cuatro salieron con sendas sonrisas _._

* * *

—Explícame lo de Potter. —Le pidió Draco a Charlie mientras Hagrid y Tobías habían ido a comprar algo para comer. —Él estaba muy enojado… Y la verdad me asombra que no supiera de mi estadía en Azkaban, salió en varios periódicos.

—Harry estuvo poco más de un año en coma después de la batalla final, no sé bien los detalles pero él y Dumbledore pensaban que no sobrevivirían a la guerra. —Le contó el pelirrojo. —La parte de Dumbledore fue cierta, pero bueno, la cosa es que pensaban que iban a morir, por eso dejaron todo en orden antes de la batalla, y Harry explicaba muy gráficamente en una carta y en varios recuerdos como fuiste obligado a ayudar a Voldemort. —Draco no podía creerlo. —No fue sólo contigo, también con Snape y algunos otros; el problema se dio que al finalizar la guerra había muchos heridos, muchos muertos, mucho que reconstruir… Y todos nos centramos en ello, las personas que perdieron seres queridos exigían justicia y el ministerio se mostró implacable.

Draco no podía creer que Potter hubiera hecho algo así, eso le convertía en ese héroe de leyenda, que siempre hace el bien y jamás se aleja de él, tan blanco, Potter era pura luz. Miró sus manos, él había sido tan egoísta, por salvar a sus padres él hubiera sacrificado a todo Hogwarts.

—La cosa fue que Hermione se puso ayudar en el Ministerio. —Sonrió triste. —Y al parecer ha cambiado mucho… No respetaron las decisiones de Harry, y tú fuiste a dar a Azkaban y tu madre perdió mucho dinero, que usaron para reconstruir la escuela, el Ministerio… Y un montón de lugares, pero lo cierto es que Harry dejó estipulado que no podían hacerlo. —Charlie tomó su orden de pollo y arroz de las manos de Hagrid. —Muchas gracias. Después de eso, no tengo del todo clara la historia. —Le dijo dándole una mordida a su pollo. —Sólo sé que Harry se vio obligado a trabajar de auror y que lo odia.

—No tenía idea. —Draco tomó su orden de pavo a la crema con ravioles, Tobías se sentó a su lado. —La verdad durante la escuela con Potter sólo peleábamos.

—Lo que era realmente entretenido sino estabas al medio. —Sonrió Tobías. —Apostaba con mi hermano, aunque cuando llegaban a los puños, Malfoy siempre perdía. —El rubio se ruborizó. —No te ofendas pero eres pésimo peleando a mano limpia.

—Hicimos las paces poco antes de la batalla final. —Les contó. —Yo entendí que siempre le tuve envidia… Pero al parecer… A Potter no le gustaba la forma en que lo trataban o cómo era su vida, y lo entendí en ese momento, así que hablamos, arreglamos las cosas, y ahora estamos en paz.

— ¿Y el amor?

— ¿Qué amor? —Draco miró alarmado a Tobías.

—Siempre pensé que lo de ustedes estaba fuera de foco, que ese era el único problema. —Sonrió comiéndose una papa frita. —En lugar de pelear deberían haber follado, eso hubiera sido caliente material para porno y masturbación. —Draco se sonrojó furiosamente y Tobías se rió.

—Harry y Draco. —Hagrid arrugó el ceño. —Los quiero a los dos, pero los prefiero por separado. —Draco asintió, Charlie se veía pensativo. — ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Mañana. —Saboreó las palabras mientras comía. —La idea es que compremos todo lo necesario para varios meses en la reserva, hay un pueblo, pero está muy lejos y habitualmente bajamos dos o tres veces en el año, así que tienen que llevar todo lo necesario, además ustedes, que estarán en entrenamiento no pueden bajar al pueblo solos.

—Ya. Como Hogwarts. —Dijo Tobías.

—No, es peor, en este caso estarán siendo observados por el Ministerio. —Charlie se puso serio (costaba creerlo). —Lo que aprenderán puede ser utilizado para hacer mucho daño, en su caso más que el de un cazador normal, ser un domador es una espada de doble filo. —Tomó de su cerveza. —Es genial comunicarte con las bestias, pero el Ministerio lo ve con malos ojos… ¿Y si entrenan a los dragones y les da por atacar pueblos montados en ellos…? No se puede, pero estos vejestorios juran que es posible domar a un dragón.

— ¿Para qué atacaríamos ciudades? —Preguntó Draco. —El sólo hecho de volar en dragón debe ser un sueño. —Charlie se quedó mirándole.

—Eres muy simple Malfoy. —Le sonrió feliz.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, Tobías se caía de sueño, Draco y Charlie discutían sobre dónde comprar, Tobías les miraba mientras trataba de dormir de pie.

— ¿No pudimos venir más tarde? —Casi lloró, su cabello extremadamente negro estaba amarrado, y todo él estaba enfundado en una enorme túnica negra.

—Más tarde habrá mucha gente, no estoy habituado a la gente. —Le contestó Charlie. —Soy tímido. —Le sonrió, Tobías bufó. —La verdad es que estoy muy habituado a los hábitos de la reserva, ¿tú no tienes sueño? –Preguntó a Malfoy.

—Eh, no, es la mejor hora para recolectar ingredientes para pociones. —Miró el mapa de las tiendas en Callejón Diagón. — ¿En Rumania hace mucho frío verdad?

—En invierno llegamos a -35 grados. —Les sonrió. —Nieva por montones, es hermoso.

—Estás loco, moriré de frío. —Tobías tembló dentro de su abrigo. —Creo que ya me resfrié.

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa para ese clima? —Preguntó Draco, Charlie le sonrió.

—No te preocupes por la ropa. —Le cerró un ojo, y Draco se sonrojó. —Te las dan en la reserva, son hechas especialmente para nuestro trabajo. —El rubio se sintió tonto. —Sólo tenemos que comprar lo relativo a la tienda, que tengas para comer y vivir. —Charlie se fue camino a ver las tiendas de campaña o las cabañas mágicas plegables, Tobías iba más animado haciéndole preguntas, Draco se quedó un poco atrás. ¿Charlie le había coqueteado o él era un niño tonto que no notaba las bromas? Había pasado mucho tiempo con Hagrid y había perdido todo tipo de sutilezas y bromas picantes al hablar.

Entraron a una enorme tienda, Tobías se perdió revisándolas todas, Draco se quedó un poco atrás, Tobías quería casi un palacio, el rubio había estado viviendo en tiendas de campaña los últimos dos años, buscaba algo práctico, pero no estaba del todo emocionado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Casi saltó al notar a Charlie casi pegado a su espalda.

—S-sí. —Giró en su dirección. — ¿Cuál crees que sería la más adecuada? —El pelirrojo miró la tienda.

—Es un poco pequeña, ¿no?

—Bueno, viviré solo, para mí está bien.

—Y qué harás cuando te vaya a visitar, ahí no tendrás donde arrancar. —Sonrió de lado, Draco estaba más sorprendido que emocionado.

— ¡Quiero esta! —gritó Tobías desde el otro lado de la tienda, la encargada parecía tan muerta de sueño como el chico al principio del día, Draco se giró a buscar una más grande.

* * *

Al final Tobías no había podido comprar su palacio portátil, pero ambos habían comprado cabañas medianas, era casi iguales, la de Tobías estaba más equipada, pero Draco se había vuelto muy sencillo después de la guerra.

—Oigan, vamos a casa a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos a Rumania. —Dijo Charlie emocionado. — Para que hacerle más problemas a Harry, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a penas tengamos todo. —Charlie les transportó a la madriguera a eso de las diez, los recibieron Molly y Ginny Weasley, Charlie obligó a Ginny a besarlo repetidas veces.

— ¡Suéltame ya!

— ¡No! Eres mi hermana tienes que quererme —Dijo haciendo un puchero. —Mamá, dile.

—Ginny besa a tu hermano. —Molly sonreía mientras Charlie jugaba con su hermana. —Buenos días. —Tobías se apresuró a tomar su mano, Draco era un poco más arisco.

—Buenos días. —Fue un saludo formal, pero frío.

— ¿Ya se van? —Preguntó Ginny soltándose de su hermano, riendo. —Llévenselo.

—Partimos en unas horas, hermana mal agradecida, uno de estos días me come un dragón y tu nada. —Dijo bromeando. —Ellos son Tobías Nott y Draco Malfoy. —Los presentó. —Me los llevo a Rumania.

—Tienes seis días aún. —Dijo Harry, saliendo de cocina con un café en las manos.

—Que temprano vienes. –Charlie le miró ceñudo y después a Ginny.

—No lo molestes, Charlie, terminamos hace años.

— ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía, dame un café, Harry. Chicos, siéntense, no van a crecer más… Lo siento por ti, Draco, te quedaras enano. —El rubio arrugó el ceño. —Qué lindo te vez cuando haces caras. —Miró a Harry. — ¿Cuéntanos qué pasó cuando nos fuimos?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Malfoy? —Draco tomó la taza que le pasaba Ginny y se le quedó viendo.

—Ah, Harry, no seas aburrido, cuéntanos qué pasó. —insistió Charlie.

—Deberías contarnos, Hermione ha estado echando humo estos días. —Dijo Ginny secundando a su hermano.

—Necesito hablar con Malfoy. —Casi gruñó, Charlie se puso serio. — ¿Me acompañas? —Harry no espero respuesta y salió, Draco se quedó sentado mirándole.

— ¿No me va a matar cierto? No he hecho nada malo… Es que… Bueno… Una vez lo hice enojar y me lanzó un Sectumsempra… O sea, es complicado. —Draco jugó un rato con la cucharita de su café.

—Estaré detrás de ti. —Charlie le sonrió. —Lo prometo. —El rubio dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y salió al patio, Potter se giró a verle y cerró la puerta.

* * *

—No sabía que habías estado en Azkaban… Me disculpo por eso. —Fue el saludo, Draco bajó las mangas de túnica, gesto que había adquirido por la cantidad de gente que se quedaba mirando sus antebrazos. —Yo… —Potter apretó los puños. — ¿Qué te hicieron?

—No mucho, no me dejaban ducharme regularmente, los dementores pasaban una vez al día, la comida estaba caliente, nada raro. —Resumió el rubio. Harry sonrió triste y acomodó el cabello del rubio tras la oreja. —Aprendí a alejar a los dementores sin Patronus.

—No se lo digas a nadie. —Harry le sonrió más tranquilo. — ¿Estás feliz? Por irte a Rumania —Aclaró.

—La verdad… No quería dejar a Hagrid.

—Supe hace muy poco que estabas con él, fui un día a verlo a Hogwarts y estabas en la enfermería por haber bailado con los… Gatos… cat…

—Mooncalf. —Corrigió el rubio. —Eso fue genial.

—Cuídate mucho… Cuando estés en Rumania, tal vez los voy a molestar uno de estos días… Yo… Quiero verte otra vez. —Draco lo miró impresionado, quiso preguntar por qué, pero Ronald Weasley salió de la casa en ese momento.

— ¿Qué hace este aquí? —Gruñó, Harry se puso en medio.

—Vino con Charlie.

—Y ya nos vamos. —El pelirrojo salió de casa arrastrando a Tobías que trataba de llevarse todas las tostadas, Ginny le ayudó a empacar más, cogió a Draco de un brazo. —Despídanse chicos. —Lo último que Draco vio fueron los ojos tristes de Harry Potter.

CONTINUARA...

muy bien, así comienza la historia... este capi es super largo, trataré de no hacerlos tan largos para la proxima XD

besos a todos

Arizu Eiri


	2. Chapter 2: En Rumania

**Domador de Criaturas Mágicas 02**

 **Capítulo 2: En Rumania.**

Draco tenía una tostada en la boca, Tobías demostrando el mejor de los gestos de buena voluntad, le había dado una de las tostadas que Ginny Weasley le había ayudado a guardar, el rubio se había negado, pero el chico no aceptaba un no por respuesta, así que le metió la tostada en la boca mientras perseguía a Charlie por toda la central de transportadores, el pelirrojo tenia paciencia y sentido del humor, pero al parecer Tobías era más molesto de lo normal, pues le hacía arrugar el ceño y masajearse el puente de la nariz, mientras Nott apuntaba a unos lugares; él se sentó a cuidar sus maletas, no todas se podían encoger, como era el caso de las cabañas, que parecían maletas muggles por su tamaño, finalmente Charlie le dijo algo y Tobías corrió feliz por un pasillo, el pelirrojo se dejó caer a su lado.

—Que niño más molesto. —El rubio se rió. — ¿Me dirás que te dijo Harry?

—No dijo mucho la verdad, se disculpó por mi estadía en Azkaban. —Dijo apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y su mejilla en una de sus manos. —Estaba extraño… No sé, pareciera que carga con el peso del mundo.

—Así es Harry, un pelín fatalista. —Le miró directamente. —Cuéntame sobre el hechizo… ¿Por qué te hechizó? Potter es capaz de matar con un expelliarmus.

—Es una larga y aburrida historia, lo importante es que salí muy herido y si mi padrino no hubiera llegado… No lo cuento. —Suspiró mordisqueando a media su tostada. —Potter es un héroe con todas sus letras, yo en su lugar me hubiera largado a vivir mi vida después de la guerra.

—No sé mucho de él, es amigo de Ron, es un buen chico… No tuvimos una gran relación. —Charlie sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, se estiró en la silla. —El traslador sale en una hora, así que no hay mucho por hacer.

— ¿Dónde mandaste a Tobías? —Preguntó acomodándose en su silla, tal vez lograba dormir un poco, Charlie le dio una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Qué le hiciste? Es sólo un chico molesto.

—Le mande a comprar algunas herramientas que necesitaran allá. —Se justificó. —Que en el proceso pueda descansar de su muy agotadora presencia es un beneficio extra. —Draco sonrió cansado. — ¿Extrañaras a Hagrid?

—Sí. —Suspiró. —Fue la primera persona en ayudarme en algo al salir de Azkaban… Es muy amable. —Draco sacó su morral y libreta, anotó algunas cosas, Charlie se asomó por sobre su hombro, Draco estaba dibujando al Dragón al que había curado en la prueba de domador.

—Eres realmente bueno en esto. —Draco giró su rostro para encontrarse a Charlie demasiado cerca, no puedo evitar sonrojarse. — ¿Puedo? —Charlie no pareció notarlo, o simplemente lo dejo pasar, el rubio le pasó la libreta, había dibujado a casi todas las criaturas que había visto en Hogwarts, además de algunas que había observado en algún viaje cuando era niño. —Tienes una habilidad especial para estas cosas. —Le alabó, mientras se quedaba mirando uno de los dibujos. — ¿Dementores? —Draco asintió.

— ¿Sabes cómo nace un dementor? —Preguntó Draco mirando a la nada, sentía un enorme vacío y un miedo descontrolado al pensarlo.

—No en realidad… Parecen criaturas extrañas… Tienen algún tipo de entendimiento, como los hombres lobo y los vampiros…

—Es justamente el punto. —Le interrumpió. —El vampiro por ejemplo, no nace vampiro, se convierte en uno, es un mago que es mordido hasta la extenuación, pierde su sangre y recibe la sangre infectada, se transforma, con los hombres lobo pasa igual… Los dementores… —Charlie sintió un escalofrió subirle por la columna, y abrazó desesperado al rubio.

— ¿Fue en Azkaban? —El rubio asintió, y se cobijó en el pecho del otro, le gustaba el olor de Charlie, era algo salvaje, excitante, y al mismo tiempo era cálido y tranquilo, el pelirrojo acarició su cabello, Draco se acurrucó a su lado, como hace unos días atrás lo había hecho con Hagrid. —Descansa y no pienses en eso.

Cuando Tobías llegó les vio dormidos en las sillas, Draco poyado en el lado izquierdo de Charlie, se les quedo viendo, simplemente sonrió y se acurrucó al lado derecho del pelirrojo, eran una manada ahora.

* * *

—Última llamada para el traslador a Rumania, por favor dirigirse al pasillo seis —Dijo la voz de la bruja por el altoparlante, Charlie bostezó y algo en su cerebro hizo clic.

— ¡Mierda! Nos dormimos. —Les zarandeó nada delicadamente. —Vamos, estamos atrasados. —Los dos chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a tomar las cosas para terminar corriendo por toda la terminal, llegaron justo cuando un hombre de la central se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

—Por favor, agárrense bien, recuerden que Rumania está en el continente y casi al final del mar Mediterráneo, espero que no hayan comido mucho. —Les sonrió. —Llegaran a la plataforma quince en la Calea Victoriei, Bucarest, que tengan un buen viaje.

— ¿Llegaremos dónde? —Preguntó Tobías, pero no hubo tiempo de explicar nada, el traslador se activó y los tres lo sujetaron fuertemente, el destello de colores fue enceguecedor, pero Draco sabía que si cerraba los ojos se marearía más, siempre pensó que los viajes a la velocidad de la luz de los trasladores eran una horrible forma de moverse, aunque no se podía negar su eficiencia, cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra se sintió débil y mareado, escuchó como Tobías se desplomaba en el suelo y Charlie se sujetaba a un basurero para unos segundos después vomitar, se sintió orgulloso de mantener todo en su sitio.

—Odio los trasladores. —Dijo Charlie limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo. —Por eso voy poco a Londres. —Draco le pasó su propio pañuelo para que se limpiara el sudor de la frente. —Gracias… ¿Estás bien? —Tobías estaba aún en el suelo.

—No. —Sonrió medio ido. —Me siento drogado. —La sonrisa boba en su rostro lo demostró.

—Nunca había visto una reacción así. —Dijo Draco ayudando a Charlie a ponerle de pie. — ¿Es malo? —El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, luego trató de decir algo, pero volvió a vomitar en el tarro. —Muy bien —Se rió. —Estamos en Bucarest y mis únicos acompañantes son un fiasco. —Charlie estaba pálido y Tobías reía de todo, el rubio pidió ayuda a un encargado y les llevaron a la sala de espera.

— ¿Es normal que pase esto? —Preguntó en un perfecto rumano, pasando uno de los brazos de Charlie por sus hombros y ayudándolo a caminar a la sala.

—Cuando el viaje es tan largo, generalmente sí. —El hombre de los cuarenta años llevaba casi completamente en brazos a Tobías que se reía y sonreía tontamente. —En unos veinte minutos estará recuperado. —Apunto a Charlie. —Él necesitara más ayuda… Creo que absorbió la magia del portal del trasladores. —Les dejó sentados en la sala de espera y se fue.

Draco les miró evaluativamente unos minutos, ambos pálidos, Charlie estaba mejor, pero aun así vomitaba cada cierto tiempo, el rubio sacó un plano de Rumania, donde estaban marcados los sitios históricos, muggles y mágicos en el mapa, pensó en visitar varios, cuando tuviera algo de tiempo.

— ¿Charlie dónde está la reserva? —El pelirrojo miró el mapa, y señaló con el dedo.

—Los muggles no pueden ir, está entre los Cárpatos, a los dragones les gustan las montañas, así es más cómodo para ellos por la variedad de climas. —Dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro de sudor. —Odio viajar; además. —Tomó el mapa. —Si te fijas el Danubio pasa justo por casi toda la reserva, el campamento de los cazadores está muy cerca, aunque no nos aventuramos en su delta, a los muggles les gusta y lo declararon patrimonio, así que para evitar encuentros, les dejamos el delta, pero los Cárpatos son nuestros.

—Es bastante grande. —Señaló Draco. — ¿Quieres algo? De beber tal vez… —Charlie le dio una sonrisa extraña, y pasó una mano por su cabello, fue extraño, Potter había hecho lo mismo hacia poco, pero la sensación de electricidad que produjeron los dedos del pelirrojo era algo nuevo.

—Ya estoy bien. —Susurró apenas audible, muy cerca de su oreja.

— ¡Hey! Charlie —Llamó un hombre muy alto y fornido, de cabellos negros caminaba hacia ellos. —Por fin los encuentro, joder hombre te vez fatal.

—Él es Edward. —Le dijo a Draco—Ellos son Draco Malfoy y Tobías Nott, tus nuevos domadores, Ed es el líder de reserva, también es el jefe de los cazadores, así que ustedes serán asignados a algún Scamander para que les entrenen, son los mejores domadores. —El recién llegado Edward les tendió la mano, aunque Tobías no fue capaz de tomarla.

—Soy el cazador más viejo de la reserva, así que espero serles de utilidad mientras esperamos a los Scamander… Charlie nos envió una carta contándonos lo que hicieron con el Dragón, pero deseo verlo, así que cuando lleguemos me darán un recuerdo para entregárselo a los domadores expertos. —Les sonrió, Draco pensó en Charlie al ver su sonrisa, al parecer los cazadores eran hombres de sonrisa rápida. — ¿Nos vamos ya?

—No más trasladores. —Espetó el pelirrojo, el otro hombre sonrió.

—Nada de trasladores, estos chicos necesitan abastecerse y mañana en la mañana vienen por nosotros. —El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza hacia el respaldo de su silla, aunque su descanso no duró mucho y se puso de pie, ayudó a Draco con las maletas, Edward levitó a Tobías que tenía la mirada perdida.

—Es su primer viaje tan lejos de casa a través de un traslador. —Le contó Draco, aunque pasó la varita por su cuerpo cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, el chico volvió a reír cuando sintió la magia del rubio en su cuerpo.

—Ohh Draco tu magia se siente genial. —Casi gimió, Edward se quedó viéndolo. —Con razón las criaturas de calman contigo. —Sonrió bobaliconamente. —Draco… ¿Te casas conmigo? —Puso ojos soñadores, el rubio se sonrojo.

—Eres muy poderoso. —Le dijo Edward. —Es extraño someter domadores… Y este está drogado de tu magia… Es más o menos lo que deben sentir los animales cuando usas tu magia en ellos. —Draco sacó su libreta y anotó, Charlie le miraba asombrado. —Lo que tiene Tobías es un exceso de magia, seguramente absorbió la del traslador y esta atiborrado, para mañana ya estará presentable.

* * *

Edward les llevó a una pequeña, y muy cómoda residencial en Timisoara, dejaron descansar a Tobías, luego fueron a comprar víveres y herramientas necesarias para vivir la reserva, una vez todo comprado, Draco se dio el lujo de recorrer los barrios mágicos, Edward le hablaba de la revolución rumana de 1989, la que había sido hasta registrada por los muggles, el rubio se sentía en otro mundo, Timisoara era como Londres de una década atrás, y era todo tan llamativo a sus ojos, pasaron por una librería y Draco insistió en entrar, su rumano no era del todo bueno y también quería tener una completa documentación de la geografía de Rumania y de sus animales.

—Es muy curioso. —Dijo Edward sentado fuera de librería con Charlie.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó el pelirrojo comiendo una empanada de carne.

—Hice averiguaciones de quienes eran estos dos… Y hasta ahora nada concuerda con Malfoy, me parece un chico que está descubriendo el mundo otra vez. —El pelirrojo le miró serio. — No me acercaré si es lo que crees… Creo que ya lo marcaste como tuyo. —El otro sonrió.

—Me lo traje antes de Londres… Porque allá tenía un rival… Uno que realmente hubiera hecho todo más complicado. —Siguió comiendo.

—Es extraño verte dudar. —Draco salió de la tienda con varios libros, incluso con un manual de domadores y como domar su propia magia. —Creo que ya estamos listos, ¿Volvemos a la residencial?

* * *

Se acomodaron en una habitación amplia con cuatro camas, el primero en caer fue Tobías a quien apenas se le estaban pasando los efectos de un viaje tan largo y extenuante, Draco se estaba dando un baño, mientras Charlie y Edward hablaban sentados cada uno en su cama, examinando unos cuchillos de caza.

—Hace poco tuvimos un enfrentamiento territorial, tenemos dos hembras de bola de fuego y sus crías se mezclaron, ha sido un caos ver cuales cachorros corresponden a cada hembra. —Le contó su jefe.

—Me pondré a trabajar en ello apenas llegue. —Dijo el pelirrojo, pero sin apartar la vista del cuchillo, parecía calibrarlo, cada cierto rato pasaba la mano por el filo. — ¿Qué dijeron los domadores?

—Tienen problemas para resolver estas cosas, ya sabes, acaban de salir de sus huevos, al parecer aún no han desarrollado las diferencias genéticas… Y los Scamander estarán fuera de radar por ahora…

—Eso quiere decir que las hembras tienen que reconocer a sus hijos. —Charlie alzó una ceja y le miró interrogante. —Pero si ponen frente a ella el cachorro equivocado… Lo matara. —Edward asintió. —Es un mal momento para tener a Newt fuera de radar.

—Perder a un dragón es algo que no nos podemos permitir. —Edward se dejó caer en la cama haciendo ruidos mientras se estiraba. —Están muy diezmados, los muggles mataron a muchos y no todos los dragones cooperan para su protección… Newt tiene pocas cosas más importantes que su trabajo y créeme, esto no podía esperar.

—La reserva no sólo tiene dragones. —Charlie se apoyó en una pared cercana. —Las criaturas mágicas a su alrededor también deben estar alborotadas. —Draco salió de la ducha con el pijama puesto y una toalla en la cabeza, todos habían escogido sus camas así que él se quedó con la más cercana a la ventana y al lado de Charlie, Edward se levantó al verle y se metió al baño. —Ten. —Le pasó el cuchillo. —Es un cuchillo de cazador, de acero dragón, es un tipo de metal templado con fuego de dragón.

—Oh gracias. —Draco comprobó el filo.

—Todos en la reserva tienen espadas o cuchillos, creo que es bueno partir con algo así. —Charlie se acercó a él. —Ven aquí. —El rubio se sentó frente a él, el pelirrojo pasó la varita por su cabello y lo secó. —Edward ya me dio una misión, apenas lleguemos mañana les dejare a su cuidado. —De cierta forma eso le entristeció, pensó que Charlie se haría cargo de él y Tobías. —Cuando vuelva. —Le levantó el rostro. —Iré por ti.

* * *

Miró al cielo con aire esperanzado, suspiró. Tobías a su lado completamente recuperado sonreía mientras veían a los caballos alados alejarse en el horizonte, había salido una unidad de cazadores y tres domadores entrenados para revisar el problema de las crías de dragón.

—Volverá Malfoy. —Le sonrió Tobías y le dio una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes. —Ha tenido mil misiones antes de que llegáramos, esta es sólo una más. —El rubio asintió, ambos caminaron rumbo a la cabaña de Edward quien les enseñaría la reserva.

—Hola chicos —Saludó Edward ya en su traje de jefe de la reserva, era muy similar al traje que usaba Charlie, sólo que tenía un dragón tallado en el pecho de un llamativo rojo. —Les presento a Neville, él es el medimago registrado de la reserva, aunque sólo atiende a los cazadores, ustedes tendrán que aprender de él a curar a las criaturas. —Longbottom les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Draco giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, el chico había cambiado demasiado, se veía más alto y sus rasgos se habían acentuado, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos castaños resplandecían, también llevaba un uniforme de cazador, se notaba que bajo el uniforme había músculos bien tonificados, a pesar de ello, el rubio guardó la distancia; Neville seguía siendo un Gryffindor y hasta ahora no había sido muy bien recibidos entre ellos… A excepción de Charlie y el mismo Harry Potter.

Se les informó, a él y a Tobías, que los domadores expertos no estaban disponibles, así que se le dio un entrenamiento base, eran extenuantes, comenzaban a penas salían los primeros rayos del sol, ya que Edward era el líder de la reserva así que no podía dedicarles más tiempo que a esa hora, después tenían actividades diferidas, Tobías ayudaba a los otros domadores con trabajos básicos de curación, a veces los acompañaba al bosque, aunque nunca en misiones de dragones, si con otras criaturas, Draco por otro lado había asumido la misión de arreglar el invernadero y los establos donde los animales ayudantes descansaban.

Siempre seguía la misma rutina, después del entrenamiento con Edward salía a correr, le gustaba la sensación del aire frío contra su rostro, además le ayudaba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, últimamente rememoraba más seguido la última reunión con sus padres, su padre no había dicho mucho, le había apoyado en su decisión aunque le había dicho que no era lo que se había esperado de él, su madre había llorado y le había abrazado _"siempre podrás contar con nosotros",_ jugó con su cabello y le dejó ir; se detuvo a tomar aire.

Decidió que esa mañana se dedicaría a reparar el invernadero y volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta ahora trataba de no utilizar mucha magia pues los entrenamientos con Edward le dejaban casi drenado y eso que apenas llevaba unos días, por eso dejaba el trabajo con criaturas a otros domadores, casi todos tenían animales compañeros, pero a él le costaba generar lazos, conversaba con otros cazadores y domadores, pero en general sólo tenía un relación con Tobías y Edward.

—Malfoy —Saludó Neville al verle entrar en el invernadero, el chico ni siquiera levantó la vista, estaba cambiando de masetas las plantas revitalizantes, o eso logró ver el rubio, Draco caminó al final, increíblemente él prefería revisar el crecimiento de las plantas muggles, que era bastante más rápido de lo normal con la ayuda de magia, había construido una especie de plataformas que tenían las plantas, en distintos niveles, así estaban los tomates, las lechugas… más de un cazador mencionó que desde que había llegado comían mejor. — ¿Te ayudo? —Draco se giró para mirar al medimago. —Es increíble lo que has hecho aquí… Cuando llegue sólo me preocupé por abastecer con plantas que ayudaran en las pociones curativas, pero siempre es bueno tener de todo.

—Gracias. —El rubio se quedó viendo al antiguo Gryffindor y simplemente no pudo evitar preguntar. — ¿Por qué Rumania Longbotton? —El chico le miró extrañado.

—No había mucho para mí en Londres. —Suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dejando que el hechizo de riego funcionara en las plantas. —Me parece más extraño que tú estés aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… Siempre fuiste tan elegante… Me imaginé que este trabajo… Tan sucio, no sería digno. —Neville le miró y el rubio le devolvió la mirada, terminó sonriendo.

—Supongo que no nos conocíamos —Ambos rieron.

Pasaron dos meses completos antes de que Draco tuviera noticias de Charlie, al parecer se habían quedado en un campamento al otro lado de la reserva pues había muchas dragonas muy sensibles a la magia, debido a los recién empollados huevos, por lo que se quedarían un par de semanas más para tener todo bajo control, había una docena de heridos que definitivamente no podían moverse, todos los cazadores y domadores dentro de la reserva fueron llamados al comedor, era una construcción grande y sencilla, la única que podría tener a todos los integrantes de la reserva.

— ¡Silencio! —Dijo Edward subiéndose a una silla, todos los demás se sentaron y detuvieron las conversaciones, Draco estaba con Neville y Tobías en una esquina. —Hace poco me llegó la carta de Charlie, no pueden moverse, tenemos quince cazadores heridos de gravedad y un domador a punto de morir. —Hubo muchos cuchicheos y susurros entre la audiencia. —Sé que no es alentador, pero son nuestros compañeros y tenemos que ayudarles. —Todos se mostraron de acuerdo. —Las dragonas están empollando en algunos casos y hay varias crías recién nacidas, así que no se puede llegar por medios mágicos, será una caminata larga, son cinco días a pie. —Todos estaban expectantes. —Neville, tú no puedes dejar el campamento, necesitamos siempre al medimago en la reserva pero…

—Draco puede reemplazarme perfectamente, es medimago auxiliar y además ha estado trabajando conmigo. —Dijo el ex Gryffindor interrumpiendo al jefe y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio a su lado. —Lo hará bien.

—Bien. —Edward se le quedó viendo varios minutos y asintió, Draco no sabía que significaba eso, pero si lo que necesitaban eran sus habilidades de medimago no habría problema, sus habilidades de domador eran las que no sabía manejar. —Necesito a lo menos un domador y diez cazadores, Draco _debe_ llegar ileso al campamento. —Le impresionó la cantidad de voluntarios.

—Hace días se habló de ti durante la fogata. —Susurró Tobías a su lado, todas las noches los cazadores se reunían en una gran fogata al centro del campamento, a conversar y comer, era una reunión bastante tranquila, se hablaba del día y se bromeaba, él nunca había ido, siempre estaba muerto de sueño a esa hora, pero Tobías había participado de varias. —Edward les contó como conseguiste tu licencia…

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? —Draco conocía hace poco a Edward pero siempre le pareció muy reservado.

—Porque hubo alguno que menciono que tu apellido… Bueno. —Tobías pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello, eso le hizo ver bastante guapo, Draco sonrió incomodo, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba Tobías. —Edward les dijo que te habías ganado tu lugar, no sólo con los trabajos en el invernadero… Y les contó como fuimos aceptados… Muchos quieren ver como trabajas, otros te quieren comer. —Le sonrió abiertamente, Tobías parecía haber crecido esos meses, sus músculos se habían desarrollado y se veía más maduro, recordó que cuando le vio en el examen para domador llevaba el cabello de muchos colores, ahora había vuelto al negro tan representativo de la familia Nott y su piel ya no tan blanca le hacían bastante guapo, Draco asintió.

—Partirán mañana, a penas despunte el sol. —Los elegidos eran un grupo muy variado, pero la características común era que todos eran cazadores expertos, muy curtidos en la reserva.

—Neville. —Draco le llamó, el chico levantó una ceja. —Necesitare varias de tus plantas.

—Te lo prepare todo para mañana cuando salgan…

—No, no quiero pociones, quiero las plantas… Y las mías, casi todas. —Longbotton le miró intrigado, Edward también se le quedó viendo, se había acercado cuando se dio por terminada la reunión. —Vamos al invernadero.

* * *

Draco fue el primero en llegar, se sentó sobre un roca y jugó con su cuchillo, Charlie se lo había dado, ahora tendría que salvarle, el pelirrojo era duro, tenía que estar bien, lanzaba el cuchillo al iré y luego lo agarraba antes de que callera, no pestañeaba, era su primera misión, aunque no fuera como domador, tenía que hacerlo bien, todos estarían pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Llegas temprano. —Tobías se sentó a su lado, y le cogió una mano, ambos estaban helados. —Cuídate… Eres… Eres importante para mí. —Draco apartó los ojos del cuchillo y le abrazó, no había mucha gente que le quisiera.

—Estaré bien… Y traeré a Charlie de vuelta. —Ambos asintieron, cuando vieron al primer cazador llegar, un tipo alto de cabellos negros, completamente envuelto en cuero negro.

—Tom —Se presentó y se sentó junto a ellos. —Lindo cuchillo.

Se les había ordenado que fueran caminando, y que tardarían cinco días, pero tanto Draco como los cazadores estaban más apurados, así que simplemente siguieron a Egon, el cazador les planteó la idea sólo porque sabía que todos estaban más que capacitados, correrían diez horas y terminarían haciendo el recorrido en dos días y medio, él se sabía el mapa completo de la reserva de memoria, incluyendo los mejores lugares para descansar y abastecerse, además su experiencia le decía que lugares evitar por ser peligrosos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la vida de sus compañeros estaba en peligro, Draco se alegró de tener tan buena condición física.

El segundo día de marcha, se detuvieron a descansar cerca de uno de los afluentes del Danubio, Egon se acercó a hablarle, para el rubio, Egon era la copia pelirroja de Hagrid.

—Me sorprendes rubio. —Se sentó a su lado, mientras Draco se llevaba su cantimplora con agua a los labios. —Pensamos que te quejarías o que no podrías seguirnos el ritmo.

—Tenemos que llegar pronto. —Le quito importancia, el hombretón asintió.

—Aun así, sé que no es fácil seguirnos el ritmo, aquí tienes a los cazadores más viejos de la reserva… Además está… Ella… —Miró a la domadora, la chica parecía ser un guerrero más, tenía los cabellos cortos y una mirada asesina. —Es buena en su trabajo, la mejor según yo… Pero… Se lleva mejor con los animales que con nosotros. —Se rió, Draco relajó sus hombros. — ¿Te pasa igual verdad? —Asintió. —A casi todos los domadores les pasa.

—No lo molestes. —La domadora se les unió a la conversación. —Soy Helia. —Se presentó. — Y él es Hagen. —Le presentó a su compañero, era un alicanto, era un ave dorada enorme, al menos un metro de alto y ni siquiera tenía las alas extendidas, Draco estiró el brazo, Helia le alejó de su ave. —Es mi compañero, no me gusta que otros domadores se le acerquen.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó. —Es realmente increíble. —La chica sonrió.

—Lo es… Cuando tengas más entrenamiento y escojas un compañero podrás comunicarte con él. —La mujer acarició a la enorme águila. —Es algo que se aprende con mucho entrenamiento. —El rubio asintió. —Es una expansión de la "comunicación". —Se sentó a su lado. —Cuando te acercas a una criatura le haces llegar tus intenciones, eso se llama comunicación, si ellos te responden es otra cosa…

—Hasta ahora sólo un dragón me la ha devuelto. —La mujer abrió todo lo enorme que eran sus ojos. —Fue al que ayudé en el ministerio, estaba herido —Habló rápido.

—No es habitual que un dragón responda. —Le dijo dejando que Hagen volara, era aún más enorme. — ¿Has vuelto a ver al dragón?

—No, Edward aún no me deja acercarme a los dragones… Ni siquiera puedo controlar bien la "comunicación". —La chica le puso una mano en un hombro.

—Ya lo harás. —Afirmó. —Al principio cuesta y te quedas casi sin magia… Lo malo es que los Scamander no han podido llegar, ellos son los mejores domadores, ellos nos entrenan… Pero ya llegaran, eres genial, hablaré con Ed quiero ayudar en tu entrenamiento mientras llegan los Scamander. —Draco sonrió, Egon no podía creer lo que oía.

—Hay que partir. —Dijo Helia al grupo. —Hagen dice que se acerca una manada de gatos grandes. —Todos tomaron rápidamente sus cosas y siguieron el camino corriendo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campamento improvisado lo primero que vio le asustó, había una carpa y todo lo demás era fuego… Y no cualquier fuego, era fuego dragón, el aire que pasaba le quemaba el rostro, a pesar de ello trató de entrar a la carpa, Helia le detuvo.

—Debieron moverse. —Apuntó, Draco miró la carpa. —Debe estar desocupada. —La mujer miró a su águila. —Hagen los está buscando. —Draco miraba el lugar, necesitaba saber que Charlie estaba bien, ellos eran una manada, ellos y Tobías, se lo había prometido a Tobías, apretó los puños, habían llegado antes y no había servido de nada, se metió entre las ramas, sintió un gemido lastimero, entre los arbustos había un pequeño y solitario lobo, muy pequeño, se notaba que aún no dejaba de mamar, había sido evidentemente abandonado en la huida, Draco lo cargó y lo metió dentro de su chaqueta, estaba herido, dejo que su magia lo envolviera, el lobo se durmió.

— ¡Malfoy! —Escuchó la voz de Tom, Draco volvió por sobre sus pasos. —Los encontraron. —El rubio corrió tras Tom, estaban escondidos en una cueva, Draco vio a Charlie pero no pudo ni saludarlo, pues fue rápidamente llevado con los más heridos, de cierta forma todos lo estaban, pero había algunos críticos.

Los domadores fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte, vio un enorme gato mau junto a la cama de su compañero, podía escuchar como el gato lloraba por su compañero, Draco paso una mano por su rostro _«Estará bien… Lo salvaré»_ Se puso a trabajar en él primero, era el que peor estaba, Helia se sentó a su lado a tranquilizar al gato.

—Los gatos mau vienen de los egipcios. —Le dijo la chica para relajar a Draco. —Provienen de una línea ancestral… Y son todos como este, grandes gatos blancos con manchas negras, tienen propiedades espirituales… —Mientras ella hablaba, Draco recomponía huesos, lo más grave era un pulmón y conocía exactamente la poción para ello, después de veinte minutos miró al gato, este se le acercó _«hay que dejarlo descansar, ya está fuera de peligro»_ le dijo, el gato maulló fuerte, pero no le "habló" Helia le sonrió, al parecer había captado el mensaje.

Siguió con el otro domador, Draco se quedó un rato mirando al compañero del segundo domador, un Tatzelwurm, el animal también pareció evaluarlo, era un semidragón, aunque nunca sería tan grande, tenía una longitud de un metro y medio _«necesito…»_ el animal le dejo pasar, Draco le revisó, sólo se le habían roto huesos.

Revisó a los heridos más graves y después le dejaron descansar unos minutos, para nuevamente curar heridos, mientras él hacía cargo de eso, un grupo de cazadores se había puesto a cocinar y otro grupo armó dentro de la cueva una carpa, Draco se sentía agotado, no tanto como en los enteramientos con Edward pero cansado al fin y al cabo, había curado huesos, arreglado músculos, desinfectado heridas y había tenido que matar piel para hacer crecer nueva, cuando le dijeron que podía dormir en una cama se sintió realmente agradecido, Helia se quedó curando heridas menores mientras él descansaba, no había notado que ya se les había ido todo un día, al entrar en el que sería su cuarto, sintió unos fuertes y protectores brazos rodearle, casi grita, pero al girarse vio a Charlie y se dejó envolver.

—Ya está Draco. —El rubio se cobijó en él. —Lo hiciste genial. —Acarició su cabello. —Estuviste más que genial, salvaste a los domadores.

— ¿Estas herido? —El pelirrojo negó, pero cuando iba a hablar el lobo que el rubio había rescatado esa tarde salió de su chaqueta, sonrió, se había olvidado completamente de él, Charlie se le quedó viendo. —Lo encontré cuando llegamos a buscarlos… No pude dejarlo. —Lo sacó. — ¿Puedes conseguirme leche?… No ha terminado de amamantar.

—Te ayudaré con eso… Pero no te encariñes con esa bestia. —Estaba por salir cuando miró a Draco con el cachorro entre los brazos. —Es un huargo, son asesinos incansables.

—No Charlie, sólo son incomprendidos. —El pelirrojo sonrió, él pensaba lo mismo de los dragones, salió en busca de la leche y cuando volvió vio a Draco casi dormido en la cama, con el lobo sobre el pecho, mojó un pañuelo en la leche y comenzó a darle de comer.

—No sabes lo asustado que estuve cuando Ed me escribió para decirme que tú venias en camino. —Charlie estaba sentado en el suelo, en la carpa había varias habitaciones, pero sólo tenían camas. —Estás en entrenamiento… Ni siquiera estás entrenando con los verdaderos domadores… No debieron enviarte.

—Mi entrenamiento como domador puede esperar, soy medimago auxiliar hace mucho más tiempo. —Casi gruñó de mal genio. —Granger hubiera sido feliz. —Charlie sonrió y se le acercó.

—Trata de descansar. —Le acercó desde el cuello y posó sus labios muy suavemente sobre los del otro, Draco dejó de respirar, fue un apenas un toque, pero el sintió como toda la magia de su cuerpo se revolucionaba, desde que había salido de la escuela que nadie le besaba, el pelirrojo se alejó, le sonrió y salió de la habitación, cuando se cerró la puerta, se acostó con el lobo muy cerca del pecho, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3: La historia de Charlie

**Domador de Criaturas Mágicas 03**

 **Capítulo 3: La historia de Charlie.**

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, estaba agotado, necesitaba un buen baño y dormir varias horas seguidas, desde que había vuelto de Londres no había tenido descanso y eso no era lo peor, cada cosa que hacia tenía el enorme cargo de consciencia de haberle robado la oportunidad de amar a Harry, suspiró. Harry no le perdonaría que tuviera una relación con Draco después de que él huyera de una entre ellos.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Harry, era un chiquillo, poco más que un niño preparándose para cursar cuarto año, se parecían, ambos habían roto record en la escuela en quidditch, sonrió por eso, Harry se había mostrado tímido, aunque era un amigo muy presente para Ron, Charlie agradecía eso porque Ron siempre había sido muy eclipsado por sus hermanos mayores, si lo pensaba bien, él casi no conocía a Ron, mucho menos a Ginny, cuando habían nacido él ya se estaba formando un futuro y nunca se detuvo mucho en ellos, era distinto con Bill, Percy y los gemelos, era especialmente unido a los gemelos, e incluso les prestaba dinero cuando necesitaban para la tienda.

Recordó esa mañana en que Potter entró en su casa, no le llamó mayormente la atención, salvo porque fuera el niño—que—vivió, pero en su paso por el mundial de quidditch y más tarde el Torneo de los Tres Magos… Le había orillado a sentirse casi un pedófilo, Potter tenía esa aura de chiquillo que necesitaba ser protegido, amado y estaba tan solo. Se giró en la cama, había sido poco antes de la prueba de dragones, Harry había llegado a su tienda con la capa de invisibilidad, él siempre aplaudía una buena broma o una travesura, no iba a ser la excepción. Sonrió al recordarlo.

* * *

Charlie se quitó la chaqueta quemada, el fuego del colacuerno le había alcanzado un brazo, pero su ropa estaba preparada para esa clase de accidentes, se la quitó y luego la fina camiseta bajo esta, entonces sintió que alguien entraba a su tienda, se giró pero no vio a nadie, estaría volviéndose paranoico, fue a la entrada y esta vez la sello mágicamente, entonces le vio, Harry Potter se sacó su capa, tenía un mapa en las manos… "El mapa", su mapa.

—El mapa del merodeador. —Exclamó feliz, lo tomó de sus manos y le recorrió con cariño. —Esa capa es genial. —Se dedicó a examinarla frente a la mirada atenta del moreno, Potter sonrió.

—No sabía que estabas al tanto de esto. —Apuntó el mapa.

—Yo lo encontré… Se lo di a Bill, Bill a Percy… Y Percy lo perdió. —Le dio una enorme sonrisa. —Jamás pensé volver a verlo. —Inspeccionó las notas, encontró a sus hermanos en la torre de Gryffindor y pasó los dedos con cariño. —Pero esto es mucho mejor. —Tomó la capa del suelo. —Es muy raro encontrar una… Y esta textura no se me hace conocida.

—Es un regalo de mi padre. —Harry miró el suelo.

—Entiendo. —Charlie se le quedó viendo, Harry era un chico muy delgado y bajito para su edad, se preguntó si lo que le habían dicho los gemelos de su aventura para salvarlo dos años antes, no estaría mostrando sólo la punta de iceberg. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con los muggles? —Potter suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón cerca del fuego.

—Me odian. —Eso respondía muchas interrogantes, además que explicaba porque Potter había despertado en todos los Weasley un instinto protector de mamá gallina. —Para ellos soy una carga, además de un fenómeno de circo… —Se detuvo y se quedó mirándole un largo rato, Charlie sonrió cuando notó que se sonrojaba, pero no dijo nada. —No sé por qué te digo esto…

—Tal vez porque necesitas con quien hablar… Y porque yo no iré al periódico con el cuento. —Caminó hacia la pequeña cocina en una esquina y abrió la alacena. —Tengo sólo whisky de fuego… ¿Te dejan beber esto? —Le mostró la botella, Harry negó. —Seré muy mala influencia si te doy un trago. —Harry sonrió resplandeciente, Charlie le acercó un vaso. — ¿Estás peleado con Ron? —Harry asintió.

—Cree que puse mi nombre en el cáliz y le deje fuera. —Apretó el vaso entre sus manos. —De veras odio esto… Tendré que enfrentar un dragón… Yo vine por algún consejo.

—No te dejes comer. —Ambos rieron. —No hay mucho por aconsejar… Los dragones son volubles, las dragonas son peor, ponte hechizos para repeler el fuego en nivel máxima y vas a necesitar un distractor.

—Tenía pensado usar mi escoba…

—Ohh… Eso será genial. —Le despeinó su ya alborotado cabello. —Estaré aquí más o menos un mes más… Si quieres venir a conversar… O… —Todo fue muy rápido, Potter se bebió de un sorbo su bebida, como dándose valor y se lanzó sobre él, su primer instinto fue rechazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía eso tendría repercusiones en la personalidad del chico, Harry cruzó los brazos por su cuello y lo besó, era un beso torpe e inexperto, cuando se separaron Potter estaba tan rojo como su cabello, y se sentía avergonzado, a la mierda todos, le jaló de la cintura y le besó, un beso real, invirtió las posiciones dejándole recostado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, se apoderó completamente de su boca, al meter su lengua Harry gimió, él le recorrió con las manos, el chico era tan sensible, le acarició los costados y besó su cuello. — ¿Estás bien? —Algo cambió en esos minutos, el Potter que le devolvía la mirada no era el chico tímido e indeciso, era toda una bestia de sensualidad, le sonrió con una coquetería innata, se sentó y le atrajo desde el cinturón.

—Muy. —Lamió su cuello. —Bien. —Cruzó los brazos por su cuello y dio un pequeño salto, agilidad de buscador pensó, cruzó las piernas por su cintura, Charlie le mantuvo fácilmente con un brazo por la espalda. —Fóllame Charlie. —No era una petición, sonaba a exigencia, y él no se negó.

* * *

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en degustarlo mientras le besaba, tomaba sus labios, masajeaba su lengua, Harry gemía mientras le mantenía apresado con los brazos, Charlie bajaba a su cuello, mientras sus manos desvestían al menor, era muy hábil con ellas, antes de que Harry lo notara ya estaba desnudo, él le sonrió, dejó que sus besos bajaran por su cuerpo, conociéndolo, recorriéndolo, Harry era una masa gimiente en la alfombra junto al fuego, una vez que llegó a su miembro se detuvo a mirarle, el moreno respiraba difícilmente y abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, estaba rojo y se notaba que le costaba mantener el ritmo, Charlie sonrío y se levantó un momento, se desvistió lentamente, ayudando a Harry a retomar el aliento y también para que le mirara, su cuerpo era muy distinto al de Harry, el moreno era un adolescente, pero él era ya todo un hombre, y sus músculos marcados y definidos lo demostraban, se dejó caer entre las piernas abiertas de Harry y rápidamente lamió su pene, el gemido de Harry fue estridente.

—Si tienes que terminar… Hazlo. —Dijo Charlie, Harry iba a decir algo, pero el otro metió su miembro de una vez en su boca y sólo salieron sollozos, comenzó a moverse, forzando a su boca a recibirle por completo, las manos de Harry estaban en su cabello, despeinándolo, jalándolo o apurándolo, pero mientras Harry disfrutaba de su boca el comenzó a meter un dedo en su entrada, el primero casi no lo sintió por la distracción en su pene, pero el segundo le hizo saltar.

—Que…

—Tranquilo. —Sacó el pene de Harry de su boca. —Te estoy preparando. —Movió sus dedos aún dentro del trasero del otro. —No quiero que te duela. —El moreno asintió, pero se veía incómodo. —Debería golpear tu pros…

— ¡Ahí! —Chilló muy poco elegantemente.

—Muy bien. —Sonrió y volvió a lamer su pene, Harry casi gritó de júbilo, metió el tercer dedo, el moreno se vio incómodo, pero él no se detuvo, sólo aumento las succiones en su pene, cuando le sintió listo dejó el miembro del menor. —Si te duele… Avísame. —Harry no pareció entender, pero vio como Charlie le separaba las piernas y alineaba su propio pene en su trasero, ni una queja, Harry sólo se arqueaba y gemía… Se aferraba a su espalda y la rasguñaba, Charlie no se controló mucho, entro rápidamente y comenzó a moverse.

—Charlie… Por favor… Rápido… Adentro… —El pelirrojo se movió adentro y afuera, rápido, profundo, joder Potter apretaba exquisito, quería entrar más fuerte, pero en esa posición era difícil.

—Ven. —El pelirrojo salió de su cuerpo y le dio la vuelta, en cuatro patas pudo por fin embestir más fuerte, ambos gritaron—. Ohh siii… Así esta rico. —Siguió entrando y saliendo, el ruido de sus caderas sonando, los gemidos incontrolables del menor y sus huevos golpeando contra su trasero le harían terminar pronto, así que comenzó a masturbarlo, fue increíble, dos o tres embestidas más y ambos terminaron, Charlie se fue dentro, y Harry en su mano, se dejaron caer de lado, frente a la crepitante chimenea, el pelirrojo le tenía fuertemente abrazado.

—Wow —Soltó Harry, Charlie sonrió.

* * *

Charlie se levantó, aunque se quedó sentado en su litera, habían follado varias veces, Harry fue cada uno de los días que estuvo en Hogwarts y después buscaron la forma de escurrirse cada vez que se encontraban, hasta que Harry le dijo… Que le gustaba alguien en serio… ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de Draco? Se despeinó con rabia, miró sus pies, sus viejas y sucias botas, también le gustaba Malfoy, era como un dragón bebé, asustado y letal… No era justo, para ninguno… Salió a caminar por el improvisado campamento.

— ¿Dormiste algo? —Preguntó Helia en el inicio de la cueva, estaba cuidando.

—No mucho, ¿Quieres un relevo? —Inquirió sentándose cerca de ella, el alicanto entró y se quedó cerca de la chica.

—No es necesario. —Acarició a su ave. —Sabes… No creo haberte visto tan hecho mierda desde que llegue a la reserva. —Ambos rieron.

—Si tuviera que explicarlo diría que las hembras de todas las especies son unas hormonales histéricas. —Le sonrió mostrando los dientes, la chica alzó una ceja.

—Por eso prefieres a los machos. —La risa del Charlie fue estruendosa, pero asintió, nadie se metía mucho en la vida de nadie, pero eso no era sinónimo de que no notaran que pasaba, Edward había notado inmediatamente su atracción por el rubio. —Antes de partir, me traje tu correspondencia, tu familia ha enviado varia, pensé que te gustaría leerlas. —Le pasó un fajo de a lo menos seis cartas. —Charlie suspiró y sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Qué habré hecho esta vez? —Preguntó a la nada.

—Oye Charlie. —Helia se puso seria. —Draco… ¿Dónde lo conociste? —El pelirrojo se puso serio y guardó las cartas en su chaqueta.

—Era compañero de escuela de mi hermano menor, pero no lo " _conocí_ " hasta la prueba de domadores. —Le dijo sin mucho ánimo. —Sé que no lo ha pasado muy bien… La guerra… El—que—no— debe—ser—nombrado marcó muchísimo más su vida de la que él mismo cree.

—De eso mismo iba a hablarte. —Acarició al alicanto y después este salió a volar. —Las habilidades que tiene son natas… Eso habla de… Torturas, traumas, maldiciones… Malfoy está quebrado de más de una forma, su magia ha restablecido un orden que difícilmente su cuerpo puede seguir. —Charlie se mostró pensativo.

—No le he tocado el tema de la guerra en si… Ni como la vivió… —Sacó una daga larga de su bota izquierda. —Pero sé que las cosas debieron salir mal, él… Sabe… Como crear un dementor. —Helia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos horrorizada. —Estuvo en Azkaban, y desarrolló… Algún tipo de habilidad difícil de analizar.

—Eso es… —Apretó los puños. —Para ser mago es un crío aún… Él, con dementores. —Un escalofrió los recorrió a ambos. —Llegando a la reserva le enviare una carta a Theseus, ya se están tardando en volver y esto es serio, quiero Newt le revise… Si es lo que creo Draco puede estar en peligro.

—Me recuerda un poco a Harry. —Suspiró, y apretó los puños ante la señal de peligro, pero él no podía ayudarle. —Es una lástima. —Se puso de pie. —Tenemos que movernos… Hay que volver al campamento, ve a revisar a los heridos y buscar la forma de transportarlos, muchos no podrán ir caminando.

—Hay que revisar su estado de salud antes de moverlos. —Se resistió.

—Tenemos que movernos, con la cantidad de magia que hemos usado las dragonas ya deben saber dónde estamos. —La chica apretó los puños. —Sé que están cansados… Pero hay que hacerlo. —La mujer asintió y se fue al lugar donde habían dejado a los heridos.

* * *

— ¿Pasa algo? —Draco salió de su " _habitación_ " dentro de la carpa de campaña, todos estaban guardando rápidamente todas las cosas. —Espera… No… —Se acercó donde un cazador buscaba cargar al domador dueño del gato mau, el gato estaba completamente envarado y se preparaba para atacar.

—Tenemos que movernos, son órdenes de Charlie —Le informó el cazador.

—Él no está en condiciones de moverse… Podría morir. —El cazador palideció. —Ve por Charlie, yo hablare con él. —El cazador salió en busca del pelirrojo. « _Está todo bien… Voy a revisarlo_ » el gato se acurrucó junto a su compañero mientras él pasaba su varita para comprobar su estado, indudablemente estaba mejor, pero requería reposo absoluto, sus pulmones aún no terminaban de curar.

—Draco. —Llamó el pelirrojo, el gato mostró sus dientes, Charlie no se acercó.

—No está en condiciones de moverse, sus pulmones están aún delicados. —Informó pasado la varita por sus piernas comprobando que la poción había actuado bien en ellas.

—No podemos quedarnos… Helia vio una dragona… Viene para acá, seguramente la cantidad de magia que hemos usado capto su atención. —Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. — ¿Tan mal esta?

—Los huesos ya están bien, se repondrá en unos días, pero sus pulmones están delicados… Puede colapsar en cualquier minuto. —El pelirrojo se vio pensativo, casi todo el campamento estaba listo para partir.

—Yo lo llevaré. —Dijo Egon. —Tengo más fuerza que los demás y puedo llevarle sin moverle demasiado. —Draco se quedó viendo, no era una mala idea, estiró la mano en dirección al gato, este le mordió, Charlie hubiera pateado el felino de no ser porque Draco se opuso.

—Está asustado… Teme por la vida de su compañero. —El pelirrojo había sacado la varita. —Guarda eso, lo asusta. —Charlie resopló esa enorme bestia se " _asusta_ " giró los ojos, por eso era que los domadores estaban todos locos, el gato no había soltado la mano del rubio, Helia se acercó a ellos _«_ _Por favor… Si nos quedamos morirá_ _»_

 _«_ _Si lo mueven morirá también_ _»_ respondió el animal, el rubio abrió todo lo grande que pudo los ojos.

 _«_ _Me haré cargo… No le dejare morir… Vienen dragones_ _»_ el gato le soltó, parecía indeciso, el rubio conjuró una bola de magia alrededor del cuerpo del domador.

—Trata de no moverte mucho, esto ayudara a mantenerlo, pero no puedo garantizarlo. —Egon asintió y recibió el herido cuerpo del domador, el gato le siguió de cerca.

* * *

La marcha era lenta, Egon iba al final con Draco y el gato mau, el rubio revisaba cada cierto tiempo que todo estuviera en orden, Charlie casi gruñía si seguían a ese paso era peligroso para todos, terminó por decidir mandar a gran parte del grupo a seguir la marcha, no dejaría a todo el grupo atrás porque un domador estuviera más delicado que el resto, era demasiado el riesgo, así que dando la orden casi todos los cazadores comenzaron una caminata rápida, dejando rápidamente atrás a su grupo, se quedaron sólo Egon, Draco y él, esa era su idea, pero Helia se negó a dejarles.

—Me siento mejor si ellos están bien. —Dijo Charlie tratando de sonreír, ya no visualizaba a los cazadores, eso era bueno, si algo les pasaba era mejor ser un grupo pequeño, perder cuatro personas a cincuenta.

—Lo lamento, si hubiera curado sus pulmones…

—Tú lo hiciste genial. —Dijo Helia. —Créeme los demás lo dábamos por muerto.

—Iremos más lento… Es todo… Estaremos bien, será más fácil esconderse si somos menos. —Dijo Egon que no parecía ni inmutarse llevando un peso extra, a Draco le caía bien, le recordaba a Hagrid, eso le dio seguridad.

—Acamparemos cerca del río, el agua diluye más rápido nuestras muestras de magia. —Avisó Charlie adelantándolos para ir revisando el camino, Helia miraba a través de su ave el camino, por ahora todo iba bien.

* * *

Llegaron cerca del Danubio poco antes de anochecer, se acomodaron cerca de la rivera, Charlie preparó una carpa de campaña pequeña donde Draco revisaba y daba pociones al domador, mientras Egon y Helia preparaban algo de comer, él revisó el área, puso hechizos de protección y repelente de animales, pero sabía que había muchas criaturas que podrían traspasarlos, esperó tener algo de suerte, recordó que Harry le había enseñado muchos hechizos de protección cuando se vieron en la madriguera antes de la boda de Bill, sonrió ante del recuerdo.

* * *

Se alejaron del resto que estaba organizando la boda, la verdad fue fácil alejarse sin ser notados, Harry ya tenía dieciséis años, y apenas cerró la puerta del ático de la casa se aferró a su cuello desesperado, lo lamio y mordió.

—Follame. —Charlie actuó casi en automático, se besaron, pero no había ternura ni cariño, era un deseo animal, era como estar en celo, sin romper el rudo beso, comenzaron a dejar caer sus ropas, ambos se desvestían rápidamente, lanzando zapatos y rompiendo botones en el proceso, una vez desnudos, Harry se sujetó de sus hombros y cruzo las piernas por su cintura de un salto, Charlie le sostuvo sin problema y le puso contra una pared.

—Joder no puedo esperar. —Buscaba a tientas la entrada del moreno.

—Hazlo ya… —Urgió el otro, el pelirrojo alcanzó a prepararle con dos dedos y no pudo esperar más, apoyándose de la pared y todo su autocontrol, alineó su pene en la entrada del moreno y comenzó a entrar lentamente. —Sii… sii… —Los gemidos de ambos eran necesitados, y penas se sintió dentro trato de calmarse, regular su respiración, miró a Harry, estaba sonrojado, firmemente agarrado de su espalda y muy excitado, sentía su miembro duro contra su vientre, comenzó a masajearlo lentamente.

—Harry… Necesito…

—Si… Muévete. —Con los tobillos le obligó a enterrarse más adentro, Charlie ya no atendía razones, era una cuestión animal, adentrarse en la entrada del otro como fuera y las penetraciones fueron duras y profundas, los gemidos de placer dieron rápidamente paso a gritos y Charlie agradeció que el ático estuviera insonorizado, apretaba al moreno cada vez más fuerte, sabía que no podía soltarlo y aunque alguien hubiera abierto la puerta el habría seguido penetrando a Harry—. Charlie… Déjame… Follame más duro… —El pelirrojo entendió la petición y salió de su entrada, Harry se puso rápidamente en cuatro patas. —Ahora… Rápido. —El pelirrojo entró de una vez, agarró sus caderas y ya no importó nada más, masajeaba rápidamente el pene del moreno, mientras el entraba y salía sin control del cuerpo del otro, llegar al orgasmo fue violento, se sintió reventar dentro de su cuerpo, y Harry manchó su estómago y parte de su cuerpo, se dejaron caer rudamente en el piso sucio del ático.

—Eres un vicioso. —Harry sonrió. —Espero que mis hechizos para proteger la habitación aguantaran. —Harry se rio audiblemente.

—Haberme dicho, conozco montones. —Comenzó a mostrarle como ponerlos y como mover la varita. —Esto estuvo genial… De veras lo necesitaba.

* * *

Charlie sonreía mientras recordaba, esa tarde Harry le habló de sus miedos a fallar la misión que le había dejado Dumbledore, pero también por primera vez habló a alguien fuera del circulo Weasley o la orden del fénix, le contó cómo fue la muerte del viejo director en la escuela, le habló de Draco por primera vez, aunque sin decir explícitamente su nombre, miró el río un poco triste, Harry siempre haría lo correcto, Harry era como el mismo Draco lo describía… Pura luz, él no, él era egoísta y a pesar de sentirlo no dejaría a Draco, le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad, como hace años no le gustaba nadie, Harry tenía la culpa, cuando despertó del coma tras la guerra debió ir por el rubio, le dejó mucho tiempo solo y ahora no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

* * *

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado. —Has estado callado todo el trayecto.

—Estoy preocupado por Evan. —Mintió llevándose una galleta a la boca. — ¿Cómo sigue? —Draco se quedó pensando un rato, lanzó algunas piedritas al río.

—Esta igual… Me preocupa lo lento que avanzamos… Tal vez… Ustedes deberían ir a buscar los implementos para transportarlo a algún hospital. —Habló atropelladamente, Charlie removió su cabello nervioso e inseguro.

—No tenemos hospitales mágicos en Rumania, las personas se atiende en Moldavia… No es complicado el viaje, los magos Rumanos se las han apañado con la medicina alternativa, no creo que sirva para el caso. —Draco miró sus manos, no quería que Evan muriera, pero tampoco podía arrastrar a Helia, Egon y Charlie. —Tranquilo… Llegaremos a la reserva.

—Tienes claro que Egon terminara cansándose… Casi no puede moverlo y no ha tenido mejoría desde que dejamos la cueva… —El rubio se quedó callado, Hagen había bajado en picada y se había quedado caminando cerca de Helia, quien prendía un poco de fuego, ambos se quedaron viendo al ave. — ¿Crees que ella pueda pedirle… Que se lleve a Evan? —Charlie no entendía mucho a los domadores, sabía que tenían habilidades para comunicarse con ciertas criaturas, sabía que esas habilidades eran escasas y valiosas, pero también tenía claro que cada domador era más extraño que otro, y que eran de lo más mañosos en lo referente a sus "compañeros" recordó una vez que llamo a Hagen "mascota" y como Helia le había hechizado hasta los huevos.

—Habría que preguntarle pero yo no me emocionaría. —Dijo poniéndose de pie. —Los domadores son muy celosos con sus compañeros.

—Este es un caso especial. —Draco también se puso de pie, pasó la mano por su cabello nerviosamente.

—Tendrás que explicárselo. —Suspiró sin mucha esperanza.

* * *

— ¿Qué quieren que Hagen…? —Helia les miraba como si acabaran de decirle que tenía que bailar desnuda frente a toda la reserva.

—Eso podría salvarle… Llegar volando, y ser atendido por un medimago real… Neville podrá hacerlo mejor que yo. —Dijo rápidamente el rubio.

—Hagen nunca ha llevado a nadie. —Se quejó, miró al ave en el suelo que les miraba interesado ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo resplandecer sus plumas ante el movimiento. —Nadie que no sea yo lo toca, y quieres que le pida que lleve…

—Podría morir. —Casi grito el rubio. —Por favor… Yo… Esto… Evan no es muy pesado…

 _«_ _Lo hare_ _»_ el alicanto les hizo llegar el mensaje a los dos domadores, Helia abrió los ojos todo lo grande que eran, Draco le sonrió y le dio las gracias, el rubio vio como la domadora hablaba con su compañero, pero finalmente llevaron a Evan para acomodarlo en su lomo, Draco puso todos los hechizos que se sabía para mantenerle lo más quieto posible, el gato Mau chilló, pero no volvió a morder a Draco, y les vieron partir.

— ¿Ustedes tienen claro que los dragones también vuelan verdad? —Charlie se quedó mirando como el ave se perdía con su carga por el horizonte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras Egon arreglaba todo para que ellos siguieran en camino, ya sin el domador herido nada les obligaba a descansar.

—Si los dragones le quieren muerto, nada lo impedirá. —Charlie se quedó viendo a la chica, no era mentira, ¿Pero por qué los dragones querrían muerto a Evan? Eso era ridículo, el domador debió ser herido en la misión, nada personal, suspiró.

—Egon trata de no ir en línea recta. —El hombretón se carcajeó audiblemente.

—Traten de seguirme el paso.

* * *

Dos días después llegaron a reserva, fueron recibidos por un muy emocionado Evan que lo primero que hizo al verlos fue lanzarse a las garras de su gato, el pelirrojo le miró y gruñó, todo seguía en orden según él, los domadores estaban todos locos.

—Muchas gracias Helia, sin Hagen no lo hubiera logrado. —Tomó las manos de la chica emocionado.

—Dale las gracias a él… Él salvo tu vida. —Señaló a Draco, Evan se le quedó mirando como a un bicho muy feo y pasó a abrazar a Egon, el rubio se sintió intimidado y se alejó hacia su tienda, tenía mucho sueño, y el cuerpo le dolía horrores, sentía todos los miembros apretados y tensionados, necesitaba urgente una bañera caliente, sintió algo removerse entre su ropa y sonrió, el lobo huargo olisqueó el ambiente y gruñó, Draco le dejó un pocillo con leche, se estaba desvistiendo cuando la puerta casi se sale de sus goznes.

—Madre santa estás bien. —Tobías se lanzó a abrazarle. —Estaba tan preocupado, todos llegaron menos ustedes. —Le apretaba, ¿cómo había sido posible que Tobías creciera y se convirtiera en un saco de puro musculo, cuando el apenas había desarrollado un poco de musculatura?

—Aprietas. —Logró susurras sofocado, el moreno le soltó. —Estamos bien… Aunque estoy cansado de muerte, me daré un largo baño y dormiré…

—Ah no… Nada de eso. —Desestimó el menor de los Nott. —Ed, Neville y los cazadores te tienen preparada una fiesta de bienvenida. —Dijo abriendo el pequeño armario del rubio. — De veras no entiendo como fuiste el príncipe de Slytherin si sólo tienes jeans… Y dudo que sean de tu talla. —Dijo sacando una prenda y notando lo corta que era de piernas y lo ancha que era de cintura, recordó que con Hagrid la ropa solía quedarle corta, de mangas, de tobillos… O muy ancha de cintura, solía amarrarla con una cinta, los cinturones también le habían quedado grandes en un momento, pero nunca le había importado menos vestir bien, subió y bajo los hombros despreocupado, Tobías no dejaba de sonreír. —Iré por ropa de la reserva, morirás de frío con esto.

—Me daré una ducha rápida… y Tobías… —El chico ya estaba en la puerta se giró sobre sus talones. —No le digas a nadie de él. —Apuntó al cachorro huargo que dormitaba cerca de fuego, el moreno asintió.

* * *

Estaba sentado frente el fuego esperando a Tobías, miró su casa y sonrió con nostalgia, lo último que había sabido de sus padres es que estaban en Bélgica, probablemente viviendo en alguna mansión gigante y tratando de tener un nuevo heredero, Draco ya había renunciado de sus deberes así que necesitaban uno, le gustó la idea de tener un hermano, lamentó la diferencia de edad que habría entre ellos, siempre había vivido en mansiones, su casa ahora era mucho mejor y él era infinitamente más feliz, recordó que invitaría a sus padres a la reserva cuando estuviera más establecido.

Su casa era igual a la de Tobías, de un sólo ambiente más el baño, una enorme chimenea frente a la entrada, algunos sillones pequeños, una alfombra por todo el lugar, a la derecha estaba la cocina, muy pequeña pero bien abastecida, a la izquierda la cama, era una gran cama, Charlie quedaría cómodo ahí junto a él, se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo, desde la escuela que no pensaba en sexo, y era primera vez que se planteaba hacerlo con alguien a quien conocía por sí mismo y no por las normas de etiqueta, tocaron la puerta, Draco sonrió.

—Ya te estabas tardando. —Tobías entró con varias prendas en las manos, estaba sonriendo y mostraba un rubor que se le hizo extraño en el chico.

—Lo siento… Es que llegaron algunos familiares de Charlie y me quedé saludando a Ginny… ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad? —Preguntó pasando la ropa y dejándose caer en un sillón.

—Absolutamente no, ella será la esposa de Harry Potter… Y contra el salvador de mundo nadie es competencia. —Dijo el rubio mientras se enfundaba en los pantalones de cuero negro y luego se amarraba las botas, llegaban un poco antes de las rodillas, miró la camisa, tres o cuatro tallas más grandes, y al ser de cuero de dragón imposible de ajustar, tendría que apañárselas, sobre ella puso su túnica. — ¿Ronald también vino…? ese me odia, necesito saber si tomar distancia.

—Aps… No lo sé… Sólo me enfoque en Ginny. —Sonrió bobamente.

—Ya veo. —Tomó los guantes grises de la mesa americana de la cocina. —Saldré un rato y vendré a dormir, de veras estoy reventado.

—Este tiene nombre. —Dijo Tobías levantando al huargo desde el pescuezo, el lobo trató de morderlo, pero sólo era una cría y terminó chillando.

—Aún no… Y no debería estas aquí, así que no lo menciones. —Tobías asintió. —… ¿Tu sabes cuánto tiempo le queda a Theodore en Azkaban? —Por primera vez Draco vio al menor poner cara de dolor, estaba compungido. —Lo siento no debí…

—Le dije a Charlie que todo lo que se cómo domador me lo enseñó él, es cierto. —Afirmó poniéndose de pie. —Pero Theo está pagando por la culpa de mis padres… Aún le quedan varios años… Quería hablar con Potter para ver si puede hacer algo… Pero… Tuvimos que irnos tan rápido que no pude hacerlo… Le envié una carta, pero no he tenido respuesta. —El rubio apretó su hombro.

—Si Potter recibió la carta, es seguro que hace algo. —Le habló con firmeza, el león era un héroe con todo lo que significaba ello, estaba seguro que no dejaría pasar una injusticia, en su imaginación Potter era una especie de defensor de todo lo que era bueno y justo en el mundo, y por eso jamás perdería, sonrió infantilmente, con Harry Potter el mundo podía respirar en paz.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al casino, que sólo era un lugar enorme con muchas sillas y mesas, dispuestas para todos los cazadores y domadores, les llegaron rápidamente un par de cervezas, de las más fuertes que había probado Draco, que desde que comenzó a vivir con Hagrid sólo bebía agua y el alcohol le quemó la garganta, el rubio buscó a Charlie con la mirada y le encontró en un grupo de Weasley que habían venido de visita, vio a los gemelos, Ginny y su madre, suspiró, si Ronald no estaba tal vez podría acercarse, varios cazadores se acercaron a felicitarlo por el éxito de la misión, se sintió un poco cohibido, especialmente cuando Helia le tomó de los hombros y le felicitó públicamente, no era muy asiduo que los domadores hablaran… Mucho menos que fueran a las fiestas.

—Ven aquí… Ya déjenlo, lo abochornan. —Dijo Charlie guiándole a su mesa. —Madre, chicos… Draco. —Les presentó. — ¿Puedes creer que vinieron a verme? No lo habían hecho desde que dejé mi entrenamiento… ¿Hace cuánto? Como ocho años.

—Siempre es bueno ver a la familia. —Dijo el rubio tomando asiento entre Ginny y su madre.

—Nos hubiera encantado venir más seguido, pero bien sabes que viajar por traslador no es nada barato. —Le dijo Molly acariciando el cabello de su hijo mayor, Draco se quedó viéndoles, era evidente que Molly Weasley no se parecía mucho a Narcisa, pero le sorprendió lo cariñosa que era la mujer, también miró a Charlie, que a pesar de ser uno de los hijos mayores de los Weasley no se mostraba para nada cohibido con los mimos de su madre.

—Yo le dije a Molly que podía hacerme cargo de todo, pero ya sabes cómo es. —Dijo una voz a su espalda, Draco sonrió y Harry Potter tomó asiento con ellos, Charlie se tensó. ¿Qué hacía Potter ahí? Algo dentro de él gruñó disconforme. — ¿Tobías cierto? —Miró al moreno que sólo tenía ojos para Ginny, la chica no se mostraba incomoda con la atención, de hecho pasaba continuamente las manos por los brazos musculosos del menor de los Nott.

—Amp… Sí —Dijo algo aturdido, mientras la pelirroja pasaba una mano por su cabello, Draco sonrió internamente, Tobías estaba visiblemente desconcentrado.

—Tengo noticias de tu hermano… Pero te las daré cuanto estés…

—Ahora. —Se puso serio. — ¿Qué le pasó a Theo? —Un murmullo a su alrededor y varios cazadores se quedaron callados, Neville se les acercó.

—Hola chicos, tanto tiempo. —Saludó y se acomodó cerca de Tobías.

—No sabía que fueras cazador. —Dijo Harry saludándole.

—No lo soy, soy sanador, soy el sanador de la reserva, lo que me recuerda Draco… La poción que le diste a Evan para los pulmones es fantástica, pero no la conozco. —Señaló buscando la atención del rubio, Harry se quedó viéndole con un dejo de orgullo.

—Es una receta personal de Severus. —Longbotton se tensó. —Tiene varios manuales muy buenos… Te sorprendería…

—No tanto. —Se burló Harry. —Una vez llegó a mis manos un texto corregido por él… Era realmente bueno en lo… —Harry se quedó callado al notar la intensa mirada de Tobías aún fija en él, pendiente de cada movimiento, se sintió asechado y sonrió incómodo. —Theodore Nott… Inicié la tramitación para su liberación y posterior exilio en Rumania. —Tobías sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y le apretó en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias. —Harry no era tan delgado como Draco, pero tampoco era tan musculoso como Tobías, y quedo firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos.

—Le ahogas. —Señaló Neville y el chico le soltó, todos en la mesa sonreían.

—Vaya… Tu amor es un peligro. —Dijo sobándose los brazos. —Cuidado Gin. —Draco se asombró, esos dos de verdad no tenían nada.

—Yo no tengo problema con algo de fuerza. —Le cerró un ojo al moreno y Tobías le sonrió entusiasmado.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Charlie a Draco, el rubio se estaba quedando dormido en la mesa, Charlie le tomó la temperatura, pasó ambas manos a través del cuello de Malfoy y le acercó delicadamente, como si fuera a besarlo, pero en realidad sólo juntó sus frentes, el rubio sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder.

—S—Sí… sólo estoy cansado, iré a dormir. —Draco se puso de pie, se despidió con una reverencia del grupo y salió del salón, Harry miraba seria y desafiantemente al pelirrojo, que sólo le sonrió sin darle importancia.

* * *

Esa fue una noche larga, dirían algunos, mientras Draco se iba a su tienda y se dejaba caer en la cama para rápidamente quedar profundamente dormido, los Weasley y Harry Potter se instalaban en la tienda de Charlie, que estaba adecuada para usarse en dos modalidades, la que siempre usaba, modo individual y modo familia, que había habilitado recién, donde habían 4 cuartos, Molly dormiría sola, Ginny también y los gemelos competirían cuarto, Harry se quedaría en la última habitación, Charlie se las arreglaba en el enorme sillón de la sala, un sillón donde Hagrid se habría sentido cómodo.

La primera en desaparecer fue Ginny, nadie dijo nada, nadie quería imaginarse donde pasaría la noche la chica, pero era evidente que ya no era tan reacia a las familias de sangre pura con pasado mortífago, Tobías recordaría esa noche como una de las mejores de su vida.

Distinta percepción tendrían Charlie y Harry, una vez que los gemelos y Molly se retiraron, se quedaron en silencio frente el fuego, en la improvisada cama del cazador, Harry estaba molesto, se notaba, sus músculos estaban tensos y se veía en guardia, el pelirrojo estaba más relajado, y se estiraba cada cierto rato en el sillón cuan felino, esperando que el moreno pusiera sus pensamientos en orden y se dispusiera a hablar.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación que se dispuso para Ginny. —Dijo al fin sin mirarlo, Charlie bostezó.

—No, madre se molestaría si de facto considero que mi hermana está teniendo sexo salvaje con un aún más salvaje domador de dragones. —Le sonrió sin preocupación, Harry se le quedó viendo.

—Eso suena muy prometedor. —Harry sonrió sarcástico, estaba molesto se notaba hasta en su magia.

—No es buena idea que le levantes el ligue a Ginny, pero es tu decisión…

—Pensaba en otro domador de dragones. —Le cortó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron parecían calibrarse, Harry terminó por suspirar frustrado y removiéndose el cabello reunió la valentía pare preguntar. — ¿Te lo follaste ya?

—No. —Harry le miró impresionado. —No quiero follarmelo, cuando ocurra le hare amor. —El leve alivio que sintió desapareció con la última frase.

—Me vas a hacer crees que le amas… Que Charlie—indómito e indomable—Weasley se enamoró. —Parecía que se burlaba de él, el pelirrojo no se dio ni por aludido y volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

—Si… Es eso justamente. —Harry se puso de pie exasperado.

—Sabias lo que sentía por él… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Es que para ti yo no valgo nada? —Charlie sonrió de medio lado, se puso de pie a su lado junto al fuego, Harry aún era más bajo, no tanto como Draco, pero le sacaba algunos centímetros.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le abrazó y tuvo que obligar a Harry a aceptar el abrazo, trato de zafarse, pero finalmente se dejó envolver. —Puede decirse que alguna vez también te amé a ti. —Harry levantó el rosto. —Pero tú lo sabes también… Él es especial… Es… Único.

—Para ti no es más que otra especie de dragón. —Criticó el moreno. —Te vas a aburrir. —Sentenció, Charlie le acarició el cabello.

—Nunca me aburrí de ti. —Le sonrió otra vez. —Podría follarte justo ahora. —Las manos del pelirrojo se perdieron dentro de la camisa del otro, Harry se dejó hacer, movió su cuerpo hacia adelante buscando el contacto entre sus estómagos. —Te quiero Harry… Pero él es distinto… —El moreno había cerrado los ojos, el pelirrojo se metió en su boca, y tomó completo dominio de ella, metiendo su lengua explorándole, nuevamente, enseñándole como era besar de verdad, el moreno se deshizo en sus manos. — ¿Por qué no fuiste por él cuando despertaste? —Harry gimió cuando sus labios se separaron, Charlie comenzó a desnudarle, los botones cedían lentamente, y cuando eso sucedía el pelirrojo aprovechaba de tocar cada nueva zona descubierta, tocándola, mimándola y pasando la lengua, Harry se arqueó, Charlie siempre había tenido ese efecto en él, deseo incontrolable, animal, por ser tomado, y marcado… Había explorado su sexualidad con muchos hombres después de esa lejana primera vez con el cazador, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad real de ser tomado, siempre era el quien entraba al cuerpo del otro, pero Charlie era fuego y le arrasaba desde adentro.

—Él necesitaba… —Trató de responder, pero las manos habían llegado a su cintura, le había quitado la camisa y la boca de Charlie estaba en sus tetillas, las mordía, las lamia y soplaba, y el gemía y buscaba más contacto con esa boca. —Él tenía… Que reencontrarse con… Consigo mismo… Re armarse. —El pelirrojo le dejó caer sentado en el sillón, desabrochó su pantalón y lo retiró rápidamente, también su ropa interior, estaba complemente desnudo frente a Weasley, quien no le dejo pensar mucho y se metió la cabeza de su pene en la boca. —la… Puta… Joder. —Se metió la mano en la boca buscando acallar los gemidos, que pasarían prontamente a gritos, y no quería ni a Molly ni a los gemelos viéndoles en ese momento, Charlie separó gentilmente sus piernas, puso una en uno de sus hombros, mientras lamía la cara interna de sus muslos separados, el moreno dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y las abrió más, el pelirrojo continuó besando y lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, Harry a penas y podía controlarse, la miraba azul de Charlie se conectó con la suya y sacó la lengua de su boca para pasarla por toda la extensión de su pene, Harry trataba de mantener la vista fija, sintió algo incómodo en su culo, pero no podía hacer nada, el cazador le tenía a su merced… Otra vez…

—Dilo. —La mirada de Charlie era depredadora, y parecía jugar con su mente, controlarla, Harry sabía que el pelirrojo buscaba desaparecer cualquier tipo de control que Harry pudiera tener, eso le gustaba, romper las barreras, transformarlo en una masa gimiente a su merced, pero ya no era un crío, si Charlie quería jugar, Harry había aprendido a hacerlo, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando, aun completamente vestido, eso era excitante, se sentó bien, y miró sus profundos y cada vez menos azules ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo, sonrió, el otro tampoco aguantaría mucho, pasó su varita y le desnudo, le gustó tenerlo agachado entre sus piernas desnudo, ya no se veía tan poderoso y controlado, parecía deseoso y excitado, su pene erecto lo demostraba, Harry se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y separó las piernas obscenamente.

—Mete tu dura y necesitada… —Charlie gimió, Harry había agarrado su pene y estaba masajeándolo duramente mientras hablaba con los dientes apretados—. Verga, que te montaré hasta que no recuerdes tu nombre. —Si el pelirrojo quería control acababa de perderlo completamente, la varita de Harry aplicó un hechizo lubricante en sí mismo y el pelirrojo comenzó a entrar, haciéndole sentir cada milímetro. —Métela Charlie… Sabes que quieres hacerlo. —Le instó con los tobillos anclados en su cintura. —Rápido Charlie o quieres despertar a Molly. —Era erótico, saber que les podían descubrir que estaban en la sala de la carpa, que no podían poner hechizos de silencio en una habitación abierta y que Harry estaba hablando tanta obscenidad junta, no pudo ir lento en el último tramo, sólo se metió de una vez, acallaron el grito de placer en un beso demandante y animal, Charlie le tomó de las nalgas y apretó el agarre, Harry mordió su labio inferior y le lanzó hacia atrás, el pelirrojo quedó recostado frente al fuego. —Te trae recuerdos. —El pelirrojo sonrió, su primera vez fue muy parecida, aunque Harry era muchísimo más inexperto, esta vez se montó sobre la verga del otro y comenzó a subir y a bajar, rápido, profundo. —S—Sí… adentro.

Las sensaciones para Charlie fueron desbordantes, él tenía sexo bastante seguido con otros cazadores en la reserva, nada serio, pero follar siempre era bueno, pero Harry, Harry estaba siendo demandante y apasionado, sentía como su pene se perdía en la entrada del otro y sólo podía apretarse más al cuerpo del Gryffindor de oro, se preguntaba si la orden sabia lo bueno que era Potter en el sexo, era una habilidad especial, apretó más el cuerpo del moreno que subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más descontrolado. —Que rico. —Y demonios lo era, cambió las posiciones sin salir de la entrada del otro, dejó a Harry contra el piso, ya no le importaba si estaba cómodo o no, sólo importaba saciar esa sed animal por poseerlo, le agarró de las nalgas y comenzó a entrar, cada vez más duro.

—Aprieta… Que no me rompo. —Harry se arqueó, y comenzó masturbarse mirándole directamente a los ojos, hasta que se corrió, en espesos y calientes chorros de semen cayendo en su estómago y manchando el pecho del pelirrojo, Charlie no aguantó las contracciones en su ano, se metió dos, tres y explotó, cerró los ojos y apretó aún más el cuerpo de Harry.

— ¡Sí! —Ahí estaban, ambos desnudos, manchados de semen, uno al lado del otro junto al fuego.

— ¿Sabes que no "hemos terminado"? —Harry se sentó a su lado, Charlie abrió un ojo como retándole a negarlo, la sonrisa del moreno le impresiono, ¿había algo más? Harry se subió sobre él, su rostro estaba serio, sacó el semen en su pecho y comenzó a mover su mano sobre la polla desinflada de Charlie, el pelirrojo sólo le miraba, dejó caer la cabeza al suelo cuando sintió su cuerpo responder. —Voy a follarte Charlie. —Weasley levantó la cabeza impresionado. —Vas a gritar para mí. —Lo dijo sobre sus labios y los lamió, mordió el inferior y dejó que su lengua delineara su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, eso sin dejar de mover su mano por la polla del otro, separó rudamente sus piernas. —Es lo mínimo que me debes. —Aplicó un hechizo de relajación. —Y te usaré de lubricante también. —Metió su mano en su trasero para sacar su propio semen, Charlie gimió eso era perversamente obsceno. Sintió los dedos de buscador de Harry en su ano. —Y gritarás que te encanta. —Le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa oscura, no le dio tiempo de responder, cuando Harry entró de una sola estocada, se arqueó buscando aire, tratando de liberar el dolor y relajar los músculos. —Tranquilo cielo… Ya pasara. —Pero la mirada en el moreno era diabólica, Charlie sonrió, si quería jugar, y abrió las piernas para luego ponerlas en su cintura.

—Anda… Duro, que es más rico cuando puedo sentirte entero. —Harry sonrió y salió casi completamente y se volvió a meter. —Es… Eso —Gimió el pelirrojo, el moreno separó sus piernas y las mantuvo de esa manera con las manos, mientras su cadera golpeaba salvajemente dentro de Weasley, y a pesar de haberse corrido hace poco, supo que no durarían mucho, tomó una de sus piernas y la pasó por sobre su cabeza, instó a Charlie a ponerse en cuatro patas y siguió entrando con renovado entusiasmo, sin ningún cuidado por el cazador, le agarró de las caderas y se metía en su culo, soltando gemidos inconexos de placer, le encantaba el ruido que hacia la fricción de su miembro con el culo del otro, y decidió nalguearlo, Charlie gruñó, pero después esa misma mano comenzó a masturbarle.

—Ri… rico… Me voy… —Casi sentó al pelirrojo al correrse, apretó las caderas dejando marcados sus dedos en la piel de Charlie, y el otro instó a Harry a masturbarle un poco más, hasta que también se corrió.

—Me nalgueaste. —Gruñó el pelirrojo cuando habían recuperado la respiración, Harry se carcajeó.

—No pude evitarlo. —Paso un hechizo de limpieza. —Supongo que me lo debes. —El otro alzó una ceja. —Ahora que seremos rivales. —Charlie no dijo nada, pero era obvio que ninguno dejaría a Draco en la manos del otro.

— ¿Me puedes decir cómo lo harás desde Inglaterra? —Charlie se levantó y comenzó a vestirse perezosamente, Harry sonrió mientras se ponía sus calzoncillos.

—Me quedare aquí hasta que sea necesario… Después de todo él tiene el don para ser domador, nadie dijo que debía ser de dragones… —Charlie se desconectó un minuto de lo que hablaba Harry, Draco había dicho algo del nacimiento de los dementores, incluso entre los cuidadores de criaturas mágicas había problemas para definir esas criaturas, eso sólo demostraba que Draco había sufrido mucho.

— ¿Te quedaras? ¿Edward está de acuerdo? —Se sentó frente al fuego.

—Para el ministerio estaré custodiando a Draco, y los hermanos Nott. —Sonrió. —Además hemos tenido varios problemas de comunicación, prefieren tenerme lejos por un tiempo para que se calmen las cosas. —Charlie no se molestó en ocultar que aquello le perturbaba, después de todo, Harry Potter podía convertirse en el camino para que la sociedad mágica aceptara nuevamente a Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4: Los Scamander

**Domador de Criaturas Mágicas 04**

 **Capítulo 04: Los Scamander.**

Draco fue despertado con una mordida en su oreja izquierda, abrió un ojo perezosamente y se encontró con los ojos petróleo del lobo huargo, que dio algo así como un ladrido de felicidad.

— ¿Tienes hambre verdad? —Se puso lentamente en pie para mirar el reloj, las nueve, era bastante tarde considerando que generalmente a las siete salía a correr, caminó en pijama hasta la cocina, donde se sintió cohibido y observado, siete personas, dos mujeres cómodamente ubicadas en su sillón reconoció a Luna, llevaba un bebé en brazos, la mujer a su lado morena también tenía un bebé, dos hombres cerca del fuego y un chico más o menos de su edad cerca de la ventana.

—Hola, mi nombre es Newton Scamander ellos son mi familia. —Se acercó un hombre bastante mayor, de aspecto bonachón con el cabello cano. —Theseus, Porpentina, aunque la llamamos Pro, Rolf y Luna. —No pudo dejar de mirar a Luna, había sido un cobarde con ella, jamás había podido enfrentarla y pedirle disculpas por lo que había vivido en su casa, el recuerdo le hizo temblar. —Y ellos son Lorcan y Lysander —Le presentó a los bebés uno era cargado por Luna y el otro se mostraba inquieto en los brazos de Pro.

—Emm… Yo…

—Es evidente que no nos esperabas. —Habló el mago presentado como Theseus. — Nosotros somos los entrenadores de domadores de criaturas mágicas. —Newton sonrió. —Salimos de la reserva debido al nacimiento de los gemelos, pero ya estamos aquí, y queremos darte la bienvenida a ti y a tu amigo…

—Estaba algo ocupado cuando fuimos por él. —Sonrió soñadoramente Luna. —Es un gusto volverte a ver Draco, te ves diferente.

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Rolf dejando la ventana y poniéndose junto a su mujer.

—Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts y Draco me salvó la vida cuando fui cautiva en su mansión durante la guerra. —Les contó sin dejar de sonreír ni de acunar al bebé en sus brazos, Draco trató de sonreír pero él no sentía que hubiera salvado a nadie.

—Esto… De verdad es muy sorpresivo para mí… Edward no me dijo nada. —El rubio volvió a ser mordido, giró a ver al huargo que gimoteaba, Draco sacó carne seca y se la dio, el lobo pareció feliz.

—Interesante amigo señor Malfoy. —Se acercó Newton, examinó sin llegar a tocar al lobo que continuaba comiendo. —Es raro que un huargo se acerque a un mago.

—No creo que le quedara opción, un dragón había quemado todo alrededor. —Le contó Draco, que no sabía porque no desconfiaba de esa gente, tal vez porque todos parecían ser tan buenos, excepto Theseus, quien se veía como un tipo rudo.

—Qué bueno que le salvaste… Por cierto llámame Newt. —Le estrechó la mano. —Esto va a ser emocionante, hace mucho que no tenemos nuevos domadores, y aquí hay mucha variedad de criaturas, Hagrid nos envió una carta avisándonos tu llegada lamento no recibirte. —Le sonrió amable.

—Entiendo… La familia es… Siempre es importante. —Draco no sabía que era lo que le tenía tan nervioso. — ¿Yo estaré en entrenamiento con ustedes?

—Somos los Scamander Draco. —Señaló Pro, salvo Luna y Rolf, los otros tres se veían bastante mayores tal vez no tanto como Dumbledore, pero si mayores y le inspiraban confianza daban la sensación de llevar años domando criaturas. —Vístete y come algo, nos encontraremos en nuestra tienda. —Toda la familia comenzó a salir, excepto Luna, quien le entregó el bebé que cargaba a Rolf cuando pasó a su lado.

—Esto es…

— ¿Sorpresivo? —Atajó la rubia, Draco asintió. —Cuando los conozcas los amaras, Rolf es mi esposo, nos casamos hace poco…

—Eso también es sorprendente… Pensé… Que tú y Neville…

—Oh no, sólo somos muy buenos amigos, aunque fue gracias a él que conocí a Rolf, veras vine a visitarle hace un tiempo… Y bueno, nunca me fui. —Le sonrió, mientras se ponía a rebuscar cosas en su cocina, preparándole el desayuno. — ¡Por Merlín Draco! ve a ducharte, tenemos mucho por hacer. —Le sonrió, Draco pareció despertar del trance y corrió rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Harry estaba en su primera taza de café cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, Ginny caminaba (o intentaba caminar) lo más silenciosa posible, sonrió sin dejar de verla, Charlie dormía profundamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea, la chica pareció darse por satisfecha.

—Buenos días…

—La puta… —Jadeó girándose en dirección a la cocina, viendo a Harry quien le sonreía muy cómodo desde su silla. —Pudiste avisarme que estabas aquí.

—Eso no habría sido divertido… ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? —La pelirroja sonrió y asintió. —Me alegro por ti, parece un buen chico. —Ginny se sentó frente a él en la cocina americana, Harry le sirvió una taza con el recién preparado café.

—Es genial, una lástima que tenga que quedarse permanentemente aquí… Nuestras carreras son irreconciliables. —Suspiró bebiendo su infusión.

—Eso quiere decir, hipotéticamente hablando, que si él pudiera trabajar en Londres, tú te plantearías tener una relación seria con él. —Se mostró sorprendido, la pelirroja bufó. —No te des por vencida, haré que las cosas cambien en Londres…

— ¡Por Merlín Harry! hasta Hermione te ocultó información, eres demasiado idealista. —Suspiró amarrándose el cabello. — ¿Me veo como que recién me vengo despertando?

—En realidad pareces recién follada, pero estoy seguro que tus hermanos tendrán la deferencia… —Se quedó callado unos minutos, sonrió ampliamente. —No, en realidad no, creo que los gemelos te molestaran toda la vida. —Se burló de la chica que bufó resignada.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Molly amarrándose un delantal. —Harry, cariño sal de la cocina, me haré cargo. —El moreno le dejó espacio. —Ginny que extraño que estés tan temprano en pie.

—Yo la desperté, estaba aburrido. —Le salvó el moreno Ginny asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Haberme despertado a mí también. —Charlie se sentó en el sillón y les miró adormilado, cuando la puerta de la tienda casi vuela de sus goznes.

— ¡Charlie Weasley! —Gritó un hombre de unos 50 o 55 años, rubio, con el traje habitual de la reserva, pero con una insignia que Harry no alcanzó a reconocer.

—Theseus, que sorpresa verte. —El pelirrojo se puso rápidamente en pie mientras rebuscaba por la habitación su ropa de cazador. — ¿Cómo está la familia? —Trató de poner distancia entre ellos consiguiéndolo a medias.

—En realidad bastante bien... —Dijo otro hombre tras él que había abierto la puerta, se veía más amable y relajado, de cabello rubio ceniza con variadas canas, fue fulminado por el tal Theseus.

—Draco Malfoy salió a misión sin entrenamiento de domador, sin los utensilios, sin compañero ¿Quieres que siga enumerando las faltas? —Se acercó con cada palabra al pelirrojo que asentía con mirada de terror, mientras el otro varita en mano se acercaba al pelirrojo.

—En realidad yo jamás le hubiera llevado a misión sin su permiso Scamander, pero Ed tuvo que recurrir a medidas…

— ¡Ed! Morirá. —Theseus giró sobre sus tobillos, pero Charlie fue más rápido y le sujetó de un brazo.

—No seas dramático Theseus. —El hombre se lo quedó viendo feo. —Debes saber que había varias dragonas empollando. —El hombre asintió. —Los huevos se mezclaron…

—Dioses… Debe haber sido terrible sin mí y sin Theseus nadie puede comunicarse con dragones. —Saltó Newt alarmado. — ¿Lo arreglaron?

— ¿Enviaron a Draco a hablar con dragones? —Parecía que en cualquier momento Theseus comenzaría a lanzar fuego por la boca.

— ¡No! Pero muchos domadores estuvieron en peligro y Draco en Londres era sanador auxiliar, así que fue en calidad de sanador. —Los dos Scamander parecieron soltar la respiración, Charlie había hablado tan rápido que tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire. —De todas formas ¿Escucharon de la prueba de domadores? Salvo ustedes dos nunca vi a un dragón responder con un domador. —Theseus parecía preocupado Newt emocionado casi daba saltitos.

—Puedes darme los recuerdos de verdad debe ser genial… Recuerdas Theseus, como cuando éramos niños. —Le sonrió feliz el otro gruñó, y pareció recién mirar alrededor.

—Madame Weasley, señor Potter, es un honor tenerles en la reserva. —Hizo una inclinación y obligó a Newt a inclinarse también.

—Oh… Muchas gracias por cuidar de Charlie, me queda claro que aquí tienen la disciplina que necesita. —Sonrió Molly. —Newt ¿Cómo esta Pro? ¿Y tu hijo Rolf?

—Ambos bien, mi hijo nos acaba de hacer abuelos de gemelos. —Sonrió abiertamente. —Por eso no estábamos en la reserva fuimos al hospital en Moldavia mira que guapos son. —Les mostró las fotos de dos gemelos rubios en brazos de su madre.

— ¡Merlín…! es Luna. —Saltaron Harry y Ginny al ver la fotografía. —No supe nada de ella después de la guerra. —Dijo Harry mirando con cariño la imagen.

—Se casó con mi hijo Rolf, están en la tienda de Draco. —Les contó guardando nuevamente las fotografías en su túnica, ahora Harry pudo ver una especie de dragón blanco en su pecho. —Y ahora además soy abuelo… ¿No es genial? —Molly sonrió, Theseus volvió a gruñir algo y salió de la tienda. —Cuéntame Charlie ¿Cómo fue la misión? ¿Cómo estuvo Draco? ¿Se asustó?

—Sí lo hizo, lo escondió muy bien le salvó la vida de Evan… Pero Helia debería contarte los detalles. —Bostezó. —Ayer nos quedamos celebrando hasta tarde, pensamos que no salíamos vivos.

—Me imagino. —Newt se sentó junto a Ginny. —Tú hueles extraño… No tendrás…

—Yo lo conozco por su libro. —Interrumpió Harry, el rubio se lo quedó mirando receloso, pero terminó sonriendo. —En Hogwarts tuvimos un basilisco… Yo tuve que pelear contra él…

—Supe del incidente, una lástima, son criaturas incomprendidas y en este caso además mal domesticado. —Se le quedo viendo, sin perder la sonrisa. —Hagrid nos los comentó, a veces trabajamos cambiando algunas criaturas, él necesita para sus clases menos avanzadas criaturas más dóciles, Theseus le aconseja.

—Qué bueno, porque en su primera clase llevó un hipogrifo. —Gruñó Ginny, Newt le sonrió con simpatía.

—No es tan peligroso tampoco, sólo hay que tener tacto con ellos. —Se puso de pie. — Charlie, estaré con Ed y Theseus, te esperamos en la oficina. —El pelirrojo asintió. —Y dile al joven Nott que vaya a mi tienda, cuando le fui a ver estaba… Ocupado. —Miró a Ginny. —Buenos días. —Salió.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Newt al entrar a la oficina de Ed y ver a Theseus revisando documentos, ambos parecían muy serios.

—Viajaré a Londres, Newt tendrás que hacerte cargo de los nuevos domadores. —Theseus le mostró el pergamino. —Theodore Nott vendrá a la reserva.

—No hay problema con los domadores, pero aquí dice que deben estar bajo la supervisión personal de Harry Potter. —Miró a Ed, el hombre subió y bajó los hombros con resignación. — ¿Por qué tanta vigilancia?

—Potter es el héroe de guerra es extraño que le quieran fuera de Londres…

—También fui héroe de guerra, y créeme somos una carga una vez hecho el trabajo sucio. —Dijo Theseus. —Me preocupa Draco. —Los tres se quedaron callados. —Según tus propios reportes Ed, su magia es mucho más avanzada que su cuerpo y esa es una mezcla difícil de soportar.

—Eso pensé. —Dijo el director de la reserva. —Si los observas. —Levantó dos hologramas en uno estaba Draco y en otro Tobías. —Tobías ha presentado un desarrollo físico acorde a su magia, por ello ha crecido bastante, en cambio Draco no se ve muy diferente de un adolescente, pero su magia es avasalladora, no sé si ya lo vieron, pero calmó y curó a un dragón…

— ¿Se han visto de nuevo? —Preguntó Newt mirando las fluctuaciones mágicas de ambos chicos.

—No, quise esperar a que llegaran. —Ambos Scamander asintieron. —Draco es mágicamente superior a muchos cazadores entrenados, pero me preocupa que su cuerpo no lo resista.

—Tengo que revisarle directamente. —Dijo pensativo Newt. — ¿Creen que el señor Potter me dé problemas? Tal vez podría sugerir que entrenada con los cazadores…

—No te hará caso… Él mismo me lo dijo al llegar, quiere estar en todo momento con los domadores. —Ed se quedó viendo a ambos hermanos, parecían hablar mentalmente, aunque Newt miraba constantemente los documentos.

—Entonces me los llevaré a ambos al zoo. —Dijo Newt y los otros dos parecieron de acuerdo. —Así podré controlar la magia de Draco si se desborda y Potter podrá ayudar con las criaturas no tan peligrosas.

—Hola, lamento la demora. —Entró Charlie. — ¿Vieron sus caras? ¿Qué pasa?

—El señor Potter consiguió liberar a Theodore Nott… Pero el ministerio le niega el viaje a la reserva, enviaremos a Theseus por él. —Le contó Ed. —Además el joven Potter tendrá que permanecer en la reserva observando el desarrollo de los tres domadores, Tobías, Draco y Theodore.

— ¿Y qué hará Harry aquí? No es un cazador ni un domador… Ni nada que remotamente necesitemos. —Casi gruñó del mal genio. —Además se caracteriza por no seguir reglas…

—Tranquilo Charlie, Potter así como los domadores se irán conmigo al zoo. —Le contó Newt. —Así no traerán problemas a la reserva.

—Preferiría que entrenaran junto a los demás domadores… Es una zona protegida y…

—Draco tiene problemas entre su cantidad de magia y su cuerpo… —Iba a explicar Theseus, pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

—Estuvo en Azkaban. —Todos se quedaron callados, aún no discutían la gravedad de entrenar a un domador quebrado y ahora tendrían dos, Malfoy y Nott habían estado siendo torturados en Azkaban, los dementores y lo que significaba ese lugar para los entes mágicos. —Draco… Él sabe… Como hacer dementores.

—No es posible. —Theseus parecía horrorizado.

— ¿Cómo? —Newt parecía preocupado.

—No lo sé, no quise indagar más… Es algo doloroso para él. —Charlie se les quedo viendo. —No es un peligro… También bailó con los _Mooncalf,_ ellos se le acercaron, le aceptaron… —Newt le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

—Jamás pensé que fuera un peligro, pero creo que necesita mucha ayuda para aprender a controlarse. —Le dio una palmada en un hombro. —Lo haremos bien, además no creo que quiera ir creando dementores por ahí. —Lo tranquilizó.

—Quiero partir lo antes posible por Theodore, debe estar muy solo… Y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando un domador se siente solo. —Theseus se puso de pie. —Newt estarás a cargo de Malfoy, Nott y Potter, hablaré con Pro para que le ayude a Luna.

—Estaremos bien ve tranquilo. —Se dieron la mano y dieron por finalizada la reunión.

* * *

Draco tenía a Lysander en brazos, mientras Luna llevaba a Lorcan, Rolf se les había unido y se sentó a su lado en el comedor.

— ¿Todos los Scamander son domadores? —Le preguntó a Rolf mientras le hacía monerías a Lysander.

—No, papá y el tío Theseus son los mejores, yo también soy domador… Pero ni mamá ni Luna lo son… Aunque Luna tiene cualidades cercanas a las de domador. —Rolf le tomó la mano a la rubia, la chica le dio un corto besito. —Ella siente criaturas… Creo que ves algunas que son invisibles al ojo de un mago normal, pero no tiene la comunicación.

—Pero eso es genial Luna, esta es como tu familia ideal. —La chica se acomodó cerca de su marido, mientras Draco le acariciaba la espalda al bebé en sus brazos, que bostezaba.

—Se te dan bien los niños Draco. —Apuntó a Lysander ya dormido.

—Siempre quise un hermano pero los Malfoy sólo tienen un heredero, cuando renuncié a todo, ellos me dijeron que tendrían otro hijo… Pero no será igual ¿cierto? —Draco acomodó mejor al rubio entre sus brazos.

—En realidad no lo sé. —Dijeron ambos a la vez. —Ambos somos hijos únicos.

—Hola. —Harry se sentó con ellos. —Vaya Luna, aún me sorprende que seas mamá… Y que estés casada… Harry Potter —Se presentó y le tendió la mano a Rolf.

—Rolf Scamander… ¿Por qué es extraño? —Le preguntó el otro estrechando su mano.

—No lo sé… Tenemos la misma edad… Y no sé… Sólo me sorprendí. —Luna se acercó a Harry la chica le enseñó a tomar a Lorcan. —Es una gran responsabilidad.

—Es cierto pero no estamos solos, todos los cazadores y domadores nos ayudaran. —Sonrió Rolf despreocupado, a Harry le recordó a su padre. —Ya está bajando la temperatura, Lun llevemos a los chicos a casa.

— ¿Cómo has estado tú? —Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, el rubio no quitaba la vista de Rolf y Luna que caminaban a su tienda cada uno con un bebé en brazos, parecía soñador, él mismo se vio de la mano de Draco con algún niño.

—En realidad bastante bien pude completar mi primera misión. —Le sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila, pero no de completa felicidad, Harry se quedó embobado mirándole. — ¿Cómo están las cosas en Londres?

—Terrible. —Harry miró sus manos. —Hubo muchas peleas y discusiones después de que se fueron… Principalmente porque no respetaron mis decisiones y las de Dumbledore. —Draco asintió. —No supe que tú… No deberías haber estado en Azkaban…

—No fue una temporada larga, Theo debe estar devastado. —Miró a Harry, parecía avergonzado.

—Es mi culpa…

—Por supuesto que no, tu hiciste todo lo que podías incluso más… Pensaste que ibas a morir y aun así dejaste todo en orden. —Draco le miró directamente esos ojos tan verdes ¿Cómo es posible que brillen tanto? —Eres admirable Potter todo lo que haces es tan heroico y noble… Yo hubiera sacrificado a todo Hogwarts por salvar a mi familia.

—No me malinterpretes, yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero no tengo padres y aun así las bajas fueron considerables… No soy todo luz Draco, también soy tremendamente egoísta. —Acomodó su cabello tras su oreja, el rubio recordó su conversación en Londres, Potter le tenía manía a su pelo.

—Potter…

—Harry. —Potter se acercó, se acercó mucho, sintió como su rostro se calentaba, estaba sonrojado, se había estado acostumbrado a ocultar sus emociones, pero llevaba tanto tiempo con Hagrid que ya no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. —Draco. —El rubio se le quedó viendo como en trance, su nombre en los labios de Harry Potter, después de tantos años de peleas era mágico. —Me quedaré en la reserva. —Le contó. —Estaré a tu completa disposición. —Sonrió ¿seductoramente? Draco debía estar malinterpretando los gestos.

— ¡Hey Draco! —Ambos giraron Tobías venia corriendo, Harry bufó pero se sintió feliz, al menos estaba claro que las cosas no estaban tan decididas como Charlie pensaba. —Theseus y Newt quieren vernos en su tienda. —Miró a Harry y pareció quedarse en blanco unos minutos. —Tú también tienes que venir… Ellos… Ellos dijeron porque, pero yo lo olvide. —Pareció hacer un esfuerzo por recordar, pero no tuvo resultados y termino sonriéndole.

* * *

—Hola chicos —Saludó Newt fuera de la tienda. —Les contaré el itinerario, Theseus ira a Londres por tu hermano. —Tobías le abrazó y le dio las gracias. —Dáselas a Potter él hizo todo, ustedes trabajaran conmigo en el zoo de los Scamander que es donde entrenamos a los domadores. —Les sonrió. —Por orden del ministerio el señor Potter permanecerá con nosotros, pero estará ayudando a Pro, Luna y Rolf con los cuidados de las criaturas menos peligrosas ¿todo bien? —Los tres asintieron. —Muy bien ahora el momento incomodo ¿Han tenido algún tipo de conexión con algún animal? ¿Algún animal les ha respondido o seguido por voluntad propia?

—Yo hablé con el dragón de mi prueba ¿Cuenta eso? —Newt pareció emocionado sus ojos brillaron y asintió, Tobías se rascó tras el cuello.

—Yo no he tenido ninguna " _conversación_ " pero si he recibido llamados de criaturas en peligro, también solía recibir algún tipo de mensaje con las mascotas de mis compañeros de casa. —Newt pareció interesado pero no hizo más preguntas.

—Draco deberías tratar de establecer un vínculo mágico con tu cachorro huargo los lobos tienen un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia, de manada… Y son enormes así que es bueno que sea un cachorro. —Miró detenidamente al rubio. —Tú caso es complejo, si bien los huargos no son bien recibidos por ser depredadores realmente eficaces, no hay muchos domadores con compañeros dragones. —Draco miró el suelo, parecía evidente que no le permitirían acercarse al dragón otra vez. —Theseus y yo tenemos compañeros dragones. —Tobías y Harry se mostraron asombrados. —No es que no pase… Pasa… Pero no es común, y no sólo tendrás al dragón debes saber desde ya que tu compañero tenderá a tu protección por ello no te dejará en ningún momento solo es por esto que te sugiero generes un vínculo con el huargo, si bien será enorme podrá ir a muchos más lugares contigo que un dragón.

— ¿Permitirán que el dragón este conmigo? —Los ojos de Draco brillaron y Newt le cerró un ojo. —Pero no lo veo desde la prueba.

—Eso no es problema, pero tendrán que entrenar mucho especialmente porque los domadores son vistos como un peligro para las sociedades mágicas… Draco tu mucho más que un domador común por lo ocurrido en la pasada guerra, Londres cree que usaras estos conocimientos para alzarte como nuevo Lord… Y aquí tenemos al señor Potter para que certifique que eso no ocurra. —Le sonrió a Harry, Draco le miró como esperando que dijera algo. —Por supuesto esto no será sinónimo de que el señor Potter—Harry. —Se corrigió. —No hará nada, él ayudará en la mantención del zoo de los Scamander entre otras cosas… Puede que tenga que ser niñera de mis hermosos nietos, Harry he de decirte que te envidio. —Le cerró un ojo, Harry sonrió en respuesta. —Por otro lado, Tobías el que no hayas generado un lazo con ninguna criatura no es sinónimo de que no puedas hacerlo, de hecho puede ser que seas compatible con todas las criaturas, es lo que llamamos domador Joker, no tienes que escoger un compañero porque casi todas las criaturas te escogerán a ti. —El menor de los Nott sonrió emocionado.

— ¿Ya les diste el orden del entrenamiento? —Pro salió de la tienda y miró a Newt que puso cara de terror. — ¿Hablaste de sus fortaleces y debilidades? —Nueva cara de horror la mujer bufó. — ¿Compañeros? —Newt sonrió. —Siempre empiezas por lo que más te gusta. —Regañó. —Bien comenzaré con lo feo, ustedes tienen que entender que todo domador tiene fortalezas y debilidades en sus casos en especial estas son contrarias, mientras que Tobías presenta un crecimiento físico considerable, tiene aún una magia voluble y poco desarrollada, por su parte Draco, tú estás muy avanzado mágicamente pero tu cuerpo necesita entrenamiento o no la resistirás. —Ambos asistieron. —El señor Potter por otro lado tiene una magia muy temperamental y agresiva. —Harry la miró sorprendido, no esperaba entrenamiento. —y necesita aprender a calmarla.

—Les divinos así. —Newt mostró los tres horarios. —Tobías y Harry comenzaran con Pro meditación y concentración de magia, y Draco conmigo acupuntura, después Draco tendrás una sesión de preparación física con Rolf, normalmente esto lo haría Theseus pero será reemplazado por ahora, y Harry y Tobías ayudaran con el cuidado de criaturas menores, después Harry pasará a entrenamiento físico y Tobías pasará conmigo a mantención del equilibrio mágico y cerraremos todos juntos ¿Se entendió?

— ¿Yo participo? —Preguntó Harry recibiendo una copia de su horario, notando que tenía varias horas al día con el rubio.

— ¿No esperaba que le dejáramos sin hacer nada verdad? —Pro le dio una mirada fea, Newt retrocedió un paso.

—Cuando vuelva Theseus tendrán además meditación, artes marciales y manifestación de magia, por supuesto Harry usted no tendrá los entrenamientos de domador, pero si tendrá todo lo que tiene que ver con el cuidado de las criaturas y el entrenamiento. —Newt parecía feliz. —Hoy prefiero revisar el daño físico que han tenido, comenzaré con Draco los demás sigan a Pro para que les muestre el zoo. —Le dio paso al rubio a su tienda, Draco se veía nervioso ¿Por qué Newt había querido comenzar con él?

—Tranquilo. —Harry puso una mano en uno de sus hombros. —Lo que sea que hagan lo hacen para ayudarte. —Le sonrió, Draco asintió. —Yo estaré cerca cualquier cosa. —Le acarició el cabello y se fue tras Tobías y Pro, Tobías estaba atosigando a la mujer con preguntas sobre las criaturas que tenían en el zoo.

—Ven conmigo. —Newt le llevó por múltiples pasillos dentro de su tienda, era enorme y desde el inicio se veía muchas puertas y pasillos, el rubio trató de ir orientándose pero después de dos izquierdas, una derecha, nuevamente izquierda se perdió, por fin Scamander abrió una puerta y le dejó pasar, era una habitación blanca con sonidos extraños que el rubio no pudo identificar, en medio de la sala había una enorme y mullida alfombra y miles de cojines, Newt se sentó a la indio y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. —Fuera túnica y zapatos, no los necesitaras aquí. —Draco trató de relajarse e imitar a Scamander pero simplemente no pudo. —Draco estoy al tanto del daño que recibiste en Azkaban. —El rubio pareció aterrorizado. —Sé que no sólo fue una tortura física. —Draco no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba hiperventilando, le costaba respirar, sintió una mano de Newt en la cabeza. —No debiste pasar por eso, pero nuestro pasado delimita nuestro futuro y tú escogiste alejarte de toda esa oscuridad… —El rubio miraba el suelo y dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran solas. —No hablo de la oscuridad de la guerra, hablo de la que encontraste en la prisión. —Draco le miró sorprendido.

—No sé lo he dicho nadie… A Charlie le comenté algo sobre los dementores… Pero… —Seguía llorando, trataba de calmarse pero un dolor lacerante le atravesaba el pecho sólo de recordar lo que había vivido.

—Puedes alejar a los dementores sin un patronus. —No era una pregunta, el rubio asintió sin mirarle. — ¿Sabes por qué la prisión se puso en ese lugar? —Draco negó aun mirando el suelo y tratando de controlar el llanto. —Un mago hizo experimentos con muggles y magos por igual, él quería saber porque había personas con magia y otras no… Los torturó hasta la locura, con hechizos oscuros… Ató las almas de esos seres a su centro de experimentación, para cuando se intentó hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde y esas almas estaban atadas a ese lugar… Pueden salir, pero deben volver a revivir constantemente su tormento. —Draco lloró nuevamente más fuerte, más desconsolado que nunca. —Buscan que otros sientan lo último que alcanzaron a sentir… Por lo menos los dementores más viejos...

— ¿Se han creado más dementores? —Draco le miró desesperado Newt asintió. — ¿El beso?

—Si. —Draco sintió el peso del horror, el ministerio creaba dementores cada vez que uno de estos besaba un mago. —Pero no siempre funciona, tiene mucho que ver con la magia del sujeto en cuestión y entran otros factores ¿Sabes cuáles son? —Draco asintió. — ¿Hablaste con ellos en prisión? —Draco volvió a asentir mirando el suelo, Newt suspiró cansado, de repente se sintió tan viejo. — ¿Quieres contarme?

—Yo… Creí que moriría ahí. —Newt se puso de pie a su lado y le ayudó a recostarse en los cojines. — ¿Qué son esos sonidos? Se oyen… Tranquilizadores. —Dijo medio adormilado, Scamander sonrió.

—Hay domadores entrenados que jamás notaron los cantos... Son sirenas, cielo. —Draco se sintió como en una nube. —Voy a ponerte agujas de acupuntura en la cabeza, tendrás un tratamiento completo pero hay que comenzar con lo más dañado ¿no? —Draco hubiera asentido, pero se sentía adormilado. —Tranquilo hijo, es normal, los cantos de sirena nos ayudaran a alcanzar esa calma que perdiste al meterte en los recuerdos de los dementores, tú… Descansa…

* * *

Harry no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, había montón de criaturas de las que jamás había oído y el lugar parecía un libro gigante donde en cada hoja había un ambiente distinto para las necesidades de sus ocupantes.

—Newt comenzó con una maleta. —Les contó Pro. —Pero ahora ya son casi 6 hectáreas y eso que las ampliamos con magia. —Les sonrió, Tobías estaba nudo de emoción—. Harry comenzaras con estos se llaman _Bowtruckle_ _o guardián de los árboles._ —Harry recibió en sus manos un pequeño arbolito de grandes ojos negros que le miraban con curiosidad. —Aquí tenemos un grupo de unos cincuenta ejemplares estamos tratando de reproducirlos ayudan a mantener el equilibrio de los ecosistemas, pero los muggles ignorantes y magos estúpidos ha disminuido mucho la población. —A Harry le parecieron lindos. —También los cuidaras a ellos son _Clabbert_ _,_ lo sé parecen una cría de mono con rana, pero son realmente querendones. —Harry trató de alejarse pero un inmenso y verde Clabbert saltó y lo abrazó apretadamente. —Veo que les agradas. —Tobías comenzó a reír estruendosamente cuando Harry trató de quitarse al Clabbert y este volvió a abrazarle.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? —Preguntó ya vencido el chico de cabello negro se le quedó mirando, pensando en si era buena idea, finalmente sólo estiró una mano y el Clabbert se quedó con él. —Hiciste esa magia de domadores ¿no?

—Le dije que te incomodaba tanto amor, es una hembra muy cariñosa. —Le sonrió al Clabbert abrazado a su cintura.

—Nació aquí así que no le tiene miedo a los magos. —Les contó Pro. —Bueno señor Potter, usted se hará cargo de criaturas de este tipo, hasta dificultad C para magos competentes nada muy complejo… Tobías tú te harás cargo de él. —Movió una pared y salieron del bosque donde estaban y entraron a un caluroso desierto, el Clabbert de Tobías se fue de vuelta a su habitad, Nott se quedó mirando algo embelesado, Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con un enorme Grifo que volaba hacia ellos, sus enorme alas doradas daban destellos con la luz, Harry nunca había visto uno tan cerca, Pro empujó a Harry lentamente hacia atrás dejando al domador solo que no perdía contacto visual con el grifo. —Están viendo si son compatibles, si llegaran a serlo es probable que Ebert le acepte como compañero, llevamos tiempo buscándole uno.

— ¿Le dejaremos solo? —Pro miró a Tobías, el chico había comenzado a caminar hacia el grifo.

—Sí, puede decirse que Ebert está "entrenado" ha pasado largas horas con Theseus no creo que le haga daño. —Le miró nuevamente. —Sino ya lo hubiera hecho. —Arrastró a Harry a la salida donde estaba Newt alimentando a unos caballos.

— ¿Y Draco? —Preguntó el moreno buscándole con la mirada.

—Está muy cansado y se durmió ¿Te gustó el zoo? ¿Y Tobías? —Se puso de pie y buscó a Nott.

—Lo dejé con Ebert —Dijo Pro muy ufana con las manos en los bolsillos, Scamander le dio una sonrisa orgullosa.

* * *

Se encontraron todos para cenar, Luna, Rolf y sus gemelos, Newt y Pro Scamander, Harry, Draco, Tobías y Charlie.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la visita al zoo? —Preguntó Charlie, estaban alrededor de una fogata cada uno sentado en unos enormes cojines con los platos apoyados en unas mesas cerca del fuego.

—Estuvo genial. —Tobías comenzó a contarle del grifo y gesticulaba y hablaba muy emocionado. —Es una lástima que Draco no pudiera ir. —El rubio pareció cohibido y se vio pequeño en su cojín. —Pero ya mañana vas, te encantara. —Tobías le despeinó el cabello.

—Charlie ¿Qué te trae a esta zona de la reserva creí que era exclusiva de domadores? —Preguntó Harry tensó sentando demasiado lejos del rubio para su gusto.

—Quería ver a Draco. —Le sonrió descarado mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. —Ven aquí Draco, cuéntame cómo estuvo tú día.

—Pero que buena idea. —Charlie apretó los puños, Harry se levantó y se sentó al lado del rubio. —Cuéntanos ¿Qué hiciste tanto rato con Scamander? —Rolf con Lysander en su regazó se quedó mirando a Luna quien sonreía de oreja a oreja con Lorcan en sus brazos.

—Se están peleando por Draco. —Murmuró divertida, Pro asintió entretenida con la escena Newt observaba detenidamente las respuestas de Draco, entonces Lysander comenzó a patear y a estirar los brazos hacía su abuelo.

—Ven acá cosa desastrosa. —Newt cargó a su nieto. —Dime Harry ¿Cómo te van los niños? —El moreno se alzó de hombros despreocupado.

—Nunca he tenido uno particularmente cerca. —Estiró una mano hacía Lysander en los brazos de su abuelo. —Aunque me gustaría tener unos tres o cuatro. —Sonrió acariciando la mejilla del bebé. — ¿A ti te gustan? —Preguntó cargando al bebé dándole una mirada significativa a Draco.

—Nunca me lo he planteado en realidad, tú quieres tener tres o cuatro… Eso es mucho. —Dijo mirando el fuego Charlie se le quedo viendo, Draco no parecía enterado de los dobles sentidos que ambos le daban constantemente así que decidió no presionar.

—No me importaría llevarlos yo de ser necesario. —Draco le miró asombrado. —Digo… Con magia podemos… Creo que es algo que me gustaría.

—Eres increíble Harry —Dijo Tobías. —Digo… Debe ser terriblemente incómodo y doloroso… Sin ofender Luna, pero pasar por eso debe ser… No sé… Al menos raro, digo hay algo vivo dentro de ti. —Harry se acomodó nuevamente al lado de Draco esta vez con el niño en brazos, Charlie se los quedo viendo, la verdad es que por primera vez pensó que no le molestaría tenerlos a los dos.

—Es algo realmente mágico, al principio cuando supe que estaba embarazada me asusté, tienes razón en algo, es algo raro… Más aun cuando no hay síntomas ni nada. —Dijo Luna soñadoramente, Rolf le tomó la mano cariñosamente. —Pero a medida se van manifestando, en mi caso además fueron dos, es genial… Se crea un vínculo hermoso y en nuestro caso al ser magos, los bebés reaccionaban a la magia de Rolf. —Le sonrió a su esposo y le dio un corto beso. —No te diré que todo es hermoso, había días que los olores me hacían vomitar hasta mi nombre… Pero lo vale, cuando los vi por primera vez. —Luna acomodó a Lorcan en sus piernas. —Es algo increíble.

—Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre. —Dijo Charlie acomodándose increíblemente para Harry a su lado. —Aunque si lo que dices es cierto tal vez vale la pena probar. —Los ojos azules del Weasley se conectaron a los verdes de Harry ¿Qué estaba planeando? El pelirrojo le acarició los cabellos, Luna se les quedó viendo asombrada y buscó la mirada de Newt que sonreía aprobadoramente ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Hace nada se estaban peleando por Draco y ahora… Los tres sentados juntos parecían… Parecían… Una familia.

CONTIUARA…


	5. Chapter 5: La moralidad de Harry

**Domador de Criaturas Mágicas 05.**

 **Capítulo 05: La moralidad de Harry.**

Harry caminaba junto a Charlie ambos en silencio, el moreno claramente nervioso, el pelirrojo sentía que había tenido una revelación, una epifanía en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, no quería a Draco si eso le quitaba a Harry… Ahora la parte difícil seria convencerles a ellos, con Draco sería más complicado estaba seguro que el rubio ni siquiera había notado sus intenciones de flirteo, pero Harry… Harry era tan transparente.

—Dime ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó hosco el moreno, Charlie le sonrió y estiró una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla del menor. — ¿Charlie que pretendes? —Preguntó cansado, permitiéndole al pelirrojo acercarlo a su cuerpo.

— ¿Harry sientes algo por mí? —Tenía que estar seguro, quería eso, los quería a los dos; el moreno le miró asombrado. —Vamos no es tan difícil… Es algo que llevo pensando últimamente.

—Me gusta Draco. —Susurró en la intimidad del abrazo.

— A mí también. —Sonrió ante la mirada de incredulidad. —Pero también siento algo muy fuerte por ti. —Agregó cuando el otro intentó soltarse, Harry le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía, Charlie se veía serio, realmente serio. —No lo había pensado, pero no quiero competir contigo… No quiero perderte.

— ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué nos turnemos? —Preguntó enojado alejándose del calor del pelirrojo, tenía una mirada herida.

—No quiero perderte. —Repitió, Harry le miró desesperado. —Ven, Harry. —El moreno negó.

—Tú. —Apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente. —Sólo quieres confundirme para que te deje el camino libre. —Los ojos azules de Charlie expresaban dolor.

—No soy tan inteligente, lo mío es puramente sentimental. —Suspiró sentándose en unos troncos a un lado del camino que llevaba a las tiendas de los cazadores, le dio espacio a Harry para que se sentara a su lado. —No quiero renunciar ni a ti ni a él, lo hablo primero contigo porque sabes lo que pasa. —Harry estaba impactado Charlie no parecía estar jugando, besó suavemente en los labios, degustó su labio inferior. —Draco ha sufrido mucho está muy herido ¡Escúchame! —Agregó cuando el otro quiso interrumpir. —Quiero que acepte estar con nosotros, pero hay algunas cosas que tenemos que arreglar antes.

—Yo… No sé… No sé si es posible que funcione lo que quieres. —Harry miró el suelo tremendamente interesante, Charlie le tomó de la barbilla y volvió a besarle; era cierto se sentía bien con Charlie, demasiado bien; y lo que sentía por Draco… Era tan fuerte, era tan abrumador.

Cuando supo que le atraían los hombres tuvo una enorme crisis emocional, mago y gay… Los Dursley le habían maltratado y discriminado por fenómeno, ahora podía darles la razón, le había costado mucho aceptarse, entender que la homosexualidad no era un tabú entre los magos le acercó aún más al mundo mágico, se sentía aceptado, sentía que era parte de algo y entonces… Entonces Charlie ponía todo de cabeza otra vez… Miró sus hermosos y enormes ojos azules que le observaban escrutadores, esperando, dándole espacio; y por otro lado estaba Draco, tan herido y tan solo, no podían llegar y proponérselo _"¡Hey! Draco te apetece un trío conmigo y Charlie, veras no podemos decidirnos así que ¿Por qué no probar?"_ no, definitivamente no, bajó la cabeza, necesitaba aclarar las ideas y comprender su corazón primero.

—Primero Draco tiene que curarse, está herido no es broma y no es físico, confió en que Newt pueda ayudarle. —dijo Charlie sobre sus labios como leyéndole la mente. —Pero no quiero pelear contigo ¡Por Merlín Harry! Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte como lo que siento por él… ¿No sientes nada por mí? —Harry se sonrojó, no sabía que responder, llevaba tantos años obsesionado con el rubio que jamás pensó que era lo que realmente sentía por el pelirrojo, sus ojos brillantes anhelantes… Su primera vez.

—Yo… No sé. —Charlie sonrió y le abrazó.

—Piénsalo Harry. —Le tomó de la mano y la guió a su tienda. —Yo te miraba hoy pensando en tener hijos con Draco, y no quise estar fuera, pero tampoco quería que tú no estuvieras. — Harry suspiró, necesitaba aclararse.

* * *

Harry literalmente se comía su cerebro buscando una solución, aclarando sus sentimientos, llevaba horas mirando el techo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Charlie le había dicho hace unos días atrás ¿Podría funcionar? ¿Sería posible? El pelirrojo había respetado sagradamente esos días en que él trataba de buscar una respuesta, su problema moral con la convivencia forzada con muggles era algo que de cierta forma le alteraba.

Nunca había sido bienvenido entre los muggles, pero habían calado hondo en lo que respecta a la 'normalidad' recordaba perfectamente lo que habían dicho sus tíos cuando un famoso actor muggle se había declarado gay ' _una aberración contra la naturaleza'_ —Se puso en posición fetal. — 'No es normal' —Había luchado mucho para aceptarse, para asumirse, después se había sorprendido al notar que a los magos no les importaba si eran hetero u homosexual, era igual; sonrió ante eso, volvía a ser normal… Pero ahora… Draco platino como la luna o Charlie rojo como Marte… ¿O ambos?

Cerró los ojos como si algo le doliera; trató de concentrarse e imaginarse la situación, levantarse temprano abrazar a Draco a su lado en la cama, el rubio mimoso le abrazaría y le daría un beso en un hombro… ¿Ahora qué pasaría si…? Tras Draco, Charlie protestaría por la hora y medio dormido de pegaría a la espalda del rubio, le besaría la nuca y le buscaría a él entre las frazadas, Harry se acercaría a besarle, el pelirrojo le apretaría contra su cuerpo Draco que gemiría entre los dos…

—Joder. —Harry se sentó en la cama. Sí, podía imaginarlo ¿Era posible? Charlie había dicho que Draco estaba herido y que antes de hacer cualquier cosa debería sanar ¿Podrían ellos ayudar? Se levantó sin hacer ruido, había sido acomodado en la habitación de Ginny ella había dicho que se quedaría con Luna, pero él tenía claro que ella estaba pasándolo muy bien con Tobías, fue a la sala donde Charlie estaba frente el fuego jugando con un cuchillo lanzándolo al aire y agarrándolo del mango sin despegar su vista de las llamas, no llevaba camisa, solo los ajustados pantalones de cuero de dragón. —Charlie. —Quiso llamarle pero sólo salió un gemido ahogado, el pelirrojo se giró a mirarle preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se levantó y se acercó. — ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó notando que Harry no era capaz de sostener su mirada.

—Yo… — Se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó su boca contra la de Charlie. Su lengua buscó adentrarse entre los labios del pelirrojo. Ambos gimieron y se apretaron al cuerpo del otro, sus cuerpos calzaban, se sentía bien. Cuando la lengua de Charlie entró en su boca gimió con necesidad, la intrusión se sintió deliciosa y sus lenguas en contacto se masajearon mutuamente produciendo una reacción electrizante en todo su cuerpo.

Charlie le apretó contra sí y lo puso contra la pared, gimió restregándose en el cuerpo del otro, mientras Harry tironeaba sus cabellos acunó la nuca del pelirrojo, de forma gentil al principio pero con más y más fuerza conforme los besos se volvieron más desesperados y apasionados. Charlie se separó un momento para tomar aire.

—Joder Harry, dime que aceptas ayúdame a convencer a Draco. —El beso le dejó un efecto de aturdimiento, por un minuto no supo de que hablaba el otro, pero el nombre del rubio le recordó lo que querían hacer.

—Si… Los quiero a los dos —Harry gimió con necesidad. —Charlie… Por favor… —El pelirrojo le volvió a besar y lamió su cuello, Harry le apretó y le hizo marcas en la espalda del puro placer e intensidad de su actividad.

—Vamos a la habitación. —Harry se sostuvo de sus hombros y cruzó las piernas por su cintura, el otro le apretó desde el trasero y le llevó a la cama.

* * *

Charlie jugueteaba con los cabellos de Harry que estaba cómodamente apretado contra su pecho haciendo sinsentidos con un dedo sobre su piel, ninguno decía nada sólo mimos y caricias.

—Explícame que le pasó. —Dijo al fin Harry sin mirar al pelirrojo que había detenido momentáneamente las caricias en el cabello del otro—. Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? —Escuchó un suspiro desde el Weasley.

—Te contaré lo poco que sé que pasó… Y lo que supongo. —Acomodó a Harry más cerca, casi sobre él, sus alientos se mezclaban eran tan apabullantemente íntimo aun así Harry sintió que faltaba algo y sonrió pensando en que tal vez no era mala idea eso de ser tres. —No sé cuáles fueron las condiciones en las que enviaron a Draco a Azkaban, pero ahí el aprendió algunas cosas… Imagino que usando sus habilidades de domador, aprendió cosas de los dementores…

—Puede alejarlos sin varita. —Recordó lo que el mismo rubio le dijo hace ya tanto tiempo en la madriguera.

—No sólo eso, Draco sabe cómo crear dementores. —Harry le miró impresionado. —Piénsalo, no debe ser agradable son criaturas que se alimentan de la felicidad de otros porque son incapaces de crear la propia, su dolor es tan recurrente que tratan de calmarlo llevándose la felicidad de otros. —Le dio un beso corto. —Algo le pasó ahí, algo que lo rompió como mago y como hombre… ¿Haz notado que Draco no se ha percatado que nos hemos estado peleando por él? Yo me la he pasado diciéndole dobles sentidos bastante directos y él ni los nota…

— ¿Crees que tiene que ver con Azkaban? ¿Qué relación puede tener? —Harry se apretó más al cuerpo del pelirrojo, sí, estaba falta de cariño y definitivamente Charlie era caricias y mimos infinitos.

—Está es mi teoría, aún no lo hablo con Newt pero creo que Draco absorbió en parte la angustia y el dolor de los dementores y las consecuencias directas son que él no cree ser merecedor de ninguna clase afecto, aunque esto son suposiciones mías, pero Draco quedó muy quebrado de su corta estadía en la prisión… No quiero ni pensar lo que años en Azkaban hicieron con Theodore Nott. —Suspiró y bostezó. —Según los análisis que Ed le hizo al entrar en la reserva, Draco tiene un enorme potencial mágico, pero su cuerpo es muy débil para ello, eso genera desequilibrios lo que es tremendamente peligroso, puede explicar el motivo por el que se desmayó con el dragón…

—Le pasó también con los Mooncalf en Hogwarts. —Comento Harry. —Recuerdo que fue cuando supe que estaba con Hagrid, él bailó con los Mooncalf o algo así, según lo que escuché se quedó sin magia…

—Es lo que creo se ha malinterpretado, Draco no se queda sin magia es su cuerpo el que colapsa al usarla porque es su cuerpo el que no resiste la presión. —Tomó aire, mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda del moreno, Harry ronroneo, Charlie sonrió y le lamió el cuello. —Newt empezó con acupuntura, está tratando de arreglar los músculos y el sistema circulatorio… Pero no creo que sepa cómo tratar la parte emocional. —Harry se sentó sobre las caderas del pelirrojo y se movió, ya sentía el miembro erecto del otro.

—Nosotros le ayudaremos en eso. —Sonrió Charlie, se sentó en la cama y le besó, estaban desnudos la fricción era deliciosa. —Charlie… —Tomó el miembro del pelirrojo y lo puso en su entrada. —Seremos los tres.

—Siiiii. —Apretó a Harry de las caderas mientras descendía, el moreno movía las caderas y le volvía loco de deseo en segundos. —Siempre… Los tres…

* * *

Draco despertó por el llanto del lobo huargo, se levantó aun medio dormido y le dio carne molida, se sentó a esperar que el lobo terminara de comer.

— ¿Mejor? —Acarició detrás de sus orejas.

 _«_ _Si _».__ Escuchó que el lobo decía, se sorprendió de eso, parecía que le costaba expresarse era normal era un cachorro.

—Me dejaras dormir un poco más. —El lobo movió la cola y le siguió a la cama. —Tengo que ponerte un nombre o tienes uno. —El lobo negó mientras se acomodaba a los pies de la cama. —mmm te gusta ¿Arris? —Gruñido. —Ok, buscare otro. —Draco estaba rebanándose el cerebro buscando nombres de mascotas, sólo pensaba en la señora Norris ni pensar, en los nombres pomposos de los pavos reales de su padre, como Agustus, Dionisios el gusto por la historia clásica. — ¿Orestes? —El lobo movió la cola, tenía sentido si su vida había sido una tragedia griega porque su lobo haría otra cosa. —Orestes entonces.

La segunda vez que despertó sintió a alguien a su lado, sonrió cuando vio a Newt con Orestes en los brazos.

—No me lo eches a perder.

—Imposible, los lobos huargo no son de mimos. —Sonrió mientras Orestes se refregaba contra sus manos. —Son criaturas peligrosas, indomables… —Se rio más fuerte cuando Orestes le lamió la cara. — ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, he estado muy cansado después de los entrenamientos y eso que casi no usamos magia. —Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

—Te lo dije, en tu caso no es problema de magia, es tu cuerpo el que no resiste y eso es tan peligroso como la falta de esta, piénsalo, eres el contenedor ¿Qué pasa si un contenedor se llena? —Draco miró su taza. —No quiero que te hagas daño. —El rubio asintió y le dio una taza de té.

—Hoy me habló. —Apuntó al lobo. —Decidimos que se llamará Orestes.

—Buen nombre, yo quiero más tostadas —Dijo al ver que el rubio había puesto cuatro quien agregó varias más. —Es normal que no te hablara antes, es un cachorro debe aprender a hacerlo, por cierto hoy llega Theseus y tu amigo Theodore.

—Él debe estar…

— ¿Mágicamente deshecho? Si eso pensamos. —Dijo tomando las tostadas que Draco le alargaba. —Piénsalo, tú estuviste poco tiempo y las consecuencias en tu cuerpo han sido desastrosas, en su caso han sido años… Me preocupa su magia, su cuerpo y su dolor, tendremos que hacer un trabajo de relojería.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo y Tobías? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, Newt era increíble él y su familia, eran maestros pero no sólo enseñaban, se preocupaban por el bienestar de sus estudiantes, se sentía querido y aceptado y eso era tan raro en él.

—Hablé con Ed, les daremos misiones menores de domador a ambos además. —Comió con ganas. —Hoy se va la familia Weasley, así que Tobías tendrá mucho más tiempo. —Sonrió.

—Estará deprimido, de verdad creo que le gusta la chica Weasley.

—Si le gusta de verdad encontraran la forma. —Se puso de pie. —Cuando conocí a Pro trabajaba para la MACUSA, hoy está conmigo y tenemos un proyecto común. —Se acomodó la túnica. —Por cierto Draco, hemos estado hablando de ti. —Él rubio alzo una ceja. —Queríamos saber a cuál de los candidatos escogerías. —Draco se sonrojó. —Piénsalo bien, ambos son buenos chicos. —Se despidió de Orestes rascándole las orejas y finalmente le dejó solo.

* * *

—Bueno… Cuando vaya a Londres… —Tobías estaba rojo como tomate, Ginny le tomó las manos y le sonrió dándole ánimos.

—Nos veremos otra vez, lo prometo. —La chica le besó, Molly se quedó mirando a su hija, no era tonta sabía que esos dos habían estado liados, pero Ginny había tenido tantos pretendientes que se hacía raro verla tan feliz con alguno, un Nott para mal de males.

—Hermano esperamos verte para navidad. —Dijo Fred junto a Charlie, el mayor jugó con el cabello de ambos gemelos.

—Lo intentaré. —Abrazó a Ginny.

—Tienes que cuidar de Harry también cielo —Dijo Molly abrazando a uno de sus hijos mayores.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo cuido a Harry. —Sonrió ampliamente, Harry se sonrojó un poco y también procedió a abrazar a la familia Weasley. —Los espero a ambos para navidad.

Sin más ceremonia los Weasley fueron conducidos por Ed por al salón de los cazadores hacía el traslador que el ministerio les había preparado, Tobías, Charlie y Harry se quedaron mirándoles hasta que desaparecieron, el menor de los Nott se veía abatido.

—Harry… Tú… —Tobías trataba de hablar pero parecía difícil.

—Harry es gay Tobías, no va a casarse con Ginny. —El moreno sonrió.

— ¿En serio?

—Pareces muy feliz —Dijo Harry siguiendo a Charlie al interior del campamento.

—Es difícil competir contra el héroe del mundo mágico. —Tobías sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry, cuando sintieron que las llamas de la chimenea se encendían desproporcionadamente llegando incluso al techo, entonces apareció Theseus con Theodore en los brazos inconsciente.

* * *

Tobías paseaba de un lado a otro preocupado, Draco trataba de calmarlo pero el chico estaba catatónico, Neville había estado tratando a Theodore por más de una hora y Newt había llegado a ayudarle, el menor de los Nott se comía las uñas y rumiaba de un lugar a otro incapaz de quedarse quieto.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas Tobías? —Preguntó Charlie, quien había ayudado a Theseus a cargar a Theodore hasta dejarle en la tienda de los Scamander, Harry estaba sentado a su lado.

—Ni lo intentes. —Draco suspiró agotado, había visto a Theodore estaba muy delgado, pálido y su cabello tan negro como la noche había adquirido un tono blanco, estaba mágicamente exprimido y daba largos gemidos de dolor al respirar, era una imagen dolorosa y difícil de olvidar, y eso había llevado a Tobías a un estado de ansiedad absolutamente entendible.

—Tobías. —Pro salió y se acercó al chico, los oscuros ojos del menor de los Nott le miraron casi rogándole por buenas noticias. —Vamos a necesitar de tu magia para tratarle. —Ninguno supo cómo interpretar eso, la mujer no se veía angustiada, sólo seria, Tobías se puso de pie y la siguió dentro.

Entonces como despertado por un rayo Harry notó que era la primera vez que Charlie y él estaban solos con Draco, desde que habían decidido convencer al rubio de hacer… ¿Hacer qué? Le costaba decirlo, no pensarlo… Al imaginarlo se sentía natural, pero decirlo… Causaba la inseguridad de ser juzgado, por inmoral, por raro… definitivamente no sabía cómo tratarlo, buscó la mirada del pelirrojo que parecía tan ajeno a su propia tormenta interna, sus ojos se encontraron, los azules ojos del pelirrojo estaban serios como pocas veces.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, pero no sabía a quién le preguntaba, los ojos de Draco les miraron como si recién notara que estaban ahí, recordó las teorías respecto a la estadía del rubio en la prisión, supuso que ver a Nott le había afectado, definitivamente no era el momento de hablar.

—No. —La voz del rubio salió estrangulada, apretada, parecía al borde del desmayo, Charlie cruzo rápidamente la habitación y le abrazó, le apretó contra su cuerpo, el rubio se aferró a su túnica desesperadamente, Harry le abrazó también, Draco le miró y se rompió, las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por su rostro y mientras Charlie les sostenía, Harry limpiaba cariñosamente su rostro y Draco lloraba, angustiado desesperado y lleno de dolor.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno este es el capi más corto del fic… no me reclamen, siempre les doy capis de 10 paginas… el primero tenía 17 XD

Espero que les guste

Besos!

Arizú Eiri


	6. Chapter 6: Comenzando a desesperar

**Domador de criaturas mágicas Capítulo 06**

 **Capítulo 06: Comenzando a desesperar.**

Draco recordaría ese día como una vorágine de hechos, pensamientos y magia dispersa a su alrededor, no tuvo claro cuánto rato estuvo entre los brazos de Charlie y Harry, pero se sintió bien, y se sintió mal por sentirse bien ello, según Luna y Newt esos dos eran pretendientes suyos, pero parecían llevarse muy bien entre ellos, Harry vivía en la tienda del pelirrojo y jamás les vio discutir, le pareció tan egoísta de su parte no poder tomar una decisión.

Se había dejado caer en su cama con Orestes en el estómago, mientras sus pensamientos le llevaban a los brazos de los dos chicos ¿eran realmente pretendientes? Ninguno le había dicho nada directamente, salvo un beso robado hace mucho tiempo por Charlie cuando les había ido a ayudar por el problema con las dragonas, tal vez se estaba estresando demás y estaba viendo cosas donde no existían.

Acarició distraídamente una oreja de Orestes que le miraba con sus enormes ojos, si eso debía ser, un malentendido, ni Potter ni Charlie estaban tras de él, eso no era posible, de cierta forma irracional el solo pensamiento de ello le deprimió. Se ovilló, era un hijo de puta, Theodore se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y él pensando en tonterías que no tenían ningún sentido.

* * *

Tobías se había desmayado, Newt se lo había llevado con un hechizo de levitación y Pro le acompañó, estaba solo con el mayor de los Nott, quien dormía en un sueño inducido por pociones, estaba intranquilo y su magia muy inestable.

—Deja de pelear. —Susurró cerca de su oreja. —Por favor Theo, te harás daño. —Neville tomó su mano con cariño y besó el dorso, se veía diferente, frágil, Theodore nunca fue frágil, pero así se veía, perdido su cabello negro estaba completamente blanco, probablemente por las continuas torturas dentro de la prisión, su viejo amor adolescente, ¿Quién lo diría? Jamás pensó volver a verlo y ahí estaba, Theodore dormido en una cama en su pequeña clínica privada dentro de la reserva de dragones, las horas que venían serian fundamentales para saber si el daño era permanente, pero él ya había tomado una decisión, no le dejaría solo, esta vez lucharía por el hombre.

— ¿Alguna mejora? —Theseus estaba exhausto había tenido que habilitar un traslador desde Londres a la reserva directamente, generalmente se transportaban a Bucarest, a Calea Victoriei y desde ahí usaban un transporte muggle que les permitiera descansar mágicamente, Neville vio de otra forma Theseus, no por nada había sido el héroe.

—Nada aún. —Dijo mirando su reloj. —Aún le quedan horas de sueño, cuéntame cómo fue. —El Scamander gruñó, él no era todo amabilidad como Newt, él era un guerrero y un antiguo Slytherin, no le gustaba dar detalles. —Por favor. —Theseus se le quedo viendo. —Él… Es importante para mí… Aunque ni el mismo sepa. —Neville se sonrojo, Theseus no preguntó.

—Las cosas no están bien en Inglaterra, probablemente la única que aún esta cuerda es Granger, pero mantener la paz está teniendo un costo más alto del que pensaron. —Suspiró y se sentó frente a la camilla. —Hay un caos total en las calles, la gente está muriendo de hambre o de enfermedad, no hay ni comida ni sanadores suficientes y las reservas de pociones tampoco abundan, el mercado negro nunca tuvo un mejor momento. —Neville se cubrió la boca horrorizado. —Si me lo preguntas, con la guerra pasada vivimos lo mismo… Lo único que nos mantuvo a flote fueron los negocios de los sangre pura, pero ahora ni siquiera tienen eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de los sangre pura? —Neville se sentó cerca, nunca había escuchado hablar a Theseus de su época de héroe.

—Los sangre pura no solo representan las tradiciones y la magia más antigua, también son los dueños de casi todas las economías mágicas. —Suspiró, se quitó los lentes y los limpio con la camisa. —Cuando terminó la guerra contra Voldemort muchos murieron, pero en su gran mayoría heredaron a sus hijos o a parientes que nada tuvieron que ver, así protegieron su patrimonio… Los Malfoy por ejemplo, sacaron sus capitales de Londres antes de que el ministerio pudiera echarles mano y apenas pudieron huyeron… Eso hicieron casi todos, lo que generó…

—Una crisis económica. —Theseus asintió.

—Las grandes empresas están tratando de hacer lo que pueden, pero si no logran poner en marcha la economía local es cosa de tiempo. —Se puso los lentes ya limpios. —En medio de todo este caos financiero, piden justicia… Y el ministerio no da abasto, además el Wizengamot está dividido entre los que quieren entrar a saquear Gringotts y los que quieren respetar la ley, en los últimos está tu amiga y los Weasley.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Theo con todo eso? —Theseus le miró y enarcó una ceja Neville sintió la familiar sensación de estar frente a Snape, un total estúpido.

—Theodore representa a esas familias que ' _ocultaron'_ su capital, soltarlo aunque sea con la venia de Harry Potter hace ver al ministerio débil. —Le tomó la temperatura. —Además… Que los Parkinson y los Crabbe desaparecieron sin herederos, por lo que los duendes no quieren dejar que el ministerio meta sus manos, para los duendes ese oro ahora es de ellos ya que los magos legales no están.

—Vaya, esta difícil la cosa. —Neville no podía dejar de mirar a Theodore, Theseus se los quedo viendo un rato, no le costó nada ver su historia, Neville un chico inseguro a la sombra de trío maravilla, pseudo enamorado de un chico aislado y callado, hasta un poco oscuro… Theodore, le daría vergüenza aceptar su homosexualidad siendo adolescente así que se obligaría a mirar a otro lado, pero el sentimiento perduraría, giró los ojos, los leones eran tan predecibles.

— Además no tienen el apoyo de Potter, si bien los Weasley y Granger gozan de cierto respeto, el héroe es Potter y Potter les amenazó con boicotearlos si no le permitían venir a Rumania. — Contó finalmente, Neville le miró asombrado. —Sí Neville, Potter está más enamorado de Malfoy de lo que pensamos.

— ¿Dijiste algo de las pociones y los sanadores? —Preguntó mirando lo cansado que se veía el hombre, Theseus era unos años mayor que Newt, pero para Neville siempre fue la representación misma del poder, estaba en la mejor edad de los magos, pues su magia era estable y su mente había pasado las pasiones de la juventud.

— ¡Ah! eso, si tienen pocos sanadores, muchos murieron dando asistencia durante la última guerra y otros, como tú, abandonaron Londres una vez terminada y vuelta a lo mismo. —Se puso de pie y se estiró como un gato. —No hay productos con que hacer pociones, así que el desabastecimiento es casi total, en alimentos, en pociones, en medicina básica… Por lo que vi, hasta un refrió puede ser letal, el ministerio ha entregado casi todas sus reservas, pero eso no soluciona el problema a la larga, necesitan revitalizar la economía.

—Debería hablar con Harry. —Neville se veía pensativo.

— ¿Potter tiene miles de empresas con exportaciones? —Neville negó. — ¿Cuentas millonarias a lo largo del mundo? —Volvió a negar. —Entonces no puede ayudar en nada, déjale disfrutar se lo merece ya ha salvado muchas veces a Londres. —Theseus se le quedó viendo. —Iré a descansar avísame si despierta, estará asustado e inestable, si no estoy yo llama a Newt, no te enfrentes al domador solo, este no es Draco, no es todo dulzura y puede atacarte. —Neville asintió, pero no estaba de acuerdo, él siempre había mirado a Theodore desde la distancia, era un chico tranquilo, estudioso, tal vez un poco oscuro, pero no conocía miembro en la casa de las serpientes que no tuviera una dosis de oscuridad.

* * *

— ¿Crees que este bien? —Harry caminaba con Charlie era temprano aun para ir a la tienda, pero todo el horario se había trastocado con la llegada de Theodore.

—No. —Charlie se quedó viendo seriamente a Harry. —Vamos a verle… No para… No es para…

—Entiendo. —Le tomó una mano y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Es demasiado pronto para Draco. —El pelirrojo asintió.

—Me parte el alma verle sufrir así… Estando solo. —Enfilaron a la tienda de Draco. —Me pregunto qué dicen sus padres de todo esto.

—Es cierto, Draco no los ha mencionado ni una vez. —Trató de recordar Harry, tocaron a la puerta no escucharon nada, Charlie forzó la puerta y entró, Harry le siguió, Draco estaba dormido con el huargo contra el pecho, al verles les mostró los dientes eso hubiera sido peligroso, si Orestes hubiera sido más grande que un gato, Harry se rió y estiró la mano, el lobo seguía mostrando los dientes.

—Orestes. —Draco estiró una mano y le atrajo de nuevo a su pecho, pero el lobo no se daba por vencido con invitados no deseados, por fin el rubio abrió los ojos, vio a Charlie preparar algo en la cocina americana y a Harry sonreírle desde los pies de su cama. —Hola chicos.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —Pregunto el moreno preocupado, Draco recordó haber llorado entre los brazos de los dos hombres, se sonrojó.

—Estoy bien, lamento el espectáculo. —Se sentó, Harry le abrazó y de cierta forma se derritió, se sentía cómodo.

—Todo está bien. —Charlie se subió a la cama, llevaba levitando varias cosas para comer y beber.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, has tenido un sorprendente avance con los Scamander. —Alabó el pelirrojo. —Supongo que ver a Nott no te trajo buenos recuerdos. —Draco se removió incómodo en los brazos de Harry ¿Estaba mal sentirse tan cómodo con los dos?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. —Dijo un tanto perturbado atrajo a Orestes contra su cuerpo su calor le reconfortaba, acarició sus orejas distraídamente.

—No hagas eso. —Draco se quedó mirando a Harry. —No nos dejes fuera, nos preocupas.

—No lo presiones Harry. — Charlie le paso a cada uno una taza con whisky de fuego. —Draco nos contará cuando esté listo. —Harry suspiró, Charlie tenía razón, tenía que ser Draco quien quisiera decirles pero le enervaba no saber cómo ayudar. — ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentan cómo es eso de que eran rivales en el colegio? Recuerdo que Tobías lo mencionó una vez. —Harry se sonrojo, Draco se rió.

—Potter me rechazó en medio de todo el colegio a los once años, desde ahí me propuse hacerle la vida lo más difícil posible. —Se rió acordándose sintiéndose medio orgulloso de su yo adolescente.

—Pues lo lograste muchas veces. —Harry sonrió notando que el rubio había cambiado de expresión. —Fuiste realmente molesto, puedes creer Charlie que creo unas chapitas 'Potter apesta' cuando me OBLIGARON a ser el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts. —Charlie se destornilló de la risa.

—Pero cuanta imaginación. —Se apretó el estómago riendo. —Debí ver eso…

—Y te acuerdas cuando con Ron estábamos en primero y te llamaron porque Hagrid consiguió un dragón… Pues él de nuevo. —Charlie se acordaba de eso.

—Ohh claro, Norberto, sigue en la reserva es un buen dragón. —Sonrió. — Hagrid viene a verlo a veces, Norberto lo recuerda.

—Bueno a mi favor, Potter era insufrible, siempre rompiendo las reglas y en lugar de tener castigos Dumbledore siempre lo premiaba. —Rezongó el rubio bebiendo de su whisky visiblemente más relajado. —Granger una vez me golpeo y he de decir que golpea más fuerte que Weasley. —Los tres se rieron, Orestes aulló feliz y se acomodó para dormir mientras los magos se quedaron gran parte de la noche contando anécdotas.

* * *

Tobías corría todo lo rápido que le daban las piernas, sentía muy cerca a Harry, le costaba percibir a Draco, agudizó el oído, trato de concentrar su magia, se frustró, hace rato que no respondía bien, se sentía en desventaja, Harry y Draco parecían tan sincronizados, finalmente vio las luces rojas.

— ¿Qué hicieron mal? —Preguntó Theseus con una taza de porcelana entre las manos, sentado a lo indio en una roca, Newt levantó la mano, Theseus giró los ojos. — ¿Tobías?

—No logro concentrarme. —Dijo de mala gana.

—Justamente. —Se puso de pie. —Tobías sé que estas preocupado por tu hermano, pero el poder de los domadores esta justamente en mantener la calma cuando todos los demás se han desesperado… Muy buen trabajo Potter atacando a mis domadores, muy buena idea Draco, eso de ocultar el rastro mágico, aunque faltó precisión. —Los tres asintieron. —Está más que claro que este ejercicio aprovecha mejor las habilidades del señor Potter, pero ya veremos cómo le va manteniendo la calma. —Les sonrió a los tres, vieron acercarse a Neville.

—Despertó.

* * *

—Theo. —Tobías se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, el mayor de los Nott le devolvió el abrazo, Neville había entrado con él por si necesitaba algo, pero se sintió como un intruso. —Por Merlín ¿estás bien? Lamento tanto que hayas…

—Todo está bien Obi. —El menor se sorbió los mocos y se apretó más fuerte contra su hermano. — ¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —Se le quedo viendo. —Eres un conjunto de músculos ¿Y estas tomando sol?

— ¡Ah! Es el entrenamiento en la reserva. —Le contó sentándose en la cama sonriéndole abiertamente.

— ¿Qué entrenamiento? ¿Qué reserva? —Theodore le miró confundido, recién se percató de la presencia de Neville. — ¿Quién…? Merlín me duele la cabeza. —Se tironeo del pelo tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y calmar el dolor.

—Tobías deja un rato a tu hermano, le daré algunas pociones…

— ¡No quiero pociones! Quiero respuestas ¿Dónde estoy? —Exigió colérico, Neville entrecerró los ojos, Theodore estaba fuera de sí no entendía nada y ver a Longbotton no era muy positivo según su propia percepción, los vidrios comenzaron a temblar.

—Mira niñato malcriado soy tu sanador a cargo y me haces caso, estuviste a punto de quedarte permanentemente en coma mágico por extenuación y mala alimentación ¡Tobías te vas! Te llamaré de vuelta cuando tu hermano entre en razón. — Los dos Nott le miraron asombrado, pero Theodore estaba además iracundo, el menor salió mirando triste a Theodore en la cama, Neville le pasó una poción.

—No quiero dormir. —Dijo con el tono más neutral que logró, tenía que calmarse para lograr que el león le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

—No es para dormir. —Theodore se le quedo viendo, recién notó el uniforme, la reserva de dragones de Rumania, recordó que Theseus Scamander había ido por él. —Bébetela ayudará a calmarte y a aclarar las ideas.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Se vio en el reflejo de la ventana, sus cabellos estaban completamente blancos y llegaban poco más debajo de los hombros y estaba esqueléticamente delgado.

—Azkaban. —El Nott hizo un gesto de dolor y asintió, tenía que lograr calmarse, alterarse no serviría de nada, trató de concentrarse en su respiración. —Estarás en recuperación…

—Según mis cálculos solo fueron 2… Tal vez 3 años, debía estar quince. —Logró por fin un poner un poco de orden en su mente, se quedó mirando a Longbotton por una respuesta.

—Harry habló a tu favor y de algunos otros, estás exiliado permanentemente de Londres. —El rostro de Theodore fue pura sorpresa. —Estarás bajo la vigilancia de la reserva, como domador de dragones y a mi cargo hasta que los Scamander digan lo contrario ¿Todo claro? —Theodore gruñó disconforme por el sabor de poción y por lo que dicho por el Gryffindor.

—No tengo pensado ser domador. —Dijo más para joder un poco al león que se veía demasiado confiado.

—Eso es cosa tuya, ya hablarás con Theseus. —Un escalofrío recorrió al Nott, Neville supuso que el encuentro entre el mayor de los Scamander y Theodore no había sido del todo amistoso. — ¿Tienes mareos? —Nott negó. — ¿Hambre? —Como confirmándoselo rugió su estómago Neville le dio una sonrisa conciliadora. —Iré por comida debes estar famélico. —Theodore aprovechó la oportunidad de estar solo para poner orden en su cabeza, algo le había llamado en Azkaban, los guardias le habían dejado solo, le temían, él había invocado algo, sintió frío. —Te traje cosas livianas y fáciles de digerir, tu estómago aun esta resentido ¿Estas bien?

—Creo que Londres corre peligro… Por mi culpa. —Los enormes ojos negros de Theodore mostraban pánico, Neville se acercó a él y le abrazó, acarició su espalda y su cabello, cerró los ojos la sensación era abrumadora, sentía como la magia fluía entre ambos cuerpos en contacto, logró de Nott se calmara nuevamente.

—Lo que sea, lo arreglaremos tranquilo. —Susurró en su oreja. —Cuéntame, hablaré con los Scamander para que lo resuelvan. —Nott temblaba dentro del abrazo estaba hiperventilando y cada vez le costaba más respirar, los brazos del león la hacían sentir seguro pero de todas formas sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, las puertas se abrieron, Neville fue violentamente alejado mientras Theseus movía frenéticamente la varita sobre Theodore, quien cayo desmayado entre sus brazos.

—Te dije que me llamaras si notabas algo extraño. —Casi le ladró. —Theodore no tiene orden en sus recuerdos, y su núcleo mágico esta alterado…

—Él dijo que había convocado algo en Azkaban…

—Ya me hice cargo. —Corto a Neville. —No estas capacitado para ayudar a un domador Neville. —No parecía una crítica, en realidad fue un suspiro cansado. —Somos personas que estamos más vinculadas a la magia que al mundo físico, por eso traspasamos las barreras de los códigos comunes y logramos hablar con criaturas mágicas. —Se sentó a su lado. —Ahora piénsalo, si una persona que es más magia que otra cosa, pierde su núcleo mágico o se altera ¿Qué crees que pasa?

—Yo quiero ayudarle. —Pidió Neville comenzando a desesperarse no quería alejarse de Theodore de nuevo. —Por favor.

—Entiendo tus motivos. —Se puso de pie. —Y no hay nada más mágico que el amor… Pero entiende algo Neville, los domadores no aman como las demás personas… Puedes salir muy lastimado.

—Lo haré igual… Déjame ayudarle. —Se puso de pie a su lado, Theseus giró los ojos recordó a Pro, cuando seguía por el mundo a Newt y Newt no se deba ni por enterado, la pobre mujer había tenido que pasar por mucho antes de que su hermano notara su existencia. —Hablaré con Newt tienes que aprender Legeremancia y acupuntura si quieres ayudar.

—Se ambas. —Theseus le miró impactado. —Newt me enseño… Dijo que… Sería importante en mi futuro. —Theseus se quedó mirándole, pero parecía ver más allá de su imagen física, finalmente asintió.

—Me llamaras a mi o a Newt cuando despierte. —Neville asintió. —Y ayúdale a diferenciar el mundo mágico del mundo físico, tócale, péinale… Que note que está despierto. —Neville volvió a asentir. —Dejare a Erion acá —Sacó del bolsillo una bola morada peluda con unos grandes y expresivos ojos lila. —Es un ' _visión'_ avisará si necesitas ayuda. —Erion dio un chillido de felicidad cuando Theseus le acarició y finalmente les dejo solos.

* * *

Habían pasado gran parte del día contando anécdotas de la escuela, juntos o separados, Harry habló de sus aventuras con el trío dorado, Draco de sus clases particulares con Snape desde segundo año quien le preparaba para ser sanador, Charlie de sus hazañas como jugador de Quidditch y de las bromas de los chicos de su generación, hasta que se habían quedado rendidos, entre comida, whisky de fuego, cansancio y risas, Charlie fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, Draco estaba dormido en su pecho sonrió viéndole dormir y Harry estaba abrazado al rubio desde la espalda, el moreno le devolvió a la miraba, el pelirrojo le dio un beso cortito, Harry convocó un cubrecama sobre los tres y volvió a dormir. Orestes dormía a los pies de cama, esa era justamente la imagen de su futuro, la que lucharía por conseguir.

* * *

Pro estaba sentada cerca del fuego Newt a su lado, tenían las manos enlazadas, Theseus se sentó al frente de la pareja, se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, Newt tenía la vista fija en el fuego Theseus se le unió rápidamente, Pro apretó la mano de su esposo, odiaba cuando la dejaban fuera, pero no era una domadora y debía entender que a veces su esposo estaba más allá de las fronteras de que ella lograba comprender, estaba nerviosa, la llegada de Theodore Nott ponía todos los engranajes en movimiento, Rolf también se vería involucrado y eso le apretaba el corazón, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que su esposo y su cuñado " _volvieran_ ".

Newt lo hizo primero, la miró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente Pro por fin pudo respirar, Theseus se estiró frente a ellos, para ella Theseus era un gato mañoso, sonrió ante eso, seguramente él no estaría muy conforme con la alegoría.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —Preguntó evadiendo la pregunta principal ¿Corremos peligro? Pero sabía que ninguno de los Scamander era muy directo en sus respuestas, no quiso tentar el mal humor de su cuñado.

—Estaremos bien Pro. —Newt la besó, al separarse le acarició el cabello con ternura. — ¿Cielo puedes traer a Rolf? Necesitamos hablar algunas cosas. —La mujer se puso dificultosamente en pie, por tanto rato sentada en el suelo sosteniendo la mano de esposo, caminó a la tienda.

—Estamos en peligro. —Dijo Theseus al desaparecer Pro de la vista, Newt asintió. —Preferiría dejarte a ti y a Rolf fuera de esto, lo arreglare…

—Ya no eres el héroe Theseus, esta no es tu guerra. —Señaló Newt sonriéndole a su hijo que caminaba hacia ellos. —Draco, Harry y Charlie lo harán bien, más aún si cuentan con la ayuda de los Nott…

— ¿Y Longbotton no? —Theseus gruñó frustrado. —Dejaste a un perturbado Theodore Nott en manos de un sanador que no tiene las habilidades para ayudarle.

—Las tiene. —Discutió Rolf. —Para un domador el amor es fundamental, es su cable al mundo normal, Theodore no puede estar en mejores manos. —Rebatió su sobrino, Theseus giró los ojos. —Luna los vio, a Neville y a Theo.

—No tenemos el tiempo suficiente, estuve en Londres, las cosas van perturbadoramente mal, necesitan ayuda. —Se acercó a su familia. —Y no los quiero allá cuando todo explote.

—Ellos querrán volver. — Dijo Newt masajeándose el puente de la nariz. —Y les vamos a ayudar, ya es momento de despertar a nuestros dragones hermano, no es solo una guerra civil por una cosa política, ni por Voldemort, ellos vienen por los domadores y estamos casi todos aquí. —Señaló poniéndose de pie. —Cuando no comprenden algo lo atacan, el poder de los domadores les asusta… Tú presencia debe haber despertado resquemores olvidados…

—Además está… —Rolf sacó una bola de cristal de su bolsillo. —Es el dolor de los dementores que sacaste de Theodore, está neutralizado pero traerá consecuencias, déjale curar… Deja que Neville le ayude. —Theseus suspiró disconforme.

—No es mala idea de todas formas comenzar a neutralizar a los domadores. —Dijo Newt, los otros dos le miraron asombrados. —Los llamare a casa, Harry Potter va a necesitar un ejército.

—Llamare a los sagrados veintiocho o lo que queda de ellos. —Dijo Theseus pensando que en realidad solo habría problemas con la familia Weasley quienes habían abandonado los dictámenes de los sangre pura. —Les daré un plan de acción para Londres, no sé porque te escucho.

—Porque nos quieres porque más. —Dijeron los otros dos Scamander a la vez, Theseus giró los ojos pero sonrió con la respuesta.

—Draco… — Comenzó Rolf, pero Newt le interrumpió.

—Se dará cuanta cuando esté listo. —Sonrió, los tres volvieron a la tienda. —Me preocupa mucho más ese algo oscuro en Harry.

—Mientras este en la reserva estará bajo control. —Respondió Theseus.

* * *

Draco despertó, se sintió calentito y cómodo, intentó moverse pero no fue posible, abrió un ojo su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Harry que dormía bajo él, tenía una mano en su cadera, pero sintió algo más, un aliento tibio en la nuca, trató de girarse sin despertar a Harry y se encontró con Charlie muy acomodado en su espalda, apretándose a todo su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir como la temperatura aumentaba, trató de calmarse, estaba entre los dos… Otra vez… Se hizo el dormido cuando notó que Charlie se movía.

Sintió las manos tibias del pelirrojo acariciar su espalda, su aliento le erizaba la piel del cuello, las manos le recorrieron descaradamente los muslos y se apretó más, sintió a Harry gemir bajo su peso, las manos se moreno se unieron a las del pelirrojo acariciándole, Harry además le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Déjale descansar. —Suspiró Harry. — ¿Preparo el desayuno?

—No, déjame a mí. —Charlie se puso de pie, le besó la sien y le dejó muy calentito en la cama con Harry. —Va a ser más difícil para ti levantarte sin despertarlo. —Perdió la tibieza del cuerpo del pelirrojo. —Ven Orestes debes tener hambre. —No entendía, esos dos… Se entendían y no tenían problemas con que él durmiera entre ellos, eso era a lo menos raro, bostezó fingiendo despertar recién.

—Perdón ¿te desperté? —Le miró Harry, pestañeando más de lo normal al no poder enfocar sin sus lentes, se rascó el cuello.

—Está bien, ya tengo que levantarme. —Pero Harry no le soltó.

—Quédate. —La intensidad de los ojos verdes le dejaron pasmado, pero estaba Charlie y él no quería hacerle daño a ninguno, era un egoísta de lo peor, bajo la vista un tanto avergonzado, Harry sonrió de lado. —Lo lamento ayer solo nos quedamos dormidos e invadimos tu casa. —Sonrió.

—Ohh sí. —Charlie levitó el desayuno. —Harry nos cubrió en la madrugada. —Le dio una sonrisa amplia. —Le di de comer a tú amigo a ver si así deja de gruñirnos. —Draco giró para ver a Orestes comiendo de un plato carne cortada.

—Voy a tener que enseñarle a cazar. —Dijo recibiendo una taza del pelirrojo.

—Yo tengo que salir de misión hoy, pero estarán bien sin mí ¿cierto? —Les cerró un ojo Draco se sonrojo, Harry asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

—Te esperaremos, se ha hecho costumbre hablar después del entrenamiento. —Harry mordió una tostada. — ¿Estas bien Draco? Estas muy rojo. —Harry le dio una mirada significativa al pelirrojo sin que el rubio lo notara.

—Sí… Yo me iré a duchar, les veo en el entrenamiento. —Los otros dos se terminaron el desayuno y fueron a la tienda de Charlie.

— ¿Crees que es muy pronto…? Muero por ponerle las manos encima. —Gimió Harry frustrado, Charlie le empotró contra la puerta de su tienda, pudo sentir muy clara la necesidad del pelirrojo contra su muslo.

—Crees que yo no, dormir con él y no tocarle es… Es tan difícil. —Se besaron, era un beso necesitado, faltaba Draco pero tendrían que aguantar por ahora, el rubio aún no les hablaba de la parte más fea de su vida y querían respetar eso, comenzaron a desvestirse rápidamente y a dejar la ropa tirada mientras iban a la habitación, Charlie empujó a Harry contra la cama, poniendo el pecho en el colchón, el moreno sintió como rápidamente el pelirrojo separaba sus nalgas y metía su lengua dentro, Harry aulló. —Te vez hermoso Harry. —Suspiró el otro abriéndole más las nalgas, Harry dobló las piernas y las abrió dándole más espacio, la lengua del pelirrojo entró más profundamente. —Vas a tener que devolver el favor después.

—Lo que quieras… Solo entiérrate ya. —Gimió desesperado el moreno, Charlie se acomodó en su entrada, su pene estaba duro, se había restregado descaradamente contra Draco, así debería ser siempre, con Draco entre ellos, entró lo más lento que pudo, tratando de no lastimar a su compañero. —Más. —Harry casi no había dormido, Draco estaba sobre él, pudo acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, aunque fuera sobre la ropa, le necesitaban, si alguna vez tuvo una duda esta se había esfumado con esa primera noche durmiendo los tres juntos. —Más fuerte. — Charlie aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, Harry había querido sentirlo, a Draco dentro, mientras Charlie se enterraba en el rubio, o cambiar de posiciones, pero estando los tres.

—Harry perdóname, no puedo ir lento. —Charlie se enterró de una vez, Harry gimió.

—Hazlo. Tómame… Fuerte… Falta Draco. —Charlie salió y volvió a entrar rápidamente, Harry se puso en cuatro patas, el pelirrojo se acomodó tras de él y entró hasta que se corrió, el moreno sin esperar nada lanzo al cazador a la cama, le abrió las piernas y le penetró. — Joder… Siii… Necesito meterme en Draco… —Entró y salió nuevamente. —Charlie cuando vuelvas. —El movimiento de sus caderas era frenético, apretaba las caderas del pelirrojo atrayéndole, no podía dejar de moverse. —Cuando vuelvas de tu misión. —Logró decir sin dejar de penetrarle.

—Siii justo ahí ¡Harry! —Gimió necesitado el pelirrojo agarrando a Harry de las nalgas para que aumentara el ritmo. —Cuando vuelva, le decimos. —Harry se corrió dentro, sin dejar de asentir, no podían seguir esperando.

CONTINUARA…

Hola! tenemos nuevo capi y ya volvieron los capis largos XD el anterior en realidad es el más corto de todo el fic (por cierto estoy en el capi 18 ya terminandolo)

besos a todos los que leen y comentan

Besos

Ari


	7. Chapter 7: El plan de los sagrados 28

**Domador de criaturas mágicas 07**

 **Capitulo: El Plan de los sagrados veintiocho.**

Theodore dormía, lo sentía intranquilo cada cierto rato sus ojos se abrían violentamente esperando encontrar algo y se volvía a dormir al verle a su lado, apretando su mano, calmándole, su sueño era errático e inquieto y eso preocupaba a Neville, que había tenido que tomar pociones para no dormir, no quería ni pensar en cómo se tomaría Theodore el despertar y no verle.

—Buenos días. —Saludó Tobías. —Te ves fatal ¿Por qué no descansas algo? Me quedaré con él. —Sonrió pasándole una bandeja con el desayuno, Neville sabía que no podía negar el tener sueño, tampoco que seguramente Theodore estaría mejor con la presencia de su hermano. —Puedes hacerlo aquí. —Agrandó la cama de Theodore y le dejó espacio para que durmiera junto a su hermano, Theseus le había explicado y Tobías haría todo lo posible por ayudarles; Neville se sonrojó ¿Era tan evidente? —Deja de pensar, Theo te necesita entero duerme, me quedaré con ustedes hasta que te sientas mejor. —Erin dio un chillido conforme y Neville salió a buscar un pijama, Tobías acarició la mejilla del mayor. —No tienes idea lo hermoso que veo tu futuro hermano. —Los ojos negros se abrieron y las manos como tenazas le agarraron y le apretaron con fuerza. —Tranquilo… Soy yo… Obi. —Abrazó a Theodore que se aferró a él como una tabla salvavidas. —Tranquilo… —Tobías dejo que Theo entrara en su mente, sabía cuánto le tranquilizaba escuchar a su madre cantar, y eso solo era posible en sus recuerdos, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermano mayor, dándole magia nuevamente, como le había enseñado Newt cuando Theodore había llegado, así habían logrado estabilizarle.

Cuando Neville volvió, Tobías estaba peinando suavemente a un muy dormido Theodore, le ayudó a acomodarse a su lado. —Si pasa algo…

—Te despertaré. —Sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

* * *

Newt estaba sentado junto a Pro y Luna cuando llegó Draco a su carpa, se veía nervioso y confundido, las mujeres alegaron tener mucho que hacer y dejaron a los dos hombres solos.

—Estoy confundido… Charlie y Harry… Ellos… Yo…

—Cálmate, no entiendo de que estamos hablando. —Dijo Newt pasándole una gran taza de té blanco. —Ordena las ideas y después tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Ellos me confunden. —Dijo sentándose frente al domador, Newt asintió indicándole que prosiguiera el relato. —Dormí con ellos…

— ¿Con los dos? —Draco se sonrojó, el tono de voz de Newt no denotaba ni espanto ni rechazo, de hecho había salido como un comentario casual mientras endulzaba su té. —No voy a juzgarte Draco, solo quiero entender para poder ayudarte. —Dijo muy calmado Newt acariciando la cabeza de Orestes que aulló conforme.

—Si… No hicimos… No tuvimos sexo. —Volvió a enrojecer removió sus manos nervioso, miraba para los lados revisando que no viniera nadie, a los ojos de Newt se veía adorable. —Pero yo quería. —Newt estaba seguro que de haber puesto un huevo en el rostro de Draco este se habría cocido. —Los deseo… A los dos. —Ocultó su rostro entre las manos avergonzado, seguro de que lo que estaba sintiendo era incorrecto. —Sé que estoy jodido y que está mal… Tú me dijiste que eran mis pretendientes y eso, pero no han dicho nada y… Y yo… —Newt se levantó y le abrazó, un abrazo fuerte, apretado, como los que hace muchos años no recibía.

—Tranquilo Draco, no te controles. —Newt levantó su rostro, lo acarició con cariño mientras peinaba sus cabellos suavemente. —Si dejas de hacerlo, si dejas de pensar en las reglas sociales, te darás cuenta que hay cosas más importantes. —Draco sentía que estaba pasando algo, o sea, siempre pasaban cosas pero sentía que esa conversación en particular era fundamental por algo, pero aún no lograba captar porque, Newt le sonreía, era un sonrisa tranquila, pacífica… Recordó a…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Ya estás bien? —Newt le mirada aun sentado frente él, con la taza de humeante té entre las manos, Draco le miró confundido, pestañeó varias veces, movió la cabeza a la derecha y la izquierda pero algo no calzaba.

— ¿Qué paso? Sentí como…

—Es un vínculo mágico con tu dragón. —Le sonrió mientras bebía tranquilamente su té. —Es increíble porque fue sin querer y sin investigación, va a pasarte cuando pierdas el control y necesites mirar más allá de lo normal, usaste sus ojos. —Le explicó, movió la varita y varias agujas salieron de su estante. —Te llevaré a verlo.

—Siento como que me hubiera perdido de algo. —Newt le sonrió.

—Lo hiciste, porque no recuerdas el viaje con el tiempo aprenderás a controlarlo. —Se puso de pie y tomó su túnica. —Quítate la camisa, quiero ponerte un par de agujas antes de ir a ver a tu dragón.

—Harry y Charlie… —Newt puso un dedo entre sus labios.

—Un paso a la vez.

* * *

Charlie se fue con un grupo de cazadores a eso del mediodía y Harry estuvo trabajando con Luna y Neville en el invernadero mientras Theodore hablaba con Rolf.

— ¿Neville que te tiene tan distraído? —Preguntó Harry después de tratar de llamar su atención tres veces y aun así sin lograr que el chico le respondiera.

—Es Theodore, Neville no quería separarse de él, pero Rolf insistió en que necesita tratamiento de domador. —Dijo Luna mientras regaba las plantas de Draco, Harry miró a la chica y luego al despistado Neville.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Le miró interrogante, si bien llevaba varias semanas en la reserva la verdad era que no se había acercado a hablar tanto con su ex compañero de Gryffindor.

—Sera mejor que él te lo diga… Cuando recupere la concentración claro. —Sonrió la rubia, Harry siguió traspasando las plantas de las macetas, entonces algo llamó su atención, al principio fueron dos personas que Harry no reconoció, luego tres más y ninguna llevaba el uniforme de la reserva.

—Iré a ver qué pasa. —Dijo limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

—Van a ver a Theseus… Los sagrados veintiocho. —Dijo Luna sin levantar la cabeza. —También enviaron un mensaje masivo a los domadores prontamente todos vendrán a Rumania.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —Harry miraba como los grupos se perdían camino a la tienda de los Scamander.

—Aun no, pero nunca está demás tomar medidas. —Le sonrió pasándole unas plantas que debían ordenarse en otro sector. —Tranquilo Harry yo creo que van a querer hablar contigo después.

* * *

Theseus tenía un vaso hasta la mitad de bourbon, lo que iba a hacer no era agradable, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas desde las sombras, supuso que convivir tanto su hermano Hufflepuff le habían pegado sus malas mañas, sonrió cuando vio llegar a sus primeros invitados.

—Perseus Parkinson y Cygnus Rosier. —Se levantó de su cómoda posición para saludar a sus invitados, sabía que la última guerra había casi arrasado con los herederos de los sagrados veintiocho debía proceder con cuidado, Cygnus era el último de los Rosier y ni siquiera vivía en Inglaterra, hermano menor de Evan Rosier había sido enviado a estudiar en Ilvermorny a la muerte de su hermano, y Perseus era hermano de Fernard Parkinson, quien al igual que su hija Pansy estaban en Azkaban.

—Espero que tengas un muy buen motivo para hacernos venir. —Dijo Perseus tomando asiento en una de las más de treinta sillas dispuestas para la reunión, Theseus sonrió forzadamente y les mostró un montón de copas.

—Pueden escoger lo que quieran mientras esperamos a los demás. —Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Theseus vine solo porque el llamado estaba firmado por ti, pero agradecería que la reunión fuera corta tengo mucho por hacer. —Dijo Cygnus bebiendo de su copa con whisky de fuego.

—Es un tema delicado, después de cincuenta años necesito a los veintiocho…

—Sabes que no es posible. —Bufó Rosier, pero al ver la metálica mirada del Scamander supo que no estaba jugando, las puertas dieron paso a tres personas más Sullivan Fawley, Isolt Sayre representantes de la familia Gaunt quienes habían desaparecido con Tom Riddle, Voldemort, pero la familia se habían mezclado con la mítica dinastía irlandesa Sayre, de quienes se decía descendían de la misma Morrigan, se había traspasado la línea consanguínea de los Gaunt (sin herederos) a la Sayre, y finalmente Flora y Hestia Carrow, quienes además eran representantes del club de la eminencias.

— ¿Esto es el club de los viejos estudiantes de Grindelwald? —Dijo Flora mirando a los que habían sido sus amigos durante su juventud, por cosas de economía y guerra la gran mayoría ya no vivía en Londres.

—Este demente quiere juntar a los sagrados veintiocho. —Bufó Sayre. —No hay nada más viejo, además la pureza de la sangre ha sido tan mancillada…

—La última guerra casi nos devastó, lo que me lleva a recordar que es prácticamente culpa de los Gaunt. —Dijo Perseus, Isolt le fulminó con la mirada.

—No los llamé para que se ladraran como perros sino para recuperar lo que nos pertenece. —Los presentes miraron a Theseus quien de un sorbo se terminó su bourbon. —Quiero que estén todos para hablar, pero no es guerra lo que busco, sino poder político y económico. —Los rostros hostiles cambiaron a cordiales sonrisas, Theseus gruñó en su mente, casi todos eran muy simples pero aún faltaba el rey de los sangrados.

Theseus salió de su tienda y se quedó en la de su hermano, en frente de la suya para ver llevar a sus invitados, poco a poco fueron llegando, Giffard Abbott estudioso de la necromancia y las pociones ilegales, León Avery hijo ilegítimo pero reconocido por la familia tras la muerte del último Avery legal durante la guerra pasada, educado en Francia; lamentaba que efectivamente de los Back no quedara nada de primera línea, pero él tenía a su heredero justo a la mano, sonrió al ver a su sobrino caminando junto a Harry Potter; Deus Bulstrode hijo adoptivo de la familia Bulstrode al solo tener herederas femeninas, educado en Rusia, Herbert Burke, actualmente dueño de la mitad de la Irlanda mágica y principal defensor de la idea de crear una monarquía mágica, Neville Longbotton quien caminaba a la tienda con Tobías Nott, ambos representantes de sus propios apellidos, pobres chicos habían vivido una guerra y se les avecinaba otra; Caspar Crouch domador de criaturas mágicas salvado por Newt, hijo de Barty Crouch jr el chico prácticamente había sido educado por los Scamander al ser abandonado por su familia por su calidad de hijo ilegítimo, Marcus Flint actual jugado de quidditch en la liga española, Astoria Greengrass salvada de la guerra anterior por los mismos motivos que Tobías, no tenía la edad para participar y quedó recluida en las mazmorras de Slytherin mientras sus familiares y amigos morían en los terrenos de la escuela.

Gruñó y cruzó los brazos, la mujer caminaba como si fuera la reina de universo, podía causar muchos problemas en su familia, Leta Lestrange, había olvidado que efectivamente era la última de esa condenada familia, trataría de mantener a Newt lo más lejos posible.

Detrás de ella Ernie Macmillan, un chico simple Hufflepuff no sería muy difícil de convencer, Garrick Ollivander tragó duro, a Draco no le haría ningún bien verlo, escribió un mensaje rápido a Newt diciéndole que mantuviera al chico lo más lejos posible, de paso alejaba a su hermano de Leta; Gideon Prewett, no estaba seguro de poder convencer a Gideon después de todo el problema actual era prácticamente culpa de los Weasley y Molly era su protegida, tendría que hablar en privado con él, Damocles Rowle hijo de Thorfinn Rowle mortífago muerto, suspiró el muchacho era aún joven y con enormes responsabilidades propondría que alguno le ayudara, todos saben lo que pasa cuando un sangre pura se sale de control.

Emil Selwyn actualmente residente en Noruega, la familia Selwyn había abandonado Inglaterra cuando comenzaron los problemas con Grindelwald, era probablemente una de las familias mejor posicionadas en la actualidad, recordó que no podrían contar con la presencia de ningún Shacklebolt porque el actual heredero era el ministro de magia, a su favor, tenía a Harry Potter.

Sharad Shafiq familia que al igual que los Selwyn habían abandonado Inglaterra para trasladarse a medio oriente, seria agradable una visión nueva, Horace Slughorn probablemente era el más feliz de asistir y generar nuevos lazos de poder, detestaba a ese hombre pero Newt había insistido en llamar a todos los veintiocho posible, ya que no contaban ni con los Black ni los Shacklebolt.

Edmund Traver, hijo del heredero recluido en Azkaban, no parecía muy feliz con la invitación, Willian (Bill) Weasley hermano de Charlie, el pelirrojo estaría feliz con la visita de su hermano, le sorprendió que fuera, después de todo, Ronald y Hermione eran los principales líderes de Inglaterra en la actualidad, era a lo menos sospechoso, tendría que vigilarlo, era una lástima que Theodore estuviera inhabilitado, Lysandra Yaxley y Lucius Malfoy cerraban la lista, cuál de los dos más oscuro. Se masajeo el puente de la nariz acomodó sus gafas envió un patronus a Harry explicándole la situación a medias y volvió a la tienda donde el ruido de las conversaciones hacía difícil el hablar.

—Buenas noches. —Llenó su vaso de bourbon y se sentó nuevamente en la cabecera. —Por favor tomen asiento, estoy seguro de que al menos tienen una idea de porque les llame.

—No estamos muy felices por ello Theseus Scamander. —La sonrisa de Lucius le indico que 'el rey' estaba de vuelta, se rió internamente Malfoy no sabría que lo había golpeado. —Vine más por curiosidad hace años que no hay un concilio y menos aún uno que acepte impuros. —Lucius miró a Isolt quien ocupaba el puesto de los Gaunt y dándole un ojo nada discriminado a León Avery, Deus Bulstrode y a Caspar Crouch.

—Dirige tus dardos a donde realmente te generaran un beneficio Lucius. —Sorbió su bebida mientras el resto de los sagrado veintiocho tomaban asiento, todos interesados al menos en oírlo, no por nada era EL héroe de Slytherin.

—No es secreto que los sangre pura estamos cada vez más diezmados. —Dijo Leta mirándole como retándole a preguntar a Newt. —Nos hemos tenido que adaptar en más de una ocasión.

—Déjame hablar Leta, después pueden quedarse aquellos que aún se mantengan interesados, no voy a obligar a nadie. —Theseus suspiró poniéndose de pie y estirando un mapa de Gran Bretaña. —La crisis que se avecina en Londres no es una de magia oscura, sino una guerra civil por la falta de gente competente. —Los murmullos comenzaron, Harry Potter había entrado.

— ¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? —Gritó Caspar Crouch poniéndose violentamente en pie. —La mitad de los nuestros están muertos o en Azkaban por él.

—No soy un fanático de Potter pero asumo mis malas jugadas. —Dijo Lucius sin mirar más de la cuenta al chico que se sentó junto a Theseus y Neville. —Agradezco su apoyo con Narcissa. —Parecía que le había costado horrores decir eso.

—Lo importante es que esta nueva crisis le puede devolver el poder a los sagrados veintiocho que no hemos tenido desde Grindelwald. —Theseus siguió hablando para que dejaran el tema de Potter, todos los murmullos se silenciaron interesados por la oferta, Theseus le dio una mirada a Caspar después de todo el chico era un domador, se sentó de nuevo indicando con eso el respeto que tenía por los Scamander. —Podemos hacerlo de forma legal y sin consecuencias civiles. —La sonrisa de Theseus les indicó que llevaba buen tiempo trabajando en ello.

—De paso. —Habló Tobías quien llevaba tiempo ayudando a Theseus a armar el plan. —Podremos recuperar a aquellos que están en Azkaban. —Silencio total.

—Eso suena demasiado hermoso. —Bufó Lyssandra Yaxley quien no estaba muy feliz de su exilio de Londres solo por tener el apellido Yaxley.

—Es una cosa legal, quiero que controlen la economía de Gran Bretaña, sé que Lucius, Avery, Bulstrode, Selwyn y Abbot han estado boicoteando los intentos del Wizengamot para recuperarse de la crisis, no debe haber sido muy difícil. —Los mencionados no negaron nada, Lucius hasta parecía orgulloso. —Pero la situación está empeorando y seamos sinceros, los chicos que están en el poder en estos momentos no tienen idea ni de política ni de diplomacia. —Murmullos afirmativos. —Lo que propongo es hacer que nuestras empresas vuelvan a Londres, que den trabajo a los magos ingleses, pero que se centren en las exportaciones. —Guardó silencio, casi podía ver a los presentes pensarse la oferta pero él tenía claro que todo podía terminar con una negativa de Lucius.

—La idea es que ellos noten que nos necesitan ¿no? —Señaló el rubio, Theseus asintió, no esperaba que lo notara tan pronto. —Van a ver cómo van a mejorar los problemas sociales, pero seguirán los problemas de desabastecimiento porque nosotros solo nos centraremos en exportar, no suena mal. —Lucius se estiró como un gato en su silla y Theseus le sonrió, el hombre era demasiado inteligente.

—La situación en Londres es más delicada que solo una cosa económica, pero comenzaremos a apretar desde ahí y no usaremos a Gringotts como banco. —Señaló Isolt mirando interesado al mayor de los Scamander, él estaba al tanto de lo que se decía de Harry Potter. —Prefiero el banco Irlandés que se ha mantenido a raya respecto a los préstamos en el ministerio.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de una cuenta exclusiva para los sagrado veintiocho. —Señaló Deus Bulstrode. —Sería necesario cambiar los tutelares eso sí, cambiar definitivamente a los Gaunt por los Sayre, ingresar definitivamente a los Scamander, cambiar a los Black por los Potter…

—Antes de seguir hablando. —Frenó Theseus. —Quiero saber si todos están de acuerdo con este proceder, sé que algunos están sopesando alternativas, pero prefiero generar un plan acción cuando sepa que todos pensamos igual. —Miró a Gideon Prewett y Bill Weasley. —Estoy consciente que tal vez la alternativa económica que estamos presentando no es muy cómoda para sus familias.

—Créanlo o no, cualquier ayuda es necesaria ahora en Londres. —Dijo Bill tranquilamente. —Aunque mi residencia permanente sea Francia, incluso quienes están en el gobierno inglés no están en buena situación…

—Tampoco ayuda que el señor Potter se haya dedicado a boicotear la imagen del ministerio. —Señaló Gideon dándole una mirada interesada. —Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo. —Una mirada rápida entre Lucius y Theseus le indicó lo que necesitaba saber, no podían confiar en esos dos, aun así Theseus asintió.

—Estamos claros en que no interferiremos en nada más. —Sayre, Lestrange, Bulstrode y Malfoy le miraron sabiendo que eso era mentira, pero había que dejar las manipulaciones al grupo de mayor confianza, Theseus sonrió internamente, lo mejor siempre era trabajar con los confiables Slytherin, por lo menos eran confiables cuando se hablaba de recuperar poder y prestigio.

* * *

Draco miraba como Newt concentradamente ponía cada aguja en una terminal nerviosa en la espalda de Theodore, Nott parecía muy tranquilo y Draco se preguntaba si él se mostraba igual cuando Newt ponía las agujas en su cuerpo.

—Cuéntame Theodore. —Dijo Newt sin alterar el estado de tranquilidad de la sala. — ¿Qué fue lo te pasó? —Newt acarició su cabello. —Estas aquí, vivo. —A Draco le dio la impresión de que Theodore estaba ronroneando y le pareció curioso el efecto tranquilizador que tenía el domador.

—Me metí en la mente de un dementor. —Newt continúo sus caricias tranquilizadoras en la cabeza de Nott. —Vi el mundo a través de sus ojos. —Cerró los suyos. —Vi las corrientes mágicas… Vi lo más feo de las personas. —Draco vio y se sorprendió de hacerlo, como la magia de Newt salía de su cuerpo y envolvía el de Theodore mientras las agujas se reagrupaban en su espalda pero además en su cabeza e incluso una se adentró en su ojo izquierdo, Theodore se quedó plácidamente dormido.

—Theodore estuvo más expuesto que tú. —Acarició su cabello y dejó que su magia envolviera a Draco, el rubio se sintió adormilado. —Han sufrido tanto los dos, prometo que les ayudaré a superarlo. —Draco se sintió tan cómodo, podía ver como las agujas se incrustaban en sus brazos y su cabeza. — ¿Estás listo ya? —La cabeza del rubio cayó hacia adelante, sentía las caricias en su pelo. — ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

—Al menos necesito una aclaración. —Harry se sentó frente a Theseus y Lucius Malfoy, le puso nervioso la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo junto al padre de Draco, recordaba claramente al hombre como mortífago.

—Harry necesitamos su dinero, pero no tendremos la lealtad de todos, por eso solo hablaré claro con la gente de confianza. —Theseus le sirvió una copa de vino a Lucius. —Draco está con Newt pero si quieres verlo puedo llamarlo. —Dijo mirando el rubio.

—No déjalo… Él está feliz aquí además es mi culpa, todo lo que le pasó. —Suspiró cansado rellenando su copa de vino. —Sabes que puedes contar con casi todos los Slytherin, tengo mis dudas con Leta, pero todos los demás me seguirán.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió Theseus. —De todas formas necesito contar con Neville y Tobías también.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome lo de los hermanos Nott los daba por muertos. —Vieron llegar a Neville, Tobías y Caspar Crouch. —También me sorprenden estos dos ¿Cómo es que lograste dar con todos?

—Nunca los he perdido de vista en realidad menos a los domadores, he trabajado mucho con Newt para prevenir su extinción. —Theseus les indicó a los recién llegados que se sentaran. —Voy a tratar de ser lo más sincero posible, la situación en Londres va de mal en peor.

—Pero cuando me fui… —Iba a comenzar Harry pero Lucius giró los ojos, indicándole para que variar le habían ocultado algo.

—Potter no sé porque quisiste venir a Rumania, pero estabas haciéndole muy mala publicidad al ministerio. —Dijo Caspar el hijo ilegitimo de Barty Crouch jr. —El ministerio decidió alejarte, no fuera cosa que te salieras de control en la peor crisis económica que ha visto Londres en años.

—Caspar tiene razón, los grandes capitales de la economía londinense estaban en manos de los sangre pura que apoyamos al Lord ergo el ministerio tenía pensado expropiar a los culpables de los delitos de guerra, es algo común. —Dijo Lucius explicándoles a los más jóvenes, para Harry no pasó desapercibida la expresión 'apoyamos'. —Pero nosotros, los sagrados veintiocho no íbamos a permitir que se hiciera lo mismo que hicieron tras la guerra con Grindelwald, así que heredamos a personas no vinculadas con la guerra, sacamos los capitales de Londres antes de la derrota de Voldemort y quebramos al ministerio.

—Eso explica mucho. —Siseó Theseus. —Ya me parecía raro que la crisis se dejara caer tan rápidamente después de la guerra.

—Estaba planeado, era el plan por si perdíamos la guerra tranzar con el ministerio para evitar la crisis. —Caspar le miró asombrado, hasta admirándolo. —Menos años de cárcel, libertad para nuestras familias y eso… No pensamos que las personas a cargo serían tan jóvenes y ni siquiera nos dieran la opción de hablar. –Lucius giró los ojos. –Lo cierto es que se tomaron medidas desde la guerra con Grindelwald específicamente con los duendes, precisamente para proteger los capitales de los sangre pura.

—Es la sed de venganza y 'justicia'. —Murmuró Tobías quien podía entender el actuar del ministerio. —Por eso encarcelaron a mi hermano, fue heredado antes de los dieciséis por eso fueron tan duros, ni yo ni Theo participamos en la guerra pero él fue rápidamente apresado…

—Querían su herencia, pero estaba protegida fuera de Londres. —Señaló el padre de Draco, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. —Hay una parte en Gringotts pero eso está protegido con el pacto mágico tras la caída de Grindelwald…

—No puedo creerlo. —Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, ella se había hecho cargo de casi toda la administración de la justicia, pasándolo a llevar incluso a él y a Dumbledore. — ¿Qué es el pacto de magia del que habla? No entiendo como Hermione…

—Es muy joven. —Dijo Theseus. —No veo mala intención, pero creo que ha sido fácilmente controlada por el Wizengamot, claro que cuando tengan que poner a un responsable ella será el chivo expiatorio. —Harry se vio abatido.

—Al finalizar la guerra con Grindelwald los sagrados veintiocho notaron que sus capitales no estaban seguros. —Le contó Lucius, Harry se sorprendió que respondiera a su pregunta. —Así que se hizo un pacto de protección de la magia antigua, representada por los sagrados, nadie fuera de las familias de origen podría tocar nada del patrimonio, a menos que el heredero lo permitiera por voluntad propia.

— ¿Qué tienen planeado? —Harry aún estaba sopesando cómo fue posible generar tal pacto, y más aún, que este fuera mantenido por los años.

—Detente ahí Theseus. —Lucius se puso de pie. —Estoy de acuerdo con lo de control económico de Londres e Inglaterra, pero no quiero que ellos estén vinculados, haremos esto sin vincularlo con Harry Potter.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —El domador miró a Harry. —Eres un buen chico Harry pero ya has salvado demasiadas veces el día, déjanos esto… Va también para ustedes. —Miro a Neville y Tobías. —Descansen, yo les avisaré si pueden ayudar en algo. —Los chicos asintieron y salieron, Lucius gruñó.

— ¿Estas claro que Potter tendrá que pelear con los que consideró sus amigos verdad?

—Lo sé, pero hare todo lo posible por evitarlo. —Tanto Lucius como Theseus sabían que Harry Potter tendría que participar de todas formas, pero ninguno estaba conforme con eso, aunque fuera por distintos motivos, aún estaba el asuntó del porque el ministerio había obligado a Harry a trabajar para ellos una vez desaparecido Voldemort.

* * *

—Ed va a matarte Newt. —Saludó a Egon cazador que había ido en su primera misión en la reserva, le cerró un ojo al reconocerlo y les dio paso a las jaulas de los dragones heridos.

—Yo sé lo que hago Egon. —Le sonrió guiando a Draco, el rubio estaba tan relajado que lo primero que sintió fue un olor familiar guiarlo y sin esperar a Newt lo siguió, era como ver un viejo amigo, como recuperar a Crabbe, ahí estaba rojo y apagado, agazapado entre su propio cuerpo, con ceniza y olor a humo en el aire. —Ve a saludar. —Sintió a Newt atrás.

 _Hola. —_ Trató de comunicar aunque el dragón parecía dormido _._

 _Por fin vienes a verme. —_ gruñó disconforme sin mirarle _._

 _No me dejaban._ —Draco puso una mano en su cabeza, eran tan cálido y reconfortante, sintió que la magia lo envolvía, vio miles de colores y flashes enceguecedores, entonces una escena tal vez de su propia mente, estaba desnudo y sus sentidos se habían agudizado, manos en las caderas besos en el cuello, gimió, manos en los muslos sus nalgas separadas, gimió mas fuerte, abrió los ojos, los ojos verdes de Harry Potter bajo su peso, él entrando en su cuerpo, pero sintiendo además un beso en la nuca, el pelo rojo fuego de Charlie Weasley mientras era penetrado a su vez. Volvió rudamente a la realidad, no estaba frente el dragón Newt le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo que sea que hayas visto, es su regalo no tienes que decirme. —El rubio asintió mientras caía inconsciente y agotado.

CONTINUARA…

Hola! bueno tenemos actualización :D aún estoy aprendiendo a usar la pagina pero creo he tenido un buen recibimiento :D Les cuento que esta historia hasta ahora tiene alrededor de 18 capis puede que más pero mi problema para actualizar más seguido es que hay que revisar mucho cada capitulo.

saludos

Arizu Eiri


	8. Chapter 8: Antes del Caos

**Domador de criaturas mágicas 08**

 **Capítulo 08: Antes del caos.**

Draco se aferraba al abrazo, no quería soltarlo. Recién notaba cuanto había extrañado a su padre, cuanto añoraba a su madre; sentía las cálidas caricias en su pelo y la magia tranquila de su progenitor.

—Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos. —Su padre acomodó los cabellos rubios de su hijo tras la oreja. —Has hecho un excelente trabajo…

— ¿Mamá está embarazada? —Interrumpió Draco, entre esperanzado y preocupado. Lucius sonrió y asintió. —Cuando nazca, quiero estar ahí, conocer a mi hermano.

—Por supuesto, Draco; tu madre quiere que le pongas el nombre. —Lucius tomó una taza de su cocina. — ¿Es necesario que tu tienda sea tan pequeña? —Miró la minúscula cocina en busca de algo.

—Para mí está bien. —Se sentó frente él y con un movimiento de varita comenzó a calentar el agua para un té. —Te sorprendería lo feliz que soy aquí, los animales son geniales. ¿Te presenté a Orestes? —Tomó al huargo desde el pescuezo y lo sentó en la pequeña mesa americana para que quedara a la altura de su padre; el ojo clínico de su progenitor le sonrió al lobo.

—Es muy parecido a ti. —Le sonrió mientras palmeaba su cabeza, el huargo trató de morderlo. La mirada de Lucius cambio a una llena preocupación y dolor que nada tenían que ver con el rechazo de lobo. —Hijo yo…

—Lo sé papá. —Interrumpió poniéndose de pie a su lado y le abrazó nuevamente. —Te perdono, todo; lo que pasó en la guerra… El terror vivido en Malfoy manor… Todo padre. —El mayor le apretó dentro del abrazo. Recuperar el amor de Draco era una de las cosas que veía totalmente lejos de sus posibilidades y lloró, simplemente lo dejo salir, el dolor de haberle fallado a su familia a su hijo, su primogénito, la luz de sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, bebé. —Le tomó el rostro y le besó ambas mejillas. Draco ocultó el rostro en su pecho. —Lamento tu estadía en Azkaban, pero necesito saberlo cielo… Necesito comprender tu dolor. —Las lágrimas caían saladas por el rostro de su padre. —Sé que los domadores tienen… Tienen un vínculo algo especial con la magia, que les permite interactuar de otra forma con las criaturas mágicas… Yo… Necesito saber, para poder ayudarte... Desde que naciste supimos que eras diferente, pero temíamos que al buscar ayuda, te tacharan… no sabíamos que eras domador —Los ojos de Draco mostraron terror. Recordó a Theodore llegando inconsciente a la reserva, sus cabellos blancos, sus ataques de pánico… Se apretó contra el pecho de su padre y lloró, lloró como un niño, lloró como se supone no lloran los Malfoy, pero la mano tranquilizadora de su padre en la espalda le indicó que Lucius tampoco estaba siendo muy 'Malfoy'.

—Cuando entré a Azkaban las cosas eran relativamente normales. —Hipó. Escuchó a Orestes gemir así que lo cargó mientras conducía a su padre a que le acompañara a la cama, donde se acomodaron en el centro, Draco en el pecho de su padre mientras este acariciaba su cabello y le animaba a dejar salir todo el dolor. —El frío húmedo de la prisión era normal, los gritos en las noches, las torturas… pero entonces comencé a ver luces, luces extrañas y frases raras. —Lucius no quiso interrumpirle, Draco parecía abstraído. —Frases que no pertenecían a los guardias de la prisión; hablaban de un experimento de Ekrizdis, él quería saber porque algunas personas nacen con magia y otras no. —Draco respiró profundamente. Estaba completamente abrazado a su padre, Lucius le apretó contra su cuerpo instándole a hablar tratando de proyectar calma. —El los torturó… Y los convirtió en algo oscuro… —Los ojos del menor se agrandaron, Lucius podía vislumbrar su terror. —Separó sus almas de sus cuerpos y las oscureció, las ancló para siempre… —Draco lloraba mientras Lucius le acunaba. —Escuché sus gritos, las suplicas de que por favor les dejara morir. —Lucius sintió como estallaba la puerta, Potter y Weasley entraron como energúmenos y le quitaron a su hijo de los brazos.

—Ya calma, cielo. —Potter le apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Estamos aquí. —Charlie les estrecho a ambos, Draco se veía pequeño en medio de ambos y entonces el mayor de los Malfoy entendió: cuando Draco había salido de Azkaban él había tenido su primera reunión con Theseus y Newton Scamander él aún dentro de la prisión, ambos afirmaban que Draco era un poderoso domador y que debía buscar su camino. Newton le había mostrado parte del futuro de su hijo con la promesa de no interferir con él, no podía estar más satisfecho; cuando Draco por fin reunió el valor de decirle a él y Narcissa que dejaría los derechos como heredero de los Malfoy Lucius ya sabía lo que debía hacer, y con el dolor más terrible dentro de sí, dejó ir a su hijo.

Se puso elegantemente de pie. Sacó a Draco del nido de brazos y palabras de consuelo, y limpio el rostro de su hijo, no muy consciente de lo que pasaba.

—No volverá a pasar hijo, nunca más. —Le apretó contra su pecho, Draco seguía llorando y gimiendo ' _porque no los deja ir' 'el lugar más oscuro' 'el frío del infierno'_. Finalmente el rubio se quedó laxo entre sus brazos pues Lucius le había dormido con magia. El rubio se quedó a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, Orestes chillaba suavemente a su lado, mientras Lucius recitaba un hechizo que Newt le había recomendado para esas situaciones. Luego sus ojos celestes se quedaron fijos en los dos leones, quienes parecían recién percatarse de lo que habían hecho.

—Lo siento Malfoy, nosotros…

—Sé lo que estaban haciendo, nos estaban espiando. —Dijo duramente sin levantar la voz y sin dejar las caricias en la cabeza de su hijo.

—Queríamos cerciorarnos de que no le haría daño. —Dijo seriamente Harry mirándole con desconfianza, chiquillo sin vergüenza, Lucius sonrió.

— ¿Van a cuidarlo mejor de lo que lo hice yo verdad? —La pregunta les tomó desprevenidos, pero ninguno dijo nada. —Quiero estar a solas con mi hijo, voy a despedirme pues partiré a Londres con Theseus, ¡así que largo! —Charlie tuvo que tironear de Harry que se negaba a dejar a Draco solo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. Lucius suspiró y lanzó un hechizo de privacidad cuando salieron. —Te aman hijo, te aman de verdad. —Besó la cabeza de su primogénito. Narcissa le cortaría los huevos si escuchara todo el dolor por el que había pasado su bebé. Suspiró, solo le quedaba apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Recordó a Newt tratando de explicarse.

" _Draco no está destinado a un solo camino, Lucius. Tu hijo tanto domador como hombre tiene dos caminos, pero no tiene que renunciar a ninguno_ "… Miró a Orestes, sabía del dragón y estaban esos dos y sonrió. Draco sería mucho más feliz con todas esas bestias que cumpliendo los deberes mágicos en la alta sociedad y era una lástima, pues su hijo hubiera opacado el sol.

* * *

—No quiero que vayas. —Newt se cruzó de brazos, Theseus estaba terminando de empacar. — ¿Me escuchaste? —Le siguió por toda la tienda mientras el mayor acababa de guardar sus cosas. — ¡Theseus! —El Slytherin giro sobre sus talones y le agarró desde los hombros, vio la espada templada en las manos de su hermano y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—Newt, te quiero, eres mi hermano, pero es mi deber proteger a la familia. —Newt sentía que era una despedida. —Iré con Lucius y varios de los sagrados a resolver el problema económico y hare todo lo posible para que ni la familia Scamander ni los domadores del mundo se vean afectados. —Soltó a su hermano quien le miraba con sus enormes ojos cargados de preocupación. —Sabes que sólo seré la primera parte, debes prepararlos… Guíalos, entrénalos… Para mi tú eres el único héroe. —Se abrazaron y Theseus acarició su cabeza con cariño. —Lo dejo en tus manos. —Salió, Pro le esperaba afuera, Theseus sonrió. —Cuídale y que no haga estupideces mientras no estoy.

—Es primera vez en años que la familia se separa. —Señaló Pro caminando a su lado hacía los caballos que le llevarían a Bucarest y de ahí a Calea Victoriei. —Está angustiado.

—Pro, tu eres mucho más práctica, trata de explicarle, van a tener que guiar a Potter pues él va ser quien decida el destino de la sociedad mágica, y la verdad no estoy seguro de la estabilidad psíquica y emocional de Draco para ayudar a mantenerlo bajo control. —La mujer asintió. —Ayúdale Pro. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al caballo, vio a Lucius y Caspar en sus respectivos caballos. —Lo dejo en tus manos.

* * *

Theodore sintió como lentamente sus sentidos despertaban, estaba vivo, sentía su cuerpo en calma y su magia estable. Abrió los ojos, estaba entre los brazos de Neville quien dormía junto a él… EN SU CAMA, quiso patearlo y alejarlo, pero había un no—se—que tranquilizador en los brazos del león que adormecía sus sentidos y le hacía sentir en casa. Además que el contacto físico le recordaba que estaba en su cuerpo y no en las podridas y disfuncionales mentes de los dementores.

— ¿Estas bien? —Neville le sonrió adormilado. —No estaba seguro si era bueno dormir en tú cama, pero no quise dejarte solo. —Theodore asintió y se separó un poco del león, pero Neville le atrapó desde un brazo. —Sé que necesitas sentir que estas en este plano temporal, Newt dijo que lo hiciste en Azkaban es muy peligroso. —Theodore se sintió muy atraído por la cosa peluda en la mesa junto a su cama, dos grandes ojos morados le devolvieron el escrutinio. —Ah, es Erion… Se supone que le comunica a Theseus tus reacciones. —Theodore giró los ojos, estiró la mano y acarició a la bola morada peluda que chilló conforme, el otro sonrió.

—Eres un espía adorable. —Erion volvió a chillar, Neville se puso de pie para ir por el desayuno, pero Theodore se aferró a él. —No… —Se sonrojo, Longbotton le miraba asombrado y feliz al mismo tiempo. —Es que… Yo no… —Neville se sentó en la cama, le atrajo hasta sentarle en sus piernas tomó su sonrojado rostro entre las manos y le besó, gimió dentro del beso, la lengua de Theo se movía tímidamente en armonía con la suya. Nott cruzó los brazos por el cuello del león, Neville le puso a horcajadas sobre él y sintió algo raro, supuso que Theo no estaba controlando sus poderes de domador y decidió dejarle explorar su mente, específicamente un hermoso momento durante su cuarto año, se vio a sí mismo en la biblioteca buscándole ayuda a Harry para la segunda prueba, cuando sus ojos se toparon una imagen que quedaría grabada a fuego en su retina, Theodore estaba sentado en el umbral de una ventana, con el cabello alborotado por el viento, negro como la noche, con un libro entre las manos. El Neville del recuerdo se sonrojo. El Neville de la habitación apretó su agarre de la nuca del Nott y su beso se volvió más profundo, Theo gimió y se separó un momento buscando aire.

—Tú. —Susurró débilmente, Neville asentía repetidas veces.

—Si. —Le dio un beso corto y le volvió a acostar. —Siempre he sido yo. —Le dio un beso en la frente. —Iré por el desayuno ¿estarás bien solo unos minutos? —Theodore asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, después de todo no solo se habían besado, había violado la mente del sanador y habitualmente era algo que solo con Tobías había tenido la confianza de hacer, y sólo porque al ser ambos domadores. La legeremancia era mutua.

* * *

Ginny estaba muy desconcentrada ese día, extrañaba a Tobías. No hacía nada más que suspirar, así que se tomó un descanso de su entrenamiento y fue a visitar a su madre a la madriguera en donde no esperaba toparse con tanta gente. Saludó a Ron y Hermione que estaban serios sentados cerca de la chimenea, sus padres estaban sentados frente a ellos con una carta de Bill desde Francia.

—Hola todos, que lindas caras. ¿Cómo les va? —Bromeó y se sentó en una esquina. — ¿Pasó algo? —Nadie respondía nada, Hermione apretaba los labios como si estuviera tragándose algo muy amargo.

—Los Scamander, los líderes de los domadores han llamado a los sagrados veintiocho. —Informó lúgubremente Ron. Ginny alzó una ceja, esperando a que diera más información, al menos algo que le dieran las luces de si era bueno o malo.

—Invitaron a Bill como heredero de los Weasley. —Le contó su padre, su madre apretó la carta entre sus manos y Ginny se la quitó.

 _Hola familia:_

 _Bueno, respondí al llamado de la sangre que se me impone al ser parte de los sagrados veintiocho y he de decir que no fue todo lo que me esperaba, Theseus Scamander reunió a varios sangre pura con la intención de generar exportaciones en Londres y se dejó claro que la gran mayoría no quiere volver a Londres mágico, pero si les interesa el tema comercial, si quieren mi opinión, yo estoy de acuerdo. Si hay algo que los sangre pura saben hacer es dinero, se supone que irán durante la semana a ver los asuntos financieros en el país._

 _Solo hablaron de eso._

 _Besos a todos y cuídense mucho_

 _Bill_

—Bueno es genial, a ver si así termina esta crisis de mierda que tiene la sociedad vuelta un caos. —Los cuatro la miraron como si acabara de decir que Voldemort debería volver.

—No entiendes Ginny. —Dijo Hermione aun con los dientes apretados. —Quieren recuperar su poder y su influencia, quieren recuperar el ministerio.

—Por favor Hermione son la solución al problema. —Ron golpeó la mesa exaltado y Ginny alzó una ceja ¿se suponía que eso debía asustarla? —Sean realistas ¿Cómo pretenden solventar todo un país? No se puede arreglar la situación solo con buenas intenciones, se necesita dinero.

— ¿Crees que lo hemos hecho mal hija? —Preguntó su padre mirándola un poco herido, Ginny bufó restándole importancia.

—No papá, no han hecho un mal trabajo, pero una guerra es algo caro y difícil de superar. —Suspiró estirando las piernas aun un poco acalambradas por el entrenamiento. —Necesitamos ayuda extranjera, como sea, o la situación terminará en una nueva guerra. —Bostezó.

—Creo que es una alternativa. —Suspiró finalmente Molly dándole la razón a su hija, Ron y Hermione apretaron los puños. — ¿Pidieron una entrevista con el ministro? —Hermione asintió. —Al menos hay que escuchar lo que tienen que decir, nadie dice hay que aceptar, pero hasta ahora son nuestra mejor opción.

—Kingsley dijo lo mismo. —Arthur se masajeó el puente de la nariz. —Pero no los quiero revoloteando otra vez en el ministerio, que demuestren sus buenas intenciones, que sólo se queden en la parte económica.

—Ustedes saben que no será así. —Ron se puso de pie. —No tenemos por qué pactar con asesinos, la mitad de ellos estuvo en Azkaban, como los Malfoy y la otra mitad se salvó por los pelos. Yo digo que hay que dejarlos secos, sacarles todo el dinero y después exiliarlos de Inglaterra.

—No se puede de forma legal. —Dijo Hermione girando los ojos se notaba habían tenido esa discusión muchas veces. —Están respaldados por la ley internacional y la de los sagrados veintiocho, del decreto de ayuda mutua durante la época de Grindelwald…

—Amigos suyos la gran mayoría… Además no me fio de los Scamander, están dándole asilo a los Nott y a Draco Malfoy. —Gruñó Ron sentándose de nuevo muy disconforme. —Harry debería estar aquí apoyándonos y no jugando al veterinario.

— ¿Qué tienes contra los domadores? —Preguntó la pelirroja espantada de que le hicieran algo Tobías… Tobías que era el chico más dulce que ella conocía, el chico que le sonreía como si ella fuera el centro de universo, como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto.

—Ginny. —Suspiro Hermione como si estuviera tratando con alguien muy tonta. —Los domadores son gente peligrosa, el ministerio lleva años tratando de unirlos a los inefables, sus habilidades son algo muy raro y tremendamente peligroso para el balance del mundo; se comunican con bestias, tenemos registros de un domador que controlaba a los hombres lobos cuando estaban transformados para guiarlos a la guerra, no podemos tolerar que estén sin control. —Dijo pensativa. —Más aun cuando es tan difícil que nazca uno, los Scamander son los domadores más antiguos que conocemos y Newton Scamander estuvo controlando a los dragones durante la época de la gran guerra y Theseus 'el héroe'. —Movió de dedos marcando las comillas. —Fue uno de los mejores amigos del Grindelwald…

—Alto ahí Hermione. —Detuvo Arthur. —Theseus también fue amigo mío durante esa época, es un tipo duro pero no es mala gente…

—Ayudó a sacar a Theodore Nott de la prisión. —Todos se quedaron un pesado silencio, se notaba que Hermione seguía muy molesta por eso, se había sentido pasada a llevar y terriblemente humillada. —Harry le ayudó. —Dijo molesta. —No entiendo que le pasa a Harry que está ayudando a esta gente.

— ¡Que mierda tiene Harry en la cabeza! —Bufó Ron perdiendo la paciencia caminando por la estancia como león enjaulado.

—No ofendas a Harry, fueron ustedes los que le fallaron. —Saltó ya molesta la pelirroja. —Ustedes que le juraron a él y a Dumbledore que actuarían con justicia y que respetarían sus designios, y terminado el trabajo sucio se los pasaron por el culo. Harry había dejado estipulada la situación de Malfoy y de muchos Slytherin que nada tuvieron que ver con la guerra pero que aun así están en Azkaban. —Hermione se vio apenada, Ron gruñó.

—Quieren calmarse, los desconozco. —Molly les miró reprobatoriamente, Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

—Los domadores son peligrosos. —Habló después de un rato Hermione recuperando la calma. —El ministerio debería tener un registro y un hechizo localizador en cada uno de ellos, pueden alterar el orden de la sociedad mágica.

—Propones que les pongan un collar con una placa también. —Algo se removió dolorosamente dentro de Ginny, imaginar que trataran a Tobías como un animal solo por tener un don.

—La mayoría de los domadores están en Rumania. —Dijo Arthur, Hermione negó.

—Newton Scamander generó un proyecto de conservación y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, entonces a través de su libro supimos de este don de comunicación entre las criaturas mágicas y los domadores, lo que se tradujo en que Scamander hiciera un llamado masivo a las personas con este… don… —Le costó pronunciar la palabra. —Pero solo se dedicó a enseñarles cómo manejarlo, no sé para qué. No hizo un registro de quienes o cuantos son, o donde están establecidos. Según lo que he averiguado él único con tal información es el mismo Newton Scamander, ni siquiera su hermano. —Dijo preocupada. —Me he puesto con contacto con otros ministerios, en Francia y Alemania están bien controlados y tienen ayuda ministerial para que no se salgan de control, pero en España y Portugal apenas si saben de su existencia…

— ¿Y en Rumania? Ahí está nuestro mayor peligro. —Preguntó Ron. Ginny giró los ojos pues no sabía de qué peligro hablaban esos dos.

—Los ven como a los cazadores, servicio de utilidad pública para crianza y mantenimiento de las 'maravillosas' criaturas que son los dragones. —Hermione bufó irónica. —Scamander pactó un trato para entrenar domadores en la reserva, y al ministerio Rumano le pareció fantástico.

—Perdón que sea TAN tonta… ¿Pero porque se considera que los domadores son TAN peligrosos? —Preguntó Ginny perdiendo la paciencia; si ellos hubieran visto lo dulce y tierno que podía ser Tobías, no hablarían pelotudeces.

—Gin. —Ron la sacó de sus recuerdos con el domador. —Pueden entrenar dragones y utilizar su fuego para atacar poblados sin siquiera bajarse de su lomo. —La miraba como si estuvieran a puertas de una nueva guerra. Ginny sintió miedo, no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal en Londres.

—El fuego de los dragones es más poderoso que el fuego maldito. —Informó Hermione. —Los magos se han dedicado a cazarlos porque son de las criaturas mágicas más poderosas… No me malentiendas, no estoy a favor de diezmarlos a todos, pero creo que es necesario sólo dejar un número indispensable… Y bueno, los domadores pueden de algunas formas que no entiendo, controlarlos y eso es peligrosísimo; imagina que Malfoy logre domar un grupo de dragones y decida vengarse de Londres montado sobre ellos. —Ginny se quedó helada, no era una imagen linda.

—Pero Harry esta allá controlando que no pase. —Dijo convencida de que el moreno no permitiría que Malfoy se alzara como nuevo Lord oscuro.

—No estoy segura de porque Harry pidió ir a Rumania. —Hermione se quedó pensando bastante rato. —Aunque en el caso de Malfoy y Tobías Nott, lograron salir de Londres más por ayuda de Charlie que de Harry.

—Charlie piensa en el bienestar de los dragones. —Molly se veía incómoda. —No es un mal chico, estoy segura que no dejaría que Malfoy atacara Londres. —Hermione no quiso responder, ella estaba convencida que si lo que Malfoy quería era atacar, Charlie no tendría nada que hacer; sintieron crepitar la chimenea, Kingsley salió junto a Minerva.

—Buenas noches. —Saludaron ambos, Arthur le dio la mano al ministro. —Les tengo noticias. —Se sentó a un lado de Ginny, Minerva estaba muy seria y parecía molesta.

—Los sagrados pidieron hacer la reunión en los Stonehenge. —Informó Minerva. —Quieren un lugar mágico sagrado donde todos comprometamos nuestra magia de que no hay malas intenciones y que sólo nos juntaremos a hablar.

—Esto no me gusta. —Dijo Hermione. —Es un lugar abierto, demasiado vistoso.

—Es lo que quieren. —Señaló Kingsley. —Un lugar sin emboscadas donde sea rápido huir de ser necesario.

—Sin considerar que es eminentemente mágico. —Dijo Minerva de mal genio. —Ellos tienen supremacía mágica por ser de los sagrados…

—Creí que sólo era una clasificación racista que hizo Cantankerus Nott en el Directorio de Sangre Pura para darles más clase a ciertas familias. —Dijo Hermione recordando sus clases de historia pero se sintió intimidada al recibir las miradas reprobatorias de Minerva, Kingsley y los señores Weasley.

—Es algo que se les dijo a los niños para que no se sintieran menos, los sagrados veintiocho están vinculados de alguna forma mítica a los primeros magos y a la magia ancestral de los celtas. —Dijo McGonagall. —Suelen tener dones dados por la misma magia, además de facilidades para aprenderla; nadie le quita el mérito a los demás magos, pero de cierta forma los sagrados corren con ventaja.

—También hay familias que se han mezclado con otras familias sangre pura fuera de Londres, así que los sagrados han ido cambiando, poco, pero lo han hecho... Eso también ha integrado nuevas habilidades —Contó Shacklebolt. —Yo mismo pertenezco a los sagrados…

—Sí, pero corres con desventaja ¿Cuántos de ellos vendrán? —Pregunto Molly.

—Según la carta de Theseus, viene Caspar Crouch también domador, Emil Selwyn no lo conozco de nada, a ver si alguno de ustedes logra averiguar algo de él antes de reunión; Isolt Sayre como herederos de los Gaunt y el rey. —Todos guardaron silencio, Hermione moría por preguntar.

— ¿Viene el rey? Creí que no se atrevería a dar la cara después de lo que pasó con la última guerra. —Dijo Minerva pensativa, entonces miró a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los tres sentados expectantes en la orilla de sus asientos. —Los sagrados eligen un líder, estos sagrados escogieron a Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Qué sabemos de los Sayre? —Preguntó Molly, quitándole importancia al hecho de que los sagrados conservaran su decisión de dejar a Lucius Malfoy como líder, eso era a lo menos inquietante.

—Que fundaron Ilvermorny y que son descendientes directos de Morrigan, se mezclaron con los Gaunt, usan su lugar dentro de los sagrados. —Les contó Arthur, Hermione se vio realmente sorprendida.

— ¿La familia del—que—no—debe—nombrarse pertenecía a los sagrados? —Preguntó Hermione sorprendida a lo que Minerva asintió. Eso era lo de menos ahora dadas las circunstancias los Sayre eran los nuevos representantes del apellido, no los Gaunt.

—Es un grupo poderoso. —Sopesó Ron pensando en las piezas de su tablero de ajedrez personal. — ¿Irán verdad?

—Tengo pensado ir. —Señaló Shacklebolt. —Pero quiero que vayan ustedes. —Miró al matrimonio Weasley. —Paseó su mirada por el salón. —Y por supuesto tú Minerva.

— ¿Harry apoya esto? —Preguntó Minerva, todos se quedaron en un pesado silencio, nadie sabía en realidad en que pensaba Harry. —Yo quiero saber por qué Harry abandonó su puesto en el ministerio. —Dijo la directora escrutando al grupo con la mirada. —Es cierto que había estado actuando extraño desde que despertó, pero irse permanentemente a Rumania es por lo bajo raro.

—Harry estaba muy molesto con Hermione. —Dijo Ginny estirándose como un gato, con la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire. —Vamos Hermione, no seas tímida, cuéntale qué pasó. —Los escrutadores ojos verdes de Minerva atravesaron a su antigua alumna, la chica se puso roja.

—Harry no entendió nunca la situación caótica que atravesaba el ministerio, no teníamos tiempo para cumplir con sus peticiones infantiles. —Dijo muy roja mirando sus manos.

— ¿Qué peticiones? —Preguntó la actual directora de Hogwarts.

—Las que dejo él y Dumbledore por escrito. —Minerva cerró los ojos y tomó aire molesta. —Y lo peor, tampoco le dijeron que no lo habían hecho pues se enteró cuando Malfoy dio su examen para domador. Entenderán ustedes que Harry ya no quiera usar su nombre para ayudar al ministerio. —Ginny se veía muy ufana, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomó la orden de fénix cuando Harry estuvo en coma.

—Eso nos deja en una mala posición. —Dijo Kingsley. —Supongo que negociar con los sagrados no será lo peor que tendremos que hacer…

—Ministro. —Interrumpió Hermione. —Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, las personas en Azkaban son criminales y debían pagar por eso…

—Sigue mintiéndote. —Ginny se puso de pie furiosa, todos guardaron silencio. —Los castigos fueron excesivos, tú lo sabes, sabes el miedo que los Slytherin de nuestra generación le tenían a Voldemort. —Varios temblaron ante el nombre. —Y aun así los trataste como a los Carrow o peor; los sometiste a tortura para que te dijeran donde estaban sus fortunas y les dejaste en Azkaban para morir. —Hermione se puso roja, ese jamás había sido su objetivo. —Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy jamás debieron estar en prisión…

—Malfoy dejo entrar…

—Si no mataban a sus padres, muy bien Hermione me gustaría ver como actúas con una varita apuntando a tu cabeza. —La pelirroja se dio a vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

Draco despertó con un dolor horroroso en la cabeza. Sintió como Orestes se removía a un lado de su pierna izquierda. También sintió las caricias en su cabello y por un momento pensó que era Lucius; luego recordó que había caído en una crisis y que solo había sido controlada por Harry y Charlie. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, notando que estaba prácticamente encima de Harry y se sonrojó. El moreno le sonrió de vuelta, tomándole el rostro y le besó. Su lengua entró lentamente en contacto con la suya distinguiendo como tímidamente se adueñaba del control de su boca, deseándolo. Harry le atrajo más cerca y eso tuvo un terrible efecto en su mente que se nubló completamente y se dejó hacer, entonces percibió un movimiento tras de él. Al girar a ver, se topó con los increíblemente azules ojos de Charlie y se sintió culpable habiendo besado a Harry frente al pelirrojo. Estaba por decir algo, cuando fue callado por la boca del pelirrojo que buscaba literalmente comérselo a besos; gimió asombrado y se aferró al cuello del cazador. Luego sintió las manos de Harry recorrer su cintura y besar su cuello, lamerlo suavemente, volvió a gemir.

—Esto… no… esto… —Ambos se alejaron de él, Draco se sintió vacío. —No sé… ustedes…

—Te amamos. —Suspiró Charlie sobre sus labios. —Pero tampoco quiero dejar a Harry afuera. —El moreno como rectificando las palabras del pelirrojo, se pegó a su espalda.

— ¿Puedes amarnos a los dos? —Susurró en su oreja y Draco se quedó demasiado impresionado para decir cualquier cosa.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola a tod s! La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada y no he podido sentarme a escribir, pero desde ahora pretendo actualizar todos los sábados :) no me odien... agradesco enormemente a todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :)

Espero que lo disfrutes

Besos a todos

Arizu Eiri


	9. Chapter 9: Una gran decisión

**Domador de criaturas mágicas 09**

 **Capítulo 09: Una gran decisión.**

Hermione estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje falso que mostraba su ventana en su oficina como vicepresidenta de ministro. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado pues era primera vez en la historia de la magia inglesa que una mestiza ocupaba ese puesto; pocas veces también ocupado por una mujer, por lo que su logro era doble.

Siempre se había considerado una mujer inteligente. Al terminar la guerra muchos habían dicho que la victoria en parte se debía a ella. Después de todo, siempre era quien encaminaba a Harry por el camino correcto aunque por supuesto él era mágicamente mucho más poderoso, pero ella era más lista o al menos siempre pensó eso; pero la situación actual la dejaba en jaque… si era sincera consigo, sabía que estaban al borde de perder el control de la sociedad mágica al completo. Habían tenido más muertes los últimos dos meses que durante toda la guerra y en gran medida era culpa de los sangre pura. Apretó los dientes. No era justo pues ellos habían perdido la guerra y debieron dejarse vencer, era razonable… el que pierde paga… pero no, la mayoría de los mortífagos habían sacado sus capitales del país no por creer que Voldemort perdería, sino porque necesitaban una garantía, algo con que negociar. Pero la orden del fénix (ella incluida) no habían estado dispuestos a hacerlo, y ahora la situación eran un caos social de difícil comparación.

No le gustaba no saber algo, o no sacarse del sombrero una solución maravillosa que nadie más que ella había visto, pero ya había estudiado los procedimientos de rearme de todas las grandes guerras mágicas y todas se resumían en lo mismo. "Grandes capitales financieros" muchas veces se pactaban sumas millonarias para que el heredero X no fuera apresado, donde las grandes familias desembolsaban sin chistar y seguían con su vida como si no hubieran atentado contra el equilibrio del mundo mágico. No era objetivo que por tener dinero no pagaran por sus crímenes.

Miró el rostro de Grindelwald de su libro y mientras pasaba las páginas, reconoció a los Scamander. "Grandes actos heroicos" bajo el nombre Theseus; "atrapó a Grindelwald en EEUU" bajo Newton. Se quedó mirando sus rostros decidiendo que no parecían héroes, parecían personas normales muy cansadas, Theseus se veía algo rudo… tendrían que tratar con él, ahora más maduro y con entrenamiento de domador.

Arrojo el libro con rabia contra la puerta. Los domadores eran otro tema que le molestaba terriblemente. Según toda su investigación el nombre 'Domador de criaturas mágicas' fue un aporte de Newton Scamander a todos aquellos magos con capacidades mágicas de ' _comunicarse'_ con criaturas, no solo mágicas… era un descubrimiento reciente, pero según los informes de los inefables (a los que tenía acceso solo por su cargo ministerial), solo se había detectado el ' _don'_ en sangres pura y entonces su orgullo dolió. Ni uno solo… ni un mestizo, ni un ' _sangre sucia'_ … solo puros y odiaba eso. Lo que Minerva le había dicho era cierto, ella destacaba dentro del grupo de los sangre sucia, pero la verdad era que no tenían grandes talentos, ni destacaban por su poder… como Ron y la misma Ginny representantes de su nombre… o Harry, como mestizo, que recibió (aunque no voluntariamente) la herencia mágica de los Gaunt a través de su vínculo con Voldemort.

Definitivamente no era justo, que hasta el chico más torpe de su generación mostrara más talento que ella cuando se concentraba, apretó los puños de solo recordar su última reunión con Neville. Le había pedido que se quedara, que le ayudara a reconstruir el mundo mágico; el chico simplemente negó y estaba desaparecido del mapa.

Trato de calmarse pues hoy sería la reunión con los 'sagrados'. Detestaba pensar en ellos como algo sagrado, eran unos putos tramposos, nada de sagrado, nada de honor… ya vería ella como dar vuelta la situación, cuando el caos social se calmara un poco.

Y por otro lado, frente a todos los desafíos y problemas profesionales, la prensa la seguía por una exclusiva de su vida privada. Miró el profeta quienes habían tenido toda una fiesta cuando Ron y ella habían decidido romper. Simplemente eran demasiado jóvenes para el matrimonio, para los hijos, para una relación seria. Ni siquiera habían tenido una adolescencia normal y se merecían un descanso, así que habían optado por lo sano y habían quedado de amigos. La prensa mucho había especulado que ella era mucho para el pelirrojo, que él no se la merecía y eso no era justo, Ron siempre había sido un hombre honorable, un gran amigo, tan héroe de guerra como ella o el mismo Harry y no le gustaba que le desmerecieran, aunque si le inflaba el ego el que dijeran que ella debería haberse casado con Harry, que ella se merecía AL HEROE, no a su amigo. Suspiró. Era una lástima que no sintiera nada ni remotamente romántico por su amigo moreno, hasta Ron en su minuto le había encendido la sangre pero Harry jamás.

—Prepárate Hermione, el grupo parte en quince minutos. —Dijo Shacklebolt asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta. — ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada. —La realidad era que estaba enojada, no podía participar directamente de la reunión con los sagrados veintiocho porque habían quedado de ir en igual número, de ellos sabían que iban el rey, Jodido—Lucius—Malfoy, Emil Selwyn, Caspar Crouch, Isolt Sayre y Theseus Scamander; del grupo del ministerio irían el matrimonio Weasley, el ministro Kingsley, la directora Minerva McGonagall y Ron como representante del departamento de aurores, ella se quedaría relegada a un segundo plano a bajo de las rocas monolíticas.

— ¿Pudieron averiguar algo de Emil Selwyn? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie, el ministro la ayudó a ordenar algunos documentos. Había estado ocupada tratando de resolver el problema económico por lo que habían dejado la investigación de los sagrado a un grupo de inefables.

—Sí, ya tenemos casi todo, es uno de los sagrados más limpios. —Ambos salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron al ascensor. —La familia Selwyn abandonó Londres tras el problema con Grindelwald y quedaron como residentes permanentes en Noruega. Llevan el control de banco mágico y el muggle de los países bajos, trabajan con oro y mercado de las pociones, es probablemente la mejor carta que trae Theseus. —Hermione bufó, un trato con la familia Selwyn era justamente lo que necesitaban ahora, tanto en medicina como en un préstamo; y seguramente por eso lo traían.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros? Porque te escuché mencionar a Caspar Crouch. —Dijo cuándo las puertas se abrieron en el hall donde tomarían los polvos flu que les llevarían a Hogwarts.

—Para nuestros problemas no son muy relevantes los demás. — Shacklebolt la miró detenidamente un momento. —Lucius sigue siendo dueño de más de la mitad de las empresas en Londres mágico, aunque están cerradas sería muy beneficioso que volvieran a abrir. Crouch es un protegido de los Scamander, es domador también y tiene inversiones en Rusia y China. Sayre es preocupante, mucho, esa familia es prácticamente dueña de Irlanda y ha generado fuertes lazos con Norteamérica con la creación de su escuela mágica más importante, además tienen un pacto diferenciado por los nomos… son peligrosos. —Resumió. Hermione se tensó, se suponía que el peligro estaba entre Malfoy y Sayre. —Recibimos otra información. — Shacklebolt se veía incómodo. —Deus Bulstrode… está trabajando con ellos.

— ¿Quién es? Quiero decir —Se corrigió al notar la mirada de reproche del ministro. —, sé que debe ser parte de la familia Bulstrode, pero no ubico específicamente a Deus.

—Es el dueño de la banca europea. —Hermione se quedó muda y con los ojos tan abiertos que asustaba, por un momento dejo de respirar. —Controla a los duendes desde los de Gringotts, hasta los muggles, salvo los de los países bajos, esos se los dejo a la familia Selwyn. —Gruñó. —Si Deus hubiera estado de parte nuestra hubiéramos podido expropiar a los mortífagos sin problemas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca he escuchado hablar…

—El heredero de la familia Bulstrode no fue educado en Hogwarts, sino en Rusia y lleva varios años a la cabeza de banca europea, además tiene contactos con todos los sagrados y con Herbert Burke, que es dueño de la mitad de la sociedad mágica irlandesa. Ese loco quiere armar una monarquía mágica y esperemos que Deus tenga más cerebro. —Gruñó mientras salían por la chimenea que daba al despacho de McGonagall. —Es una situación delicada, pero Theseus escogió bien sus piezas.

—Nosotros también. —Interrumpió Ron. —No vamos a permitir que lleguen como si fueran héroes, esta situación estaba completamente dominada desde nuestra parte. — Shacklebolt apretó un poco los labios, no había estado de acuerdo con que Ron fuera, no por dudar de sus capacidades sino por no controlar la boca siendo ese el momento de la diplomacia no de la violencia, pero Andrómeda Tonks se había negado tajantemente.

—Ron. —Llamó Molly. —Tú vas solo como líder de la seguridad y no quiero que intervengas con las negociaciones, esto puede salvar Londres de una guerra civil. —El pelirrojo cuadró sus brazos, evidentemente incómodo con que su madre le llamara la atención.

—Secundaré a tu madre. —Dijo Shacklebolt más tranquilo frente a eso. —Hermione, ¿por qué no le escribes a Harry? Sería bueno contar con su ayuda —la chica sonrió y asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con eso, ella era mucho mejor en política que su amigo y no le gustaba que le dieran preferencia solo por empuñar la varita en la batalla final.

— ¿Están todos listos? —preguntó McGonagall. Todos asintieron y fueron llevados por un traslador a Wiltshire, lo más cerca que podían aparecerse de los Stonehenge. — ¿No les parece al menos curioso que Malfoy manor este tan cerca? —Preguntó la directora mientras caminaban al lugar del encuentro, lugar que desde la llegada de la carta estaba siendo vigilada por los aurores, para prevenir una posible emboscada. Ron les hizo una seña para que no se dejaran ver y Hermione se fue con ellos.

* * *

Theodore estaba completamente sobre él comiéndole la boca a besos. Neville recorría su cuerpo pasándole las manos bajo la camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Sentía como las barreras de su mente bajaban y sabía que Theodore agradecía que lo hiciera pues se sentía en confianza. El Slytherin cruzó las piernas por su cintura y sus durezas se rozaron. Erin chilló fuertemente haciendo que Theo girara sobre su cuerpo, la cosa peluda por fin se quedó callada.

—No nos dejara hacer nada más. —Dijo Theodore con los labios hinchados de tanto besuqueo. Neville sonrió y pasó una mano por el cabello blanco del otro.

—Estás muy débil y aun así tiene razón, debemos ir más lento. —Neville se puso de pie. —Y definitivamente necesitas comer…

—Neville. —Nott desde la cama le sujetó desde una manga. —Lo deseo. —Estaba muy sonrojado. —De veras te deseo… dentro. —Neville también se sonrojó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le atrajo contra su cuerpo.

—Tenemos tiempo, cielo. —Le apretó. —No quiero presionarte, aun estás en terapia con Newt y de verdad prefiero ir lento. —Le sonrió pero Theodore no le miró.

—Vas a dejarme. —Erin se erizó. —No me quieres aquí… por lo que pasó en Azkaban…

—No digas eso. —Neville le levantó el rostro de la barbilla. —Lo que pasó en Azkaban fue un error, yo no te culpo… y jamás voy a dejarte. —Le dio un beso corto. —Pero no quiero verte nuevamente en el estado que llegaste, me moriría de angustia. —Theodore sonrió un poco más calmado. —Además lo más probable es que seas tú quien me termine cuando ya estés mejor y veas lo hermoso que eres. —Se levantó nuevamente. —Iré por tu comida…

—Neville. —Longbotton se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. —No te dejare ir. —El león asintió. —Eres mío.

* * *

—Tú lo sabías… por eso me mandaste esa imagen. —Draco estaba sentando cerca del Dragón de su prueba de domadores. Este estaba echado y enredado entre sus patas y cola y Draco mortalmente avergonzado por huir en medio de noche de la carpa donde estaban Harry y Charlie.

—Era muy evidente. —Resopló dejando salir humo por la nariz. —Se pueden ver claramente tus dos caminos, aunque no tienes que elegir entre ellos… dos machos, he de decir que es raro… ¿Qué harás? —El dragón levantó suavemente la cola y la dejó caer nuevamente.

—Bóreas. —Susurró Draco agrandando del todo sus ojos, había llegado mágicamente o a través de las cenizas del fuego, lo importante es que él lo había descubierto solo, el dragón dejo salir una pequeña llamarada que digirió a sus patas, quemando el suelo mientras volvía a acomodarse.

—Descubriste mi nombre. —Se acomodó nuevamente, Draco sonrío ampliamente. —Soy el viento norte, aunque aún soy muy joven… como él. —Orestes estaba cómodamente dormitando entre las piernas del rubio. —Tus dos caminos… el del lobo y el dragón… Potter y Weasley… ¿quieres ver? —Draco se miró las manos, acaricio distraídamente a Orestes, había leído que llegaban a ser muy grandes, más que un oso, pero aún era del tamaño de un gato grande.

— ¿Puedes ver el futuro? —Preguntó sin mirarlo, recordó la escena que le había llegado la última vez.

—Solo el tuyo… y parte de los que te rodean. —Informó sin perder de vista las reacciones de su compañero, Draco se veía algo cohibido. —Ven. —Usando su vínculo Draco se levantó y dejo a Orestes a un lado, alargó la mano y ahí estaban… miles de colores rodeándolo, muchas voces e imágenes. Trató de calmarse y focalizarse en una… una gran cama, sabanas rojo vino, su cuerpo bajo el de Potter, aferrándose a su espalda, mientras era embestido con fuerza, sus ruegos por más; entonces era besado por alguien más, Charlie, penetrando con igual fuerza a Harry. Sabían que Potter no duraría mucho… Draco volvió a su lugar junto a Orestes, su respiración era acelerada. —Ya sabes tú decisión, deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo. —Draco se sonrojó, por vergüenza y porque se sintió regañado. —Deja de pensar en la moralidad… eso es algo que la humanidad ha ido moldeando a diferentes épocas, que importa si amas a dos machos, disfrútalo… puede no durar para siempre.

El rubio se lo quedó viendo impresionado, tenía razón, la moralidad cambiaba de acuerdo a las culturas y los periodos históricos, y bueno lo peor que podía pasar era que no funcionara, ¿verdad? Se puso de pie

—Bóreas, tienes razón, iré por ellos. —Tomó a Orestes del pescuezo, el lobo protestó, el dragón lanzo fuego nuevamente entre sus patas mientras Draco se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

—Buenas noches. —Saludó cortés Theseus dándole la mano ceremonialmente a Kingsley, quien se apresuró a cogerla. —Es agradable poder reunirnos a conversar.

—Estoy seguro que sabes que no solo es conversar. —Dijo tenso el ministro ya que la sonrisa de Lucius le estaba poniendo nervioso. Había pasado algunos años en Azkaban hasta que un excelente defensor había utilizado las torturas y la amenaza de muerte contra la familia Malfoy para reducir la sentencia. Una vez logrado pidieron su traslado a otra cárcel mágica de Europa, lo que prácticamente se había convertido en sinónimo de su liberación. Detestaba verle tan feliz, eso solo podían ser problemas para él.

—En realidad sí. —Habló Caspar. —Sólo queremos hablar sobre la incorporación y modernización de los sagrados veintiocho. —La caravana de Kingsley quedo helada, esperaban hablar de trato políticos no de tradiciones. —Para ingresar a los Scamander, sacar a los Gaunt, ingresar en su lugar a los Potter y generar la oportunidad de que los Weasley decidan si quieren conservar su estatus de sagrado. —Minerva estaba tensa y Molly apretó los puños. Arthur abrió la boca y la cerró asombrado, Ron no entendía que pasaba.

— ¿No íbamos a hablar de los temas políticos que atentan contra Inglaterra? —La directora estaba alerta pues no confiaba en los sagrados y menos ante la situación actual, modernizar los lazos mágicos de los sagrados veintiocho no eran una mala idea. Era un mapa de familias con influencia política y mágica, pero no era lo inmediato.

—Para poder hacer los cambios necesitamos estar todos juntos, tanto lo que ingresaran como los que serán borrados debe ser explicado mágicamente a la tierra que nos vio nacer. —Dijo Sayre mirando el cielo. —Este es un excelente lugar para ello, la política puede esperar.

— ¿A que están jugando? —Preguntó molesto Arthur Weasley. —La carta…

—Era solo una invitación para hablar y reafirmar vínculos. —Dijo serio Lucius mirando como al menor de los Weasley le costaba mantenerse bajo control. —Por supuesto, como acto de buena fe para que la ceremonia sea comenzada en un mes, abriré las empresas en Malfoy en Inglaterra. —Pareció que todo el grupo de la orden volvía a respirar, no era lo que necesitaban pero al menos sería un bálsamo al dolor de la sociedad mágica. —Daré la orden a los duendes, pero dejaré todo en manos de Deus Bulstrode.

—Deus… ¿Volverá a Londres? —Preguntó Molly impresionada, sabían del descendiente de los Bulstrode, obvio era un sangre pura, pero el chico siempre se había mostrado reticente de volver a Londres.

—Señora Weasley — Emil Selwyn se puso a su lado. —Me alegra informar que en esta oportunidad quien trae a Deus es Lucius, pero trabajará directamente en la banca inglesa conmigo, sabemos los problemas de la comunidad mágica y ayudaremos con esa parte, aunque no tenemos pensado volver.

— ¿Cuál es el sentido de tener unos sagrado veintiocho si no están en Londres? —Ron no se pudo contener, a pesar de la mirada aireada de su madre, el pelirrojo se encogió pero no retiro la pregunta.

—Es para la familia. —Señaló Caspar. —Son nuestras tradiciones, que si bien por otros motivos hemos tenido que abandonar Inglaterra no queremos que se pierdan, por eso estamos aquí.

—Ustedes saben de la situación desfavorable que se vive en Londres. —Dijo Arthur tenso y con la varita al ristre por si acaso. —Esto parece una broma cruel.

—De eso nada Arthur. —Theseus le puso una mano en un hombro, los miembros de la orden se sorprendieron por eso ¿Cuándo Theseus se había puesto al lado de Arthur? —Para nosotros también es importante ayudar, pero para hacerlo de la forma correcta queremos validar los puestos de los sagrados, pero si lo que quieren es ayuda económica eso también fue concertado en la reunión de los actuales sagrados veintiocho, donde tu hijo Bill fue invitado.

— ¿Entonces para qué es esta reunión? —Dijo Minerva mirándole desconfiada.

—Para ver las estrellas, es una hermosa noche Miss McGonagall. —Sayre sonrió demasiado feliz. —Mañana iré a San Mungo con Emil y ayudaremos con el tema médico, Lucius abrirá las empresas cerradas de Londres y el miércoles nos reuniremos en Hogwarts a validar los vínculos de los sagrados. —Kingsley asintió.

—Suena bien. —Claudicó el ministro. —Pero tampoco quiero el caos el miedo social de su regreso…

—No se preocupe ministro, no tenemos pensado volver. —Lucius la dio una mirada desdeñosa. —Londres solo significa nuestra unión mágica a la tierra, lo que pase con ustedes es su problema. —Molly apretó los dientes. —Aunque está claro que no pudieron solos. —Lucius sonrió. —Según yo ya está todo hablado, nos veremos el miércoles. —Lucius desapareció, se hicieron las reverencias protocolares y todos los demás lo hicieron también; aunque el grupo completo de la Orden tuvo un mal presentimiento lo que les dejo con un mal sabor de boca y con la sensación de estar justamente donde su enemigo quería.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Draco sentándose a lo indio frente a Newt quien le sonrió conciliador. —No te he visto en todo el día.

—Es una situación difícil la que se vive en Londres y necesito a mi compañero, lamento no haberte acompañado en tu visita al tuyo. —Sintieron como Orestes gruñía. —Tu otro compañero. —Sonrió acariciando el lomo del lobo

— ¿Viste el futuro? —Preguntó el rubio interesado.

—Es difícil hablar de eso la verdad. —Newt miro el cielo. —El futuro puede cambiar aunque nos entrega ciertas luces, esas luces tienen un alto costo para el domador, el universo está regido por leyes de armonía si te las saltas el costo puede acabar contigo, evito hacerlo… —Draco se veía pensativo. —No es igual cuando quieres ayudar a aclarar tu mente ¿los viste ya? —El rubio se sonrojó. —Sabias que Charlie estaba tras de ti… Harry es un poco más sorprendente solo por su historia común, pero ¿eso te hace sentir incómodo?

—No. —La respuesta fue sincera y directa. —Todo lo contrario, me siento tan bien con ellos, me sentía mal solo con el hecho de tener que decidir… pero ellos… bueno ellos…

— ¿Han estado jugando sin ti? Eso te molesta. —Newt sonrió comprensivo, Draco apretó las piernas contra el pecho, sí le molestaba, le molestaba saber que ellos habían tenido las cosas claras desde el inicio mientras él había estado en la incertidumbre. —Trata de verlo desde su perspectiva, en algún momento estaban compitiendo por ti. —Draco se mostró sorprendido Newt le dio una sonrisa amistosa. —Y entonces notaron algo… no querían perderse entre ellos ¿Qué hacer entonces? Para ellos tampoco debió ser fácil… hay una cosa social… Theseus te hubiera ayudado más que yo en esto, porque él fue siempre el representante de familia, el que hacía que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos, pero míralo de esta forma… lo normal según la sociedad actual corresponde a parejas hombre mujer, donde se busca amor, contención y comprensión. —Draco iba a reclamar. —Sé que los magos estamos más avanzados en eso y donde el tema de las parejas del mismo sexo no son un problema, pero entiende que Harry en específico viene de este tipo de sociedad… asumirse homosexual no debe haber sido fácil, y eso también nos puede explicar por qué tardo tanto en buscarte.

— ¿Tú crees que él… que él siente algo por mi hace mucho? —Draco le miraba asombrado, el mismo había tenido un enorme peso social que Bóreas le había quitado recientemente.

—Definitivamente, al menos con Potter estoy claro que esto no es nuevo. —Movió la varita y trajo tazas con té. —Charlie es más difícil de leer, pero bueno, la situación está así… tienes la posibilidad de armar una familia con esos dos, sin escoger… pero tienes que comprender las implicancias de ello; a pesar de que el mundo mágico no haría un escándalo por una pareja homosexual, los tríos no son algo común… mucho menos entre los sagrados veintiocho. —Sonrió

—No somos de los sagrados… —Draco se lo quedó viendo horrorizado, Newt sonrió de vuelta. —Weasley… Potter ¿va a entrar ahora no? —Newt volvió a sonreír.

—Es solo un consejo de mi parte, tú sabes que eres libre de tomarlo o no, yo no me molestaré. Pero dentro de este trío quien más tiene que perder es Potter. —Draco le miro alarmado. —Tu dejaste tus responsabilidades de heredo de la familia Malfoy y tus padres tendrán un hijo, Charlie tiene muchos hermanos por lo que no hay problemas con la descendencia; pero Harry es hijo único… y tal vez sería bueno… —Newt dejo la idea ahí, sabía que estaba pensando el rubio, no era justo que Harry entrara al grupo de los sangrados solo para desaparecer nuevamente

—Yo… —Trago saliva. —Si… yo lo haría. —Newt le sonrió de vuelta.

—Lo sé, cielo. —Le abrazó. —Deberías despejar la cabeza, pensar, antes de que hables con ellos para que cuando lo hagas estés claro en lo que quieres. —Draco sonrió nervioso sentía como sus manos temblaban. —La decisión que tomes va a ser la correcta. —No supo si Newt hablaba de su posible relación con Harry y Charlie, parecía estar viendo más allá de lo que el alcanzaba a comprender. Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos y le dejo ir, el corrió… necesitaba hacerlo, sentía a Orestes corriendo a su lado, aumentaba la velocidad subía rocas, saltaba riachuelos, necesitaba hacerlo, correr, lo hizo hasta que no quedo aire en sus pulmones, dolían.

* * *

Harry caminaba a lo largo de la carpa mientras Charlie cocinaba algo, el moreno se mordía las uñas cada tanto nervioso, habían hablado con Draco y aun no tenían noticias y algo desagradable se estaba removiendo en su estómago. Miró al pelirrojo en la cocina recoger cosas y cocer otras.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Charlie alzo una ceja y le miró curioso.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó confundido probando su comida.

— ¿Cómo lo haces para estar tan tranquilo? Yo me estoy muriendo de nervios. —Charlie sonrió comprensivo. —El… no nos dijo nada…

—Harry. —Charlie salió de la cocina y abrazó. —Entiéndelo, no debe ser fácil tomar una decisión como esta, hay que darle espacio, todo el que necesite, aunque eso pueda significar perderle. —El moreno le miró horrorizado.

—No quiero eso… iré a hablar con él… —El pelirrojo le detuvo. —Déjame, no quiero… —Harry estaba hiperventilándose, el pelirrojo le volvió a abrazar.

—Vamos a aceptar su decisión sea la que sea, Harry. —Acarició su rostro con cariño. —No es algo fácil de decidir, él tiene que ordenarse y saber si nos ama por igual… no fue fácil para nosotros tampoco.

—Pero es que no quiero que nos odie, ya he vivido eso, no quiero que me odie… De nuevo —Los ojos de Harry estaban imposiblemente verdes y brillantes, Charlie apretó el abrazo.

—Si el dijera que no, ¿te conformarías conmigo? —Harry le miró sorprendido. — ¿Podríamos ser solo los dos? —Harry tuvo una expresión de dolor por un momento, pero después se calmó, se abrazó al pelirrojo.

—Sería difícil para mí Charlie. —El pelirrojo giro el rostro. —No pienses cosas raras, es solo que te amo, pero también le amo a él… y lo necesito tanto como a ti. —El pelirrojo le dio un beso corto.

—Me siento igual. —Caminó a la cocina y apagó el fuego. —Pero es que no puedo renunciar a ninguno. —Suspiró cansado. —Pero si él dice que no tendremos que contentarnos ¿no? —Harry asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá

—Charlie porque no me cuentas que es eso de los sagrados veintiocho. No entiendo nada y la verdad es que algo está pasando en Londres pero no quiero volver. —Miro el techo, recién comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había estado pasando las últimas semanas, era extraño haberlo dejado en el último plano de prioridades, había estado recibiendo cartas del ministerio, de Hermione e incluso de Ron, pero no había querido leer y saber nada, especialmente después de las peleas que se armaron cuando él dijo que iría a Rumania.

Charlie se sentó a su lado frente a la chimenea y le pasó un plato con estofado, era increíble como el pelirrojo había heredado el don para la cocina de su madre. —Si te soy sincero a mí me da igual, por suerte para mi quien debe cumplir el rol tradicional es Bill, pero algo puedo contarte… Haber… —Se veía pensativo y eso era raro en él. —Se decía, al menos cuando yo era niño que al inicio cuando la magia comenzó a ser canalizada por las personas siempre hubo quienes fueron más aptos para ello, en la antigüedad eran algo así como sacerdotes o dioses… Sus habilidades les separaron del resto y al principio fue algo positivo, pero con el tiempo generó… Bueno… Miedo, vinieron montón de guerras entre magos y muggles, los muggles… Y no quiero sonar como un nuevo Lord ni nada, pero cuando ellos le temen algo suelen… Tú sabes…

— ¿Eliminarlo? —El pelirrojo asintió un tanto cohibido. — ¿Por qué siento que esta conversación te complica?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo… Antes de la última guerra hubo un gran problema, la gente no suele hablar de eso porque fue peor que Voldemort, de hecho creo que Voldemort nació a raíz de esto. —Charlie cuchareo su estofado ordenando sus ideas, Harry sabía que debía darle su espacio para que pusiera sus ideas en orden, de cierta forma sentía el ambiente que estaban viviendo en Londres era muy similar a lo que debió vivirse tras de la derrota de Grindelwald. —Los muggles tuvieron una guerra cuyo mayor objetivo fue asesinarse entre ellos, le llaman la primera y segunda guerra mundial y muchos magos creyeron que era el mejor momento para acabar con ellos y quedar como grupo dominante. —Harry le miró sorprendido. Por supuesto sabía de las guerras mundiales, las había estudiado en la escuela además de que había muchos filmes que veía a escondidas o cuando Dudley dejaba la televisión encendida. Jamás hizo la relación, era evidente que un hecho mundial repercutiría en el mundo mágico también. —En ese entonces se decía que había familias que eran descendientes de esos hombres antiguos que aprendieron a controlar la magia… Los sagrados veintiocho, son parte de un grupo de familias a nivel mundial que aun guardan relación con ese tipo de magia primitiva… Cuando una de estas familias desaparece es motivo de preocupación, pues se pierden ciertos dones… Ha pasado con el don de la adivinación por ejemplo, ya casi no quedan videntes reales…

—Oh bueno… ¿Cuenta Trelawney? —Ambos se rieron.

—Créelo o no, según lo que sé antiguamente podían decirte hasta el día y hora de tu muerte, pero la familia con el don se mezcló con mestizos y la rama pura se perdió. —Suspiró terminando su plato. —Por eso y por los problemas con los muggles, es que no es tan extraño pensar que apareciera gente como Grindelwald o Voldemort, que reclamaran la supremacía mágica y la importancia de mantener la pureza de la sangre…

—Pero estaríamos condenados a la endogamia ¿no? —Alzo una ceja, sonaba tan jodidamente lógico, hasta él podía entender que era necesario mantener los dones mágicos.

—Para evitarlo es que se crearon los sagrados veintiocho, según sé y te lo cuento solo porque Theseus me lo contó a mí; se crearon en la intención de generar vínculos de sangre con otros sagrados alrededor del mundo. —Harry estaba impresionado. — ¿Creíste que los sagrados de Londres eran los únicos? —El moreno asintió. —No, solo son los que han podido rastrear y ayuda si lo que quieres es mantener el vínculo mágico con la fuente original.

— ¿Pero entonces porque hay hijos de muggles que nacen con magia? Digo, sin tener antepasados ni nada. —De alguna forma había podido hacer que Harry dejara de pensar en Draco, era mejor mantenerle al pendiente de los problemas de Londres, al menos como distractor estaba funcionando.

—Piénsalo así, cada vez somos menos, cada vez nacen menos magos y la magia es real, está en el ambiente, nos rodea… Solo que hay gente que tiene mayor habilidad para manejarla. —Sonrió con un movimiento de varita envió los platos al fregadero, se estiró en el sillón y acomodó a Harry en su pecho. —Cada cierto tiempo, por una cosa casi matemática, es evidente que una persona fuera del 'circulo' aprenderá a usar magia, según Newt hay más magia que magos. —Acarició su cabello.

—Se decía que Theseus era un héroe… ¿de qué? ¿Peleo contra Grindelwald? —Charlie siguió acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

—No, directamente… La verdad no tengo del todo clara su historia. Sé que Newt detuvo a Grindelwald en EEUU y que de hecho ahí conoció a Pro… Pero no tengo clara la historia… ¿Te sientes mejor? —Acariciaba su espalda.

—Sí, me siento menos ansioso. —Le dio una sonrisa cansada. —Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco… Y en lo que se debe estar viviendo en Londres, sin Dumbledore, ni un líder confiable las cosas deben estar complicadas.

—Lo están. —Le apretó contra su cuerpo. —He recibido correspondencia de mi familia y de varios amigos y si… El problema es la división social entre los magos. —Harry levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Cómo se terminaron las otras guerras? Es decir, ahora podríamos hacer lo mismo ¿no? —Charlie rozó su cabello y le volvió a acomodar en su pecho.

— ¿Recuerdas la reunión de los sagrados en la tienda de Theseus? —Dijo. Harry dio un leve 'aja', estaba muy tranquilo y se sentía seguro en los brazos de Charlie. —Bueno, fue justamente una de las cosas de las que quiso hablar y no hizo debido a que no confían entre ellos.

—Pero dijeron algo de generar exportaciones y de invertir en Londres ¿eso ayudaría no? —Harry comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo.

—Sí, pero las cosas van mucho más allá… Cuando hay una guerra mágica, casi de facto el grupo perdedor es quien de cierta forma ' _auspicia'_ la reconstrucción, no es que sea así, solo que es algo así como una ley no escrita. —Charlie suspiró, no le gustaba pensar en lo que estaban viviendo sus familiares, él enviaba ayuda en dinero y en comida, pero al parecer todo se había puesto muy feo los últimos días. —Te doy de ejemplo la guerra contra Grindelwald: aquellos que le apoyaron desembolsaron millonarias sumas de dinero en pagar a los afectados, en reconstruir el mundo mágico y en salvar a determinado heredero caído en desgracia… Lo que ocurrió ahora fue que el ministerio quiso implantar mano dura, dar el ejemplo ' _no negociamos con delincuentes'_ y al parecer fue demasiado duro… Y terminaron apresando gente como Draco o Theodore Nott que poco tenían que ver…

— ¿Crees que hubo una maquinación política para eso? —Charlie quiso afirmar y de paso hablar mal de Hermione, Ron, Kingsley y varios miembros de la orden, pero no le pareció justo manipular las percepciones de Harry. —Puedes responder Charlie.

—No quiero que creas que busco manipularte, pero más que política lo que hubo fue un intento por expropiar a las familias más ricas de Londres. Lo que no sabían es que a la caída de Grindelwald se firmó un pacto de protección a los sagrados veintiocho. —Miró el techo sin soltar el abrazo con Harry. —La magia les protege y los duendes respetan más las leyes de la magia que la de los magos…

—Así que no pudieron expropiarlos…

—No, no pudieron y ahora están metidos en la peor crisis económica que ha tenido Londres mágico en toda su historia, porque para terminar de joderla, los sagrados veintiocho que estaban fuera de Londres han bloqueado cualquier tipo de recuperación financiera. —Le contó sin perder su cómoda posición.

—Vaya… Ha de ser difícil… Ellos quieren que vuelva.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno que lo hagas. —Oyeron unos golpes insistentes en la puerta y Harry gruño disconforme cuando Charlie se levantó a abrir, pero se quedó estático cuando vio a Draco sonrojado, mojado y con Orestes a su lado. Charlie le dejo pasar y le condujo cerca de la chimenea, Harry se sentó esperando que el rubio hablara, pero parecía choqueado y mortificado.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —Los ojos grises de Draco estaban desenfocado. No era momento de hablar. Charlie le acercó más al fuego y le hizo una seña a Harry para que no hablara.

—Está en trance de domador. —Solo alcanzó a decirlo antes de que el rubio le lanzara al sillón junto con Harry, se quedaron quietos, el rubio se acercó a Harry primero delineando su rostro mirándole con sus profundos ojos distorsionados, luego giró hacia Charlie, acarició sus labios… Y colapsó, el pelirrojo alcanzó a agarrarle.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Harry siguió al pelirrojo mientras le llevaba a la cama.

—Los domadores entran en trances, es todo lo que sé. —Le dejó en la cama, le quitó la ropa con la varita pues estaba mojada y ambos se quedaron con la garganta seca. Draco era tan hermoso y paso una mano por una de sus piernas sin poder evitarlo, entonces Harry le puso un pijama con magia.

—Dor-dormiremos juntos, los tres, y hablaremos mañana… Creo. —A Harry les costaba hablar. —El vino a nosotros. —Charlie asintió, también sentía que el rubio les había escogido, a pesar de todo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola a todos… Es sábado y toca actualizar :) les cuento que hay gente a la que no me deja responderle los comentarios U.u así que lo haré por acá.

 **Murtilla** : Hace mucho que no te leo por aquí, me alegra que te guste la historia, y bueno… Harry y Charlie son inofensivos para Draco… Por ahora XD

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar y si, a lo largo de la historia va a ir aumentando de intesidad… Eso es bueno porque cada vez será un poco más oscura… ahí irán viendo.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y besos enormes a todos los que se dan el tiempo de comentar.

Besos

Arizú Eiri.


	10. Chapter 10:Comienza la guerra Parte I

**Domador de criaturas mágicas:**

 **Capítulo 10: Comienza la guerra Parte I.**

Newt sostenía la carta de Theseus, decidiendo si eran o no malas noticias aunque tampoco fueran alentadoras. No le gustaba presionar las cosas pero necesitaban que Harry estuviera en su mejor momento frente a lo que iba a encontrar a su regreso a Londres. Apretó los puños. Giró sobre sus tobillos y vio a Pro en el umbral de la puerta. Trató de sonreír.

— ¿Vas a ir por Meraxes? —Los ojos de su mujer se aguaron y Newt se acercó a abrazarla. —No quiero, no es tu guerra… No vayas.

—Theseus no podrá con todo. —Acarició su espalda. —Todos necesitamos respaldo. —La besó. —No te despidas amor, solo será un viaje y vuelvo. —Pro se aferró al pecho de su esposo. Le había costado tanto hacer que la viera, que olvidara a Leta, ganarse un lugar dentro de su zoológico… Y aun así a veces sentía que la dejaba de lado, como ahora. Vio como los ojos de Newt cambiaron y se transformaban en los ojos reptilitos de su dragón. Vio cómo su pupila se alargaba y supo en el momento exacto en que su visión iba más allá de sus brazos.

—Tienes que volver. —Lloró en su cuello, sintió la sueva caricia en su cabello y le dejo ir, Newton volvía con Meraxes… El más grande de los dragones camaleón, el más viejo, y el que le robaba su amor cuando se transformaban en uno; ahí en el suelo, llorando la encontró Luna y Rolf, su hijo la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Ya se fue? —Pro asintió con el pecho apretado y sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. —Mamá, no compitas con Meraxes, al hacerlo rechazas una parte de papá. —Rolf acarició una de sus manos. Pro se quedó en silencio mirando a su hijo y a sus ojos… Sus ojos… ¿Cuándo había perdido también a Rolf? —Mamá, nuestros compañeros son parte nuestra también, si rechazas a Meraxes están rechazando una parte importante de papá. —Repitió sonriendo, Pro hipó, Theseus hace años le había dicho algo similar, pero como aceptar que el amor de tu vida puede ser devorado por esa enorme bestia.

—Rolf… Tú también. —Su hijo le dio una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. —Explícame hijo… Quiero entender…

—Es algo en lo que aún trabajo con papá y el tío Theseus, pero creemos que al nacer nuestras almas se dividen. —Le sonrió y le tomó una mano, también Luna se sentó junto a ellos. —Una parte, la del corazón… se transforma en nuestra pareja ideal. —Rolf miró embobado a Luna. —Otra parte se configura en magos… y una tercera parte, se transforma en nuestro compañero, eso es lo que creemos nos permite comprender a las criaturas mágicas. —Acarició el cabello de Pro que lo miraba asombrada. Los ojos azules de Rolf habían cambiado a un ambarino claro y la pupila se alargó, al igual que la de Newt. —Somos pacifistas mamá, nos gusta nuestra vida y por eso no permitiremos que nada ponga eso en peligro. —Se puso de pie y besó a Luna. —Volveré en unos días.

—Lo se amor, cuídate. —La chica pasó los brazos por su cuello. —Cuidaré a los niños. —Rolf sonrió satisfecho. —Y cumpliré mi misión con Draco. —Rolf volvió a besarla. —Vuelve a mi Rolf… —el chico caminó a la salida. —Rolf —Giró sobre sus tobillos. —Es una orden. —El chico sonrió y asintió antes de salir.

* * *

Theseus miró su reflejo. Abrió todo lo grande que pudo los ojos y los cerró; miró nuevamente su reflejo pero sus ojos no cambiaron… Oyó ruidos y abrió y cerró los ojos hasta volverlos a la normalidad. —Tranquilo Darigaz.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —Lucius le miraba desde el final del pasillo. Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y alzó una ceja al verle frente al espejo.

—Cosas de domadores. —Le sonrió. — ¿Están listos para el ritual? —Cambió el tema, Lucius siempre fue demasiado listo para su propio bien, lo que le recordaba… —Lucius siempre te he respetado, como Slytherin y como líder… Cuéntame ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste ser mortífago? —Preguntó realmente interesado y Lucius se hubiera ofendido si no viera la seriedad con la que hablaba el antiguo héroe de su casa.

—Fui obligado al principio por Abraxas…

—Perdona mi atrevimiento pero nunca estuvo muy cuerdo tu padre. —Ambos comenzaron a caminar al salón, donde estaba el grupo de mayor confianza de los sagrados veintiocho. —Grindelwald no quiso aceptar su ayuda.

—No lo sabía. —Dijo el rubio. —Bueno, a los quince me llevo como carne de matadero y con esa cosa en mi brazo no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, quería sobrevivir…

— ¿Narcissa y Draco no fueron marcados? —El rubio ahora si le dio una mirada ofendida.

—Quise sacar a Draco de Londres cuando estuve seguro de su regreso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. —Apretó los puños. —Voldemort estaba loco y mal enfocado, pero yo no, no quería que les hiciera nada…

—Y mantuviste el statu quo. —Dijo Theseus, sonaba muy Slytherin. —No se te ocurrió buscar ayuda. —Lucius alzó una ceja.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Dumbledore? ¿A Potter? —Theseus sonrió, si bien Lucius sabía del _'doble camino_ ' de Draco estaba seguro no era feliz por ello. —Estaba claro que no había salida para mí, pero esperaba poder pactar por Draco y Narcissa. —El rictus de sus labios se puso tenso, Theseus le puso una mano en un hombro.

—Les haremos ver lo equivocados que estaban. —El rubio se relajó un poco.

El salón estaba compuesto principalmente por una mesa redonda enorme, labrada de madera de sauco, con los escudos de cada una de las familias de los sagrados, con veintiocho copas de plata y el espacio para un arma mágica, regalo concedido por la misma magia. La mesa variaba mágicamente de acuerdo a los cambios de la sangre. Lucius se sentó en su lugar, luego puso una espada en el espacio del arma y cortó su pulgar para activar el escudo. Theseus se sentó a su lado un espacio vacío ya que los Scamander aún no eran parte de los sagrados; Deus Bulstrode entró y les sonrió y Lucius pudo inferir que sólo era un poco mayor que Draco. Deus dejó un enorme mazo y se cortó el dedo para finalmente tomar su lugar, tras él Herbert Burke, quien puso una guadaña y se cortó una parte de la palma. Fue seguido por Caspar Crouch, Marcus Flint, Astoria Greengrass y Leta Lestrange, tras ella el dueño de casa Emil Selwyn acompañado de Isolt Sayre.

—Cygnus y Perseus están en el ministerio y no lograran llegar para la reunión, pero ambos aceptarán lo que designe la mayoría. —Informó Isolt. Todos parecieron conformes y dejando las armas mágicas alineadas procedieron a pinchar sus dedos.

— ¿Asumes la responsabilidad mágica que significa estar presente en una reunión de los sagrados veintiocho sin ser parte del círculo, Theseus Scamander? —Pregunto Emil mientras movía la varita de la mesa, al cielo y la tierra, invocando la magia ancestral.

—Sí, la asumo. —Theseus se puso de pie. —Y traigo la reliquia mágica para solicitar a los sagrados la incorporación de la familia Scamander. —Theseus puso sobre la mesa una espada negra que pareció relampaguear en su mano. —Les presento a Deimos, la espada del terror forjada con fuego de dragón y acero de sus huesos; la que solo responderá al llamado de los domadores Scamander. —Theseus cortó la palma de su mano con la hoja del acero y esperó.

—Yo, Lucius Malfoy, escogido rey de los sagrados veintiocho de Londres, acepto la solicitud. En este momento en que los sagrados nos vemos en peligro por la desunión dentro de nuestro propio círculo. —Lucius movió la varita en dirección del fuego y dentro de la mesa nuevamente, la madera relampagueo y la luz rodeó a Theseus. Todos los demás integrantes tocaron con las palmas desnudas la mesa, aprobando la solicitud de la familia Scamander. Finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad, pero había un nuevo espacio en la mesa y todos sonrieron. —Bienvenido Scamander. —Le tendió la mano, ya curada por la propia magia. —La parte fácil ya está hecho, vayamos a lo feo… ¿Deus?

—Buenas tardes a todos, en hora buena Theseus. —El chico se puso de pie, cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel clara ojos celeste, bastante guapo. —Les cuento que estuve en varias reuniones con los duendes, estarán felices de saber que han respetado los pactos mágicos al pie de la letra y que están dispuestos a cooperar con el plan financiero que les presente…

—No sabía que ya habíamos comenzado a hablar de recuperación. —Leta dejo que su cabeza cayera aburrida sobre una de sus palmas. —Pensé que les haríamos sufrir por aquellos que asesinaron en nombre de la justicia. —Era más que conocido que Leta no estaba feliz por la muerte de Rodolphus y Rabastan.

—Lo haremos. —Dijo Lucius. Estaba igual de molesto que Leta por la pérdida de sangres pura. —Pero primero tenemos que tener todas las jugadas claras. —Le mujer pareció conforme… por ahora. —Tenemos un problema de unión dentro de los propios sagrados tenemos que corregirlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Theseus. —Habíamos hablado del traspaso de herencia mágica a Harry Potter en representación de la familia Black. —Algunos bufaron otros como Leta se cruzaron de brazos. —Sé que no les agrada por ser el héroe de Dumbledore, pero el último Black le dejo todo a él… A menos claro que quieran negarle su derecho mágico. —La mesa tembló, Isolt recorrió a los sagrados presentes desafiándolos a intentar siquiera romper con la ley mágica.

—Nadie pasará a llevar la ley, si Black heredó a Potter, Potter usara su lugar. —Todos callaron, si bien el rey era Lucius, Isolt era el encargado del codex lex donde estaban escritas todas las leyes sagradas que representaban sus familias y nadie pasaría a llevar la ley mágica en su presencia, eso sin considerar la maldición que protegía su cumplimiento. —Además, —Esbozó una sonrisa. —Será nuestro paladín de justicia. —Lucius sonrió ante eso.

—Esa es la idea. —Lucius miró detenidamente a Theseus, admiraba al hombre como representante de la casa de Slytherin y como mago, pero había algo en los domadores que le producía desazón… ese vínculo mágico que tenían con las criaturas que les permitía ver donde ellos estaban ciegos. —Vamos a hacer que el mundo mágico de Londres recuerde porque nos necesita. —Sonrió.

—Justamente quería hablarles de eso. —Deus tomo la palabra. —Tengo los movimientos bancarios de las cuentas en Gringotts, están congeladas por ahora por orden del ministerio de magia y en eso ni los duendes se pueden meter. —Hizo una mueca disconforme. —Por lo que tanto las empresas que se vayan a abrir como las inversiones tienen que tener sus capitales fuera de Londres. —Agregó sin inmutarse conocía las finanzas de los sagrados y no podía decidir cuál era más obscenamente rico. —Aunque tienen libre tráfico en los bancos europeos. —Les dio una sonrisa condescendiente, varios rieron.

—Va a ser una de las condiciones que pondremos cuando abramos el mercado local. —Dijo Emil no muy interesado en las finanzas. —Me preocupa más la conformación de los sagrados… Ahora veintinueve.

—Agregar miembros no es lo difícil, el problema será sacarlos. —Resopló Isolt. —Ollivander por ejemplo es una bandera sin color y sin herederos, a mí parecer un puesto vacío.

—Eso sin considerar a los infiltrados. —Dejo caer cual dama hace un comentario al azar Astoria. Lucius la miró seriamente, esa era la mujer que siempre pensó se casaría con Draco. Suspiró derrotado. Le había costado asumir que su hijo se hubiera desligado a todo, en gran parte por su culpa.

—Eso también es peligroso y es justamente por ello que estamos teniendo reuniones a medias. —Dijo molesto Marcus Flint. —Y el daño a familia Nott tampoco puede quedar incólume.

—En estos momentos Fernard y Pansy Parkinson están aún en Azkaban. —Dijo Leta mostrando cuan furiosa estaba por eso.

—Diplomacia querida. —Dijo Lucius mirando a Theseus. —Pediré un pacto al Wizengamot podemos ofrecer una planta nueva en San Mungo y ayuda con el desabastecimiento de pociones y alimentos básicos.

—Granger no aceptara. —Dijo Flint.

—Yo la convenceré. —Hablo Emil. —Es una mujer práctica después de todo, y con todo el adelanto médico que mi familia ha logrado en Noruega sería muy positivo que ella lograra traerlos a Londres; una sangre sucia que logra mejorar la atrasada medicina londinense.

—No me gusta Granger. —Dijo Caspar. —Es muy sobrada de si, cuando su puesto lo obtuvo por ser amiga de Harry Potter. —Casi escupió el nombre, Lucius giró los ojos ante el desplante infantil, se escucharon cuchicheos alrededor de la mesa.

—Centrémonos por favor. —Lucius llamó al orden y se puso de pie. —Potter debe ingresar a los sagrados, Ollivander saldrá por cosas naturales a su muerte y porque no hay herederos. —Varios asintieron. —Quiero que muera por 'causas MUY naturales' y ninguno de nosotros va a estar relacionado con la desaparición de otro sagrado. —Isolt asintió conforme. —Juro que perseguiré a cualquiera que atente contra la vida de Garrick, se lo debo. —Marcus bufó pero termino asintiendo. —Hay que convencer a Ernie Macmillan de que los sagrados no somos pura maldad… ¿un matrimonio tal vez? —Eso ocasionó muchos murmullos. — ¿Escucho propuestas?

—Mi hermana Dafne podría hacerlo. —Astoria miraba sus uñas. —Mis padres hace rato están buscándole un pretendiente adecuado, sin mucha suerte con los exilios de los sagrados y como nosotros estamos imposibilitados de salir debido a ley Granger… —Lucius sonrió. Astoria era inteligente no solo había resuelto el problema con el insulso Macmillan sino que además lo situaba como elemento Greengrass y de paso tocaba el tema de la 'ley Granger'.

— ¿Qué es eso de la ley Granger? —Preguntó Leta, Astoria sonrió encantadora.

—Granger es… —Se guardó sus apelativos a ese horrible ser humano. —Generó una ley para obligarnos a ayudar al ministerio, las familias Slytherin que no se vincularon al—que—no—debe—nombrarse no se nos permite abandonar Londres, so pena de expropiación, a menos que sea una visita corta, como la hice cuando fuimos llamados por el señor Scamander.

—Perra.

—Marcus. —Reprendió Lucius, quien comprendía exactamente cuál era el punto tras esa ley, las familias que no podían salir no podían pedir ayuda a los otros sagrados y tendrían que ayudar quieran o no en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. — ¿Quién más está sujeto a esta ley?

—Cuando fue dictada ya estaba jugando en España, pero mi madre y mis hermanos están atados a ella. —Dijo Flint justificando el improperio.

—Sé que la familia Rowle está en igual situación. —Dijo Theseus. —Ahora representados por Damocles, han tenido grandes problemas para trabajar debido a que tenían el tráfico de ingredientes para pociones. —Lucius quiso ahorcar a la sangre sucia.

—Les hemos ayudado en todo lo posible. —Dijo Astoria. —Pero la situación está cada vez más insostenible.

—La familia Traver y los Slughorn, aunque este desgraciado tiene pactos con la orden del fénix, postulo su exilio de los sagrados. —Dijo Caspar molesto golpeando la mesa.

—Petición aceptada. —Lucius movió su varita. —Le daremos un juicio… Antes de que controlemos Londres. —Una carta con el sello de los sagrados se materializó y salió despedida por la ventana.

—Los Weasley y Shacklebolt no parecen muy felices de ser de los sagrados. —Dijo Burke quien había permanecido en respetuoso silencio, Lucius generó dos cartas más. — ¿No debería hacerse oficial el traspaso de los Gaunt a los Sayre?

—Esperare a Potter para el traspaso. —Dijo Isolt. —Nunca me ha molestado mi vínculo con los Gaunt, después de todo son descendientes de Slytherin. —Inconscientemente la mirada de los presentes se fue a la pared, donde aparecían los escudos de aquello sagrados que con el tiempo había desaparecido.

—Doy por terminada la sesión. —Lucius se puso de pie. —Los espero en el salón para beber y comer algo antes de partir, cada cual tiene su propia misión.

* * *

Charlie fue el primero en despertar. Miró a su lado izquierdo donde Harry dormía aferrado a su pecho, luego miró al lado derecho donde Draco descansaba casi sin tocarles en posición fetal y apretando su cuerpo por el frío debido a que se había destapado durante la noche. El pelirrojo le acercó y le cubrió con las gruesas frazadas de piel. Harry gimió algo y Charlie le sonrió mientras esperaba que terminara de despertar. El moreno le sonrió de vuelta y al notar tan lejos al rubio, se bajó de la cama y se subió por el otro lado para dejar a Draco en medio Esperaron en silencio cada tortuoso minuto que el rubio tardó en despertar.

Draco los sintió antes de verlos. Podía sentir las manos cariñosas en su cintura y espalda, sentía sus piernas unidas, sentía sus cuerpos tibios a su lado. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, Charlie a un lado, Harry al otro y suspiró, ese era su lugar, ahí debía estar.

—Buenos días. —Dijo refregándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama, tratando de despejar la mente para no frotar su cuerpo impúdicamente contra los otros dos.

—Draco… Nosotros… —Charlie se acomodó de lado apoyándose en un brazo, no sabía cómo empezar, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo saben? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan…? —Estuvo a punto de decirlo 'sin mí'. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin mí? ¿De cuánto me he perdido por no entender las señales? Estaba enojado, sentía que haba sido alejado, pero las manos de Harry en su cintura tuvieron un efecto tranquilizador. El moreno le dio un besito casto, situándose detrás de él.

—No importa, llevamos sufriendo esperando que no escogieras a ninguno. —Dijo Harry y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Draco quiso golpearse por hacerle llorar. —Amarte y amarnos, sin que pareciera extraño, sufrir pensando que rechazarías solo la idea… —Draco negaba.

—Yo… Asumo la responsabilidad; hablé con Harry porque tú llegaste tan mal Draco. —El pelirrojo tomó su mano. —Cuando llegaste estabas tan herido. —Beso el dorso. —Pensé que nos rechazarías… O que escogerías a uno… y yo… no puedo sin Harry. —Se veía dolor en los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

—Me costó notarlo. —Se sonrojó y se fijó en su mano unida a la del pelirrojo. —Yo… también… los… dos… —Harry le miró esperanzado. —Los quiero a los dos. —No fue capaz de mirarlos a la cara. El moreno le tomó del mentón suavemente buscando sus ojos, el verde le pareció más brillante que nunca y simplemente unió sus labios, parecía que llevaba tiempo anhelando ese beso, porque se entregó de lleno a él, primero solo uniendo sus labios y acariciándolos, después queriendo conquistar su boca adentrando su lengua, ambos sentados en la cama con el pelirrojo cerca de la cabecera, Charlie sonrió pero no quiso quedarse fuera y abrazando al rubio por detrás comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por su cuello, dejando por fin que sus manos recorrieran a gusto el pecho, la espalda y los muslos de Draco.

Harry terminó el beso con Draco solo para besar a Charlie. Era su grito de gloria, él los había aceptado. El pelirrojo se recostó de lado sin dejar de acariciar y estimular a Draco, mientras Harry lo posicionaba encima sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo y comenzando a remover su ropa en el proceso, el rubio gimió cuando estuvo desnudo entre los dos cuerpos que besaban y acariciaban toda la piel que tenían al alcance. No supo que hacer así que solo se dejaba guiar.

—Déjame a mí, hermoso. —Harry comenzó a desnudarse mostrándose por primera vez frente a Draco, el rubio no podía apartar la vista, Charlie mientras le acariciaba, abría sus muslos y besaba su cuello, Draco gimió fuerte.

—Nos vas a tener a los dos… pero no al mismo tiempo. —Susurró el pelirrojo, acostándole nuevamente, Harry se metió entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamer sus muslos abiertos por las manos morenas y a tantear lentamente su entrada sin llegar a meter la lengua, Draco se arqueo mientras Charlie se ponía tras Harry. —Irás primero. —Abrió las nalgas del moreno y comenzó a prepararle, mientras con un hechizo se desnudaba.

Charlie no perdía detalle de las expresiones de Draco, pero tampoco de las caricias que Harry le propinaba. Draco gritó cuando la boca de Harry se cerró sobre entrada y succionó la piel de alrededor, sacudiéndolo hasta lograr un tirón en sus caderas; el rubio comenzó a gemir de necesidad por aumentar las sensaciones. Harry puso una pierna del platino en su hombro para darse espacio, sin dejar de lamer y hacer ruidos obscenos con su boca; Charlie vio el minuto exacto en que la punta de la lengua de Harry se coló lentamente dentro de la entrada del platino con lentos avances lamiendo cada centímetro antes de dar una estocada final y empujarse tan profundo como pudo, siendo recompensado por un chillido agudo. Charlie estaba hipnotizado mientras tenía dos dedos en la entrada de Harry quien había levantado el trasero al hundirse en la entrada de Draco, los movió generando un gemido por parte de Harry.

— ¿Quieres ver? —El rubio se apoyó en los codos y Charlie doblo a Harry, quien se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, levantando el trasero para que el pelirrojo pusiera el hechizo de lubricación y comenzó a entrar, lentamente, cerrando los ojos para no correrse. El moreno abrió la boca pero ni un sonido salió de ella, Draco se sentó para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarle, Harry respondió, después el rubio besó a Charlie con Harry al medio de sus cuerpos.

—Sí Charlie, muévete. —Gimió moviendo sus caderas incitando al pelirrojo.

—No… espera. —Draco había visto una escena similar cuando visitaba a Bóreas, y quería participar, se acostó, aun sonrojado por la vergüenza y abrió descaradamente sus piernas. —Tú… Harry… —Harry quedo perplejo pero sonrió feliz de que Draco les tuviera tanta confianza tan rápido. Una de sus manos levanto del colchón buscando entre las piernas apenas abiertas de Draco, sosteniendo sus testículos con afecto de paso. —Ábrelas —susurró y Draco obedeció sin pensarlo. Pasó una pierna por sobre las de Harry y sintió la piel del pelirrojo, quitó su otra pierna del camino, para darle total acceso. Harry posicionó su miembro en la entrada lubricada con su saliva y dio un muy pequeño empujón hacia el rubio.

—Joder. —Gimió Charlie con la visión, quien ante ello y su miembro siendo apretado dentro de Harry estaba por correrse; siendo el único con varita aplico un hechizo lubricante en Draco mientras Harry apretaba las caderas del rubio para no meterse de una sola vez; el rubio se aferraba de los hombros del Charlie, quien comenzó a empujar más dentro del moreno para poder acariciar mejor al rubio, fue lento, fue intenso, y cuando Harry por fin estuvo completamente dentro, Charlie besó al rubio, comenzando a masturbar su pene sobre el estómago de Harry, quien a su vez se sentía sobreexcitado, con Charlie en su entrada y penetrando a Draco tuvo que concentrarse para no correrse de una vez. — ¿Listo? —Harry dio varias bocanadas de aire y asintió, todo al ritmo de Charlie, quien comenzó a moverse y generó que Harry se moviera dentro de Draco.

—Ohh sii… —Harry lo estaba disfrutando, Charlie sabía dónde golpear, pero Draco aún estaba demasiado tenso. El moreno puso una mano en el trasero del pelirrojo tras de él para que detuviera las embestidas, mientras buscaba el punto de placer de Draco. Tres estocadas después el platino comenzó a gemir nuevamente, puso las piernas en la cintura de Harry y le instó a ir más deprisa.

Draco no daba en sí de tanto placer. Se sentía vivo, renovado, sintió su magia alterada, pero en sintonía con los otros dos. Miró a Harry moviéndose dentro de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior o soltando gemidos necesitados; después miro a Charlie, quien le devolvió la mirada y se encontró anhelando tenerle dentro también, ser penetrado por enorme miembro del cazador que en si era una mezcla entre lo más salvaje y animal que conocía, era la esencia misma de la reserva en Rumania. Gimió sin contenerse, libre, lo estaba disfrutando y a la vez comenzó a sentirse como parte de algo, era su propia manada.

Charlie aumentó el ritmo al sentir los gemidos desinhibidos del rubio, pero Harry no pudo aguantar el ser apresado por el apretado canal de Draco y ser penetrado por el enorme pene de Charlie y se corrió violentamente, apretando las caderas de Draco y a Charlie en su interior. Estaba agotado, el pelirrojo le besó la cien. —Disfruta la visión. —Le tomó con cariño y le dejó descansar a un lado de la cama, mientras el pelirrojo se posicionaba entre las piernas de Draco.

—No aguantaré mucho. —Gimió Draco recibiéndole dentro apretándole contra si con piernas y brazos, dejando que sus manos agarraran firme y hasta dolorosamente el cabello rojo.

—Yo tampoco. —Charlie embistió rudamente, ya no tenía control. —Dime donde… —Pero no fue necesario porque las manos de Harry en sus caderas condujeron el miembro del pelirrojo y Draco volvió a gemir, pero Harry quería que perdiera toda vergüenza, quería romper cualquier tapujo por lo que mientras Charlie entraba cada vez más rápido Harry engulló el pene del rubio quien lloriqueó ante el placer. Se corrió en su boca y Charlie dentro del rubio. Así se quedaron, unos minutos. Harry fue el primero en moverse, lamiendo el estómago de Draco por las gotitas de semen que habían escapado de sus labios, hasta dejarle limpio. Cuando Charlie se recuperó de tan fuerte orgasmo los acomodó en la cama, esta vez Charlie al medio. Volvieron a dormir abrazados.

* * *

— Buenos días, señorita Granger. —Hermione levantó la vista de sus documentos para encontrar a un muy atractivo Deus Bulstrode. Lo había investigado, era todo un prodigio financiero además del heredero más joven de la familia Bulstrode. Caminaba junto a Emil Selwyn, el también banquero pero de los países bajos y además dueño de las empresas más importantes de pociones de Europa.

— Buenos días, Bulstrode, Selwyn. —Quiso demostrar que ella sabía quiénes eran pero Deus parecía un poco aburrido y eso la ofendió. — ¿Qué les trae el ministerio? Creí que nos juntaríamos el miércoles en Hogwarts. —Deseó destacar que ahora no la dejarían fuera, ella era tan importante como Shacklebolt o los Weasley.

— Pedimos una audiencia con el Wizengamot. —Dijo Deus sin mirarla, concentrado en el documento que estaba rellenando Emil. Hermione apretó los puños y los dientes molesta, nadie la ignoraba, menos esos dos sangre pura venidos a menos.

— Lo veo difícil tienen los días copados…

— Ya hablamos con Rockwood. —Deus siguió sin mirarla. —Será en la tarde, debería asistir señorita Granger. —Por fin el de ojos azules la miró y la chica quedo paralizada, ¿desde cuándo un Bulstrode era tan guapo? —Su presencia sería altamente valorada. —Hermione se sonrojó, pero entonces el otro siguió hablando. —Considerando que mi hermana fue puesta en Azkaban por su mano creo que me lo debe. —La chica se tensó como cuerda de violín, Deus giró sobre sus tobillos y salió sin esperar a Emil. El mayor sonrió de medio lado.

— Buenos días, señorita Granger. —Se despidió entregando la solicitud y casi corriendo detrás de Deus. Hermione miró feo a la secretaria y le quitó de las manos el pergamino.

— Planta de asistencia médica para san Mungo. —Apretó fuerte el papel y se lo devolvió a la mujer. Caminó con paso decidido a la oficina del ministro, tenían que ver como negarles lo que sea que pidieran. Entró a la oficina ministerial como un huracán, Ron y los señores Weasley ya estaban ahí. — ¿Supieron que el Wizengamot les dará una audiencia a Deus Bulstrode y Emil Selwyn?

— Si, por eso estamos aquí. —Dijo Molly indicándole que se sentara. —Shacklebolt tuvo que ayudarles a obtenerla. —La pelirroja arrugo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —Miro alarmada al ministro, quien le entrego un pergamino con el escudo de los sagrados donde se indicaba que la familia Shacklebolt no había cumplido la ley de los sagrados al no responder a la llamada del rey, por lo que Herbert Burke le había acusado de traición menor y había pedido su revocación de los sagrados.

— A nosotros también nos llegó. —Arthur mostró una misiva igual. —También fuimos acusados por Burke. —Hermione les miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos, Shacklebolt se veía incluso preocupado.

— ¿Qué están todos locos? —Se la quedaron viendo. — ¿Qué importa si los expulsan de los sagrados? ¿No sería mejor así? A quien le importa…

— ¡Granger! —El ministro la miró como si estuviera loca. —Pertenecer a los sagrados te vincula mágicamente con el centro mismo de la magia primitiva, no puedo hacer que mi familia quede fuera de su legado ancestral solo por una guerra. —' _Solo por una guerra'_ , Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. —Además solo tendrán la audiencia, nadie dice que lograran algo. —Resopló molestó recuperando el aplomo, Hermione apretaba los puños y estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio a Ron, el chico negó con la cabeza y la chica entendió que ahí no tenía forma de ganar. Bajó la vista sintiéndose más derrotada que cuando Ron les abandonó a ella y Harry en la carpa cuando buscaban los Horrocrux.

— No entiendo. —Le temblaban las manos. —Porque es que tiramos todo nuestro trabajo a la basura porque llegaron los 'sangre pura'… ¡¿Por qué no les entregamos el ministerio entonces?! —Gritó furiosa y sabía que no era inteligente lo que estaba haciendo, pero Deus la había provocado y la orden en lugar de apoyarla parecían desalentados. Kingsley tomo aire como juntando paciencia.

— Hermione, tenemos las mejores intenciones para el mundo mágico, pero la gente vive con más que buenas intenciones. —Le puso una mano en un hombro. —Necesitamos mantener el control porque si no lo hacemos tendremos una guerra civil que no nos podemos permitir. —Shacklebolt se sentó nuevamente. —Hable con el Wizengamot y no van a aceptar ninguna propuesta que implique que alguno vuelva a la política, no les conviene a sus propios intereses, así que por esa parte quédate tranquila.

Pero no podía estar tranquila, no cuando el desgraciado de Deus Bulstrode le había echado en cara que había mandado a su 'hermana' a Azkaban, ni que fuera una santa. Malditos hijos de su madre que venían con sus aires de grandeza a removerlo todo. Se fue a su oficina a escribir nuevamente a Harry, necesitaban que el mundo les viera unidos y por más que le pesara, necesitaban al héroe.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Hola a todos, como (se me tiene que hacer tradición) tenemos actualización un sábado, quiero disculparme desde ya, este ha sido uno de los capis más difíciles de escribir debido a que es primera vez que escribo un trío y no sé si se entiende bien, de todas formas agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de escribirme y que me ayudan de subir el ánimo.

 **Guest:** Gracias por seguir la historia

 **Murtilla:** Harry es mestizo, pero sigue siendo el heredero de los Potter (Familia de tradición pura) y los Back (no se necesita explicación XD) y si no fuera suficiente, es una pieza de poder que los sagrados quieren de su parte. Respecto a Draco… puede haya una posibilidad de que se necesite un heredero Potter… y solo diré eso XD

BESOS!


	11. Chapter 11: Comienza la guerra Parte II

**Domador de criaturas mágicas:**

 **Capítulo 11: Comienza la guerra. Parte II**

Draco abrió los ojos y se sintió sobrecogido… literalmente, eran un nido de piernas y brazos enredados entre sí, el olor a sexo aún permanecía en el aire y el calor desde los otros dos cuerpos le hizo sentir abrumado, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había dormido con alguien de forma sexual y ahora estaba abrazado a Charlie Weasley y sentía las manos de Harry Potter acariciar inconscientemente su cuerpo, suspiró, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a eso, se levantó con cuidado necesitaba ir al baño y comer algo, así que con mucha dificultad logró levantarse sin despertar a nadie, entonces notó lo obvio, estaba desnudo y su ropa no estaba a la vista, tomó una camisa de Charlie y unos calzoncillos de Harry y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente le hizo sentir mejor, le pareció raro que ni los cazadores ni los Scamander les hubieran mandado a buscar aún, aunque no tenía idea de que hora era.

Salió de la ducha y una sonrisa boba adorno su rostro, Harry y Charlie dormían desmadejados en la cama, quiso sorprenderlos así que fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, aún tenían que discutir algunas cosas… Dónde vivirían por ejemplo; una lechuza le esperaba en el comedor, era para Harry del ministerio y eso le sorprendió porque efectivamente había varias cartas sin abrir en la mesa del recibidor con el mismo remitente, le dio de comer a la lechuza y dejo la carta junto a las demás.

Harry y Charlie despertaron casi al mismo tiempo llamados por el olor de carne asada, notaron que llevaban varias horas sin comer, pero también que necesitaban urgentemente una ducha, se miraron con ojos adormilados.

—Dame diez minutos en la ducha. —Dijo Charlie caminando impúdicamente desnudo por la habitación Harry se había dejado caer nuevamente en la cama, pero entonces parecieron despertar, Draco.

Harry anudo una toalla en su cintura, mientras Charlie saltaba en un pie y en otro para poner sus bóxer, llegaron a la cocina donde Draco removía un sartén y buscaba cosas entre las despensas, Charlie sonrió embobado su camisa le quedaba enorme al rubio, Harry no aguantó y se acercó, puso las manos en la cintura del Slytherin, Draco le sonrió, Harry le besó apasionadamente, le puso contra la pared y recorrió con gula sus muslos; al separarse Charlie le besó también mucho más calmado pero tomando posesión de la boca del otro metiendo su lengua y después atrajo a Harry por un casto beso, picoteo la comida.

—Me daré una ducha y vuelvo. —Informó el pelirrojo y se perdió dentro de la habitación.

—No tardes mucho, también necesito una. —Sonrió Harry sentándose en la mesa americana esperando a que Draco sirviera, el rubio le dio una sonrisa tímida cuando el pelirrojo se perdió de vista. — ¿Estas bien? —Draco se tomó su tiempo en responder, removía la carne y preparaba ensaladas.

—Es raro… esto… es… —Miró sus manos. —Es difícil de explicar, no me siento mal, pero necesito acostumbrarme… digo… jamás imagine mi vida…

— ¿Con dos hombres? —Harry mordisqueo un palito de apio. —Si también me pasó, en mi caso fui criado por Muggles y muchos son muy cerrados al tema de la homosexualidad. —Draco enarcó una ceja. —Hay algunos que incluso dicen que por ser gay te iras a infierno y cosas así. —Draco abrió enorme sus ojos Harry se carcajeo. —Por supuesto no todos son así, hay mucha gente que apoya a las parejas gay y eso… Pero la familia con la que yo me crie no era de esas. —Draco le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

—Debiste sentirte muy solo. —Newt ya le había comentado algo así y le pareció increíble la fuerza de voluntad de Harry, oponerse a las ideas preconcebidas incluso antes de la formación del carácter de una persona era algo sumamente difícil, él no lo había logrado y por ello había terminado apoyando con Voldemort.

—La magia para ellos me convertía en una aberración; así que ser gay… Solo me alejaba mucho más de ellos. —Suspiró. —Tampoco era que en Hogwarts se hablara mucho de la homosexualidad, con el tiempo comprendí que era porque no es un tema… A nadie le importa… E incluso las parejas con vampiros, hombres lobo… No eran mal miradas.

—No por todos, recuerda que el tema de la pureza de la sangre…

—Pero con la reciente guerra cada cual se ha enfocado en lo suyo. —Harry se estiró como un gato Draco se encontró sonriendo sin notarlo, el moreno apuntó su varita a la chimenea que había comenzado a perder fuerza estando los tres medios desnudos era importante mantener la temperatura. —Cuando supe que me gustabas… Que me gustabas en serio. —La mirada verde del moreno fue intensa. —No tenía idea de donde estabas, hasta que por casualidad fui a Hogwarts y te vi en la enfermería con Hagrid…

—No recuerdo haberte visto. —Draco apagó el fuego de estufa y se sentó frente a Harry.

—No lo hiciste, estabas inconsciente. —Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejándolo aún más desordenado. —Comencé a planear como acercarme a ti… Pensé en ir a ayudar a la escuela, pero entonces supe de tu examen como domador… Te vi en la arena con el dragón. —Apretó los puños. —Pensé que te perdía, sin siquiera tenerte. —Dio una carcajada nerviosa. —Entonces supe lo que hizo el ministerio y estallé te juro que fue todo un drama. —Draco sonrió comprensivo. —Entonces pensé que tenía que arreglar el mundo antes de ir por ti. —Miro el suelo. —Y te deje partir con Charlie. —Acarició su rostro, delineándolo suavemente. —No sabes lo que ardí en celos cuando los vi juntos, Charlie estaba tan confiado…

— ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ustedes? —Draco llevaba tiempo pensándolo, él había quedado fuera de la discusión, pero era innegable que esos dos tenían las cosas claras; Harry se sonrojó.

—Fui su primera vez. —Dijo Charlie entrando, llevaba puestos los pantalones de cuero y su cabello goteaba. —En el momento que ocurrió ninguno identificó lo intenso de todo. —Siguió secándose el cabello. —Supongo que por la edad de Harry y yo ni siquiera me lo plantee.

— ¿Qué edad tenías? —Miró sorprendido a Harry, el moreno sonrió descaradamente.

—Catorce, fue durante el torneo de los tres magos… Cuando todo el mundo me odiaba por lograr participar sin el límite de edad. —Harry le quitó la toalla a Charlie. —Iré a la ducha, no coman sin mí.

—También estaba medio obsesionado contigo… Cuando fuiste por el torneo a la escuela. —Charlie arqueó una ceja sorprendido. —No sabía cómo hablarte… Solo te observaba… Además después ibas a acompañar a Harry… —El pelirrojo le acarició el cabello.

—Probablemente tenía mucho que ver con mi profesión. —El pelirrojo le abrazó desde atrás y descansó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Draco. —O tal vez era nuestra magia unida. —Lamió su cuello. —Aún me parece increíble que estés aquí. —Acarició su espalda con cariño, Draco contuvo un gemido de gusto. —Con Harry no sabíamos que hacer teníamos miedo de que nos rechazaras.

—Yo también… Cuando besé a Harry y vi que estabas tú… Que nos habías visto…

—Fue muy excitante. —Draco se giró, Charlie era un poco más alto, pero considerablemente más ancho y musculoso, Draco miró la lengua del pelirrojo delinear sus labios, tal vez fue un gesto planeado tal vez fue casual pero generó una revelación en el rubio.

—Bésame. —Pidió bajito Charlie no le hubiera oído si no hubieran estado tan cerca, el cazador no se hizo de rogar. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y apretó su boca contra la del rubio. Su lengua dio un cuidadoso reconocimiento contra los labios de Draco. Ambos gimieron necesitados. Parecían tan compatibles, como con Harry, pero con otro sabor. Cada intrusión, cada roce entre sus lenguas generaba un chispazo eléctrico que recorría sus cuerpos. Draco enredó las manos entre los mechones húmedos de cabello rojo pero pronto comenzó a recorrer la espalda musculosa y desnuda, memorizando sus pliegues. Charlie acunó la nuca de Draco, de forma gentil al principio pero con más y más fuerza conforme los besos se volvieron más desesperados y apasionados, hasta que se separaron, el pelirrojo le mantuvo abrazado contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuándo…? —Charlie acarició su cabello con cariño.

—Yo lo note cuando peleábamos por llamar tu atención, entonces Harry habló tener hijos… —Eso le trajo una conversación de vuelta " _Tu tendrás un hermano, Charlie tiene muchos otros hermanos para llevar su apellido… pero Harry_ " no quiso hablar de eso, por ahora el que necesitaba respuestas era él. —Te imaginé caminando de mi mano, con hijos… Como una familia, pero entonces pensé en Harry… Solo… Sentando muy cerca de ti y no quise, no pude dejarle fuera… Lo amo. —Draco sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo. —Pero también te amo a ti. —Le dio un besito corto, Harry iba caminando hacia ellos solo con bóxer.

— ¿Comemos? —Los otros dos sonrieron y asintieron.

* * *

— ¡NO! —Gritó Hermione colérica lanzando las cosas de su escritorio, Ron estaba apoyado en la puerta de su despacho con los brazos cruzados. —No he trabajado tanto en esto para que Deus Bulstrode venga con sus hermosos ojos azules a arruinarlo todo. —La chica estaba fuera de sí, Ron esperó a que se calmara, a pesar de lo que habían hablado hace tanto tiempo atrás el aun la amaba, pero tenía que darle su espacio o terminaría ahogándola.

— ¿Hermosos ojos Hermi? —La chica giró sobre sus tobillos con el cabello revuelto y sonrojada. —Entiendo tu molestia pero la orden tiene razón, nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua, aún no sabemos lo que quieren…

—Si no lo sabes es porque eres estúpido. —El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua, él tenía que entender que no era Hermione solo estaba molesta. —Quieren a sus familiares de vuelta.

— ¿Y de qué nos sirve tenerlos en Azkaban si no podemos expropiarlos? —Giró los ojos, Hermione se estaba dejando llevar y no pensaba con claridad, necesitaban ayuda financiera si los sagrados podían ayudar en eso, todo genial, donde era peligrosa su intervención era en política; la chica se lo quedo mirando sorprendida.

—Tienes razón Ron. —Pasó la varita por su oficina y las cosas volvieron a su lugar. —Tenemos que tener cuidado hoy en Hogwarts. —Le sonrió más calmada.

—Explícame eso de que Deus Bulstrode tiene. —Carraspeo imitando su voz. —Unos hermosos ojos. —Hermione gruñó y le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano. —Anda nunca te había oído hablar así de alguien.

—No pasa nada Ron, es atractivo es todo. —Ron se la quedo viendo tratando de sonreír, la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si algo se le metía en la cabeza no había quien se lo quitara. —Cuéntame ¿Harry ha respondido algo?

—No y me parece por lo bajo raro, he pensado que tal vez las cartas no está llegando… —De repente una idea horrorosa cruzó por su mente. — ¿Y si están interceptando las cartas? Eso tendría lógica, Harry no sabría lo que esta…

—Le llegan Ron. —Hermione le mostro el sello ministerial. —El sello indica si la carta se ha extraviado o ha llegado a manos de otro destinatario. —Ron gruñó y bufó molesto.

— ¿Has estado usando el sello ministerial? —Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a ella. —Cuéntame Hermione ¿con quién se peleó Harry antes de pedir su traslado a Rumania? —Ron le quitó pergamino y pluma. —Para que Harry se preocupe por responder debes escribir con tu nombre. —Garabateó rápidamente la chica le miraba sin perder detalle. —Llama a los de correspondencia internacional. —Dijo mientras retomaba su escritura rápida y furiosamente.

* * *

El Wizengamot estaba reunido, varios de los miembros más antiguos estaban molestos, estaban trabajando fuera de horario y ni siquiera sabían quién comparecería, todos murmuraban lo inusual de la situación y más de uno exigía una explicación, cuando el ministro entró más de uno dijo en voz convenientemente alta que el puesto de Harry Potter estaba vacío… ¿Por qué será?

—Los he llamado una cuestión de tradición mágica. — Shacklebolt hizo un sonorus a su garganta para que los miembros del Wizengamot dejaran de murmurar y se hiciera silencio, junto al ministro Ron y Hermione, como representantes de la reciente guerra. —Los sagrados veintiocho han pedido audiencia.

—Ustedes ha desterrado a la mayoría de los sagrados. —Dijo Rockwood demostrando con ello el descontento, al terminar la guerra los miembros del Wizengamot habían apoyado al ministro y a la orden en todo, aplaudiendo cada una de sus medidas, pero a medida la situación se fue caldeando fueron mostrando los colmillos.

—Todas las sentencias pasaron por las manos del Wizengamot señor Rockwood no veo de donde viene su molestia. —Hizo notar Hermione, Shacklebolt le dio las gracias con una mirada.

—Los sagrados eligieron un representante imparcial para hablar en la audiencia. —Dijo Ron moviendo su varita abriendo una puerta colateral, de donde por fin pudo ver a Deus Bulstrode o como internamente le llamaba 'el de los jodidos hermosos ojos' iba acompañado de un hombre mayor que se apoyaba a veces en Bulstrode para no caer, Deus invocó un silla para su acompañante Emil Selwyn se veía bastante desmejorado.

—Miembros del Wizengamot, mi nombre es Deus Bulstrode y soy representante de los sagrados veintinueve. —Su mirada era puro hielo dejo que el número provocara los cuchicheos habituales, había una nueva familia entre los sagrados, Shacklebolt se tensó, cuando se habían juntado hace dos días siguen siendo veintiocho, por lo que la integración debía haberse hecho ayer, cuando les llegaron las cartas de traición. —Y además represento los intereses financieros de las familias Bulstrode, Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, Greengrass, Flint, Crouch, Carrow, Sayre y… Potter. —El último nombre causo un revuelo tal que se necesitaron varios minutos para silenciarlos, Hermione apretó los puños, la sonrisa complacida de Deus la estaba tentando a hacérsela desaparecer de un crucio. —Sabemos las terribles consecuencias de la última guerra, por lo que proponemos un trato.

Emil se puso de pie, limpió y arregló su túnica antes de hablar, Deus se quedó firmemente a su lado. —Tenemos pensado reabrir las empresas de los sagrados que estaban funcionando en Londres, como las de los Carrow, los Malfoy… Y yo podría ayudar con el área de medicina mágica, a cambio del exilio de los familiares de los sagrados que aún están en Azkaban. —El griterío fue ensordecedor, hubo gritos a favor y en contra, Deus no se dio ni por enterado y antes de que pudiera controlarlo Ron y Hermione enviaron hechizos contra los representantes legales de los sagrados, además de acusarlos de traición y enviarlos sin juicio a Azkaban.

Deus sacó la varita pero Emil le bajó el brazo antes de que enviara cualquier hechizo, los ojos azul eléctrico del otro mostraban como quería matar a todos los miembros de la sala, pero Emil solo negó y estiró los brazos mansamente, Deus terminó por aceptar que el otro tenía razón, no tenían como ganar esa batalla.

—Piénsalo Deus. —Dijo Hermione al pasar a su lado. —Podrás ver a tu hermana. —Los ojos del otro chispearon, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Estaban todos en silencio, Hermione y Ron sentados frente al fuego, Shacklebolt y McGonagall revisando las cartas de traición, los Weasley habían llamado a otros integrantes de la orden como Aberforth, Augusta Longbotton (ante la falta del heredero), Fleur y Bill, Gideon Prewett como representantes de los sagrados que apoyaba al ministerio y la orden, Hestia Jones, Andrómeda y Hagrid

— ¡No puedo creer la estupidez que hicieron! —Gideon le dio una mirada dura, Shacklebolt bufó. —Si querían a los sagrados de aliados con esto todo se va a la mierda…

—Eso sin contar que el tal Deus dijo representar a Harry Potter. —Dijo Bill preocupado. — ¿Han tenido información de Harry?

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó alarmada Andrómeda. —Mira que si Harry está de acuerdo con los sagrados deberíamos escucharlos. —Hermione quiso azotarse la cabeza contra la mesa, ese era justamente el problema, todo el mundo parecía seguir ciegamente a Harry como si nunca se equivocara, es que ellos no sabían que Harry no hubiera hecho nada sin ella y sin Ron, ellos deberían estar más considerados que Harry que simplemente los había abandonado para hacer quién sabe que, se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para evitar gritar.

—Deus Bulstrode solo dijo representar los intereses económicos de Harry Potter. —Dijo con los dientes apretados Hermione, tratando de controlarse. —Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera que haya sido designado por los nomos de Gringotts. —Le restó importancia, Andrómeda y Minerva la miraron desconfiadamente pero no dijeron nada.

— ¿Creen que vengan? —Suspiró cansado Arthur era el día de la junta de los sagrados, pero ya estaban diez minutos tarde y no sabían nada de ellos, no era tan extraño considerando que habían enviado a Deus y Emil a prisión esa mañana.

—Esto es muy malo. —Dijo Gideon sacando y encendiendo una pipa se notaba nervioso y hasta un poco asustado. —Los tratos con los sagrados son necesarios…

— ¡Hasta cuando se dejan engatusar! —Estalló Ron, Hermione le hubiera aplaudido. —Ellos no nos iban a ayudar, está claro que lo querían era llevarse a sus familiares y una vez logrado se olvidarían de Londres.

—Podíamos amarrarlos con juramentos inquebrantables, con pactos mágicos, con contratos vinculantes… Pero ahora no tenemos nada. —Casi rugió Bill ya evidentemente molesto, Ron sacó su varita, Molly chilló espantada, Bill y Gideon lo hicieron también, finalmente Hermione y todos los presentes, pero entonces la chimenea crepitó pidiendo permiso de entrar; Minerva caminó lentamente sin bajar su varita para ver quien llamaba.

—Buenas noches Directora McGonagall. —Se escuchó la controlada voz de Lucius Malfoy. —Puedes habilitar la entrada a los sagrados y sus representantes por favor, dentro de lo posible para ser dirigidos al gran salón.

—Si Lord Malfoy. —Dijo circunspecta. —Estará listo en quince minutos. —Lucius no esperó respuesta, Minerva miró duramente a todos los presentes. —No podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero podemos trabajar por arreglar las cosas, bajen sus varitas, los quiero a todos en el gran comedor ¡Ya! —Las miradas desconfiadas permanecieron, Bill tomó la mano de Fleur y besó el dorso, haciendo que quedaran de los últimos.

—Bella, ve con Charlie y pregúntale que pasa… No te quiero aquí esta noche. —La rubia lo miró interrogante. —El lobo… Hay peligro por favor vete, refúgiate con mi hermano, llévate a los niños…

—No quiego dejagte sogo. —Gimoteó incomoda, el pelirrojo jugó un rato con su cabello tratando de calmarla.

—Yo estaré bien, pero me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que tú y los niños están fuera de esto. —Sonrió. —Espérame con Charlie y pregúntale que pasa con Harry. —La rubia asintió, al girar vieron los escrutadores ojos de McGonagall, ambos parecieron incómodos como si fuera adolecentes y los hubieran pillado en una travesura.

—Hace días que siento que las cosas no están bien. —Movió la varita y una copa voló a sus manos. —Te llevará a la central de trasladores, es necesario que sepamos qué pasó con Harry, Fleur tienes toda mi confianza en esto. —Los esposos asintieron conformes, Bill besó nuevamente a Fleur y ella finalmente desapareció. —Es lo mejor Bill, ha sido una buena decisión. —El pelirrojo suspiró no le quedaba de otra, esperaba que Fleur no encontrara nada raro en su estadía en Rumania.

* * *

La orden se instaló en las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y dejaron la chimenea encendida para que los invitados entraran directamente, puntualmente comenzaron a aparecer, primero las hermanas Carrow, Flora y Hestia, casi de la misma edad que la misma Minerva miraron de arriba abajo a los presentes y se sentaron en la punta de la mesa de Slytherin, tras ellas León Avery y Giffard Abbott, ninguno miró mucho a los presentes, solo pasaron a sentarse tras las Carrow, después aparecieron Ernie Macmillan y Astoria Greengrass quienes parecían muy entretenidos con su propia conversación, la cual cesó al ver a los miembros de la orden.

—Muy buenas noches. —Saludó Astoria dándole una mirada crítica a Granger quien se la devolvió cargada de despreció, la sonrisa de la Slytherin solo presagiaba que era momento de dar vuelta el juego, Ernie fue a saludar a McGonagall y a darle la mano al ministro Shacklebolt y los esposos Weasley.

La chimenea volvió a crepitar dando paso a Leta Lestrange, varios miembros de orden se tensaron ante la llegada de la mujer que si bien había sido la oveja negra de su familia, todos sabían el alcance mágico de los Lestrange, tras ella Marcus Flint y junto a él Herbert Burke, quien había acusado de traición a Shacklebolt y los Weasley, tras él Sharad Shafiq y Horace Slughorn, este último se veía molesto y aireado, al llegar se fue a sentar con Minerva, finalmente cerraba la comitiva Perseus Parkinson, Cygnus Rosier, Isolt Sayre, Theseus Scamander y Lucius Malfoy.

Slytherin contra Gryffindor, los ojos azules de Lucius centellaron, pero quien habló fue Theseus, se puso de pie y sacó un pergamino. —Los sagrados veintinueve se han reunido para discutir la expulsión permanente de la familia Shacklebolt y la Weasley por lo que se considera alta traición al no responder en paulatinas ocasiones al llamado del rey…

— ¿Disculpa? —Gideon alzó una ceja, todos esperaban las amenazas y maldiciones por lo ocurrido con Deus y Emil.

—Según el Codex lex de los sagrados si la mitad o más de los integrantes está de acuerdo con la acusación… —Comenzó a explicar Sayre como si hablara con niños, pero varios gritos le interrumpieron.

—Estamos aquí para hablar de economía, ustedes pactaron ayuda para Londres. —Dijo Hermione ganándose la mirada dura de McGonagall.

—Ya llegaremos a eso. —Dijo Theseus restándole importancia. —Por supuesto esto será más rápido si los Weasley y Shacklebolt simplemente aceptan su expulsión.

— ¡No! —dijo Arthur desde una esquina. —Es evidente que no estamos de acuerdo…

—Pero ustedes llevan décadas sin respectar los dictámenes del Codex lex lo que de facto nos indica que no les interesa mantener su lugar. —Lucius se veía tranquilo y demasiado cómodo en su puesto junto a Sayre y Theseus.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con mi acusación de traición. —Varios fueron sorprendidos por la declaración de Slughorn ningún miembro de la orden sabía que él también había sido notificado, se generaron murmullos inconexos que no dejaban continuar, Hermione y Ron apremiando que hablaran de economía, McGonagall apartada en un rincón escuchando los continuos gritos, los Weasley tratando de defenderse a gritos, hasta que Lucius se puso flagrantemente de pie, cada voz comenzó a apagarse lentamente mientras el rubio recorría el pasillo entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, finalmente la voz calmada y controlada del rubio se dejó oír.

—Vinimos sabiendo de la difícil situación económica por la que pasa Londres debido a la falta de competencia dentro del ministerio. —Lucius parecía estar hablando con gente muy tonta que no era capaz de notar lo obvio. —Vinimos de verdad con la intención de ayudar solo en el marco de lo económico, pero por supuesto no íbamos a entregarles nuestro patrimonio sin ninguna condición cuando han demostrado en más de una oportunidad su inoperancia en gestión y diplomacia. —Se detuvo a beber algo que saco de su túnica. —No solo no escuchan nuestros alegatos dentro de lo legal, sino que además nos atacan y nos ofenden y esperan que nosotros actuemos de buena fe… —Shacklebolt y Prewett se tensaron, hasta ahora Malfoy estaba demasiado calmado para ser bueno. —Hoy apresaron a Emil y a Deus sin un juicio y solo por mencionar un posible trato al que bastaba con decir que no; entonces nosotros hubiésemos tenido que tomar nuestras cosas y volver a nuestros nuevos hogares, eso se llama elocuencia, el arte de hablar. —Lucius camino por la mesa de Slytherin y sus largos y elegantes dedos pasearon por la madera pulida. —Entonces queremos resolver el problema de confianza al interior de los sagrados veintinueve, antes de decidir cualquier plan de acción, el que por supuesto contempla la acusación internacional de despotismo, abuso de poder, procesos legales ilegítimos y el desacato al Codex lex… Permitido en presencia de dos sagrados, y en contra de dos de nuestros representantes legales ¿Se entiende? — Prewett se puso rápidamente de pie.

—Lucius no creo que sea necesario ventilar los problemas fuera de casa…

—No estoy de acuerdo. —El frío se extendió por la sala, Leta quien siempre se mostraba aburrida estaba tensa y de pie. —Deus es el asesor financiero de los sagrados y su encarcelación bajo una maldición imperdonable fue solo por hablar, no cometió ningún delito. —Ron apretó los puños, Hermione puso una mano en su brazo para evitar que sacara la varita.

—Propongo una votación. —Sayre se puso de pie e hizo aparecer el enorme libro que correspondía al Codex. —Quiero escuchar al ministro Shacklebolt respecto a la aprehensión de Deus y Emil como emisarios de los sagrados. —En la mesa de Slytherin se hizo silencio, la orden miraba expectante.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no corresponde un encarcelamiento sin juicio…

— ¿Cuáles serían los cargos? —Habló Hestia Carrow. —Digo para que haya un juicio Deus y Emil deben ser acusados de algo, un cargo judicial penal ¿Cuáles son los cargos? —Shacklebolt guardó silencio y hasta Hermione se quedó laxa, no había ningún motivo legal tras su encarcelamiento y ellos habían estado tan enfocadas en las cartas de traición que ni siquiera habían pensado el caso.

—Bien. —Lucius movió su varita sobre su cabeza. —Con el poder que me seden los sagrados al elegirme su rey declaro que Shacklebolt debido al mal uso de su categoría de sagrado y al desacato en contra de otros sagrados y el Codex lex sea expulsado permanentemente de sus funciones, a menos que algún otro sagrado quiera presentar su defensa. —La varita de Lucius se detuvo justo frente el enorme libro, el ministro parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, Hermione se sintió un poco mal, al parecer realmente era importante para Kingsley.

—Creo que estando tanto tiempo fuera Londres no han sido capaces de vislumbrar lo delicada de la situación. —Gideon se puso al lado de Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley le secundo. —Llegan solo unos días…

— ¿Indicas como defensa que la actitud de Shacklebolt como sagrado y como ministro se debió a estrés? —Sayre miró desafiante de Gideon. —Debería expulsarte a ti también por tamaña estupidez.

—Entiendo tu malestar por lo de Deus y Emil y solo por eso no me lo tomare personal. —Respondió Gideon Prewett manteniendo la calma. —Pero insisto en que ustedes no han hecho nada por arreglar la situación y eso la magia del Codex lex debiera juzgarlo también.

—Como te atreves asqueroso amante de muggles. —Flora Carrow se puso indignada de pie. —Estamos sepultando a nuestros herederos, huyendo de nuestros hogares porque ustedes seguían como carroña cada moneda de oro que pudieron… Pero entiendo que los Prewett y los Weasley siempre han sido unos resentidos sociales, aunque nunca he comprendido porque, dicen amar a los muggles y sus tradiciones cuando muy bien han mantenido la pureza de su sangre, malditos hipócritas. —Hestia sujetó a su hermana para que dejara de gritarle a Gideon y Arthur que habían ido perdiendo el color a medida la anciana mujer les hablaba.

—Siempre pueden escoger un juicio por magia. —Susurró Caspar. —Si creen que el juicio de los sagrados veintinueve no es justo ni objetivo, pueden ser juzgados por la magia que puso sus nombres en el libro en primer lugar.

—Me gustaría que respondieran por Deus. —Grito León Avery. —Después de todo es un chico joven que solo llevo al Wizengamot nuestro proyecto.

—A mí me gustaría que respondieran por el daño a Draco. —La orden en su conjunto quedaron libidos. —Mi hijo que nada tuvo que ver con mis actos durante de la guerra. —Lucius hablaba suavemente, pero sus ojos eran otro tema, Hagrid tembló, él sabía lo que había vivido Draco y daba fe de que no se lo merecía.

—Si con mi renuncia a los sagrados logro que ustedes aplaquen sus ganas de venganza contra Londres renunciare a ello. —Habló Kingsley y la sonrisa torcida de Leta le dejó helado.

—Gryffindor, tienen que hacer algo para salvar el 'honor' ¿no? —Se puso de pie y las velas en el gran salón de apagaron. —Shacklebolt estas siendo acusado de traición y a estas alturas de nada sirve renunciar porque yo misma arrancaré tu nombre de la historia si la magia del Codex te encuentra culpable. —Hermione tembló, si Bellatrix era una mujer intimidante Leta era un demonio con todo lo que implicaba la palabra. —Aquí no hay honor, aquí solo hay magia… Una que tu familia juró proteger y honrar y que tú has mancillado una y otra vez. —Los gritos eran ensordecedores y la magia alrededor de la mujer hacían difícil verla. —Pero tranquilo, tendrás dos amigos para jugar. —Miró a Arthur y después a Horace, ambos tragaron duro, pero entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, Theseus la tenía sujeta desde un brazo y detuvo sus movimientos.

—Será la magia la que decida. —Leta quiso matarle solo por tocarla pero optó por soltarse del agarre y con despreció volvió a su lugar.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado frente al fuego tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cruzadas, definitivamente la carta de Ron le había perturbado y eso le había llevado a leer las anteriores que Hermione había enviado desde el ministerio, tenía que pensar muy bien sus movimientos a partir de ahora… Ahora que eran tres. Suspiró y se desparramó en el sillón, Draco había sido llamado por Scamander y Charlie había tenido que ir a atender una emergencia de la reserva, tocaron a la puerta.

Se levantó lentamente y abrió, Neville y Theodore Nott le saludaron, Neville ayudaba a Theodore a caminar, se notaba le costaba hacerlo, pero definitivamente estaba mejor que cuando había llegado a la reserva, Harry se sintió mal por no haberle visitado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Saludó Neville una vez acomodó a Theo junto al fuego, las temperaturas en la reservas eran fluctuantes, pero últimamente tendían al frío.

—En realidad estoy aún acostumbrándome al entrenamiento con Newt Scamander. —Les sonrió. — ¿Cómo te has sentido tú Nott? —Harry tenía una muy vaga imagen del chico durante la escuela, pero de sus cambios físicos lo más llamativos era su extrema bajada de peso y el cambio en el color de su cabello.

—Creo que he estado mejor, pero supongo que voy bien. —Dijo formalmente. — ¿Cuándo llegan…?

—Oh cierto. —Neville se acercó a Harry. —Vendrá Luna, Tobías, Newt y Draco… Aunque no estoy seguro de si Newt esta devuelta, pero él nos citó en la cabaña de Charlie.

—No lo sabía. —Harry puso la tetera. — ¿Sabes porque? —Preguntó mientras preparaba tazas de té para todos.

—Es por lo que está pasando en Londres y por la reunión con los sagrados veintiocho que hubo el otro día acá. —Harry asintió ya tenía una idea global de lo que pasaba en Londres, aunque solo fueran los puntos de vista de Ron, Hermione y Kingsley. —Creo que no deberíamos involucrarnos, pero siempre es interesante escuchar lo que lo demás tienen que decir. —Nott se había quedado mirando el fuego sin prestarles mucha atención, entonces la puerta volvió a sonar, Neville le abrió a Tobías y Luna, cada uno cargando uno de los bebés de la chica.

—Hola. —Saludó Tobías jovial, abrazó a Neville y después fue a apretar a Harry, terminó con su hermano en el sillón y con un feliz Lorcan Scamander en las piernas.

—Tu amor es peligroso. —Harry les pasó a cada hermano Nott una taza de té.

—Nada de eso, es que soy efusivo. —Sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes blancos. —Por cierto Harry… ¿te puedo llamar Harry verdad? —El moreno asintió. —Harry. —Tobías volvió a sonreír, Harry no pudo caerle mal el chico definitivamente tenía que ayudar a Ginny. —Te ves mejor que cuando llegaste… No sé si tiene sentido para ti… Pero pareces más feliz.

—Me siento mejor. —Harry aún no estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba eso que tenían y sentía por dos hombres, los amaba a los dos… ¿pero tenía eso un nombre? Otra cosa que no habían discutido era que le dirían a las personas a su alrededor, ¿se presentarían como pareja? ¿Cómo amigos…? No lo sabía y no quiso pensar en eso, necesitaba hablarlo con Charlie y Draco primero, ojalá alguno supiera las respuestas.

—Mucho más guapo Harry. —Luna le acarició el cabello y Lysander aprovechó de agarrar sus gafas y feliz se puso a babearlas. —No, no cariño. —Luna se las quitó. —No debemos babear las cosas de la gente. —Los ojitos azules de Lysander se quedaron mirando a Harry y a su recientemente adquirido juguete, Luna se lo quitó y limpió antes de devolver las gafas a Harry.

—Hola a todos. —Newton Scamander hizo su aparición y casi sacó la puerta de sus goznes, tras él iba Pro, Draco y Rolf, los tres parecían algo cansados pero Newt se veía tan feliz como siempre. —Que bien huele, Harry me servirías un té por favor. —El moreno miró con anhelo a Draco pero pasó a la cocina a preparar las tazas de té que faltaban. Newt se entretuvo cargando a sus dos nietos, mientras Draco fue a ayudar a Harry a la cocina.

* * *

Sus manos se rozaron en la encimera mientras buscaban todo lo necesario, se sonrieron complices.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó el rubio, Harry asintió.

—No sabes cuánto deseo besarte. —Draco enrojeció, el bullicio del comedor ayudaba a nadie estuviera muy pendiente de ellos.

—También quiero hacerlo. —Susurró bajito sonrojándose Harry sonrió. — ¿Sabes porque es la junta? —Harry suspiró y la acarició el pelo, era tan difícil dejar de tocarlo ahora que sabía podía hacerlo, que no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Significa que algo grave pasó en Londres y que tal vez, tengamos que intervenir. —Los ojos del rubio llenos de terror le enternecieron.

—No quiero otra guerra. —Dijo mirando el suelo.

—Y yo haré todo lo que este en mí para evitar que pases tú y Charlie por algo como eso otra vez. —Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Ya no soy un niño Draco, puedo protegerlos.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que te lastimen a ti. —Draco se veía derrotado. —Yo también voy a pelear por ustedes, para que no les pase nada. —Harry sonrió, levitó todas las tazas y algunas masitas dulces para comer.

—Mira si son tan lindos… Ven aquí Lysander. —Llamó Newt.

—Cielo ese es Lorcan. —Pro giró los ojos, mientras Newt la miraba asombrado. —Déjame ayudarte Harry ¿Dónde está Charlie?

—Eso. —Newt que había estado jugando en la alfombra con los gemelos se puso de pie. — ¿Dónde está Charlie?

—Ed lo llamó, hubo una emergía en la zona sur y Charlie partió con algunos cazadores. —Newt se vio pensativo unos minutos, sacó su varita y conjuró su patronus, un caballo. —Helia guapa puedes ir a cubrir a Charlie a la zona sur, lo necesito en su cabaña. —El cisne salió despedido y Newt les volvió a sonreír.

—Así de seria es la situación. —Comentó Neville al lado de Theodore, quien se arrebujaba constantemente en un lado del león, como esperando que el otro le diera calor.

—Más de lo que creí. —Newt no se veía alarmado, pero si más serio que en otras ocasiones.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Theseus? —Preguntó Tobías con Lysander acomodado en las piernas, Newt entrecerró los ojos y asintió, pero no dijo más.

* * *

Charlie llegó una media hora después, si le sorprendió la cantidad de gente no dijo nada y pasó a saludar afectuosamente a Draco, a quien abrazó y manoseó descaradamente y después a Harry a quien le dio un beso corto, tanto el moreno como el rubio le miraron impactados, Charlie solo le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué tanta cara larga? —Preguntó dejándose caer en un sillón cerca del fuego considerando que todos habían hecho una especie de círculo cerca de la chimenea.

—Tengo algunas noticias y necesito conocer su opinión y puntos de vista. —A Harry le sorprendió la franqueza de Scamander, de cierta forma no pudo dejar de compararlo con Albus… Albus, ese mentor que le había dejado con una guerra entre las manos y sin la menor idea de que hacer. —Verán, hace un tiempo el ministerio inglés está en manos de Kingsley Shacklebolt como ministro, y de un grupo importante de miembros de la orden del fénix como Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger… Entre otros, en general al terminar la última guerra… Bueno pasó lo que habitualmente pasa cuando un bando gana una guerra, juicios a los perdedores, y el rearme del mundo mágico que se vio afectado… Hasta ahí nada nuevo ¿cierto? —Harry se lo quedó viendo, cuando la guerra terminó él quedo gravemente herido y estuvo un tiempo en coma incluso, ese fue justamente el tiempo en que enviaron a Draco a Azkaban, apretó los puños.

— ¿Pasó algo nuevo? —Preguntó Charlie tomando un plato de carne asada y verduras que Draco le pasaba.

—Bueno… No quiero forzarlos en que opinen como yo, pero quiero analizar un poco la situación para que entiendan el caos que hay hoy en Londres. —Varios se removieron en sus sillas, sabían que eso no era bueno. —Tras una guerra siempre hay mucho que arreglar, muchos muertos que enterrar y llorar y muchas venganzas por calmar, quiero que entiendan que esto de forma personal lo viví en la guerra anterior… El problema ha sido que buscando no parecerse a los gobiernos anteriores, de Fudge, Scrimgeour o Thicknesse radicalizaron tanto sus posturas que no respetaron del todo la ley… Y con esto quiero ser enfático, no es mi opinión, pero la ley es una cosa escrita que se supone debe respetarse, sino para que esta. —Newt les dio una sonrisa incómoda. —Hubo protestas masivas por lo lento de los juicios y por lo tanto por lo lento que se estaban dando las indemnizaciones ergo, el mundo mágico no había podido olvidar le guerra porque aún estaba patente toda la destrucción, ahí incluido Hogwarts, el mismo ministerio, San Mungo que desde hace meses no daba abasto. —Se detuvo un momento. —En ese marco Shacklebolt autorizó a Hermione Granger de acelerar los juicios en pos de recaudar fondos que le permitieran al ministerio rearmarse.

—Algo lógico ante la guerra. —Dijo Neville quien había vivido esa época como ayudante de medimago en San Mungo y le tocó presenciar como las familias perdían miembros por no ser tratados a tiempo.

—Nadie va a discutir eso, el problema es que los sagrados veintiocho ya sabían lo que se venía, lo habían pasado con Grindelwald, por lo tanto no iban a permitir que ningún tipo de ministerio pusiera sus manos en sus fortunas. —Newt se acomodó en el suelo. —Esto es algo anterior a Voldemort, es algo que se decidió tras la caída de Grindelwald y créanlo o no, en esa época fue asesorado por Dumbledore.

—Eso es ridículo. —Charlie dejó el plato en el suelo. — ¿Dumbledore y los sangre pura trabajando juntos?

—Eso mi querido Charlie es pura diplomacia. —Newt no iba a discutir la imagen que los chicos tenían de Dumbledore, había sido también importante para él, pero eso era otra historia. —Al terminar la batalla entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald el mundo estaba tan o más devastado que ahora, pues la guerra fue tan global que incluso abarcó el mundo muggle, es por ello que en pos de beneficiarse mutuamente Dumbledore pactó tratos económicos con los sagrados… Daré un par de ejemplos para que vean el punto de esto, si la familia Weasley era muy rica y su heredero debía ir a la cárcel, la familia pagaría indemnizaciones millonarias para evitarlo, por lo tanto, la restauración del mundo mágico…

—Sería más rápida. —Harry se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. —Se hicieron pactos financieros para que la gente olvidará rápidamente los horrores que vivieron… —Newt asintió. —Entonces el mundo mágico fue rápidamente restaurado y solo quedaron los funerales…

—Eso no hay forma de repararlo, por lo que quienes tuvieron que ir a prisión tuvieron juicios, no puedo decir que fueron justos, pero hubo juicios… —Newt les dio un tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de decir. —El problema fue que los sagrados decidieron que habían pagado un costo muy alto por tratar de salvar a sus herederos. —Neville no podía creerlo, que el problema que se vivía en Londres había comenzado con Grindelwald. —Por lo que crearon hechizos de protección, diluyeron su capital en diferentes partes para que al expropiar alguna cuenta no fuera muy alto el costo, se hicieron nuevos pactos con los nomos, de ahí que los Bulstrode manejan la banca europea, algunos de los sagrados abandonaron Londres…

— ¿Cómo se relaciona con lo que está pasando ahora? —Preguntó Luna acomodando a Lysander en los brazos de Rolf para que se durmiera.

—Para los sangre pura que apoyaron a Voldemort había una alternativa si es que él perdía. —Dijo mirando a Theodore y Draco. —La idea nunca fue perder, chicos de veras no creo que sus padres los pusieran en esas situaciones por gusto, pero si es que perdían, les quedaba la opción del dialogo, la diplomacia en pos de la reconstrucción del mundo mágico…

—Pero eso no pasó. —Susurró Theodore escondiéndose entre los pliegues de la túnica de Neville, Tobías acarició el cabello de su hermano tratando de calmarle.

—No sé si faltó experiencia, o si estaban demasiado segados por la rabia, pero casi no hubo juicios lo que se buscaba eran las grandes fortunas a las que echar mano para reparar todo rápidamente, pero se toparon con las protecciones ya mencionadas. —Newt suponía que una gran variedad de hechizos oscuros también, pero eso no iba al caso. —Y no solo no pudieron expropiar, sino que además muchos de los mortífagos, de los reales, huyeron… Por lo que el ministerio estaba viéndose tan inepto como había sido siempre, por lo que decretando medidas desesperadas, Granger aprobó muchos encarcelamientos para que la población viera que estaban trabajando y que no había 'corrupción' en el nuevo régimen.

—No aceptaron los tratos financieros. —Suspiró Luna. — ¿Entonces cómo se han mantenido hasta ahora?

—Dumbledore dejó varias movidas con los duendes que ayudaron a calmar los ánimos tras la guerra, además de la figura de mártir del héroe que luchaba por su vida ayudaron. —Newt trató de sonreírle a Harry. —Lucius ofreció un excelente trato para que no tocaran ni a Draco ni a Narcisa y la carta de Harry ayudaba a que fuera públicamente algo bien visto, pero a esas alturas el ministerio solo buscaba fondos y no lo pensó mucho, envió rápidamente a Lucius a Azkaban y a Draco también por dejar entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, pero no pudieron probarle nada a Narcisa… Y el pacto de magia de los sagrados dice que todo el patrimonio será heredado mágicamente al miembro más cercano no imputable. —Le sonrió a Draco. —Así que ese día que entraste en Azkaban perdiste tu derecho mágico a ser el heredero de los Malfoy, en el ministerio no lo sabían por supuesto, ellos querían tu patrimonio, no les servía que te fueras a Azkaban sino podían meter mano a tu herencia, pero cuando lo intentaron los duendes les dieron la noticia, la heredera de los Malfoy era Narcisa por lo tanto…

—El ministerio se quedó sin nada. —Neville no lo podía creer, había visto a Hermione dar caza a los herederos de los Slytherin, pero jamás pensó que fuera por eso.

—Pensaron que Lucius había sido muy listo, así que lo intentaron con otras familias… Pero heredero que atrapaban, patrimonio que pasaba al familiar cercano inimputable. —Newt suspiró, por primera vez se vio tremendamente cansado y viejo. —Pasó con los Nott, con los Parkinson, con los Bulstrode… Con todos los sagrados, que llevaban décadas protegidos.

— ¿Y qué está pasando ahora? —Neville se había desentendido de Londres no quería saber nada de muertes y guerra, por eso había buscado un lugar apartado había llegado a Rumania de pura suerte, pero su abuela seguía en Londres.

—Ahora… Bueno ustedes saben, algunos participaron en la reunión que Theseus celebró antes de irse con los sagrados veintiocho. —Tobías, Harry y Neville asintieron. —La idea de Theseus era conseguir que los sagrados dejaran sus cuentas financieras en sus manos y así poder invertir y ayudar a evitar una guerra civil…

— ¿Guerra civil? —Luna le miró horrorizada. —Tan mal están las cosas.

—Me temo que sí, el ministerio ya enjuició a todos los enjuiciables y no han logrado restaurar el mundo mágico, además viven un desabastecimiento brutal de suministros básicos de pociones y alimentos. —Newt se veía incómodo. —Las cosas no pueden estar peor, y para colmo de males cuando Theseus al fin logra que los sagrados quieran invertir económicamente para ayudar Londres… Granger envió a Deus Bulstrode sin juicio y con una imperdonable a Azkaban.

— ¿Quién es Deus Bulstrode? —Preguntó Harry, le sonaba pero no recordaba su rostro.

—Es el líder la banca europea y quien supervisa la ley y los hechizos con los duendes, según sé le diste permiso para manejar tus asuntos financieros. —Harry asintió, en realidad le había dado permiso a Theseus, pero supuso que él había delegado el trabajo en un experto.

—En realidad le di el permiso a Theseus, él debe haber hablado con Deus. —Recordó hace bastante ya, ese día también había firmado Neville y Tobías.

—Ese era nuestro plan. —Les contó Newt. —Pero cuando Theseus fue por Theodore supo que las cosas estaban muy mal y quiso presionar un poco más a los sagrados para ayudar… Pero todo se fue a la basura, Lucius quiere iniciar un juicio de magia, Leta quiere un consejo de sagrados internacional para intervenir Londres y por supuesto el ministerio quiere respuestas sacadas desde el sombrero, donde se les dé completo movimiento en las cuentas de los sagrados sin comprometerse a nada.

—Ninguno quiere tranzar. —Suspiró Harry, sintieron unos golpes insistentes en la puerta, no se detenían, Draco que estaba más cerca abrió, Fleur Delacour entró rápidamente y buscó a Charlie con la mirada.

—Es Bill… Tienes que ayudarlo…

CONTINUARA….

NA: Es uno de los capítulos más largos del fic, espero que les guste :) … me tardé una eternidad en él U.u Por cierto, hasta ahora hemos hablado mucho de Draco... pero esta historia es un trío así que ya irán suponiendo que los papeles de Charlie y Harry no son de adorno :)

 **Murtilla** : Hermione está un poco cegada con eso de la justicia… no es 'Mala' pero hay mucha ingenuidad XD respecto a Harry… y la familia Back… es un horrible spoiler público lo que quieres XD pero por ahí va la cosa… te recuerdo que los Potter también necesitaran un heredero cuando entren a los sagrados XD no me pidas más spoiler… que estoy escribiendo las batallas y me ha tomado una enorme cantidad de tiempo.

 **Guest** : Draco es lo más lindo… pero falta mostrar su fase de guerrero… eso será muy sexy.


	12. Chapter 12: ¡Están fuera!

**Domador de criaturas mágicas:**

 **Capítulo 12: ¡Están fuera!**

Charlie alcanzo a su cuñada y esta se desmayó en sus brazos, tras ella iba corriendo Ed quien cargaba a Louis, el hijo menor de Bill, las chicas Victorie y Dominique caminaban con dificultad tras él, Charlie cargó a la rubia y la llevó a una habitación.

—Neville puedes atenderla. —Dijo Newt y el medimago siguió al pelirrojo a la habitación y se quedó con Fleur, mientras Charlie volvió al comedor para atender a los niños, Louis en brazos de Harry.

—Passant oncle. —Dijo Dominique, quien por su edad no dominaba ni una palabra en inglés, Harry y Charlie se quedaron mirando a la niña sin poder darle una respuesta. (¿Qué pasa tío?)

— Princesse Rien, votre maman est très fatiguée est tout. —Respondió Draco, tanto el pelirrojo como Harry se lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos, la niña le sonrió y le abrazó más tranquila. (Nada princesa, tu mami está muy cansada es todo)

— ¿Que dijiste? —Preguntó Charlie verbalizando lo que Harry también quería saber.

—Pregunto qué pasa, le dije que su madre está muy cansada pero están un poco alterados… —Draco se acercó a los niños, Victorie era la mayor pero parecía demasiado choqueada para hablar. — Les filles peuvent me dire ce qui est arrivé. —Victorie abrió sus ojos violeta a todo lo que daban y comenzó a explicar moviendo los brazos y tironeándose el cabello ocasionalmente. (Niñas pueden decirme que paso)

— Nous étions à la maison ... alors papa a dû aller à Hogwarts, mais maman voulait aller avec... Maman a suivi papa mais il est revenu seul ... SEUL ... et nous a amenés ici ... Oncle Charlie dit nous protégerait (Estábamos en casa... entonces papá tuvo que ir Hogwarts, pero mamá quiso ir con él, discutieron algo... mamá siguió a papá pero volvió sola... SOLA... y nos trajo aquí... dijo que tío Charlie nos protegería)

Draco abrazó a la niña y le indicó a Charlie que se acercara, comenzó a susurrarle al oído, los Scamander se habían acercado pero las niñas parecían demasiado asustadas para aceptar a alguien que no fuera de la familia, Newt finalmente optó por darle más privacidad a los Weasley así arreglaron que se volverían a ver cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, así finalmente se llevó a todos aquellos que no fueran conocidos por los niños, con excepción de Luna y Draco.

* * *

A Harry y Charlie les costó bastante calmar a las niñas, habían insistido en dormir en la misma habitación que Fleur así que habían terminado por aceptar, pero solo hasta que Fleur despertara y bajo supervisión de Charlie quien no se movería de ahí hasta saber que había pasado con Bill como para que enviara a su familia a Rumania, Louis por otro lado había hecho muy buenas migas con los gemelos de Luna, así que la rubia se había quedado para ayudarles a cuidar al bebé; Neville había revisado los signos vitales de Fleur encontrándola muy nerviosa y alterada, algo choqueada pero nada de gravedad, necesitaba despertarla para poder hacer un diagnóstico completo, por otra parte le preocupaba el estado emocional de Theodore y no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, después de todo esa era la primera salida del mayor de los Nott de la enfermería.

Draco se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea con Harry, le tomó una mano, el moreno la apretó entre las suyas. —Debe haber pasado algo grave. —Susurró suavemente el rubio, se veía angustiado, Harry asintió sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

—Ustedes… —Theodore había mirado atento la interacción de Potter y Malfoy, recordaba sus estúpidas peleas en Hogwarts, recordó lo irritante que eran esos dos juntos pero nada de eso era visible en la escena frente a él, le pareció extraña tanta familiaridad, su mirada oscura e perdió dentro los grises ojos del rubio, Draco alzó el rostro, ambos se medían y se evaluaban ninguno pestañeaba, Harry les miraba alternando entre sus rostros, finalmente Nott asintió. —Extraño lo suyo. —Dijo sin ningún tono de voz en particular. —Yo soy demasiado celoso para compartir. —Harry y Draco enrojecieron.

—Nosotros… —Harry miraba a Draco como si el tuviera todas las respuestas. —La verdad fue difícil de aceptar. —Tomó nuevamente su mano, besó el dorso y le dio una sonrisa apenada.

—Entiendo que el peso social debe ser algo complicado. —Neville pasó rápidamente, sin mirar a nadie y fue a la cocina a sacar algunas cosas, Theodore le agarró cuando volvía a ir a la habitación de Fleur.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó mirando la mano de Theodore agarrando su túnica deteniendo su andar, pero sin decir nada, Neville miró a Draco y a Harry tomados de las manos algo sonrojados. —Dame un minuto. —Claudicó el león, Neville trato de sonreírle, sabía que no debía dejarle tanto tiempo solo pero esperaba que se mantuviera calmado, Nott suspiró al verle desaparecer en la habitaciones otra vez.

—Ustedes deberían hablar. —Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. —Creo que les haría bien… Ustedes saben —Ambos Slytherin miraron el suelo, no era mala idea solo que era difícil de hacer, el moreno se fue a ayudar a Charlie, las serpientes se quedaron en un tenso silencio solo roto por el repiqueteo de la chimenea, Draco trataba de poner en orden sus ideas, Theo rezaba para que Neville volviera pronto.

—En Azkaban… —Intentó el rubio Nott le miró como si quisiera sacarle la cabeza. —Es necesario Theodore, quiero saber si pasaste por lo mismo que yo… —Dijo bajito mirando sus manos.

—Es posible, pero tú estuviste menos tiempo. —Señaló Nott sin apartar la mirada del rubio, se veía cambiado nunca hablaron mucho durante la escuela, se respetaban porque eran sangre pura, por los tratos entre sus familias y porque de cierta forma admiraban la inteligencia del otro, pero Draco siempre fue muy vistoso, demasiado llamativo para el gusto de Theodore que le gustaba tener un perfil mucho más bajo.

—Escuchaba los llantos de los primeros dementores, como fueron creados… La fortaleza de Ekrizdis… —Dijo Nott quien aún podía vislumbrarlo si cerraba los ojos, lo recordaba, sería imposible olvidarlo supuso que a Draco le pasaba igual.

* * *

Theodore se sintió como en un recuerdo sabía que estaba en la mente del rubio, podía identificar el lugar, Azkaban porque jamás podría olvidar como lucía la prisión, vio a Draco ser arrojado en una sucia y húmeda celda, hace tres días que nadie recordaba que él debía comer, estaba en el camastro temblando tratando de entrar en calor, sintió a alguien caminar por el pasillo, se arrastró a la puerta.

—Por favor… Comida. —Suplicó, Theo se impresionó de poder identificar los sentimientos del rubio, vergüenza principalmente por lo bajo que había caído, nadie respondió a su suplica, sus lágrimas cayeron frías por su rostro, moriría de hambre, entonces apareció un plato con un engrudo gris sin olor a nada, Draco lo devoró sin mirar en realidad si lo que estaba tragando era comida en realidad.

El rubio dejó el plato en el agujero de la puerta y se arrastró de vuelta al camastro, vio cómo su aliento comenzaba a congelarse, dementores, cerró los ojos esperando su destino resignado pero al parecer hasta los dementores se habían olvidado de él, entonces sintió una manta gruesa cubrirle, se asustó al abrir los ojos y ver a un dementor tan cerca, sintió como su corazón bombeaba muy rápido de puro miedo y luego se resignaba a lo que vendría, pero el dementor no se acercaba a él, Draco pudo ver su boca fétida y sus dientes podridos en un agujero circular sin labios, el rubio estiró la mano el dementor retrocedió como espantado; ' _él aún nos quiere aquí'_ Draco no sabía si era la voz de un hombre o una mujer, solo se lamentaba a su lado sin llegar a tocarlo, Draco escuchó sus lamentos y los lamentos de muchos otros dementores, sin poder negarse, sin poder evitar que parte su energía vital se fuera con ellos, sentía que moría lentamente cada vez que una de esas criaturas se le acercaba (aunque jamás le tocaron).

Nott comprendió junto al rubio porque se llamaban dementores, del _Demens_ demencia, que era en realidad lo que su presencia generaba en sus víctimas, sin recuerdos felices a los que aferrarse los humanos rápidamente se perdían en la locura.

Theodore comprendió que la estadía de Draco en la prisión fue una tortura psicológica constante al escuchar los gritos agónicos de los magos que fueron transformados en dementores y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era justamente eso lo que la criaturas les producían a los magos al estar cerca, solo que al no ser domadores no eran capaces de comprender su dolor, de escucharlos... y al beber felicidad de otros, tal vez… su tormento se hiciera más soportable.

* * *

Draco vio como la figura de Theodore se levantaba del mugriento suelo de la prisión, podía identificar claramente sus pensamientos y sentimientos y de cierta forma eso le asustó aunque por su preparación con Newt supo que ello estaba relacionado al vínculo que habían generado mentalmente entre ellos, Nott se balanceaba incapaz de mantener el ritmo de estar completamente en pie, salió de su celda, Draco se asombró de que la puerta estuviera abierta pero probablemente tenía que ver con que todo el mundo había olvidado al mayor de los Nott en una de las zonas más oscuras y húmedas de la prisión, zona que era usualmente ocupada por los dementores ¿Quién se preocuparía por un reo que prácticamente vivía entre dementores? Todo parecía indicar que Nott se volvería loco muy pronto; pero desafiando a toda lógica Theodore había comenzado a ' _escuchar'_ a los dementores, los más antiguos solían gritar el nombre de su creador con todo el dolor que significaba revivir una y otra vez su _nacimiento_.

—Ekrizdis. —Nott no sabía quién era… Aún.

Theodore sentía como las criaturas estaban alteradas por algo, su andar era errático y su levitar azaroso, él probablemente era la primera persona que se atrevía a entrar en la torre oscura donde se refugiaban, Nott había aprendido bastante de ellos, como que no podían atravesar paredes como los fantasmas y su piel era traslucida dejando notar los huesos bajo de esta que parecía estar podrida, su cuerpo era de lo más extraño pues era fácilmente identificable desde la cintura hacía arriba, era posible ver sus huesudas costillas pero sus piernas eran una suerte vapor fantasmal que les permitían moverse levitando, lo más tétrico eran sus mantos, que les cubrían desde la cabeza y más, pues si bien solo se podía ver hasta su cintura el manto era mucho más grande y flotaba junto a la criatura, sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por el aunque no había mucho que cubrir ya que las cuencas de sus ojos estaban completamente vacías, por lo que supo que los dementores eran criaturas ciegas que se movían por instinto al detectar el calor, pero solo el calor humano, Theodore había notado que no eran capaces de percibir animales, ello al verles pasar junto a los cuervos instalados en las paredes de la prisión pero sin darles importancia y recordó que seguramente por eso Sirius Black había podido escapar al ser animago, pero no podía entender porque.

Draco si lo comprendió, los dementores no percibían a los animales porque sus sentimientos no eran tan intensos como los de los humanos, el rubio sabía que los dementores habían sido seres humanos por lo que buscaban recuperar las sensaciones pérdidas y los animales no podían darles eso.

Nott siguió aventurándose cada día más y más adentro de la torre oscura, hasta que un día llegó a su centro, sintió como que su cuerpo era electrocutado y se convulsionó violentamente contra el suelo, cuando logró recuperar sus facultades se arrastró de vuelta a su celda… No volvió a intentarlo hasta tres días más tarde, esperó la horrible sensación pero no ocurrió nada, estaba en una especie de salón circular rodeado de una magia verde brillante como si un avada permanente estuviera en sus paredes y suelo, había grilletes y cadenas oxidados y ensangrentados… Theodore cerró los ojos, había algo ahí que no era capaz de percibir, alzó los ojos al cielo había cientos de dementores sobrevolando la torre justamente sobre su cabeza, parecían gritar agónicamente ' _que se detenga'_ , todo pasó muy rápido y Draco supo que él mismo Theodore no había comprendido la importancia de su hallazgo, Nott en el centro de la torre perdió la noción de sí, y el rubio entendió que estaba usando la visión de los domadores sin ser consciente de ello, Nott vio como como el mago oscuro Ekrizdis comenzó sus experimentos sobre los muggles y magos para identificar porque algunos tenían magia y otros no, Nott vio sus torturas, les vio morir y vio como sus almas quedaron ancladas a la torre.

Entonces Draco lo notó, desde los mugrientos muros de la torre oscura salían miles de pesadas y gruesas cadenas que ataban las almas de los dementores desde los pies, no estaba seguro de si Nott había logrado captar la importancia de lo que había descubierto, pero Draco podía casi tocarlo, los dementores podían salir y moverse fuera de Azkaban, pero debían volver y alimentar la torre haciendo más gruesas y fuertes las cadenas que les ataban, y cuando eso pasaba era más fuerte su dolor y su necesidad por sanar esa sensación.

La experiencia era atemporal, Nott estaba mirando el pasado de la torre oscura y por la cantidad de magia empleada, sumada al dolor de los dementores y la magia oscura del lugar hicieron que sus cabellos fueran tornándose cada vez más blancos.

* * *

Draco y Theodore se miraban sin pestañear nuevamente, ambos sintieron como si la chimenea se hubiera apagado, habían entrado en la mente del otro, solo un vistazo, Theodore gritó esta vez sí fue oído, Neville corrió desde la habitación de Fleur a socorrerle, Nott daba manotazos al aire buscando alejarse, Neville apretó el agarre, Draco lloraba con las piernas contra el pecho, Charlie y Harry le abrazaron aunque no fueron abrazados de vuelta pero el rubio tampoco les alejó, entonces y prácticamente a la vez, quedaron laxos en los brazos que les envolvían sin reaccionar, Theodore dejo de gritar y Draco de llorar simplemente parecía que se habían apagado.

—Me lo llevaré. —Informó Neville preocupado hasta ahora Theodore había estado bien. —Llamaré a alguno de los Scamander, no dejen solo a Draco. —No pareció que hubiera sido oído, pero supo que así fue cuando Harry levantó al rubio en brazos.

Charlie casi se da tumbos contra la pared, primero los problemas en Londres y su familia, después mediar entre sus sentimientos por Harry y Draco y ahora llegaba Fleur sin decirle que había pasado con Bill, ello secundado casi inmediatamente por el colapso del rubio que recién lograba algo de tranquilidad mental.

—Harry. —El moreno le miró aun cargando a Draco. —Necesito que te quedes con Draco, tengo que… Las niñas… Fleur…

—Tranquilo Charlie. —Harry se acercó a él y unió sus labios, un beso casto y suave. —Cuida a los niños, me quedare con Draco hasta que venga algún Scamander a revisarle. —El pelirrojo trato de sonreír pasó una mano con el cabello rubio de Draco.

—Íbamos tan bien. —Suspiró agotado frente a lo que se le vendría encima, Harry se fue a la habitación que ahora usaban los tres.

Harry le recostó con suma delicadeza, quitó con suavidad su ropa y comenzó a ponerle un pijama de Charlie, el rubio se dejó hacer dócilmente, ocasionalmente le saltaba encima y le abrazaba hasta quitarle el oxígeno, entonces Harry se armaba de paciencia y le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras sin estar del todo seguro de si era oído, cerca de una hora y media después Charlie entró en la habitación, Harry tenía a Draco firmemente apretado contra su cuerpo, el pelirrojo le abrazó desde la espalda y le dio varios besitos cortos en el cuello y la nuca.

— ¿Algo de los Scamander? —Preguntó Harry lo más bajito que pudo para no alterar a Draco, Charlie negó, pero fueron visitados por Rolf Scamander pasada la media noche.

—Hola. —Susurró bajito. — ¿Cómo está tu familia Charlie? —Preguntó sin dedicarle ni la menor mirada a los tres hombres en la cama. —Déjame ver. —El pelirrojo le dio espacio al menor de los Scamander, era más fácil pues Draco estaba aferrado con piernas y brazos a Harry, pasó la varita varias veces por su cabeza y terminó asintiendo. —Generó un enlace de legeremancia con Theodore, cuando se cansen volverán.

— ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —Rolf negó.

—No pueden. —No fueron buenas noticias, Draco pasó una horrible noche entre sobresaltos y miradas cargadas de terror, Harry y Charlie le abrazaban y dejaban salir magia para evitar que se alterara más… O que su miedo alterara a los niños de la casa.

* * *

Theodore a diferencia de Draco que parecía buscar el contacto con Charlie y Harry, se aisló completamente y no permitió que ni Neville ni Tobías se acercaran a él, dando descargas mágicas que alejaban a los dos chicos cada vez que intentaban acercarse.

—Fui a ver a Draco, está un poco mejor. —Rolf se sentó en la cama de Theodore la misma ráfaga mágica trato de expulsarlo, pero Rolf solo la detuvo Nott era un domador nato sin experiencia y no era un rival para el Scamander. —No les recomiendo que se acerquen, solo conseguirán cansarlo hasta la extenuación, está en un enlace mental con Draco probablemente por lo vivido en Azkaban… —Movió la varita y puso algunas agujas en su cabeza. —Theodore aún no está del todo repuesto así que esto es peligroso, pero no le fuerces Neville… Dejen que él sea el que les permita el paso.

Neville y Tobías recordarían esa noche como una de las más largas en Rumania, habían tratado de descansar, pero al mirar a Theodore y verlo tan despierto e inexpugnable era doloroso, saber que el avance que habían tenido no había servido de nada, Neville suspiró derrotado, Tobías le tomó de la mano dándole fuerzas.

—Tienes que darle tiempo. —Rogó con los ojos, Tobías tenía miedo que el medimago se aburriera de todo el problema que significaba Theodore y le abandonara, Neville solo le sonrió de vuelta.

—No me iré a ningún lado. —Trataron de dormir pero ambos sabían que no lo lograrían.

* * *

Charlie no había dormido casi nada cuando se dio por vencido y decidió levantarse, dejó a Draco dormitando junto a Harry, él necesitaba saber que había pasado con Bill y su familia, preparó el desayuno y llevó algunas ropas de Draco y Harry donde Fleur, era evidente que su ropa le quedaría demasiado grande, la dejó junto a la cama, su cuñada dormía aun por efecto de las pociones que Neville le había dado la noche anterior, fue a mirar a las niñas, ambas dormían abrazadas y Louis le sonrió feliz desde la improvisada cuna, el pelirrojo cargó a su sobrino y le llevó a la cocina, era un bebé muy tranquilo y dado a recibir atenciones, en el bolso de Fleur halló un biberón listo y hechizado para las necesidades de Louis quien lo recibió goloso.

Dejó al bebé instalado entre almohadones en la alfombra y puso un hechizo para que alejara al bebé si se acercaba mucho a la chimenea.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Fleur vistiendo una camisa de Harry y los pantalones de Draco. —Yo… —Los ojos se le aguaron, Charlie estuvo a su lado rápidamente.

—Fleur sé que no estás bien y que te mueres de preocupación, pero necesito saber que paso. —Le instó preocupado, la mujer se iba a sentar junto a Louis pero el pelirrojo la llevó a la cocina y le dio una taza de café.

—No sé qué está pasando Charlie, Bill recibió una carta de los sagrados veintiocho, el obedeció respondió el llamado. —Dijo medio desesperada Charlie la dejo continuar. —Cuando volvió estaba tranquilo, se comunicó con sus padres contándole de la reunión… Yo no quise preguntar, todo parecía bien… Entonces fuimos llamados a Hogwarts… —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —Ron y Hermione comenzaron a gritar que estaba todo mal… Culpaban a Harry por abandonar a la orden cuando más le necesitaban. —Dejo la taza en la mesa, las manos le temblaban. —Entonces el rey pidió permiso para llevar a los sagrados a Hogwarts… Pero Bill me dijo que viniera a verte… Que averiguara que pasó con Harry ¿Por qué no está en Londres? —Le miró interrogante. —McGonagall me ayudó a salir más rápido del país, ella cree que algo está pasando…

—Calma Fleur. —Charlie la había escuchado en silencio, atento a cada reacción, el principal motivo de la histeria de su cuñada era por no entender (según él) Charlie le tomó de las manos. —Me hare cargo desde ahora, quiero hablar con los Scamander primero pero te juro que nada va a pasarle a Bill. —La rubia asintió un poco mejor. —Come algo…

—Quiero hablar con Harry. —Dijo mientras tomaba unas tostadas.

—Está durmiendo. —Dijo cargando a Louis y entregándoselo a su madre.

— ¿Aquí? —Recibió a su bebé.

—Si. —Le costó responder eso, no quería que Fleur se pusiera a preguntar por qué Harry y Draco dormían en su cama. —Fleur… —La mujer quitó la vista de su hijo. —Por favor, lo que sea que veas, no lo juzgues. —La rubia le miró intrigada. —Yo responderé todas tus dudas pero no le preguntes a nadie más ¿sí? —Fleur asintió sin entender del todo a que se refería el pelirrojo, aunque le dio una idea cuando vio a Harry salir en bóxer de la habitación de Charlie con Draco Malfoy aferrado a su pecho, solo con el pantalón de pijama, pero más que espantarse miró risueña al cazador.

—Bill comentó que eras difícil de ' _domesticar'_ —Charlie se puso tan rojo como su cabello, pero Fleur no comentó nada más y se dedicó a atender a Louis; Charlie le hizo una seña a Harry para que volviera a la habitación, quien recién notaba la presencia de la rubia.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes amor? —Charlie tomó el rostro de Draco, pero el rubio ni siquiera pareció escucharle, el pelirrojo miró a Harry.

—Llevo rato tratando se llamar su atención pero no logro que me responda. —Suspiró poniéndose rápidamente unos pantalones. —Sus ojos volvieron hace poco a la normalidad estaban… No se… Como los de los reptiles. —Charlie comenzó a vestir al rubio. — ¿Crees que Newt nos pueda ayudar? No es que no confíe en Rolf pero Newt es mucho más experimentado.

—Les mandaré un patronus. —Dijo poniéndole un sweater al platino. —Estoy preocupado al parecer tiene un vínculo a través de legeremancia con Nott y ambos sabemos lo mal que llegó él a la reserva… No quiero que Draco pase por eso.

—Nott no parecía estar mejor. —Dijo Harry masajeándose el puente de la nariz. —Tenemos que hablar con Neville para saber si Nott pasó una mejor noche y si tiene alguna idea de cómo hacerles volver. —Harry se agachó y le puso las botas a Draco, salieron los tres de la habitación, fueron interceptados por Victorie en el pasillo.

—Ma—má dic—e que e—st—á lis—to e—l des—ayuno. —Dijo en un dificultoso inglés, Charlie cargó a la pequeña y salieron a la sala.

—Qué bueno es verte vestido Harry. —Sonrió Fleur desde la cocina, Harry miró sus manos incómodo. —Tranquilo cielo yo no diré nada. —Le cerró un ojo, Charlie sonrió Fleur estaba mucho más calmada. —Sintieron unos golpes en la puerta, Harry fue abrir Neville le sonrió nervioso.

—Hola ¿Puedo pasar? —Harry le miró medio molesto, de cierta manera infantil él culpaba a Neville por el estado de Draco, aunque sabía que era una estupidez. — ¿Cómo esta Malfoy? —Neville se acercó al rubio suspiró derrotado al notar que ' _no estaba ahí'_. —Theo está igual, según lo que consulte con Luna la unión por legeremancia puede durar días… Cosas de domadores, Rolf dijo que quería revisarlos nuevamente. —Charlie asintió. — ¿Tú te sientes mejor? —Preguntó mirando a Fleur.

—Sí, aunque me gustaría saber varias cosas. —Dijo sirviéndole el desayuno a Harry.

—Entiendo eso, habrá una reunión en la casa de los Scamander precisamente para ver qué pasa en Londres, al parecer Theseus se contactó con Newt anoche. —Neville estiró los brazos hacía Louis. —Luna me dijo que te habías llevado bien con los gemelos… Replantéatelo… Huye… —Los adultos se rieron. —Cuando terminen de desayunar vayan al zoo de los Scamander. —Se despidió y salió.

—Él está muy cambiado a como era cuando le conocí durante el torneo de los tres magos. —Comentó Fleur mientras ayudaba a Victoire y Dominique a desayunar.

* * *

La carpa de los Scamander era más grande que la de Charlie y todos pudieron acomodarse con mayor facilidad, Luna había dejado a las niños en otra habitación que avisaría mágicamente si necesitaban algo, ella y Pro servían té y masitas dulces, mientras Rolf revisaba a Draco y Nott, el menor de los Scamander pasaba la varita y ponía varias agujas en la cabeza de los otros dos domadores, sin muchos resultados, sintieron el aullido molesto de Orestes, quien era continuamente calmado por Luna.

Neville estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Rolf, pero no veía mayor cambio en Malfoy ni en Theo, Tobías estaba visiblemente nervioso sentado a su lado, Fleur estaba junto a Charlie y Harry que estaban igual o más angustiados que Neville, a pesar de todo Newton parecía muy feliz y rellenaba continuamente su taza de té.

— ¿Puedes explicarnos que les pasa? —Harry se quedó mirando al líder de los Scamander, Newt alzó una ceja y volvió a beber té. —Por favor… Estamos preocupados. —Charlie le puso una mano en un hombro.

—Hicieron una conexión de domador. —Respondió Rolf. —Volverán en si cuando sientan que no pueden aprender nada más de ahí. —El menor de los Scamander se estiró como un gato mientras las agujas en los cuerpos de los otros domadores volvían a reacomodarse. —Lo más probable es que Theodore vuelva primero, Draco tiene menos que aportar al estar menos tiempo en Azkaban.

— ¿Están compartiendo esa experiencia? —Neville se levantó angustiado, tomó una de las manos de Theo como tratando de hacerlo volver.

—Es una experiencia traumática, pero interesante. —Newt les sonrió casi orgulloso. —Como domadores tuvieron su primera experiencia rompiendo barreras temporales en esa cárcel, no digo que sea lo mejor, pero ese lugar les llevó al límite y aprendieron cosas que difícilmente podrían aprender en otra parte, hablaré con ellos cuando vuelvan. —Se comió de una mascada una masita. —Sé que no están acostumbrados a esto, pero es una de las formas que los domadores tenemos de aprender y compartir experiencias.

—Sé que están preocupados por Malfoy y Nott… Pero yo necesito respuestas. —Habló Fleur. —Mi familia está vinculada a este problema y necesito saber porque. —Removió sus manos, nerviosa. —Harry… ¿Por qué te fuiste de Londres? ¿Por qué no respondes las cartas? —El moreno se sonrojó. — ¿Qué pasa con los sagrados…?

Newton se la quedó mirando, Fleur Delacour casada con William Bill Weasley tres hijos, ella descendiente de veelas él hombre lobo, una mezcla interesante, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella, después de todo, Theseus le dijo que no sabía si se podía confiar en Bill, juntó sus manos uniendo cada uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Oh! Querida tendrás que perdonarnos pero en estos tiempos de incertidumbre no sabemos en quien confiar. —El método de la honestidad brutal de Pro, Newt sabía que la calmaría por un tiempo pero la mujer estaba desesperada y no era para menos, era una unión mágica entre dos criaturas que aman exclusivamente una vez en la vida, Newt sabía que debía proceder con cuidado, ella podía presionar sobre Charlie y eso desnivelaría el avance que Draco había logrado como domador y que Harry había logrado calmado esa magia oscura dentro de sí; la llegada de esa mujer no podía significar nada bueno para ellos.

—Necesito respuestas. —Soltó enojada, Charlie le pasó una taza de té pero no fue recibida. —Tus hermanos y tus padres están allá, no puedes estar tan calmado. —Y ahí estaba, la mirada de dolor y desolación del pelirrojo al estar teóricamente 'abandonando' a su familia, la mujer iba a seguir gritándole cuando Newt supo que era suficiente para la emocionalidad del recién formado trío.

—Señora Weasley. —La rubia le miró como si recién notara su presencia, lo que seguramente era así pues en su estado de estrés era probable que no reparara en él. —Usted debe estar al tanto de los movimientos del ministerio en Londres. —Fleur asintió no del todo convencida de su respuesta. —Cuénteme ¿Quiénes manejan el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra en estos momentos?

—Bueno… El ministro es Kingsley Shacklebolt y su consejo asesor son los antiguos miembros de la orden de fénix, como Minerva McGonagall, Andrómeda Black, mis suegros…

—Justamente señora Weasley. —Le sonrió Newt. —Sus suegros y sus cuñados deciden sobre lo que se hace en Inglaterra en estos momentos, específicamente Arthur y Molly Weasley están en una posición de poder envidiable por muchos…

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?

—Tiene mi estimada señora porque fue un consejo de ellos, los que enviaron a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott a Azkaban. —Fleur quedó lívida, lo había visto… A Harry cargando a Draco y a Charlie muerto de preocupación por ambos ¿Entonces el ministerio estaba persiguiendo a Harry? —Le contaré solo lo fundamental, usted debe saber qué hace poco mi hermano celebró una reunión de los sagrados veintiocho en ese momento, Bill fue invitado…

—Él dijo que solo habían hablado de la recuperación económica de Inglaterra. —Le interrumpió la mujer, ya no estaba tan segura de que era lo que le había pedido Bill.

—Es correcto, pero además se habló de la reformulación de los lazos mágicos de las antiguas familias. —Fleur asintió. —Donde se acordó que la familia Potter, Sayre y los Scamander ocuparan su lugar dentro de los sagrados, pero para ello había que sacar a aquellas familias que se consideraba no se ajustaban a los requerimientos de los sagrados actuales. —Newt sonrió por fin Fleur había dejado de culpar a Charlie y el pelirrojo parecía respirar con tranquilidad. —Entonces la idea inicial era ir a Londres y pactar ayuda económica a cambio del exilio permanente de aquellos miembros de los sagrados que estaban en Azkaban…

—Recuerdo eso, Granger y Weasley los cruciaron y les enviaron a prisión… a Deus Bulstrode y Emil Selwyn…

—Muy bien —Continuo Newton. —Eso despertó suspicacias dentro de los sagrados sobre la veracidad y rigurosidad de los procesos de encarcelamiento que se les dieron a sus familiares…

—Bill dijo algo de una posible guerra. —Fleur le miraba asustada. —Ya pasamos por una…

—Calma por favor. —Newt la hubiera abofeteado si no supiera que la mujer era parte veela y todas las veelas eran histéricas y temperamentales. —En eso ni yo, ni los sagrados tienen nada que ver, es algo que se veía venir debido a la mala gestión dentro del ministerio.

— ¿Mala gestión? ¿Por qué dice eso? La Orden ha seguido la ley al pie de la letra.

— ¿Lo ha hecho? —Fleur titubeo. — ¿El encarcelamiento de Draco Malfoy responde a la ley? —La miró interrogante Fleur negó, ella sabía de la carta de Harry y de Dumbledore donde dejaban todas las indicaciones de un grupo no menor de personas que se habían visto involucradas por causas ajenas a sí en la guerra. —De eso hablo querida.

—Fleur la situación de Londres es relativamente normal dentro de lo que corresponde a un rearme después de una guerra como la que se vivió con Voldemort. —Dijo Luna acercándole un té.

—Hay una crisis económica. —Dijo Rolf acercándole masitas dulces. —Los sagrados iban a ayudar con eso. —Le sonrió, Fleur miró por primera vez al esposo de Luna, era rubio no tanto como Draco, pero rubio con unos profundos ojos azules, aunque le pareció que cambiaban a violeta no podía estar segura. —Y bueno… Un problema político que supongo sabrán arreglar.

—Entonces porque Bill…

—La venganza de los sagrados es algo de temer. —Dijo Harry quien ya había visto a ese grupo. —Los sagrados fueron a Londres buscando la liberación de sus familiares y solo consiguieron meter a dos sagrados más en Azkaban… A eso además súmale que ellos fueron a ayudar en la economía. —Harry no quería hablar del porque él se había ido Londres, no aún, tenía muchas dudas que quería consultar con Draco y Charlie antes de tomar cualquier tipo de decisión.

—Entonces Bill estará bien. —Les miró sin entender del todo el problema, Newt sonrió, dulce niña inocente.

—Debería. —Dijo Newt. —A menos que intente algo contra los sagrados entonces no podría garantizarlo después de todo su rey sigue siendo Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

El salón estaba helado, Bill tenía los ojos desenfocados había escuchado que la magia primitiva protegía a los sagrados pero jamás había tenido oportunidad de verlo, era aterrador, Leta era aterradora realmente admiraba que Theseus hubiera sido capaz de calmarla, él tenía que hablar, tenía que hacer algo pero pensar en Fleur y sus hijos le hizo quedarse en su sitio, ni cerca ni lejos de la orden, justo al medio.

—Entonces ¿Algún voluntario? —Sayre abrió el libro y la magia de este dejó las mesas apartadas y cerca de las paredes, pareció que un líquido blanquecino salía de sus páginas y se formó un circulo rúnico a su alrededor, Kingsley y Arthur se miraron, Horace se instaló junto a ellos.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo al fin Bill, Lucius le miró como si recién reparara en su existencia. —Los años de mi padre como líder de la familia pasaron hace tiempo, yo fui quien asistió a la reunión llamada por Theseus, respondí al llamado aunque no fuera por el rey. —Bill temblaba por dentro los ojos oscuros de Leta le dejaron petrificado.

—El chico tiene razón. —Habló Hestia Carrow. —Aunque el cambio de líder Weasley se dio hace muy poco.

—Lo correcto es que sea el rey quien decida. —Habló Avery. —Aceptaré su decisión. —Los sagrados se miraron entre ellos la gran mayoría asintió aunque poco convencidos.

Lucius se puso nuevamente de pie y se acercó al pelirrojo hasta quedar a un palmo de Bill, los dedos fríos del rubio recorrieron su rostro, las marcas de la maldición, cerró los ojos el libro se ilumino en varias tonalidades de verde.

—Has sufrido mucho William. —Susurró muy cerca suyo, Bill no sabía si significaba algo pero Lucius olía muy bien, su lobo interno hasta se sintió cómodo con su cercanía, no del tipo de comodidad que sentía con Fleur que además estaba mezclado con amor y deseo, pero si una comodidad reconfortante como estar con un viejo amigo de hace muchos años. —Las marcas de tu maldición no han detenido tu vida, eres un hombre afortunado… Feliz. —Lucius acarició su cabello con algo que pudo ser llamado cariño. —Guiarás a tu familia mejor de como lo hizo tu padre… Vas a ser un gran líder William. —Le sonrió y Bill le sonrió de vuelta. —Bienvenido a la familia… Bill. —La luz del libro brilló en tonalidades amarillas y naranjas ratificando el nombre de la familia Weasley, cuando los colores se apagaron Lucius tenía un semblante serio pero conforme junto al pelirrojo. —William Weasley es el nuevo patriarca de los Weasley, ergo todo movimiento de la familia deberá ser consultado con él desde ahora, cualquier falta a la ley mágica será castigada en desmedro del agresor. —Les dijo a los demás, las Carrow no parecieron felices pero asintieron Leta ni siquiera le miró, Theseus estaba un poco más tranquilo, por un minuto pensó que Lucius se cobraría su rabia contra los Weasley a través de Bill, era bueno saber que el hombre era suficientemente maduro para respetar los designios de la magia.

Arthur abrazó a su hijo feliz, a pesar de que eso significaba que desde ahora la casa de Bill seria la líder de la familia por lo tanto, su hijo no podría seguir viviendo en Francia, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar esos detalles.

—Sería bueno que tuvieras una reunión con el Rey como signo de buena fe. —Susurró Theseus al lado de padre e hijo, Bill le miró asombrado no era mala idea eso de comenzar bien y terminar los problemas entre las dos familias, Bill fue a hablar con Lucius quien le recibió como si fueran amigos de siempre.

— ¿Seguimos? —Apuró Isolt Sayre mirando como la orden y como gran parte de los sagrados felicitaban a Bill. —Aún tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes. —Adelante entonces Kingsley Shacklebolt. —El ministro entró en el círculo blanco, las varitas de Sayre como guardián del códex lex y de Lucius como rey de los sagrados se iluminaron. —Se le acusa de atacar los intereses a las familias de los sagrados, además de alta traición por abandonar a dos sagrados sin juicio y bajo maldiciones imperdonables. —El círculo brilló casi no dejaba ver la figura del ministro.

Finalmente una fuerte luz blanca los encegueció a todos en el gran comedor y el nombre de la familia Shacklebolt desapareció del libro, Leta sonrió conforme, las hermanas Carrow asintieron aprobadoramente, Kingsley quedó sentado en medio del círculo cuando terminó de brillar, se le notaba triste y hasta un poco derrotado, Lucius no tenía expresión de hecho de cierta forma no lograba regocijarse en el dolor del ministro, tal vez porque eso no le devolvía la felicidad a los ojos de Draco, bajó la mirada, eso era completa culpa suya.

—De acuerdo a la madre que nos marcó diferentes a los demás magos, tus ofensas ameritan que salgas de la lista. —Leyó Perseus Parkinson. —Horace es tu turno. —El anciano profesor tembló de pies a cabeza y ver la mirada triste de Kingsley no ayudó mucho, siempre pensó que era imposible sacar a un sagrado.

—Explíquenme… ¿Por qué Garrick Ollivander no está aquí? —Última carta, tratar de poner la atención en otro foco, la mirada imperturbable de Lucius se volvió glacial.

—Garrick está bajo mi protección y no tengo que dar más explicaciones. —Lucius movió la varita y el libro volvió a crear el circulo blanco donde debía ponerse Horace.

— ¿Y los Black? No hay heredero Black, Sirius no permitiría…

—Hay heredero en la familia Black. —Isolt le sonrió y le mostró la página del libro que indicaba como completo heredero a Harry Potter, Horace se atragantó.

—Él no lo permitiría. —Susurró junto al que había sido el rector de Ilvermorny.

—Harry aun no entiende las implicancias de ser parte de los sagrados, además Horace… Será la magia la que te juzgue, nadie va a interferir. —El viejo se apoyó en Sayre.

—No quiero… No es justo, yo solo apoyé los dictámenes de Dumbledore y la orden del fénix, no tengo nada que ver con el apresamiento de Deus o de Emil. —Gritaba pero el círculo mágico solo le permitía a Sayre como guardián del Codex oírlo.

—Que yo sepa Dumbledore no es parte de los sagrados… —Le miró burlón. —Además pudiste interferir por los herederos pero no hiciste nada.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Todo está en manos del ministerio y de la orden, yo no puedo hacer nada contra ellos. —Puso una mano en el libro y este brillo.

—Yo hubiera sacado a los chicos. —Retrocedió un paso y salió del círculo, inmediatamente Isolt abandonó el círculo este brilló con igual intensidad como cuando tuvo a Kingsley dentro, escucharon gritos, Lucius rápidamente se puso de pie preocupado no era lo que se suponía debía pasar, trató de romper la barrera mágica del círculo de trasmutación pero fue imposible, Theseus sacó su espada y también lo intento sin resultados.

—Te lo ordenó en nombre de los sagrados… Déjame pasar. —Lucius movió su varita, apuntó al libro no pasó nada, Sayre le puso una mano en un hombro y negó.

—Es la magia la que lo está enjuiciando, ellos lo prefirieron así. —Miró a Kingsley como buscando que les dijera lo que había vivido hace unos minutos, pero el ministro estaba mortalmente en silencio, McGonagall se tapaba la boca con una mano del asombro, Arthur seguía muy pegado a Bill, tenían que hacer algo pero a nadie se le ocurría que.

Finalmente la luz cedió y en medio estaba Horace Slughorn tirado en el suelo con la varita rota, Leta parecía impresionada, las Carrow abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, Bill se iba a acercar y fue detenido por Lucius, fue Hermione quien levitó al profesor y se lo llevó a la enfermería; en la sala abundaban caras de sorpresa, miedo, a varios les temblaban las manos, entonces el libro volvió a brillar, Isolt se acercó a leerlo.

—La pureza se mantenga siempre incorruptible, saludos a los sagrados veintisiete. —El libro brilló una última vez y se cerró por sí solo, Lucius se acercó a poner su palma en el lomo para que fuera finalmente transportado a su lugar de origen en las montañas junto a los monolitos de los Stonehenge.

—He de decir que me asombra esta decisión. —Dijo Giffard Abbott. —Hay muy poco que la magia no nos haya perdonado. —Parecía representar la incomodidad de casi todos, Lucius respiró varias veces tratando de no expresar aquello que casi todos en el salón pensaban ¿Pasarían ellos un juicio por magia? No había como saberlo, porque Lucius no se arriesgaría a que Draco o su futuro heredero quedaran fuera de los sagrados por su culpa.

—Señores según mi punto de vista. —Habló Ron y más de uno lo quiso golpear. —Ya tienen lo que necesitaban… Creo que es momento de discutir cuestiones económicas…

—No habrá ningún tipo de conversación económica sino sueltan a Deus y Emil, como muestra de buena voluntad al menos. —Gritó Perseus, quien solo quería de vuelta a su familia.

—Yo… No creo que pueda continuar con esta reunión… ¿Les parece mañana? —Preguntó el ministro, Ron apretó los puños pero lo que había pasado no era menor, no para él al menos.

—Sí, pero no en Hogwarts. —Dijo Minerva a quien no le gustó nada la muestra mágica de ese libro, era sabido de los sangrados respetaban los dictámenes que los magos ancestrales dejaron reflejados en ese libro, que estaba vinculado así como el sombrero seleccionador a los fundadores de Hogwarts, el libro a los primeros magos, por eso era ley, por eso ningún mago estaba por sobre él.

—Serian bienvenidos en Malfoy manor. —Dijo Lucius, varios sintieron escalofríos.

—En el ministerio estará bien. —Dijo Arthur tratando de ayudar a Kingsley a caminar. —A las 19 horas estará bien en la gran sala de Wizengamot. —De a poco fueron desapareciendo, Lucius se acercó a la chimenea junto con Isolt y Theseus, pero fue interrumpido por Bill.

—Señor Malfoy. —Lucius trató de sonreírle, pero aún no se sobreponía al juicio de Horace. —A mí me gustaría hablar con usted… En privado. —Miró a los dos acompañantes, el rubio asintió.

—Pasa mañana por la mansión podemos desayunar juntos. —Lucius se despidió y el gran salón quedo un silencio sepulcral, Minerva se encaminó hacia la enfermería gran parte de la orden del fénix la siguió, con la excepción de Kingsley que se quedó estático en su silla.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ok es un capitulo intenso que literalmente parí cuando lo escribí la primera vez que, después se fue corrigiendo y puliendo… y terminó en 15 pg, espero no matar a nadie de aburrimiento XD, si les sigue gustando hagan preguntas, traten de adivinar que viene… adoro cuando alguien acierta, espero leer sus opiniones

Saludos

Ari

Murtilla: Es genial que intenten adivinar lo que viene… aunque no muchos han acertado XD y bueno… el viaje a Londres tardará un poco.

Guest: Toda la razón, las pequeñas escenas le dan sentido a la historia :)


	13. Chapter 13: Capítulo 13: Harry y Tom par

**Domador de criaturas mágicas:**

 **Capítulo 13: Harry y Tom parte I.**

El rubio tenía la vista fija en su jardín, una de las primeras órdenes que había dado a volver a Londres había sido remodelar y generar una mantención completa a toda Malfoy manor, miró a sus pavos reales albinos y sonrió, eran aves hermosas, delicadas a simple vista pero salvajes en lo profundo, igual que su Draco… igual que Narcisa.

No pocos se habían equivocado al evaluar a su esposa, pensaban que era una mujer sumisa y controlada por su esposo eso era tremendamente conveniente para los intereses Malfoy, las personas bajaban sus barreras con su mujer, pensando que era estúpida, pero ella era tan importante a los intereses de los Malfoy como en su tiempo lo fuera Draco, seguía doliéndole la decisión de su vástago, abandonar su herencia para estar rodeado de criaturas era simplemente incomprensible para él, pero ya no tenía derecho a cuestionarle nada, además estaba seguro que su hijo de todas formas tendría un futuro brillante aunque fuera 'con dos machos' como le habían contado los Scamander.

Narcisa estaba cuidando de sus intereses desde Francia, además estaba embarazada, era la oportunidad que la familia tenía de empezar de cero. Y estaba Draco y su terrorífica capacidad de lograr cosas que no se supone se pueden lograr, miró la lista de los atributos mágicos de su hijo y se estremeció al pensar siquiera en la última… Fertilidad… 100% solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera dar al mundo más herederos Weasley, sintió como si fuera a vomitar, su nieto no podía ser un Weasley… hasta sonaba más esperanzador que fuera un Potter… asco, no, definitivamente no, tendría que hablar con su hijo y bloquear la molesta habilidad.

—Señor. —Lucius giró su rostro lentamente sin querer aparatar del todo sus ojos de la lista de habilidades que a su hijo le habían hecho al nacer, el elfo retorcía las manos nervioso el rubio arqueo una ceja molesto. —El señor Weasley dice que tiene una cita con usted señor. —La criatura hizo una inclinación ¿para qué Arthur iría a su casa a molestar? Entonces recordó que el nuevo señor Weasley era otro, ohh si… mucho más encantador y con ese olor salvaje que sintiera en el mismo Charlie Weasley… Podía entender a su hijo en eso, suspiró.

—Sirve el desayuno aquí Pin. —Le ordenó al elfo guardando sus documentos familiares. —Y trae a mi invitado. —El elfo desapareció con un pop, recordó que Narcisa le dijo que les pusiera nombre a sus elfos, Draco podría ofenderse si llamaba a las criaturas con las primeras tres letras que le llegaban a la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de buscar nombres de elfos domésticos.

—Buenos días señor Malfoy. —Bill Weasley se sentó frente a él, Lucius le evaluó, se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior, al parecer había dormido bien pues su sonrisa asomó fácilmente.

—Dime Lucius. —El rubio tomó su taza de café. —Eres parte de los sagrados ahora, activamente espero. —Bill le sonrió y asintió aceptando la taza que le ofrecía el hombre. —Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero te casaste con Fleur Delacour y tienen tres hijos ¿verdad?

—Estas muy bien enterado, efectivamente tengo dos niñas y un chico. —Sonrió y sacó unas fotografías de su túnica. —Victorie —Le mostró una hermosa niña de largos cabellos rubios ondulados, con los ojos azules de su padre y una enorme sonrisa. —Ella es Dominique. —No tan bella como su hermana pero sin dejar de ser cautivadora, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, con una perfectamente identificable línea de pecas cruzándole la nariz. —Él es Louis. —Lucius se quedó mirando al bebé, perfecto, solo eso podía definirlo muy hermoso también, sería el guardián perfecto del nuevo Malfoy en camino, Lucius le sonrió.

—Pronto seré padre nuevamente. —Bill le miró impresionado. —Draco renunció a sus deberes como heredero y se formará un camino a parte, por supuesto sigue siendo mi hijo, jamás será abandonado, pero será mi hijo no nato quien se haga cargo del apellido. —Le contó.

— ¿Sin nombre? Todos mis hijos han tenido enormes listas de nombres antes de decidir. —Picoteó algunas frutas.

—Draco le pondrá el nombre, por eso aún no tengo como llamarle. —Lucius se sintió extrañamente en paz con ese Weasley, jamás le había pasado pero era probablemente porque era más magia que hombre, un hombre lobo. —Dime Bill… ¿Cómo es que siendo hombre lobo te casaste con una mitad veela? Lamento si es ofensivo, pero creo que la mezcla de sangre será algo maravilloso… tan… puro. —Bill se sonrojó un momento, jamás se había planteado el que para los sagrados la mezcla de sangre mágica con alguna criatura era efectivamente una de formas que tenían que revitalizar los vínculos e integrar nueva sangre.

—Yo no lo hice por eso. —Murmuró al fin. —Fleur… Ella…

—No te gustaban mucho las chicas. —Señaló Lucius, Bill se carcajeo. —Recuerdo haberte visto…

—Sí, fue incómodo. —Hace algunos años Lucius había ido a Gringotts, era algo habitual en él que siempre necesitaba guardar objetos oscuros lejos de su familia, había citado al duende de su cámara y en la recepción le dijeron oficina 406, pero él no sabía dónde era eso, así que abrió varias oficinas antes de dar con la correcta, en una de esas oficinas Bill follaba duramente con otro chico, a quien nunca identificó. —Tienes razón, me gustaban más los hombres… pero ella es diferente.

—Es una veela, supongo que es difícil de rechazar. —Lucius le miraba como si fuera un excelente experimento. —Dime ¿Dónde está ella?

—La envié con Charlie. —Lucius lo miró sorprendido dejando caer la taza que se llevaba a los labios.

—Con Draco. —Los ojos de Lucius se enfriaron y pareció perder toda simpatía por el pelirrojo. — ¿Por qué? —Lucius se puso rápidamente de pie, Bill se levantó también.

—No quiero hacerle daño, solo temía por mi familia… Era tan… —Bill sabía que se estaba descontrolando de cierta forma buscaba la aprobación de Lucius y ni él entendía porque, tal vez porque no quería repetir los errores de otros Weasley. —Si te tranquiliza mis hijos también están allá. —Lucius le miró de una forma indescifrable para el pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué? —Estaba evidentemente en guardia, todo lo que tenía que ver con Draco era algo sensible para él, le demostraba lo mal padre que había sido.

—Hace rato tengo la sensación de que estamos a puertas de nueva guerra. —Dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo, ambos tomaron asiento otra vez. —Si hay una guerra no quiero a mi familia aquí.

—Es muy sabio en realidad. —Bebió de su café el rubio. —Llámales de vuelta no tengo pensado…

—No creo que la guerra venga desde su parte. —Bill no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara, sabía que con eso estaba traicionando a su familia pero se sintió correcto, tal vez el ser el líder de los Weasley frente al Codex lex le obligaba a ser honesto con su rey.

—Entiendo. —No dijeron más, ninguno necesitaba más información.

* * *

Charlie estaba en la ducha, aunque había terminado de lavarse, solo dejaba que el agua caliente cayera por su cuerpo, estaba realmente tensó y la llegada de Fleur tampoco terminaba de gustarle, no porque le desagradara la mujer (que era el caso, era demasiado histérica para su gusto) sino por la falta de espacio, él no estaba acostumbrado a los gritos y menos con todo lo que significaban los movimientos de los sagrados, sintió una manos cálidas en su cintura, pensó que era Harry sonrió y se giró solo para encontrar los hermosos ojos grises de Draco.

—Por Merlín estas bien. —Le apretó contra su cuerpo, el rubio levantó la cabeza y le besó.

—Me siento muy cansado y Harry ronca muy fuerte. —El pelirrojo apretó el agarre.

—No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos. —Juntó sus labios, besó su cuello, apretó sus caderas. —Draco. —Gimió, escuchó la risa del platino y se sintió rejuvenecido, las manos de Charlie no podían mantenerse quietas y comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo que conocía tan poco, sintió el deseo de marcarlo como a Harry, eran suyos, necesitaba que la fueran.

Sus lenguas en contacto hacían un ruido erótico y obsceno, el agua cayendo entre ellos permitía a las caricias ser más rápidas, el rubio se pegó por completo al cuerpo de su compañero y pudo sentir el miembro duro del otro rozarse con el suyo, gimieron juntos, Draco cruzó los brazos por su cuello, Charlie comenzó un camino de besos bajando por su cuerpo, se arrodilló entre sus piernas la mirada azul del pelirrojo estaba pendiente de cada mínimo detalle y Draco sacudió la cabeza hacía atrás cuando la lengua del pelirrojo comenzó a delinear su pene, memorizando donde era más sensible, Draco pasó delicadamente una mano por sus cabellos, aguantándose el impulso de embestir más rápidamente la cabeza pelirroja, Charlie metió tortuosamente lento el pene en su boca, el rubio gimió necesitado, mientras sentía los dedos de su compañero estimular sus testículos, y luego seguir su camino hacía su entrada, el movimiento comenzó lento, la boca de Charlie soportaba los embistes mientras al interior su lengua masajeaba lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Charlie a pesar del agua, sentía el olor embriagante de Draco, apretó las nalgas del rubio mientras el mismo le instaba a comenzar a mover las caderas contra su boca, Draco gemía sin controlarse, y a pesar de ello acariciaba suavemente su cabello; el pelirrojo lamió la punta para probar el líquido pre seminal, Draco casi llora, Charlie se puso de pie y le giró, ayudándole a apoyar sus manos en la pared resbalosa, dejando su trasero levantado, Charlie volvió a agacharse, pero esta vez con dedos y lengua se dedicaba a su entrada.

Los gemidos aumentaron en volumen, Draco apoyó el pecho en la pared y con las manos separó sus nalgas, para permitirle mayor acceso al pelirrojo, que lamía todo el contorno de su entrada mientras masajeaba sus piernas; cuando metió el primer dedo lo hizo al mismo tiempo con su lengua, y con la otra mano agarró su pene, Draco trató de separarse más, el segundo dedo reemplazo a su lengua y Charlie se puso de pie.

—Ahora…

—Dilo. —Le instó el pelirrojo besando su cuello, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo.

—Métemela. —Charlie normalmente le hubiera 'torturado' un poco más, pero su propio pene estaba tan hinchado que dolía, invocó el lubricante y después de embetunar su miembro entró, de una sola y certera estocada Draco gritó de dolor, Charlie sabía que la primera embestida era la peor, uso todo su autocontrol para no moverse hasta que fue Draco quien movió la caderas, entonces Charlie se aferró al cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a embestirlo, cada vez más rápido, sintiendo el agua caer cálida en sus cuerpos abrazadoramente calientes, el movimiento era constante y definitivamente todo el cansancio y estrés acumulado se fueron con el liberador orgasmo, se quedaron unos minutos recuperando el aliento y dejando que el agua les limpiara, las manos cariñosas de Charlie le masajeaban las piernas y la espalda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó saliendo del interior de platino quien gimió ante el movimiento, su cuerpo aún estaba muy sensible. — ¿Duele?

—Estoy bien. —Dijo Draco tomando el shampoo y comenzando a lavar su cabello, Charlie solícito comenzó a masajear su cabeza, Draco ronroneo. —Me estas malcriando.

—Un poco de mimos ocasionales no te echaran a perder. —Le dio un beso corto en el cuello y comenzó a quitar el shampoo, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo. —Ven, vamos a quedar todos arrugados. —Salieron de la ducha el pelirrojo le envolvió en una enorme toalla (que fácilmente podría ser una frazada) mientras él se amarraba una minúscula toalla alrededor de la cintura. —Ven aquí. —Draco no tuvo tiempo de reclamar cuando el pelirrojo le llevó cargando de la habitación, donde Harry les sonrió desde la cama.

— ¿Son algo ruidosos no? —Harry gateó desde el centro de la cama hacía la carga de Charlie y le besó, le metió necesitadamente la lengua en la boca, el moreno le agarró del rostro y profundizo el beso. —Joder… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Charlie no me maltrató en la ducha. —Dijo riéndose mientras buscaba por la habitación algo que ponerse, toalla olvidada en alguna parte, moreno y pelirrojo sin poder quitar la vista del cuerpo albino de Draco que se movía desnudo por la habitación.

—Estuviste como en coma. —Dijo Harry sin poder evitar acercarse y besarlo nuevamente, los labios de Draco estaban hinchados, y el roce el pijama del moreno con su cuerpo desnudo lo estaban volviendo loco.

—ahh. —Gimió. —Harry… Tú quieres… —No fue necesario nada más, Potter se quitó rápidamente el pijama y se acostó en la cama, abrió descaradamente las piernas. —No así… —Draco le giró, le puso en cuatro patas y le acercó al pelirrojo que estaba estático mirando los toqueteos de los otros dos. —Así. —Draco se posicionó detrás de él y con una mano la instó a abrir la boca, Charlie despertando de su trance se acercó a Harry quien no necesitó más explicación y se metió el pene del pelirrojo en la boca, mientras Draco embetunada dos dedos en lubricante y comenzaba a preparar a Harry.

—Abre las piernas Harry. —Dijo Charlie cerrando los ojos cuando el moreno pasó la lengua por su pene, el moreno obedeció y Draco tuvo un mejor acceso. —Draco penétralo ya, a Harry le gusta rudo. —El rubio no se lo pensó, puso lubricante en su pene y de una vez entró, Harry estaba apretado y para evitar moverse le agarró firme de las caderas enterrándole las uñas; Charlie levantó la cabeza de Harry. —Dile cielo… Draco tiene que saber… —El rubio le dio una mirada curiosa.

—Mételo Draco… Mételo fuerte. —Una mano del moreno fue hacia atrás y agarró al rubio instándole a moverse. —Me gusta así… Duro… —Harry movía las caderas y Draco dejo de pensar, estaba completamente dentro de Harry y él le estaba rogando que fuera más duro, eso era demasiado. —Charlie… —Gimió el moreno el pelirrojo puso su pene a la altura de su rostro y Harry solo se lo metió de una vez en la boca, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por las sensaciones.

Draco siguió entrando, dejando sus uñas marcadas en las caderas del otro, instándole a un movimiento más rudo. —Oh Merlín y Morgana, Draco más. —Dijo Harry mientras se separaba levemente del pelirrojo comenzando a masturbarlo con las manos, pasándole la lengua por el glande. Draco se quedó un minuto hipnotizado ¿Potter podía ser tan eróticamente perfecto? Lamiendo la punta del pene del Charlie sin dejar de masturbar el tronco con una mano y pidiéndole a él ir más fuerte, Draco obedeció y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas logrando con eso que Harry se pusiera a gemir cada vez más agudamente, siendo acallado por el pene de Charlie que insistía en colarse en su boca, el pelirrojo agarró con violencia la cabeza del moreno y simplemente comenzó a embestirlo mientras Draco comenzaba a masturbar al moreno, Harry no aguantó mucho así y se corrió en la mano del platino, lo que generó que Draco terminara en su interior y Charlie en su boca.

Se dejaron caer los tres en la cama, sudorosos, saciados. Harry al medio, Draco aferrado a un costado y el pelirrojo sirviéndole a Harry de almohada.

— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eras tan…? —Draco comenzó a hablar

— ¿Caliente? —Completó Charlie. —Harry es una perra en la cama Draco, harías bien en recordarlo. —Harry le golpeo un costado.

—Me siento cómodo con ustedes. —Se sonrojó. —Sigue pareciéndome un sueño. —Miró a Draco, el rubio le sonrió entendiendo completamente de lo que hablaba. —Es tan… Perfecto. —Charlie apretó los brazos alrededor de ambos, se quedaron descansando un rato.

—Charlie. —Dijo Draco después de un rato. — ¿Tu habitación tiene hechizo silenciador cierto? —Moreno y pelirrojo se tensaron, Draco se los quedo viendo.

—Hay niños… —Susurró Harry intranquilo.

—Mierda. —Charlie se puso rápidamente en pie, se pasó un hechizo de limpieza y se puso un pantalón, sin ropa interior, convocó sus botas y se puso una polera, se quedó un momento mirando a los otros dos aun en la cama. —Iré a ver… Ustedes no salgan. —Puso un hechizo de silencio. Se acercó a ambos en la cama y les besó. —Pueden jugar sin mí. —Les cerró un ojo y salió.

Harry se subió sobre el rubio a penas la puerta se cerró. —Estas dilatado ya. —Lamió su cuello, Draco gimió Harry separó sus piernas y metió un dedo en su entrada. —Charlie es un poco más grande que yo. —Los ojos verdes de Harry eran casi completamente negros, la pupila estaba tan dilatada que el verde solo era un pequeño aro alrededor. —Joder Draco te follaría todo el día. —Le abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

—Qué esperas. —Le retó el rubio sonriéndole, Harry le penetró de una vez, el aullido fue mutuo Draco se aferró a su espalda Harry a sus nalgas, el movimiento era frenético, la cama comenzó a chirriar. —Si… justo… ahí. —Draco estaba gimiendo descontrolado, apretándose al cuerpo del moreno, si hubieran estado en Londres el rubio sabía que tendría un enorme cargo de consciencia, se había dejado follar por Charlie en la ducha y ahora tenía el pene de Potter moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de él, pero en Rumania era distinto, en Rumania eran una familia, se amaban y Draco estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera por verles felices. —Más. —Harry no aguantó, se acostó a su lado y subió al rubio sobre su cadera.

—Muévete. —Draco sin pensarlo comenzó a cabalgarlo, Harry gruñía y gemía de satisfacción, ninguno notaba la magia alrededor, el rubio se aferró al cuerpo del moreno, ambos sobre estimulados. —Me voy a correr.

—Yo también. —Se besaron y se dejaron ir.

* * *

Newt miraba y caminaba pensativo por el salón blanco, era solo eso, una enorme habitación blanca sin arriba ni abajo, sin cielo y suelo, todo puramente blanco, Theseus apareció un rato después frente a él, estaban en la nada misma, la magia más primitiva.

—Las cosas se están saliendo de control con Londres ¿Cómo van las cosas con esos tres? —Preguntó frente a su hermano, Newt sonrió tranquilizador.

—Mejor que nunca, Draco ya está enfrentando su pasado y Harry controlando esa magia que recibió de herencia involuntaria. —Sonrió ante el eufemismo de devorar literalmente la magia oscura de Tom Riddle. —Charlie será quien les mantenga cuerdos.

—Tienen que venir a Londres. —Theseus se veía incómodo, ambos sabían que era demasiado pronto.

—El vínculo de Draco tanto con Orestes como con Bóreas es inestable. —Newt paseó pensativo. —No lo he presionado porque me urge más su vínculo con Harry y Charlie.

—Londres no podrá resistir mucho más…

—Fleur me incomoda aquí. —Dijo Newt mirándole acusadoramente. —Está instalada en la carpa de Charlie ¿Qué clase de privacidad es esa?

—Es mi culpa, olvide completamente que Bill estaba casado con una veela. —Se disculpó Theseus un tanto apenado. —Lucius iba a juntarse con él hoy.

— ¿Confías en Lucius? —Ambos Scamander se quedaron en silencio, sopesando lo que pasaría a continuación, dos dragones aparecieron tras de ellos, tras Theseus el terror negro un dragón complemente oscuro y tan grande como un poblado, de ojos rojos y las llamas en el hocico, tras Newt un dragón camaleón fundiéndose con el espacio blanco, mostrando solos sus ojos amarillos.

—Si. —Fue la respuesta del terror negro. —Lucius va a hacer lo que sea por reparar el daño de su hijo.

—Bien. —Dijo el de ojos amarillos. —Me haré cargo de la veela entonces. —Newt parpadeó varias veces, estaba sentado a lo indio en su carpa, Pro sostenía una de sus manos, Newt le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo esta Theseus? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Las cosas tendrán que adelantarse un poco, llama a Rolf y Luna. —Se estiró como un gato.

—Luna salió con Fleur.

—Qué bueno… Son muy buenas noticias. —Newt finalmente se levantó, olfateo el aire, el aroma mezclado de Draco, Harry y Charlie inundó sus fosas nasales, seguían las buenas noticias. —Pro cielo llama a los chicos a una reunión, tenemos que ver cómo vamos a proseguir además necesito hablar con Harry.

—Enviaré un patronus. —Dijo preparando algo en la cocina.

— ¿Estas molesta por algo Pro? —Preguntó Newt que sabía que muchas veces no comprendía a su mujer, Pro se dio la vuelta para encararlo pero terminó suspirando resignada cruzándose de brazos, muchas veces se sentía como una muggle con Newt él veía cosas que ella no podía y eso mismo hacía que muchas veces le sintiera tan lejano.

—Estoy preocupada ¿Habrá otra guerra verdad? —Dejó caer sus hombros, ya no eran tan jóvenes como cuando se enfrentaron a Grindelwald y temía por su familia, no solo por Newt y Rolf sino también por sus nietos gemelos, Luna y Theseus… Ahora además se sumaban Draco, Harry, Charlie, los hermanos Nott y toda la comunidad de domadores que ella había ayudado a entrenar.

—Es muy posible…

—Esto no es por una crisis económica, si fuera eso hubieses podido resolverlo desde acá. Soy tu mujer y esperó que confíes en mí. —Estaba frustrada, se sentía apartada pero de algo estaba segura, Newt no se alteraría si solo fuese algo monetario, la sonrisa incómoda de su esposo lo confirmó. — ¿Entonces?

—Es una onda en el agua. —Los ojos de Newt cambiaron al ámbar, ese que ella detestaba pero que tenía que aprender a aceptar, Newt estiró el brazo y le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y ambos desaparecieron, volvieron a aparecer en una zona que era conocida, la rivera del Danubio cerca de la reserva, Newt se sentó el suelo, lo más cerca que pudo del río. —Solo basta un movimiento… Para generar una ola. —Metió la varita en el agua, pero la ola no les tocó a ellos, sino al otro lado del río. —Hermione Granger examinó a Harry Potter cuando este estaba en coma, si no siguió sus órdenes fue un hecho en particular que le hizo desconfiar… Granger sabía que Potter tenía que absorber a Riddle, pero Harry no solo hizo eso, devoró por completo su magia. —Pro se tapó la boca con las manos Newt le miró, aún con los ojos de su dragón. —Es poco probable que el mismo Harry fuera consciente de lo que hacía fue puro instinto de preservación, el problema radica en las irregularidades Riddle tuvo que hacer para volver de la muerte y reconstruirse un cuerpo nuevo y por ello tuvo ' _consumir'_ mucha magia, entre ellas, la del mismo Harry Potter… A través del ritual en el cementerio… Pero hubo más criaturas y magos involucrados, unicornios, dragones, centauros, muchísimos más magos de los que soy capaz de alcanzar… —Estiró el brazo como si algo se le escapara entre los dedos. —Potter venció a Riddle, no por sus habilidades de mago no fue un enfrentamiento justo desde el principio, fue debido a que Potter estaba vinculado a la muerte y a sus regalos a los hermanos Peverell…

— ¿Estás diciendo…?

—Es pura teoría del caos… Tenían que enfrentarse, así lo declaró la profecía que les unía, pero en su intento de obtener más poder Riddle convocó algo que no pudo controlar… —Newt la miraba pero Pro sentía que estaba viendo otra cosa, algo más allá de ella, más allá de su tiempo histórico. —Riddle quería lo mismo que Grindelwald quería…

—Las reliquias de la muerte. —Susurró recordando sus tiempos de guerra, Theseus había encontrado la varita y se la había entregado a Dumbledore para que la escondiera… Todos sabían cómo había terminado eso.

—Riddle temía a la muerte más que a cualquier cosa y buscaba con desesperación la pierda… pero la varita también era algo tentador. —Newt dibujó el símbolo de las reliquias en el suelo con un palo. —Su alma ya estaba corrompida y dividida en Horrocruxes, sabía que era un error, eso le hacía más débil y buscó ' _unirse'_ … Se alimentó de unicornios y mezcló su sangre con dragones para buscar más poder…

—Si lo hubiera hecho Potter no hubiera podido vencerle. —Newt seguía dibujando símbolos en el suelo con el palo, se la quedó mirando.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica. —El poder de Riddle venía del miedo a la muerte, en su desesperación por evitarla creo Horrocruxes y eso ensució su magia, para tratar de sobrellevarlo se mezcló con criaturas mágicas… Potter por otro lado, fue educado en el dolor, pero cuya fuerza viene desde el amor. —Sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Por eso Draco y Charlie son tan importantes? —Le miró sorprendida.

—Sí, Harry necesita ' _domar'_ esa magia oscura dentro de sí y para ello debe sentirse amado y aceptado o va a sucumbir a ello tal cual lo hizo Riddle. —Sentenció.

—Otro mago oscuro…

—El peor de todos. —Los ojos de Newt volvieron a la normalidad. —Es el amo de la muerte, el mago más poderoso del mundo y en cuyas venas corre la sangre de todas aquellas criaturas sacrificadas por Riddle… Sin maldición.

—Porque él no hizo los pactos… Él los heredó. —Newt asintió.

—Granger no sabe todo esto, pero sabe que la magia de Harry es inestable y oscura. —Newt miraba el agua. —Por eso los domadores somos un peligro, porque dominamos magia que los magos comunes no entienden y si apoyáramos a un lord de estas proporciones… —Pro pudo entender el accionar de Granger, dividida entre el deber y el cariño a su amigo, un peligro. —Granger no quiere una guerra… Pero la tendrá, porque está comandando a los inefables y preparando a los aurores contra Harry Potter. —Pro tomó nuevamente la mano de su esposo y aparecieron en su carpa. —No hablaremos nunca de esto aquí.

— ¿Theseus lo sabe? —Preguntó mientras Newt invocaba pergamino y pluma, escribió frenéticamente en uno y he hizo copias en los otros.

—Theseus lo supo cuando murieron los Potter. —Las cartas fueron enviadas por varias lechuzas. —Él le informó a Dumbledore de su deceso.

—Porque no se lo llevó. —Casi grita. —Ha sufrido tanto…

—Porque confiábamos en Dumbledore, aún lo hago. —Pro no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Dumbledore? El mismo que había usado la varita que juró esconder y que nadie la encontraría, el que abandonó a Potter con una familia de muggles que le odiaba, el que sacrificó estudiantes y profesores en nombre de un bien mayor. —Se lo que piensas, pero Dumbledore adoraba a ese chico más de lo que él mismo cree.

—Yo… No entiendo. —Newt la abrazó. —Pero confió en ti y en Theseus. —Newt la besó, hasta que sintieron a alguien toser tras ellos.

— ¿Molestamos? —Entró Rolf cargando a uno de sus nietos, tras de él venía Luna y Fleur con los otros niños, incluidos los dos bebés y las niñas. —Nos citaste.

—Oh sí, esperemos a los demás. —Sonrió y movió la varita para hacer el salón más grande para todos los invitados.

—Estarás feliz de saber que Draco y Theo despertaron. —Dijo Rolf Newt sonrió. —Pero ya lo sabías ¿no? Theodore no ha reaccionado bien, rechaza tajantemente cualquier tipo de acercamiento físico ya sea Neville o Tobías… Draco por otra parte… Es todo lo contrario, Fleur nos fue a buscar cuando los gemidos se hicieron muy molestos para los niños. —Le sonrió.

—Es normal y esperable. —Asintió Newt mientras las mujeres se habían puesto a conversar junto a los niños. —Draco es mucho más poderoso de Theodore y el contacto físico con sus otras dos partes es mucho más necesario para él que para Nott…

— ¿Por qué? Cuando volvía de los trances solo quería estar con Luna. —Dijo Rolf susurrando para no ser oídos.

—Es el rechazo físico. —Newt miraba a sus nietos pelear por la atención de Louis Weasley. —Hace rato lo creo…

—Crees que Theo fue violado.

—Ah eso… No, de eso estoy seguro. —Rolf le miró sorprendido. —El daño emocional de Nott viene desde mucho antes de Azkaban, probablemente lo hizo para proteger a Tobías. —Los ojos del Rolf se abrieron sorprendido. —Le ayudaremos con eso… Tenemos tiempo con Theodore, él y Neville van a quedarse aquí.

— ¿Y Draco? —Rolf se cruzó de brazos, le costaba pensar en abandonar a Theodore cuando sabía todo lo que había sufrido, probablemente Neville enloquecería de dolor si lo supiera.

—Draco es el niño que abre los ojos y ve que el mundo es maravilloso y brillante. —Newt comenzó a preparar aperitivos. —Quiere olerlo todo, probarlo todo, tocarlo todo… Quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido y la aceptación y el cariño infinitos de Potter y Weasley le están llenando de sentimientos nuevos.

—Porque creo que hay algo que no me estas contando. —Gruñó pero sintió el llamado de su esposa, Newt le sonrió y él ya sabía lo que significaba. —'Todo a su tiempo' —Dijo Rolf girando los ojos.

* * *

Draco dormía abrazado a Harry cuando Charlie volvió, el moreno estaba entretenido viendo un programa de televisión, el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el pelo.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Harry acomodó al rubio sobre su pecho y le cubrió, Draco ni se inmuto y siguió durmiendo, Charlie le cubrió mejor con las frazadas.

—Fleur y los niños no están por ninguna parte… En realidad me demoré porque fui a ver a Nott. —Harry se acomodó a su costado. —No está nada bien…

—Nott llegó bastante mal, no me sorprende que esa unión que tuvieron le perjudicara. —Dijo bostezando. —Draco se quedó dormido y ni se ha movido.

—Debe estar agotado. —Charlie acarició su cabello con cariño. — ¿Tú estás bien? Estuvimos bastante salvajes…

—Estoy bien. —Harry unió sus labios, suavemente como si temiera ser rechazado, Charlie le abrazó.

—Newt quiere juntarnos. —Le mostró la nota. —Sobre si haremos algo por lo de Londres…

— ¿Te molesta si nos quedamos? —Harry estaba muy cómodo y no tenía pensado soltar a Draco, ahora con Charlie en la cama era todo mucho mejor.

—Eres insaciable Potter. —Charlie se quitó la polera y la lanzo a alguna parte, cuando comenzó a quitarse la botas Draco abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa somnolienta a Harry. —Buenas tardes—noches a ti también. —Dijo el pelirrojo mirando al rubio besar a Harry.

—Estoy muy cómodo aquí. —Dijo Draco apretándose a Harry, ambos desnudos bajo las mantas, Charlie se quitó los pantalones, quedando también desnudo.

— ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien? Estuviste… —Charlie se subió a la cama por el lado de Draco, quien al verle solo se lanzó hacía él y le besó.

—Todo bien. —Dijo sensualmente dejando sus manos bajar por su pecho. —Pero. —Su mano siguió bajando. —Siempre podemos estar mejor…

* * *

Hermione estaba cómodamente instalada en el sillón de su casa, leía los informes de los inefables de las muestras de sangre que habían sacado de Harry cuando estaba en coma, habían logrado identificar algunas criaturas de las cuales Voldemort sacó gran parte de su fuerza, pero había una en particular que le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo… Dragones…

De acuerdo a la investigación el—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado había mezclado su poder con criaturas mágicas poderosas para superar el poder de Harry y según las investigaciones, Harry no tendría como ganar, pero no todos sabían lo que había pasado en realidad, ella y Ron habían modificado las memorias de sus compañeros para ayudar a Harry, se mordió las uñas, Harry siempre había desafiado la lógica, siempre saliendo airoso de situaciones donde lo normal hubiera sido el fracaso, lo cierto era que Voldemort era mucho más poderoso que él… Y aún así, habían dado con una solución casi sacada desde el sombrero, aunque el riesgo que habían corrido había sido enorme.

La chica miraba las implicancias mágicas de mezclar la sangre con dragones, generalmente el mago en cuestión terminaba consumido por la magia del dragón y se volvían locos, pero Voldemort lo había mantenido a raya con sangre de unicornio, dejo los papeles en la mesa, nada tenía lógica y ella tenía que ser capaz de descifrarlo o enfrentarían a un nuevo lord, miró la otra carpeta en la mesa, domadores de criaturas mágicas, había algunas fotografías de los domadores que habían sido identificados y que vivían en Inglaterra, le preocupaban sus habilidades.

Sintió como crepitaba la chimenea, se acercó a ver quién era se sorprendió de ver a Lucius Malfoy y sintió miedo, lanzó su patronus pidiéndole ayuda a Ron, pero de todas formas dejó pasar al líder de los sagrados.

—Buenas noches señorita Granger. —Dijo sacudiéndose la túnica.

—Buenas noches a usted señor Malfoy. —Dijo educada mordiéndose la lengua para no hechizarlo. — ¿Qué lo trae a estas horas a mi casa?

—Política ¿Qué más? —Lucius se sentó en el sillón donde había estado, por suerte las carpetas estaban cerradas y Hermione solo las tuvo que coger y enviar al ministerio. —Quiero hacer un trato con usted, por supuesto en favor del mundo mágico. —Le sonrió, la chica sintió como una corriente recorría su espalda. — ¿No se va a sentar? —La chica obedeció a pesar del miedo, esperaba que Ron llegara pronto. —Está claro que usted es una de las personas más importantes en el ministerio en estos momentos, muy inteligente además y la verdad es que mi estadía aquí se ha alargado producto de la mala gestión de su ministro.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Malfoy? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes hubo un tiempo en que Dolores Umbridge era igual que tú. —Hermione se tensó, se sentía ofendida. —Tranquila, al igual que ella a veces hay que hacer vista gorda con algunas cosas desagradables en pos del bien mayor ¿no te enseñó eso Dumbledore? —Apretó los puños, sí, ella había aprendido esa lección pero no le gustaba el tono del rubio. —El trato es simple, dejare embajadores en las empresas de los sagrados, Emil incluso accedió a donar toda una ala al área médica de san Mungo con todos los adelantos de los países bajos, por supuesto a tu nombre, el tuyo no el del ministerio. —Hermione seguía en silencio, eso sonaba bien, que comenzaran a valorarla a ella como Hermione Granger no como amiga del héroe. —Pero quiero a mis sagrados fuera de Azkaban… exílialos… Nos iremos de todas formas.

— ¿Se irían permanentemente? —Lucius sonrió, la chica estaba al menos pensándose la propuesta.

—Para aquellos que están en Azkaban desde la guerra con el—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado sí, se irán y no volverían. —Dijo poniéndose en pie. —Pero Deus y Emil necesitan trabajar aquí. —Hermione lo veía como algo positivo, después de todo a ella no le servían de nada en prisión sino podían expropiarlos.

—Lo pensaré y le haré llegar mi respuesta. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos, sintió la puerta y casi corrió a abrirle a Ron.

—Buenas noches señor Weasley. —Lucius alisó su túnica. —Nos vemos luego señorita Granger. —Ni siquiera miró al pelirrojo y se desapareció.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Ron se cruzó de brazos esperando que la chica respondiera.

—Tal vez… Un aplazamiento de guerra.

CONTINUARA….

Mae Govannen! Feliz año a todos! Llevo varios capis tratando de acomodarme a esta página, era de las veteranas de Slasheaven pero el sistema allá esta con problemas U.u una lástima porque aquí la gente se une a la historia pero no la comenta y al ser así entiendo que un grupo no menor de autoras dejen sus fic a medio a andar. No cuesta nada y es el único sueldo que tenemos ;)

Les cuento también que estoy editando mis historias antiguas que si bien algunas tienen buenas ideas son una adefesio de ortografía XD

Felices fiestas!

Arizú Eiri

* * *

Murtilla: No tenía idea de que eras chilena, sufro contigo por el delincuente que ganó como presidente U.u Respecto al fic… bueno, no muchos sagrados pasarían una prueba de magia, por eso que las hermanas Carrow lo pidieron, un juicio hubiera podido ser manipulable, pero los leones no vieron eso XD

En este capi se encamina un poco más la cosa para entender a Ron y Hermione… aunque lo decisivo viene en el capi 15 :)


	14. Chapter 14: De sanación y dementores

**Domador de criaturas mágicas 14:**

 **Capítulo 14: De sanación y dementores.**

.

.

—NOOOO. —Neville se vio violentamente empujado con la fuerza mágica de Theodore, el Nott se sujetaba fuerte la cabeza mientras su magia repelía cualquier intento por acercarse, Tobías estaba a su lado e intentaba acercarse a su hermano pero al igual que Neville era rechazado.

—Cálmense los dos. —Rolf Scamander entró a la enfermería movió su varita sobre Theodore y este quedó laxo e inconsciente en la cama. —Hizo un contacto a través de legeremancia con Draco no está completamente consciente de lo que hace, cuando despierte avísenme. —Sin más les dejo solos, Tobías se acercó a su hermano pero parecía estar en otro mundo.

— ¿Qué le hizo? —Preguntó alterado el menor de los Nott.

—Encapsuló su magia, para que no siguiera debilitándose. —Neville pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor de Theodore. —No entiendo… ¿Por qué nos rechaza? Malfoy no aleja a Harry y a Charlie ¿Por qué él no nos quiere cerca? —Miró a Tobías buscando respuestas pero el domador no tenía idea a que podía deberse.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos para cuidarle? —Preguntó acercando una silla a la cama y se instalaba junto a su hermano.

—Lo mejor será hacer turnos. —Suspiró cansado, ese día era de no acabar. — ¿Quieres empezar? Yo tengo que ir a ver Fleur y a sus niños. —De cierta forma también necesitaba aire, ser rechazado tan tajantemente por el chico que te gusta no es algo fácil.

—Neville. —Tobías tomó su mano. —Él no está bien… Trata de tener paciencia, Theo no ha tenido una buena vida, él ha sufrido mucho y no sabe relacionarse… Le cuesta mucho acercarse a la gente, por favor. —La mirada de Tobías era intensa y sabía que le estaba tratando de decir algo pero él a esas alturas del día ya estaba demasiado cansado.

—Cálmate Tobías, solo iré a dar una ronda y volveré. —Le dio una sonrisa cansada y salió.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al otro día Theodore estaba exactamente igual a como le había dejado Rolf, Neville estaba sentado en la cama a su lado, acariciando su frente y su rostro mientras trataba de no caer dormido, no quería que Theo despertara y no le viera a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Longbotton miró impresionado a Newt a quien no había sentido llegar, Scamander pasó la varita por el cuerpo de Theodore y aparecieron una lucecitas de colores que Neville no entendió que eran, no era un hechizo de medimagia sino él lo conocería al menos, pero esas luces no le decían nada. —Theodore despertará pronto. —Le sonrió. —Estás algo pálido. —Le hizo ver.

—Me siento frustrado. —Respondió sin mediar palabras, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y Newt siempre le había parecido la persona más confiable de la reserva. —No entiendo, estábamos bien, él estaba cómodo con mi presencia me dejaba acercarme, me besó… —Algo dentro de él colapsó y sin pensarlo se puso a llorar mientras recorría nervioso la habitación de la enfermería. —Dime Newt ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Draco acepta tan fácilmente a Harry y Charlie y Theo insiste en alejarme? —Longbotton no había notado que su magia se estaba alborotando violentamente y reventó los vidrios, se dejó caer derrotado en la silla en la que había estado Tobías antes de mandarle a dormir a la habitación contigua.

Newt pasó nuevamente la varita por Theodore, las luces se convirtieron en líneas continuas de colores que traspasaban el cuerpo del Nott quien se mantenía en placentera inconsciencia, una vez terminó guió a Neville de la mano lo más lejos posible de la camilla.

—Entiendo tu frustración, de verdad la entiendo. —Comenzó Newt sin soltar su mano y traspasándole de su magia para ayudar a calmarle. —Hay cosas de Theodore que le hacen sentir vulnerable… Un millón de cosas en realidad, entre esas su baja autoestima. —Peinó el cabello de Neville tras la oreja y pasó la varita por los vidrios rotos reparándolos. —No te compares con Harry, Draco y Charlie, sus circunstancias son diferentes. —La vista del Scamander se concentró en el chico en la cama. —Neville necesito que te aclares. —El chico iba a reclamar. —Lo necesito en serio, Theodore ha sido lastimado de muchas formas y tengo sospechas de lo que vivió en Azkaban es solo una pequeña parte de su dolor, por eso tienes que ganarte su confianza… Si es lo que quieres, porque si sientes que es demasiado para ti, te pido por favor que le dejes solo. —Neville le miró asombrado ¿Newt le estaba diciendo que debía elegir? —Neville, Theodore puede estar muy enamorado de ti, pero primero necesita conocerse y sanarse, si no estás dispuesto a estar a su lado…

—Lo estoy, claro que estoy seguro de lo que siento… Es que él… —Neville se sintió avergonzado por su pataleta. —Me duele su rechazo. —Dijo finalmente, Newt se puso de pie.

—Piénsalo de esta forma, es cierto él te rechazó pero lo hizo estando inconsciente. —Le sonrió. —Tal vez si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos al menos se lo hubiera pensado. —Acarició uno de sus hombros. — ¿Entiendes que aún hay mucho por hacer verdad? —Neville asintió, ya mucho más calmado después de su explosión mágica. —Bien, les dejo solos.

Neville suspiró y se limpió el rostro de cualquier rastro de lágrimas, finalmente se sentó en la cama de Theodore, donde Erin aún chillaba ocasionalmente indicando que su paciente estaba tranquilo, tomó una de sus manos y la acarició hasta que cayó dormido a su lado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Despertó con el cuerpo cortado y adolorido por la posición al quedarse dormido, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue los ojos apenados de Theodore mirándole, casi suplicándole por algo. —Hola. —Acarició su rostro. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que llame a Newt?

—Estoy bien. —Susurró como contándole un secreto. —Aunque siento como si hubiese corrido una maratón. —Bostezó.

—Según los Scamander estuviste en un trance de legeremancia con Draco Malfoy. —Le contó acariciando su cuello tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor, Nott pareció pensárselo.

—Eso debió ser. —Suspiró cansado. —Tú tampoco has descansado mucho. —Neville iba a restarle importancia cuando un Theodore adorablemente sonrojado le hizo espacio en la cama dándole espacio. — ¿Puedes descansar conmigo? —No había un tono de voz que indicara las intenciones de Theo pero Neville no pudo sentirse más feliz, y se acomodó a su lado pasando los brazos por el cuerpo de Theo cubriéndole.

—Avísame si te molesta o te incomoda. —Dijo acariciando los blancos cabellos, suspirando de placer al poder descansar los músculos.

—Estoy bien así. —Se acurrucó a su lado.

A pesar de que Neville se sentía cansado, no pudo dormir, estaba en un estado de alerta cuidando de Theodore quien se había quedado dormido con las caricias en su cabello, lo bueno era que ahora Theo estaba efectivamente descansado, sintió la puerta y vio a Tobías sonreírle y sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

— ¿Ya está bien? —Dijo mirándole acomodados juntos, Neville sin ser rechazado por Theo, de hecho estaba siendo abrazado por su hermano.

—Despertó y está cansado. —Le contó. —Creo que ahora estará mejor. —Tobías le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Me iré a entrenar entonces, si necesitas algo…

—Te avisaré ve tranquilo. —Tobías acarició el cabello de su hermano y dejó la enfermería, pero minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, quien asomó la cabeza fue Charlie y le sonrió al verle.

— ¿Despertó? —Preguntó sentándose donde había estado el domador, Neville asintió. —Draco también lo hizo esta mañana. —Ambos asintieron conformes.

—Pasaré a revisarle más tarde. —Le dijo Longbotton sin soltar a Theodore que ocasionalmente se refregaba contra su cuerpo.

—Está bien, solo quería saber cómo estaban. —Ambos se giraron al sentir nuevamente la puerta, Rolf Scamander les sonrió.

—Despertaron verdad. —Pasó la varita por el cuerpo de Theodore quien se removió inquieto.

—Está cansado. —Neville acarició su espalda tratando de calmar la incomodidad.

—Es bueno que duerman. —Rolf acarició a Erin quien chilló feliz al contacto. —Íbamos a hacer una reunión, pero lo mejor es que les dejen dormir y mañana nos reunamos en el zoo. —Los dos asintieron. —Charlie con Luna nos llevamos a Fleur y a los niños.

— ¡Oh! gracias. —Charlie miró concentradísimo algo en la ventana.

—Tranquilo, ella entiende que no esperabas tener visitas. —Rolf le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Neville arqueó una ceja. —Tuvieron un ' _encuentro'_ —Le explicó y Charlie se sonrojó, Neville asintió entendiendo a que se referían, pero para él eso de ser tres era tan raro, finalmente ambos abandonaron la enfermería y él por fin pudo dormir, con Theodore entre los brazos y sintiéndose más tranquilo que en los últimos días.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco despertó y sintió un aroma agradable en el ambiente, su estómago rugió y decidió levantarse, se puso unos pantalones al notar que aún estaba desnudo, caminó descalzo a la cocina, ahí estaban Harry y Charlie moviéndose perfectamente sincronizados en absoluta armonía mientras cocinaban, ambos le sonrieron al verle y él les devolvió la sonrisa como el bobo enamorado que era.

—Debes tener hambre. —Dijo Harry tomándole una mano y llevándole al sillón cerca de la chimenea. — ¿Puedes creer que ayer se puso a nevar?

—Creo que ayer estaba ardiendo. —El moreno le dio un beso corto y le acarició el cabello con cariño.

—Lo sé. —Charlie se acercó y besó también al rubio, después ordenó los alimentos en la pequeña mesa junto al fuego.

—Newt va a venir a verte en un rato. —Informó Harry pasándole un té cargado.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaron? —Se estiró como un gato antes de tomar la taza y darle un sorbo.

—Habías pasado por esa extraña conexión con Theodore Nott, creímos que necesitabas descansar. —Dijo Charlie pero se dieron miradas con Harry que le indicaron que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Estamos preocupados rubio. —Le dijo Harry secundando a Charlie y tomándole una mano. —Estuviste como ido… Y cuando volviste a despertar… —Pareció tomar aire, se sonrojó un poco. —Bueno… Estuviste guau, muy caliente… Y lo hicimos toda la noche, pero nos preocupa tu salud. —Terminó mirándole demasiado intensamente, Draco miró fijamente sus ojos verdes y después pasó a los azules de Charlie quien estaba mirándole igual de intensamente.

—Yo… Me siento bien con ustedes. —Susurró un poco avergonzado, el pelirrojo le tomó una mano.

—Cielo, eso es genial, te amamos y para nosotros es maravilloso que seas así de ardiente. —Le besó. —Pero recientemente estuviste en un trance o algo así…

—Lo recuerdo. —Ambos le miraron atónitos. —Vi la estadía de Theodore en Azkaban. —Se los quedó viendo, aún con la taza de té entre las manos. —Pero siento que nada es más importante que nosotros. —Sus ojos brillaron decididos. —Siempre he estado condicionado socialmente a responder de acuerdo a lo que debe ser correcto o bueno para mi familia, he pasado toda mi vida encerrado en una jaula, y ahora… Yo… Quiero... —Draco estiró un brazo acercando a Charlie y les abrazó a los dos. —Quiero ser libre y quiero disfrutar de mi libertad con ustedes.

—Te amo. —Dijo Charlie cubriéndoles a los dos entre sus brazos. —Les amo a los dos y daré mi vida en protegerles. —El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la cabeza a Harry quien apretaba entre sus brazos a Draco. —Una parte de amar Draco es cuidarnos entre nosotros.

—Draco. —Llamó Harry. —Estuviste en trance y tenemos que saber que estas bien. —Acarició su rostro y le dio un besito corto. —Para eso estamos. —El rubio asintió y se cobijó entre ambos.

—Aceptaré la revisión de Newt, aunque sigo considerando que no tengo nada. —Harry sonrió apoyado en Charlie, el pelirrojo suspiró más tranquilo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucius y Theseus estaban acomodados cerca de la palestra del Wizengamot, Granger se preparaba para hablar en el pódium mientras seguían llegando los 'respetables' miembros del tribunal, entre ellos Kingsley quien miró solo un momento a Lucius antes de ubicarse en la esquina más alejada.

La familia Weasley no había tenido permiso para asistir, salvo por Bill, Ron y Arthur quienes trabajaban en el ministerio, vieron como el palco de la prensa describía todo lo que ocurría y ocasionalmente preguntaban algo a algún auror o alguno de los miembros del Wizengamot.

—Preside jefe supremo del Wizengamot Tiberus Runcorn todos de pie. —Dijo un auror indicando que la sesión había comenzado, Theseus estaba nervioso se suponía que podrían pactar un alto a las hostilidades con ese movimiento, al menos hasta que se tomara el tema de Harry Potter.

—Comienza la sesión Matilda Berherld. —Indicó Tiberius, una bruja de unos cuarenta años muy entrada en canas, se acercó al pódium. —Proceda con la moción.

—Mi nombre es Matilda Berherld y soy una de los miles magos y brujas que quedamos sin empleo tras la última guerra. —Lucius se acomodó en su silla, no le gustaba nada que comenzaran oyendo problemas sociales que en teoría podían ser culpa de los sagrados. —Ministro. —La mujer miró a Shacklebolt. —Sabemos que las guerras siempre llevan a la devastación y la ruina pero ya es hora de que se haga algo por la gente que sufre, el nivel de cesantía ya va por sobre el 40% de la población y aquellos que tienen empleos tienen que aceptar condiciones indignas con su salario reducido incluso a la mitad. —La mujer bebió un sorbo de agua antes de continuar. —Y ha llegado a oídos de la población que variadas familias de mortífagos quieren reabrir sus empresas… —Fue imposible escuchar lo que dijo la mujer, porque los gritos en la cámara se hicieron insoportables desde ¡Malditos mortífagos deberían morir! Hasta ¡que habrán las empresas y nos devuelvan nuestros empleos! Lucius no supo cómo interpretarlo, si él hubiera tenido que hablar hubiera podido convencer a la población de que su alternativa era la mejor, pero estaban en manos de Granger y dudaba seriamente de sus habilidades.

—SILENCIO. —Se escuchó a Tiberius llamando al orden. —A la prensa, si no son capaces de atenerse a las leyes de Wizengamot tendrán que irse, señora Berherld ¿Cuál es la propuesta que trae?

—Queremos trabajo señor, pero no nos parece justo que permitan a los mortífagos caminar libre entre la gente decente. —Dijo mirando a Lucius, el rubio alzó las cejas como retándola a seguir hablando. —Es deber del ministerio velar por la seguridad…

—Ya ha visto que no pudieron. —Toda la sala quedo un sepulcral silencio, parecía haber bajado hasta la temperatura y todos los ojos se centraron en Lucius. —Señora Berherld, si lo que está planeando es generar reclamos vacíos no debería haber pedido una cita. —La mujer iba a hablar pero el rubio levantó la mano como quien hace callar a un niño pequeño. —Trae problemas, queremos trabajo… Pero perdón no escuché ninguna propuesta ¿la hay? — Berherld se sonrojó. —Eso creí. —Lucius se apoyó en su mano como si estuviera muy aburrido, Theseus tenía la varita lista pero por suerte el rubio se detuvo ahí, la mujer salió rápidamente de la sala.

—Pido la palabra su señoría. —Dijo Granger y Malfoy la miró un poco más interesado, la chica tomó el lugar de la antigua litigante. —Creo que el señor Malfoy tiene razón en algo, estamos frente a una crisis y necesitamos soluciones factibles, reales, y para ello necesitamos llegar a un acuerdo, de manera personal me he reunido con los sagrados veintisiete. —Tragó duro al decir el nuevo número. —Ellos proponen reabrir sus empresas y que estas sean administradas por Deus Bulstrode y Emil Selwyn, a cambio del exilio permanente de sus familiares desde Azkaban. —Si el ruido había sido mucho con la propuesta de Berherld con lo dicho por Granger fue ensordecedor, costó varios minutos recuperar la calma. —Todos saben que no estoy de acuerdo con algo así. —Lucius y Theseus se tensaron como cuerda de violín. —Pero también estoy consciente del dolor de nuestro pueblo, necesitamos abastecernos de pociones, medimagos, alimentos… Pero fundamentalmente necesitamos devolverles a nuestros ciudadanos su dignidad, su trabajo, el sustento de sus familias. —Granger se detuvo un momento. —Entiendo que no es una medida que nos acomode, son o fueron mortífagos. —La mirada helada de Lucius la dejó paralizada por un momento. —Pero si algo aprendimos con la guerra es a mirar por el bien común por sobre nuestros intereses personales, es por eso que les pido a los honorables miembros del Wizengamot que analicen la propuesta pensando en el bien de la población y no en beneficio propio. —Granger bajó del estrado.

—No dijo nada sobre la donación a San Mungo. —Señaló Theseus junto a Lucius.

—Eso va a quedar como obra suya. —Respondió Lucius, era realmente impresionante de parte de la sangre sucia, era muy plausible que lograra convencer a ese manojo de viejos retrógrados.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —Theseus se quedó mirando al rubio quien negó. — ¿Hay algo más?

—Tienen que liberar a Deus y Emil. —Theseus asintió, eso jugaría muy a favor de las intenciones de los miembros del ministerio y del Wizengamot.

— ¿Hoy?

—Si, en eso quedamos. —Los asistentes se estaba retirando, la prensa estaba alborotada sus vuela plumas escribían frenéticas.

—Malfoy y Scamander. —Llamó uno de los miembros del Wizengamot. —Se les espera en la sala contigua. —Informó y se retiró rápidamente un auror como temiendo ser identificado por los periodistas, ambos sagrados se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la oficina señalada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Lucius. —Se levantó de su asiento el presidente del Wizengamot Tiberus Runcorn y le tendió la mano. — ¿Usted es…?

—Theseus Scamander. —Se presentó y se quedó detrás del rubio, después de todo el genio en política no era él.

— ¿El héroe? Hace décadas que no sabemos nada de usted. —Tiberus trató de sonreír pero se le notaba tenso. —Esperaremos a la señorita Granger… —A penas lo dijo se sintieron unos traquidos en la puerta, Hermione entró y cerró tras de ella. —Creo que ya estamos todos.

— ¿El ministro no estará presente? —Lucius alzó una ceja desconfiado.

—Shacklebolt no se siente bien desde la reunión en Hogwarts. —Dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Malfoy. —Me dio plena facultad para resolver esto. —Theseus sintió una ola fría recorrer su cuerpo y las cosas estuvieron claras, Granger sabía… Ella sabía del problema de Harry. —Les vamos a devolver a sus embajadores financieros pero serán constantemente monitoreados…

— ¿En qué sentido? —Preguntó Lucius luciendo despreocupado pero Scamander sabía que era solo en apariencia. —Digo, ¿van a vigilar como trabaja con nuestras cuentas? ¿Cuál es su vida privada? ¿Revisaran sus varitas? ¿Con que motivo harían eso? Ellos no son ni fueron mortífagos. —Dijo Malfoy copiando las palabras de Granger quien se puso roja en su silla.

—Estarán siendo monitoreados para que solo hagan su trabajo. —Apretó los puños, Theseus sonrió definitivamente la chica era muy inteligente pero le faltaba experiencia para burlar a Lucius.

— ¿Por qué? —Lucius levantó una ceja. —Ellos solo estarán como embajadores financieros no veo porque deban ser monitoreados, podría estar dándome la sensación que lo que quiere es manejar usted nuestro dinero y ya le dije que no estamos dispuesto a ello… Ya ve Londres verdad, así maneja usted las cosas. —Lucius sonrió encantadoramente, Hermione le habría abofeteado hasta sacarle los dientes.

—Malfoy tiene razón Hermione. —Dijo Tiberus. —Después de todo ni Deus ni Emil tienen antecedentes, me parece bien que sean ellos quienes se queden a cargo, he seguido el trabajo de Deus en el continente y ha sido fantástico, justo lo que necesitamos ahora. —Lucius volvió a sonreírle a la sangre sucia que terminó asintiendo.

—Nuestra idea. —Habló Theseus. —Es irnos lo antes posible… Y dejarlos a ellos a cargo de todo aquí, pero necesitamos que nos entreguen a los miembros de los sagrados que siguen en Azkaban. —Dijo tratando de relajarse.

—Para eso debemos esperar la decisión del Wizengamot. —Dijo el presidente Runcorn. —Pero si vamos a soltar hoy a Deus y Emil.

—Con eso estaremos bien. —Lucius se puso de pie. —Al menos por hoy. —Ambos sagrados dejaron la habitación, una vez cerrada la puerta Hermione comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado.

—No hay de otra señorita Granger, tenemos que pactar. —Runcorn se la quedo viendo, su familia era antigua, no tanto como la de los sagrados pero se habían relacionado en más de una vez y Lucius cabreado era algo de temer, no dejaba de sorprenderle que Granger fuera capaz de hacerle frente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco y Theodore estaban sentados frente a Newt que pasaba su varita sobre ellos, Harry junto a Charlie estaba algo nervioso, Neville y Tobías se veían igual de preocupados, Newt terminó de pasar la varita y se puso de pie.

—Chicos quítense las camisas y recuéstense. —Ambos obedecieron dejando al Scamander trabajar con las agujas en sus espaldas, Draco se relajó y cerró los ojos, Theodore era mucho más desconfiado y lanzaba constantes miradas donde Tobías y Neville, como revisando que siguieran ahí. —Bueno en general están bastante bien. —Pareció que todos soltaron el aire que contenían. —De todas formas quiero hablar con Theodore ¿si no les molesta claro? —Dijo mirando a Tobías y Neville.

—Yo quiero ir a ver a Bóreas. —Dijo Draco aún recostado.

—Claro Draco es muy buena idea. —Newt le acarició el pelo con cariño. —Debes hacer que su vínculo sea cada vez más fuerte. —Scamander miró a Charlie y Harry. —Ustedes pueden volver a sus actividades, Draco está en perfecto estado. —Ambos sonrieron y salieron de la tienda; Newt comenzó a sacar las agujas de Draco lentamente notando que su magia estaba muy reestablecida desde que el chico había llegado a sus manos, Draco se vistió y despidiéndose de Newt también salió.

—Tobías ve con Rolf necesito hablar con Neville y Theodore. —El chico asintió no muy convencido pero de todas formas obedeció. — ¿Cómo han estado los dos? —Las agujas en la espalda de Theodore comenzaron a dejar su cuerpo, Neville se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

— ¿Respecto de qué? —Preguntó Neville.

—Sus magias deberían estar más unidas…

—Creo que es mi culpa… Me ha costado adaptarme y mi cuerpo no siempre reacciona como debería. —Dijo Nott mirando algo en el suelo.

—Saben que deben trabajar en eso, Theodore tienes que hablar más con Neville y dejar de asumir las cosas. —Newt movió la varita y les puso una taza de té blanco en frente. —Además quiero empezar tú entrenamiento de domador. —Theodore tomó la taza y asintió conforme. —La idea es dejarte descansar hoy y comenzar mañana.

— ¿No es demasiado pronto? —Preguntó medio asustado Neville.

—No, de hecho nos hemos tardado más de lo que creí. —Les sonrió conciliador. —De todas formas partiremos con cosas simples, además que quiero ver tus ojos. —Nott le miró sin comprender. —Cuando entras en transe tus ojos cambian, y tengo más que claro que has entrado en trance más de una vez ¿cierto?

—No recuerdo las cosas que veo o hago cuando estoy en trance. —Le dijo incómodo.

—Al principio ninguno puede, podrías hablar de eso con tu hermano, Tobías ha estado trabajando con Rolf justamente ese vínculo con su compañero…

— ¿Tobías tiene un compañero? — Preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, se llama Ebert es un Grifo; tú también debes buscar un compañero pero tenemos que ir de a poco, si quieres puedes ir a verles. —Sugirió mirando seriamente a Neville quien había tratado de negarse pero ante el gesto de Newt se quedó en silencio.

—Sí, quiero verlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco salió de la tienda de los Scamander, sabía que tendría algo tiempo antes de que notaran su ausencia, así que caminó lentamente hacía la zona donde estaba Bóreas, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a su alrededor como si no pasara nada, como si no estuviera apurado, no debía alertar a nadie de que lo haría, llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry esperaba que el moreno no se molestara por sacarla sin permiso, increíblemente no había ningún cazador custodiando la entrada de las jaulas, así que simplemente entró.

 _Te tardaste_ Gruñó Bóreas disconforme estirando sus patas delanteras, como sabiendo lo que planeaba Draco.

 _Lo siento, tenía que sacármelos de cima sin que notaran algo raro_. —Sonrío subiéndose a su lomo. — _También lo viste ¿cierto? Mi trance con Theodore_

 _Sí_.

 _Entonces ya sabes dónde vamos_. —Bóreas alzó las alas y despegó, rumbo a Azkaban.

Draco se aferró a su lomo y lanzó un hechizo sobre él y Bóreas para que no pudieran ser vistos, el rubio pensó que sería un viaje largo, pero entonces Bóreas le sorprendió otra vez.

 _Agárrate bien, soy un dragón de viento y no tardaré mucho en llegar_. —Draco no supo bien que pasó, solo que en un minuto estaba sobrevolando la reserva y al siguiente estaban sobrevolando mar abierto, volaron cerca de cuatro horas antes de que Bóreas le dijera. — _Justo al frente_. —Señaló su dragón y el rubio sintió como se le sobrecogía el corazón, Azkaban parecía ser un triángulo de dolor, angustia, oscuridad y magia negra, los rayos del sol parecían alejarse de ese lugar y Draco no quería por nada del mundo que Bóreas experimentara eso.

— _Allá_. —Le indicó un grupo de rocas algo alejadas, Bóreas enfiló hacia la zona indicada. — _Vas a esperarme aquí._ —Dijo una vez bajó del lomo del dragón, quien gruñó disconforme. —Hay un cúmulo horroroso de magia negra y no quiero que te toque… Después que haga lo que vine hacer podrás ir por mí. —Palmeó su cabeza con cariño.

— ¿Y cómo llegarás allá? ¿Nadando? —Su dragón era tan irónico como él mismo en su juventud, pero Draco no respondió, transformó las rocas y parte de la madera muerta del lugar en una pequeña balsa.

—No te acerques… Hasta que veas el cambio. —Bóreas gruñó pero obedeció.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Llegar le costó más de lo creyó en primera instancia, pero una vez logrado se puso la capa de la invisibilidad de Harry, y varita en mano entró en la cárcel, no esperaba encontrarse con los aurores después de todo él había ido a la zona de torre oscura, lugar habitado exclusivamente por dementores.

Sus pasos hacían demasiado ruido contra la roca, así que tuvo que hechizarlos, miró al cielo, oscuro y nublado, los dementores moviéndose vaporosamente por las paredes de la prisión como buscando algo de comer, se le apretó el corazón él había jurado detener su sufrimiento y ahora que sabía cómo hacerlo no se detendría.

Cruzó el patio, ahora vacío, aunque el rubio en sus ocho meses en prisión jamás vio a ningún reo salir allí, corrió por los pasillos necesitaba encontrar la entrada a la torre oscura, la había visto en los recuerdos de Theo pero no lograba dar con ella, sintió mucho frío, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus dientes a castañear, pero no tenía tiempo para dudas, simplemente comenzó a bordear la torre maldiciendo internamente no haber llevado algo más abrigado.

Después de quince minutos de recorrer la torre halló la puerta, identificando cada pasillo y cada puerta por los recuerdos de Theodore, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que Charlie y Harry fueran por él, por fin llegó, reconocía las paredes verdes como avadas y los grilletes ensangrentados, abrió sus brazos.

—Para los que vagan por el mundo porque cuyas almas se han manchado. —Draco movió la varita señalando las paredes donde ahora estaban ocultas las cadenas de los dementores. —quod ad statum infecta redire. —El aire se quedó estancado en su garganta parecía que algo le estaba asfixiando pero no se detuvo, ni detuvo el ritual. —Venia damnatus est qui. —Su magia se alteró, las cadenas de la torre se hicieron visibles, desde las más nuevas en la punta de la torre hasta las más viejas, justo a los pies de Draco. —mutari enim fata quiescere numquam. —Se ahogaba, los dementores gritaban y se arrebujaban en las paredes de la torre, sus gritos infernales hacían eco en las paredes, Draco no podía escuchar nada más, pero las alarmas de la prisión había sonado y estaban pidiendo refuerzos al ministerio. —Non possunt ergo. —Gritó notando como su magia comenzaba a recorrer cada pequeño espacio entre los ladrillos, pulverizando las cadenas que ataban a los dementores, dejando caer sus mantos oscuros y recuperando sus formas humanas, para finalmente desaparecer como fantasmas, Draco se quedó quiero hasta que desapareció la última cadena.

Quedó laxo y de rodillas, lo había hecho, sintió el júbilo dentro de sí miró al cielo y pudo distinguir las alas de Bóreas, estiró una mano y el dragón le agarró entre sus patas delanteras antes de volver a volar, Draco se estaba acomodando en su lomo cuando sintió algo frío en el pecho, miró y solo vio sangre, escuchó un grito lastimero de Bóreas, les habían herido, Draco iba a mover su varita pero un nuevo hechizo le alcanzó y él y el dragón cayeron a las aguas embravecidas del océano.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

Mae Govannen! Lo que dice Draco, esta traducido desde google así que puede estar mal.

Que lo que fue corrompido vuelva a su verdadero estado.

Aquellos que fueron condenados, deben ser perdonados.

Descansen porque su destino jamás debió ser alterado.

Esta historia está casi terminada, voy en el capi 20, pero la verdad ustedes me han quitado las ganas de seguirla, la verdad ha sido súper polémico en los grupos el que se obligue a la gente a comentar, no soy de esa idea… pero es terriblemente frustrante XX te sigue y ni un comentario… traté de volver a Slasheaven pero no puedo ni entrar a la página y bueno en mi frustración trataré de terminar lo que tengo inconcluso y seria. El fandom en español es un asco.

Suzu: he tenido problemas para actualizar y la verdad… falta de ganas, cuesta un montón escribir algo coherente, revisarlo, dejar la ortografía decente y… bueno es lo que hay. (Estoy un poco decepcionada es todo U.u) y si, Charlie es la unión entre Draco y Harry pero aún no sale su verdadera importancia ;)

Nancy: Muchas gracias por notar lo difícil que es armar algo coherente y lógico. Saludos desde Chile.

Guest: Muchas gracias por seguirla :)

Arizú Eiri


	15. Chapter 15:La defensa de ella

**Domador de criaturas mágicas 15:**

 **Capítulo 15: La defensa de ella.**

.

Harry trabajaba con Luna y Rolf en el invernadero, estaban traspasando plantas para su correcto crecimiento, Rolf había llevado a los gemelos quienes felices metían sus manitas a la tierra o se la lanzaban entre ellos, a Harry le sorprendía lo permisivos que eran los Scamander con la educación de sus hijos, aunque se veían felices.

Sintió un leve pinchazo, primero en el pecho y después en la espalda. Trató de cambiar de posición le estaba molestando de veras el pequeño malestar, entonces sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la puerta del invernadero, grande y oscuro sentado sobre sus cuadros traseros estaba Orestes y Harry supo que algo le había pasado al rubio.

Harry trató de acercarse al huargo , pero sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un crucio y terminó convulsionándose en el suelo, Luna que estaba a su lado gritó asustada y corrió a socorrerle, no muy segura de que hacer, Harry gritaba y daba manotazos al aire tratando de calmar el dolor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Charlie caminaba junto a varios cazadores mientras bromeaban sobre el próximo período de incubación de las dragonas, cuando se le instaló una desagradable sensación en el pecho, trató de no darle importancia, pero a medida que avanzaba el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y punzante.

— ¿Estás bien? —Egon puso una mano en uno de sus hombros, Charlie iba a responder, pero sintió como una ola de dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, iba a caer el suelo, pero los grandes brazos de Egon le sostuvieron. Comenzó a convulsionar y a sangrar por la nariz, no escuchó los gritos de ayuda de sus compañeros solo podía enfocarse en el dolor abrasador que recorría todo su cuerpo y entonces lo supo… Como una revelación abrumadora, algo le había pasado a Draco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Newt miraba el cielo como esperando una respuesta, pero esta llegó desde el interior de su tienda, su hijo Rolf le contó del estado de Harry y supuso que Charlie no estaría mejor, se sintió derrotado esperaba poder darle más tiempo a Theseus para arreglar la situación en Londres, pero esto era una declaración de guerra con todas sus letras, Pro salió de la tienda y le tomó una mano.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Pro sabía que no estaba ni cerca de tener el mismo potencial mágico de los Scamander, pero sentía el cambio mágico del ambiente, algo así como se sabe que va a llover, pero no se está seguro cuando.

—Algo le pasó a Draco. —Suspiró. —Tengo que hablar con Theseus. —Porque Newt estaba seguro. Draco no estaba en la reserva, no sentía su esencia mágica en ninguna parte y eso solo le hablaba de la gravedad de lo ocurrido, para que el rubio pudiera irse tan rápido solo había una forma... Montado en un dragón.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Theseus estaba en Malfoy Manor, un sanador estaba revisando a Deus Bulstrode y a Emil Selwyn recientemente liberados en una sesión privada con el presidente Tiberus Runcorn y Hermione Granger. La mirada en el rostro de Deus vaticinaba una lucha intelectual entre él y la chica, entonces sintió un dolor punzante atravesarle el pecho, habían herido a un dragón y le llegó su dolor a través de su lazo con uno de los dragones más antiguos y poderosos vivos, sin pensarlo usó su visión con el tormento negro y lo vio… Bóreas estaba herido y no podía volar, lo normal hubiera sido aparecerse lo más cerca posible del lugar donde estaba el dragón, pero si el compañero de Malfoy estaba así de herido… No era alentador para el propio Malfoy.

—Lucius. —El rubio estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía el sanador, levantó la vista sin mucho interés hacía el Scamander pero algo se le atraganto al ver los ojos de Theseus. —Atacaron a Draco. —La magia de su rubio anfitrión hizo temblar las barreras de la mansión, se descontroló solo de pensar en que su hijo pudiera estar herido. —No puedo verlo directamente a él, puede que esté bien, pero no lo creo, porque abandonó a su compañero y ningún domador se separaría voluntariamente de su compañero. —Todos los sagrados se tensaron frente el despliegue de magia del dueño de casa, lo que les recordó que Lucius era el rey electo de los sagrados por lo tanto su vínculo con la magia primitiva era mejor y más estable que el de los demás.

—Iré con ustedes. —Deus se tambaleo al intentar levantarse.

—¡Por ningún motivo!. —Lucius apretaba fuertemente los dientes y los puños, esta vez los mataría a todos. —Theseus iremos a ver al compañero de mi hijo…

—No podrás acercarte, es un dragón. Iré solo, pero necesito que me tengan rastreado, es posible que me hayan permitido notar el ataque como un medio de atraerme a una trampa. —Theseus se puso de pie, sus ojos seguían siendo los de un reptil y Lucius odió no poder ir. —Lo encontraremos Lucius, esto es una declaración de guerra contra tu yerno… Aunque no creo que ellos lo sepan… aún. —Lucius le puso todos los hechizos de rastreo que conocía además le dio dos trasladores encubiertos.

—Tráeme a mi hijo. —Musitó apenas controlando su magia y sin notar que le estaba dando una orden.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Theseus no responde mi llamado. —Gimió Newt frustrado, sintió como entraban con gran alboroto en su carpa, trato de sonreírles, ambos estaban lívidos. Harry y Charlie no eran muy conscientes de lo peligrosos que se veían, uno junto al otro expeliendo magia y haciéndola casi visible, apretando exageradamente la varita. —Tienen a Draco. —Les dijo suspirando resignado. —Iremos a Londres por él. —Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y salió, Charlie le siguió. —Pro, llama a Rolf.

Harry gritó lo más fuerte que daban sus pulmones, gritaba y su magia se extendía por la reserva, los animales cercanos se espantaron y desde los más pequeños hasta lo dragones sintieron que algo estaba pasando, Harry tenía un aura oscura y se estaba extendiendo por el territorio, pero así como comenzó terminó cuando los grandes y fuertes brazos de Charlie le rodearon.

—Cálmate. —Charlie besó su cabello con cariño. —Le traeremos de vuelta, pero te necesito a mi lado para ir por él. —Charlie sostuvo todo el peso del moreno que lloraba y gritaba de impotencia.

— ¿Por qué Charlie? —Lloró aferrándose a su pecho. — ¿Por qué les pasan cosas malas a toda la gente que amo? ¿Contra quién estoy luchando esta vez?

—Hermione Granger. — Dijo Newt al salir de su tienda y observar a la pareja que estaba en el suelo abrazada llevaba el traje habitual de la reserva y parecía listo para una guerra, Rolf llegó vestido igual. —Ella sabe de tus desniveles mágicos y su relación con la magia oscura, además ha seguido el rastro de los domadores porque cree…

—Que seré un nuevo Lord oscuro con ayuda de los domadores. —completó Harry aun cobijado en los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Sí. —Newt le tendió la mano y les ayudó a ponerse de pie. —Mira, si quieres mi opinión, Granger ha reaccionado como cualquier persona que defiende un sistema establecido…

— ¡ERA MI AMIGA! —Harry gritó y Newt supo que no había sido atacado por su magia únicamente porque Charlie aún apretaba sus brazos a su alrededor. —Debería haber confiado en mí. —Volvió a llorar, el pelirrojo limpiaba sus mejillas con cariño. Newt sonrió, nadie como Charlie para darle estabilidad emocional a esos dos.

—Yo también voy. —Dijo Tobías corriendo por el camino. —Draco y los chicos son mis amigos y no quiero quedarme en las mazmorras otra vez. —Dijo terminando de ajustar su traje de cuero, Newt pareció conforme.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿Cómo sigues amiguito? —Theseus trató de acercarse al dragón, pero Bóreas le mostró los enormes colmillos y le intimidó con una llamarada. —Tranquilo, solo estoy tratando de buscar a Draco Malfoy. —Los ojos de Theseus brillaron, Bóreas pudo distinguir al terror negro tras el domador y terminó bajando la cabeza sumisamente. —Eso creí… Tranquilo, voy a ayudarte a buscarlo. —Puso una mano su cabeza y se apareció en el patio de Malfoy Manor. —La buena noticia era que el dragón había sido atacado por hechizos de magos así que se recuperaría relativamente rápido, la mala era que no le había dicho absolutamente nada de Draco.

Lucius salió corriendo desde la mansión al sentir la aparición y la magia de Theseus, se mantuvo a distancia cuando vio al dragón que lanzaba fuego y se retorcía. Scamander no parecía muy intimidado pero le indicó que no se acercara, los ojos del domador no habían vuelto a la normalidad, el rubio comenzó a caminar en círculos ansioso y nervioso en partes iguales.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El viaje fue más lento de lo que recordaba, Harry estaba nervioso y su magia se salía constantemente de control, Charlie había aplicado varios hechizos calmantes, le abrazaba y susurraba que todo estaría bien, pero siendo honestos ninguno lo tenía del todo claro. Newt y Tobías habían ido a buscar un traslador en Calea Victorei que les llevaría a Londres pero había sido todo tan repentino que tendrían que esperar.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco en Londres? —Preguntó Harry a la nada, en realidad no era una pregunta para nadie en particular, Charlie se sentó a su lado y cogió una de sus manos. —Digo ¿a qué hora se fue a Londres? ¿Estamos seguros que esta allá?

—Se lo mismo que tú, pero confío en Newt. —Dijo dejándose caer a su lado, tratando de controlar su magia, no era bueno unirse a la histeria de Harry.

—Newt está tratando de contactar con Theseus. —Dijo Tobías acercándoseles. —Nuestro traslador sale en una hora. —Harry se veía afligido, Charlie le apretaba una mano, y Tobías se sintió extraño, habían vivido algo similar cuando se habían ido a Rumania solo que esa vez estaban con Draco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucius estaba sobrecogido con la imagen frente a sus ojos. Había escuchado decir a los hermanos Scamander que Draco era un domador y que tenía dos compañeros; una bestia de lobo huargo y un dragón, pero no podía dejar de mirar la magnificencia del dragón, que con movimientos medidos y elegantes giraba sobre su cuerpo, lanzaba llamaradas al suelo entre sus patas y volvía a girar, como buscando acomodarse, era una visión difícil de asimilar y no pudo dejar de pensar que su hijo tendría que haber llegado a Londres montado en él.

—Es el compañero de tu hijo. —Dijo cuándo se acercó al dueño de casa. —Aún no puedo hablar con él, pero no es alentador que se hayan separado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa? —Theseus se quedó en silencio, mirando como el dragón trataba de acomodar su lastimada cola y giraba sobre sí.

—Los domadores jamás abandonaran un compañero, Si pasó... es porque está herido o de plano porque está muerto. —Lucius dejó de respirar, no era posible. Su corazón se detuvo. Draco… Su Draco tenía que estar vivo, tenía que ser feliz, tenía poner el nombre a su hermano y superar los traumas a los que le había expuesto debido a su estupidez. Theseus sintió los cambios mágicos del ambiente, sintió la rabia y la tristeza del Malfoy y al parecer el dragón también lo sintió porque sus ojos se quedaron fijos y escrutadores en Lucius.

 _—'¿Puedes sentir su dolor?_ ' —Theseus se quedó en medio de Lucius y el dragón, la bestia se negaba a hablarle al Scamander, había hecho un pacto con Draco no estaba en su naturaleza aceptar a otro domador, por muy poderoso que este fuera, pero a sus ojos los sentimientos desolados de Lucius lograban traspasar sus barreras, tal vez tenía que ver con que el rubio era el padre de su compañero.

— _Nos lastimaron. Caímos al océano y ahí nos separamos_. —Dijo Bóreas acomodándose en la explanada, no volvió a levantar la vista ni a considerar a los magos, simplemente se durmió con sus heridas.

Lucius comenzó a temblar no había comprendido lo que 'hablaban' pero el solo sentir el halo mágico le hizo sentir perturbado, Theseus le tomó de un brazo para alejarle del dragón. —Si esta así de tranquilo es porque su vínculo sigue activo, por lo tanto está vivo… Lo que no sabemos son las condiciones. —Theseus sentía fuertemente como la magia de su hermano le llamaba, pero no estaba en situación de responder a él. Tomó el rostro del rubio quien no solo no podía dar crédito de lo ocurría sino que sus ojos estaban sobrecargados de dolor. —Lucius. —Le llamó. —No van a matarlo, pero te necesito conmigo si lo quieres de vuelta. —El otro asintió como en trance. —Abre la chimenea.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tobías arrastraba a Charlie y a Harry, ambos estaban como dentro de un sueño, no podían creer como habían cambiado de las cosas en tan poco tiempo,.Harry se veía derrotado el pelirrojo no le perdía pisada, jamás le vio tan decaído, incluso cuando le guerra estuvo en su punto más álgido.

— ¿Estas bien? —El moreno le miró con una expresión extraña.

— ¿Por qué pudimos sentir su dolor pero no saber si está vivo? —Harry le miraba como si él tuviera todas las respuestas y la verdad es que tenía una idea, pero para saberlo a ciencia cierta tenían que hablar con Newt o algún otro domador experto.

—Es la fuerza de la emoción. —Harry alzó la vista desde su asiento, Newt no le miraba directamente sino a unos papeles en sus manos. —Seguramente Draco pensó en ustedes cuando todo pasó y les transmitió su dolor… Pero no sabemos en qué condiciones esté ahora. —Alzó el rostro, se veía serio y cansado, tan alejado de la imagen habitual del domador, Harry suspiró y junto sus manos.

— ¿Sería posible que yo lo sintiera a él? —Newt le dio una mirada indescifrable, la verdad responder a eso sería hipotetizar, nunca habían visto el grado de unión que tenían esos tres y con el poder mágico de Harry era posible si lograba encausar su magia, pero dada la situación actual no estaba seguro si fuera bueno probar ya que si no funcionara eso traería consecuencias desastrosas en la confianza del moreno.

Charlie tomó una mano de Harry, sus ojos se conectaron con una intensidad indescifrable y entonces la magia de ambos hizo temblar las barreras mágicas de la central, parecía que se expandía y de paso hacía difícil el respirar, Newt trató de detenerles pero ya era demasiado tarde, una ola fría les recorrió a todos de pies a cabeza; y así como empezó, se terminó; Harry alzó su mirada y toda la angustia fue reemplazada por rabia.

—Está preso en el departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia. —Dijo suspirando, la magia de Charlie aun envolvía a Harry, protegiéndole.

Newt se les quedó viendo, ahí estaba el balance perfecto. Harry era prácticamente materia oscura, con sangre de dragón herencia de Voldemort; Draco era materia elemental, con su magia de domador que puede romper barreras temporales y Charlie era materia unificadora, el guardián del trío, aquel ser protector que hacía que lograran cosas más allá de sus límites.

Entonces pensó en esa vez que Draco tuvo que ir sin entrenamiento de domador a una misión a buscar a Charlie, había fuego de dragón, la distancia era bestial, pero Draco fue capaz de surcar todas las vicisitudes y llegar a los brazos de Charlie.

Charlie… ¿Qué tipo de magia tenían los Weasley? Tendría que averiguar, definitivamente el pelirrojo tenía más de lo que demostraba, si no, no hubiera sido posible que compatibilizara tan bien con los otros dos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaba junto a Ginny y Luna luchando contra Bellatrix, pero la mortífaga podía con las tres y aún así tenía tiempo de insultarlas, mientras Voldemort se batía en duelo contra Kingsley, McGonagall y Slughorn, entonces todo pareció ocurrir más rápido, Bella envió un Avada contra Ginny que no la mató por cosa de centímetros, entonces Molly gritó.

— ¡Con mi hija no! —Su duelo fue bastante parejo y la verdad nunca había pensado a su ex suegra como una mujer poderosa, hasta ese día en que se enfrentó cara a cara con Bellatrix y la asesinó, al caer la mortífaga, Voldemort se deshizo de sus atacantes y envió una maldición a la señora Weasley, pero un fuerte protego logró separarlos, entonces Harry apareció entre la bruma. Los gritos de felicidad se apagaron rápidamente, pero quedo en el aire '¡HARRY! ¡ESTA VIVO!

Ambos, el Lord oscuro y el león comenzaron a girar por el gran comedor, Harry dio una orden. — ¡Qué nadie intervenga! Tengo que ser yo. —Voldemort comenzó a burlarse; de Dumbledore, de la magia del amor, de los intentos vanos de Harry por detenerlo, mientras él a su vez le relató la historia de Snape, una donde nunca había aceptado servirle y donde plantó la duda respecto del verdadero dueño de la varita de sauco. Una historia que el Lord no logró entender porque no era capaz de amar, y no fue capaz de ver la lógica detrás de las acciones del profesor de pociones, Harry habló de como Dumbledore comenzó a preparar su muerte, para que con ella quedara sellado el poder la varita.

El Lord habló del fallo de ese plan pues él llevaba la varita de sauco, la había robado desde la tumba de su usuario anterior y habiendo asesinado a Snape la varita solo le obedecía al él, Harry apretó la varita de Draco Malfoy en su mano… La varita de Draco Malfoy… Que le funcionó a Harry como si fuera suya.

—La varita aún no funciona apropiadamente para ti… —Harry le explicó que el real dueño de varita de sauco era Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Avada Kedavra! —Gritó el Lord.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Respondió su amigo.

Entonces Harry haciendo gala de su habilidad de buscador agarró la varita de Sauco que había salido despedida por los aires y Voldemort había caído presa de su propio hechizo, entonces Harry había colapsado por el cansancio y exceso de magia utilizada…

.

.

* * *

.

.

O esa era la historia que ella y Ron habían puesto en las cabezas de todos los presentes en el gran comedor ese día, la verdad había sido muy diferente. Harry y el Lord habían comenzado su batalla y su conversación en el gran comedor, pero habían terminado luchando a campo abierto y sin testigos. Voldemort estaba demostrando ser mucho más poderoso que Harry incluso sin sus horrocrux, por lo que recurrieron a un plan desesperado, uno que esperaban no tener que usar pero las circunstancias les obligaron a ello. Crearon un círculo rúnico cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, uno que le entregaría toda la magia del contrincante al vencedor siempre y cuando la batalla fuera entre magos en igualdad de condiciones, por lo que sellaba temporalmente la magia extraordinaria de Voldemort y le dejaba al nivel de su oponente. Era un plan arriesgado, pero no se les había ocurrido otro y los tres amigos habían visto la posibilidad de fracasar, es por ello que Harry había dejado todo en orden, en caso de morir ese día.

Por supuesto Ron como buen ajedrecista que era había trazado un plan. Uno que no era considerado en el hechizo de igualdad mágica al que serían expuestos. Harry era el amo de la muerte, portador de las tres reliquias por lo tanto pudo contar con la ayuda de sus seres amados más poderosos, en ese caso se presentaron los espíritus de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore. Y exactamente como fue planeado, no interfirió con las runas de igualdad, porque Harry no adquirió magia extra sino que fue ayudado por entes más allá de la muerte.

Cuando Harry logró imponerse, el cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente y la magia abrasadora del Lord pasó al cuerpo de Harry, que aguantó el impacto con una expresión de terror y con un grito agónico sin sonido entre los labios.

Tuvieron que actuar rápido, llevaron al moreno a la cabaña de Hagrid y ella personalmente le dio los primeros auxilios desde ahí, aunque en realidad no logró mucho salvó apretarle la mano como muestra de apoyo. Ella estuvo presente cuando el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a oscurecerse y sus ojos se convirtieron en luminosos avadas. Mientras Ron estaba cambiando la versión de la guerra en las cabezas de sus compañeros, Harry convulsionaba y gritaba de dolor provocando violentas explosiones mágicas que aplastaban todo a su alrededor y ella creaba sellos mágicos en su cuerpo que le ayudarían a sobrevivir, fundamentalmente separando su mente de su cuerpo, pero había mucho que no entendían de la magia de Voldemort, información que fue recolectando poco a poco y que aún dudaba estuviera completa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana mágica del ministerio, afuera llovía así que el paisaje era algo triste, ella estaba triste de hecho, al recordar la batalla final y el costo que había tenido, tantas muertes, tanta destrucción…

Estaba en el departamento de misterios, en una de las cientos de habitaciones que en algún momento utilizaban los inefables, contaban con la misma seguridad que el despacho que el ministro, aunque en esta oportunidad fungía como cárcel, miró al chico en la cama, era innegable su belleza, en la escuela siempre había sido guapo. El problema era su actitud de superioridad y sus miradas en menos, se levantó de su cómoda posición junto a la ventana y se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a él y acarició los cabellos platinados de Draco Malfoy, no le habían herido de gravedad pero estaba mágicamente drenado, había de alguna forma liberado a los dementores… Miró el expediente, según los inefables Draco Malfoy había prácticamente exorcizado a los dementores… Entonces le llevó a una nueva pregunta ¿Qué habían sido los dementores? ¿Eran fantasmas? Algún tipo de fantasma destructivo, suspiró y acarició nuevamente los sedosos cabellos platinados.

—Si elimino todos tus recuerdos y sello tú magia podría dejarte vivir en el mundo muggle. —Dijo cansada y entendiendo la estupidez que había dicho, era arriesgado, siempre habría posibilidades de que recuperara su memoria y ella no podía arriesgarse con la situación como estaba ahora.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido una constante en sus vidas. En la de Ron y Harry era algo así como su antítesis, el chico era hermoso, con mucho dinero e influencias, además de un hijo amado y poderoso. Ellos habían sido los marginados, Ron el representante de la pobreza, Harry de la carencia afectiva y ella… Ella no era nadie en el mundo mágico. Supuso que eso mismo les había unido, si Harry no hubiera perdido a sus padres en la guerra contra Voldemort era muy probable que la historia hubiera sido otra, tal vez Harry hubiera escogido a Draco cuando le tendió la mano a los once años.

Volvió a sus recuerdos, con las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de Harry era negra y un halo de magia cubrió toda la escuela, los ojos de su amigo centellaban como avadas pero además había pasado de verde a rojo y de vuelta al verde, no tenía como saberlo pero intuía que lo estaba perdiendo, con toda su habilidad e inteligencia no supo prever que eso era posible. No sabía qué hacer, si las cosas seguían así Harry destruiría todo Londres, necesitaban más tiempo y fue justamente lo que hizo, creo un sello temporal en el cuerpo de su amigo y le dejó un limbo de tiempo para así buscar una forma de sellar toda esa magia oscura a su alrededor.

—Harry luchó hasta la extenuación contra Lord Voldemort. —Dijo a la prensa junto a Ron quien estaba igual de cansado y colapsado que ella. —Está en coma… Pero tengo fe en que despertará, él se caracteriza por lograr los imposibles, tengan fe… Él volverá.

No fue atendido en San Mungo por órdenes suyas, le contó la verdad a Kingsley y este les permitió trabajar en el departamento de misterios junto a los mejores inefables. Harry seguía suspendido con la magia sellada, por su bien y el de la comunidad mágica, había trabajado mucho, había leído mucho más, sacaron todas las muestras necesarias y aun así, no podían entender qué tipo de magia había mezclado Voldemort a la suya, no tenían como saberlo por lo tanto no sabían contra que estaba luchando Harry… A pesar de todo el trabajo, los sellos y la medicina mágica, Harry despertó solo, al parecer había asimilado su nuevo y excesivo poder y solo tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo.

En ese contexto Hermione y Ron habían sido convocados por el Wizengamot para ayudar en los juicios y la reconstrucción, ellos dictaminaban quien había sido amigo o enemigo, les pasaron las listas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y habían sometido a un escrutinio público a todas las familias involucradas. Hermione quería hacer justicia pero una justicia real, no como la que implantó Fugde o Umbridge, ella quería hacer del ministerio un baluarte de honor, moral y justicia, entonces la Orden del Fénix le entregó a ella junto al ministro las cartas de Dumbledore y Harry, conjunto a ello, toda la investigación que el viejo director había dejado establecida de cómo podrían rearmar el mundo mágico de forma más rápida posible.

Para ella eso fue un insulto. Dumbledore escribía que debían hacerse pactos con los mortífagos menos poderosos pero los más ricos, describía también como proveerse de ingredientes de pociones y a que personas recurrir en el continente, el nombre de Deus Bulstrode escrito en mayúsculas le cayó mal al estómago, no era parte del nuevo ideal negociar con asesinos, así que simplemente habían dejado los dictámenes de Dumbledore en un cajón… Junto a la enorme carta de Harry indicado que liberaran a los Malfoy.

Al despertar Harry había estado varios meses aislado, necesitaban estar seguros de que era Harry y no Voldemort en su cuerpo, después tenían que comprobar que no quería ser un nuevo Lord. Hermione sabía que su amigo se había molestado con ella por eso, todas las pruebas y exámenes a los que era sometido para demostrar que era confiable le irritaban, la actitud curiosa de los inefables tampoco ayudaba, Harry se sentía un conejillo de indias y rápidamente dio muestras violentas de que si no le dejaban marchar verían como había destruido al Lord, Hermione se espantó pero terminó claudicando, tenía mucho por hacer en el ministerio y la crisis económica estaba dejando notar su inexperiencia, recordó que por aquel momento Draco Malfoy ya estaba en Azkaban y el desabastecimiento se estaba dejado sentir, necesitaban un símbolo de unidad y nadie mejor que Harry para representarlo.

Tal como se pensó, la vuelta de héroe calmó los ánimos, la gente le quería y le seguía, gracias a él el ministerio logró poner en marcha variados proyectos sociales que de otra forma hubiesen sido rechazados, como el extender los horarios de trabajo durante un tiempo (medida muy impopular pero necesaria)

Suspiró, se levantó y paseo por la habitación, ella sabía que le había fallado a su amigo, pero es que no podían simplemente perdonar a todos los hijos de mortífagos que dijeron actuar para defender a sus familias, no pudo aceptar la carta de Dumbledore y la de Harry. Ella quería justicia y no era justo que familia como los Greengras se hubieran librado de Azkaban y que mantuvieran su riqueza, tampoco era justo ese bloqueo comercial que sufrieron desde el continente.

Ella en persona había ido a hablar con una delegación a Suiza encontrando sus posibles tratos bloqueados por Lucius Malfoy, apretó los puños, si mataba a Draco ahora Lucius recibiría en parte la humillación que sintió cuando el ministro Suizo la miró de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No puedo creer que el ministerio inglés no nos tome en serio! —Dijo el embajador Suizo nada más llegar había estado esperándola en una butaca de la que se levantó cuando la vio llegar. — ¡Enviar de embajadora a una sangre sucia! —Apretó los puños, ni siquiera miraron su proyecto, no preguntaron su nombre ni su preparación, ellos solo dijeron ' _Sangre sucia'_ y solo pudo recordar los ojos grises llenos de odio de la primera persona que le llamó así, cuando solo tenía doce años.

Con el tiempo entendió que las grandes familias se habían aliado para generar un bloqueo económico contra el nuevo gobierno, ardió en furia al enterarse, pero no se rindió y volcó todas sus fuerzas en recuperar la economía local, todos esos burócratas de mierda se arrepentirían de mirarla por sobre el hombro.

Volvió a mirar al rubio en la cama, tenía un hechizo que avisaría cuando despertara y también tenía una cadena en uno de sus tobillos que le impediría escapar, ella sacó la varita, sería tan fácil matarlo y quitarse un problema de encima… Un domador menos.

Domador, casi saboreo la palabra ¿Qué eran los domadores? Solo tenía preguntas en la cabeza ¿Qué tan poderosos eran? Le habían reportado que Malfoy había llegado montado en algún tipo de bestia, pero nadie pudo distinguir que era, y estaba eso también… Hermione miró la capa de la invisibilidad de Harry ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía la capa? Eso solo podía significar que Harry se la había prestado… ¿Eran tan amigos ahora que él le prestaba lo único que le quedaba de su padre? No, no era posible, Malfoy debió robarla, apretó la varita, Malfoy no era una buena persona, había dejado entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, se había salido con la suya en Azkaban y se había ido a Rumania… Merecía morir… Pero ella no podía, no era una asesina como él, bajó la varita.

—No sabes la suerte que tienes de que yo no sea como tú. —Volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana. Esta vez repasando lo que sabía de los domadores, eran magos con características increíbles, no había sangres sucia, sino como máximo había reportes de mestizos, en teoría podían hablar con criaturas mágicas, y hasta ahí llegaban las certezas. No eran muy sociales, de hecho preferían alejarse de las ciudades y vivir austeramente… ¿Por qué? Porque gente con tanto talento decidía vivir alejados de los lugares donde podrían ser de gran influencia.

Francia les había enviado un informe, antes del bloqueo brutal al que fueron sometidos debido a la influencia de Narcisa Malfoy, quien estaba residiendo de forma permanente en Paris desde que fuera la única Malfoy sin poder ser juzgada, el informe indicaba que los domadores preferían vivir en bosques, pantanos y montañas, acudían a ayudar si el ministerio así lo solicitaba pero estaban cada cinco años sometidos a un censo mágico que permitía controlar que sus habilidades no habían sido 'mal' utilizadas.

Por otro lado, en Alemania se hacía una vez al año un llamado masivo a los domadores para ser parte del departamento de inefables o para el control y protección de criaturas mágicas, tenían alrededor de veinticinco domadores trabajando activamente… Pero el informe también indicaba que por lo menos un mes al año, estos debían aislarse de la sociedad. Raro. Por donde se mirara.

Pero con la creciente crisis y el enfrentamiento con los sagrados lamentablemente su investigación y sus proyectos sobre el control de los domadores tendrían que esperar. O tal vez aprobar la solicitud de Ron y llamarlos a alistarse en el ministerio so pena de muerte sino aceptaban.

— ¿Aceptarías Malfoy? Trabajar bajo mis órdenes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

Mae govamen! Espero que todos estén muy bien… y bueno o prometido es deuda, este capi ha sido escrito y revisado al menos unas 20 o más veces, espero que se entienda y de paso conocen un poco más de la historia de Hermione :)

Besos a todos

Espero que la historia les siga gustando… espero teorías respecto de quien es o cual es el rol de Charlie ;)

Besos a todos

Ari

 **Suzu**

Me da mucha pena Slasheaven porque comencé a escribir ahí (historias muy malas por cierto, aunque les tengo cariño) al parecer la van a arreglar :) eso me hace feliz  
Respecto a Charlie (es malo que sea un comentario público pero aquí va una pista) tiene que ver con los hermanos Peverell XD espero teorías corregir el capi 17 está siendo muy difícil.

Bueno… a Draco lo extrañaran por este capi… y tal vez el siguiente XD

 **Guest**

Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar… y ayudarme con esta página que no me es muy amigable XD

 **Ninechan**

Hola! No sabes como te entiendo, el trabajo consume mucho tiempo, pero gracias por seguir la historia, espero que arreglen pronto slasheaven y subiré todo ahí también :)

 **CuquilLuna**

Bóreas está bien… lo prometo, como activista en la protección de los derechos de los animales (reales e imaginarios) no le haría daño :)

Referente el fic, siempre que subo una historia o la tengo terminada o está casi lista… aprendí la lección de no subir nunca más algo que puede quedar sin inspiración XD

 **Gise**

Este capi responde tus dudas! Ahora saben porque Hermione ha hecho lo ha hecho :D tan loca no puede estar, es el icono femenino de JK pero hay veces que les toca cambiar un poco XD


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Es Harry Potter?

**Domador de criaturas mágicas.**

 **Capítulo 16: ¿Es Harry Potter?**

.

.

El día amaneció nublado, la noche anterior había caído un aguacero que con el pasar de las horas se había transformado en una nevazón incomparable, lo que había aumentado la cantidad de refugiados, Kingsley había tenido que dejar una torre del ministerio para las familias que habían perdido sus casas durante la guerra y la cifra de refugiados se triplicó con la caída de la nieve, Londres no estaba preparado para el invierno.

En medio de todo el caos comenzaron los reclamos a viva voz y la gran pregunta ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? Los refugiados querían explicaciones ¿Cuánto tendrían que esperar para que el ministerio comenzara a tomarse en serio el reconstruir las ciudades mágicas devastadas durante la guerra? El desabastecimiento en San Mungo se hizo crónico, los sanadores hacían lo que podían con hechizos, pero no había pociones ni ingredientes para prepararlas.

—Queridos ciudadanos. —Saludó la voz de Hermione por el altoparlante del ministerio y en las zonas mágicas más importantes como Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon. —Sabemos y entendemos de su dolor, es por ello que abriremos una nueva ala de urgencias en San Mungo, con la mejor tecnología mágica y en pos de ayudar a nuestros enfermos. —Hubo una ovación colectiva, Kingsley no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿de dónde había sacado Hermione esa idea? Mentirles a los magos era mucho peor que guardar silencio. —Comenzará a operar a partir de mañana, sabemos que se vienen tiempos difíciles pero así como enfrentamos al Lord ahora debemos mantenernos unidos, Londres se levantará, siempre lo hace... A pesar de los intentos de boicot que hemos recibido de ciertos sectores. —Finalizó el discurso, la gente pareció calmarse con sus palabras, al menos indicaba que estaban haciendo algo, el ministro de dirigió con paso decidido al despacho de chica, entre sorprendido y preocupado.

—Es que te has vuelto loca. —Gritó nada más abrir la puerta, Hermione aún tenía el micrófono frente a ella. — ¿De dónde sacaremos…?

—De la liberación de Emil y Deus. —Suspiró. —El mismo Emil Selwyn está transportando las cosas desde Suecia. —Informó, Kingsley se la quedó mirando como midiendo si estaba diciendo la verdad, terminó sentándose frente a la chica.

— ¿Cuándo pactaste esto? —Preguntó cansado, masajeando el puente de su nariz, aunque no negaría que tenían que comenzar a verse mejoras sino querían un golpe de Estado o peor una guerra civil.

—Estabas muy afectado por el juicio de magia al que te sometieron los sagrados. —Dijo mirándole fijamente, aún estaba ese asunto pendiente y ella quería que él le contara que había pasado dentro de ese círculo mágico, también había querido que Harry le contara como había sido a batalla directa con el Lord pero su amigo no dicho ni una palabra.

—Es algo difícil de compartir. —Dijo el ministro viéndose empequeñecido en su asiento. —Hiciste bien. —Dijo después de unos minutos.

—Creo que por muy molesta que esté con la idea tendremos que aceptar la propuesta de los sagrados. —Kingsley la miró impresionado. —No soy de la idea de aligerar la justicia, pero no es bueno tenerlos caminando por Londres, lo mejor es que se vayan y para eso tenemos que exiliar a sus familiares… De todas formas Azkaban es una mala broma ahora. —Resopló, Ron la estaba teniendo difícil, había pasado años preparando aurores ante el posible escenario de luchar contra Harry como Lord oscuro y ahora debía emplear a sus aurores elite en resguardar la cárcel, pues a Malfoy se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de liberar a los dementores.

— ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? —Se preguntó el ministro poniendo en palabras lo que ella llevaba días cavilando. —Digo nunca supimos mucho de los dementores, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que eran, pero Malfoy los liberó… ¿Estaban atrapados entonces? Es que ellos podían salir de azkaban… ¿Recuerdas cuando atacaron a Harry en Privet Drive?

—Estoy igual de asombrada que tú, pero Malfoy ha estado en observación y no tenemos reacción. —Dijo la chica mostrándole el informe de los inefables, los ojos de Shacklebolt se abrieron cuan enorme eran.

— ¿Lo atacaron? ¿Está herido? —Solo imaginar la furia de Lucius Malfoy, el rey le hizo temblar, él era un hombre fuerte, o se creía valiente, pero la percepción que tenia de sí mismo había flaqueado frente a su reciente juicio por magia.

—Sí, fue herido poco más arriba del corazón… Está vivo si es lo que te preocupa, de hecho creo que está en un trance como el que vivió durante su prueba de domador. —Dijo la chica sin dejar de notar las reacciones de su jefe, definitivamente algo había cambiado en él tras el juicio por magia, tocaron a la puerta, su secretaria asomó la cabeza.

—Señorita Granger, el informe sobre Ollivander. —Pasó y lo dejó en la mesa, Shacklebolt ni siquiera la notó.

—Mandé a pedir un informe sobre Garrick Ollivander porque el profesor Slughorn dijo que apeló su carta de traición señalándolo a él y que Lucius dijo algo de protección completa. —Dijo ojeando el informe, pasando las páginas le mostró una foto de la casa de Ollivander y de la tienda, ambas lucían como nuevas y de hecho parecía como si nunca hubieran sido destruidas, como ocurrió durante la guerra, Shacklebolt miró impresionado.

— ¿Lucius le está ayudando?

—Es lo más probable, creo y con esto estoy haciendo una hipótesis, que Lucius se siente culpable de lo que paso con Ollivander en su propia casa. —Cerró levemente los ojos al recordar su corta estadía en Malfoy Manor siendo torturada por Bellatrix. —Fue torturado directamente por la mano de Voldemort quien estaba buscando la varita de sauco y después fue abandonado a su suerte en las mazmorras de la mansión.

—Es bueno saber que al menos está bien. —Dijo Shacklebolt sin comprender del todo a donde quería llegar Hermione.

—Draco Malfoy tiene una deuda de vida con Garrick Ollivander. —Dijo Hermione cavilando. —Puede que incluso sea al revés, no respondió el llamado de los sagrados pero aun así Lucius le protege… ¿Por qué crees que sea? —El ministro la miró y arrugó el ceño.

—Quiere una varita…

—No una… Quiere la varita… Esa que Harry perdió en Hogwarts y que Ollivander tuvo oportunidad de revisar para autentificarla frente al Lord, creo que Lucius lo está financiando para crear una nueva varita de Sauco. —Soltó mirando seriamente al ministro.

—Lucius está sujeto a ley de los sagrados, como su rey esta incluso más controlado que el resto del grupo, ser el rey es un honor pero también limita…

—No la quiere para él… —Y se miraron como si Voldemort hubiera vuelto.

—Es para Harry.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Abre la chimenea. —Le había dicho Theseus pero después había entrado en trance, miró por los ventanales de cierta extraña manera le daba tranquilidad ver al Dragón de Draco, era una constatación de que seguía vivo, no sabía porque pero lo pensaba aunque fuera una idea irracional.

Entonces las barreras de la casa temblaron, Lucius se acercó a la chimenea y vio el rostro sorprendido de Charlie Weasley, le dejo pasar frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué hacía el puto cazador en Londres? Oh cierto no había cumplido su misión de proteger a Draco y ahora probablemente iban por él, esperaba que Potter arreglara su error; tras Charlie entró Newton y después de él Tobías y Harry, el único que sonreía era Tobías.

—Buenas Tardes—Noches señor Malfoy. —Dijo Tobías sonriendo pero pasando rápidamente de el al ver al dragón a través de la ventana. —Hablaré con él. —Informó saliendo al jardín.

—Estúpido tiene un lazo con Draco no va…

—Es un camaleón. —Le informó Newt y Theseus se quedó mudo. —Es lo mejor que tenemos para saber que pasó. —Newt le tendió la mano al señor de la casa, Potter parecía intimidado, la última vez que se había encontrado con Lucius había sido en la reserva cuando junto a Charlie, le habían literalmente, robado a Draco de entre los brazos. —Sabemos dónde está Draco pero no tenemos idea de cómo llegar.

— ¿Dónde…?

—Está preso en el departamento de misterios en el ministerio de magia. —Repitió Harry lo que había dicho a los demás en la zona de trasladores. —Al parecer esta inconsciente.

—Está vivo. —Fue todo lo que dijo Lucius, calmando su corazón y su magia, pero una nueva sensación se apoderó de él, venganza, sus ojos se perdieron la expresión preocupada tornándose de hielo, Harry sintió algo extrañamente familiar en su magia y no se contuvo, estiró un brazo, tomó la muñera izquierda de Lucius quien le miró entre curioso y molesto, iba a obligar a Potter a alejarse pero la magia que le atravesó le dejó tieso en su lugar… Como si fuera… Como si fuera...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucius abrió los ojos, la luz era demasiado potente y tuvo que cubrir su rostro, sintió algo helado en su frente y una botella en sus labios, la sensación helada del agua bajando por su garganta le supo a gloria. Una mano acariciaba sus cabellos con parsimonia.

—Sé que no estás muy estable como para hablar así que solo interrúmpeme si me equivoco. —Supuso que era Newton Scamander, por el parecido con Theseus y por esa aura de mago viejo y bonachón, era el maestro de Draco, suspiró tratando de indicar que le había entendido. —Cuando Harry te tocó, te desagradó, la reacción natural hubiera sido alejarse, pero ya te habías sentido así antes… Un tipo de magia agresiva que te quita la voluntad y aplasta tú propia magia de forma violenta, aniquilando tú voluntad. —Sintió los dedos fríos del domador recorrer su brazo izquierdo y delinear la marca oscura. Quiso girar sobre su cuerpo y mirarle a la cara, solo hubiera visto los ojos ambarinos que los domadores tomaban al entrar en trance, Newt lo sabía, sin Draco, Harry perdería rápidamente el control, tenían que recuperarlo… Era apremiante… Era fundamental. —Es la magia de Tom Riddle ¿verdad? —Lucius soltó sin querer un gemido lastimero, así que sí había sido eso, esperaba haberse equivocado, se removió inquieto las manos de Newt le dejaron un su posición. —Harry es poderoso… Muy poderoso, y tú hijo y Charlie le dan estabilidad…

—Potter derrotó al Lord… Su magia… No debería…

—La magia nunca muere. —Sentencio Newt poniéndose de pie. —Mucho menos una tan corrupta y agresiva, el miedo de Riddle de morir pasó a un plano más allá de lo físico, quiso vivir aunque su portador, el mago, hubiera muerto…

—Se adaptó. —Lucius rogó para que eso no fuera cierto, de ser así Draco estaba en peligro.

—No. —El rubio esta vez abrió los ojos a pesar de la incomodidad, encontrándose en su propia habitación, con Newt sentado en su cama poniéndole compresas frías en la cabeza. —Harry la domó, evitó que se convirtiera en energía destructora encasillándola en su propio cuerpo, Draco y Charlie le han ayudado a modificarla, a domarla de cierta forma. —Newt se puso de pie, miró a Bóreas desde la ventana. —Esa magia te reconoció. —Le miró sin ningún tapujo el brazo izquierdo, donde la marca oscura estaba difuminada pero seguía ahí. —Te reconoció como su siervo y ahora Harry necesita ayuda para salvar a Draco y para eso… —Se detuvo, no quería decirlo, pero si Harry activaba el vínculo mágico de la marca tenebrosa nada le detendría en el camino de la oscuridad.

—Yo… Reuniré a los sagrados. —El rubio se sentó en la cama con dificultad, sentía que Potter le había robado la energía. —Vamos a traer a mi hijo y Potter no va a salirse de control. —Trató de ponerse de pie, Newt le tendió un brazo.

—Es bueno ser optimista. —Sintieron a alguien tras la puerta, Bill entró pero se quedó a una prudente distancia, les dio una mirada apenada.

—Lucius, Sayre reunió a los sangrados quiere vincular a los herederos que faltaban con sus apellidos. —Informó casi sin pestañear y sin quitar la vista del rostro del rubio.

— ¿Hay algo más? —Inquirió el rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el pelirrojo estaba nervioso.

—Recibí un patronus de Ginny…

—Se están preparando. —No fue una pregunta, pero no fue necesario dar más información.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione tardó en reunir a la orden a la fénix, y acomodarlos a todos en el salón de la sala de los misterios fue otro lío, además estaban los líderes de los inefables, y los jefes de departamento en el ministerio, además de representantes de todas las áreas de los aurores, era una gran asamblea y no era para menos con la información que tendría que dar.

—Los reuní para contarles los que va a pasar en las próximas horas. —Dijo Hermione aplicándose un sonorus en la garganta y sin mirarles directamente, estaba pendiente de un espejo que estaban instalando a su lado que mostraba todo lo que ocurría en la habitación de Malfoy, hechizado para que solo ella pudiera ver a través de él, era una forma de controlar que pasaba en la habitación del rubio debido a que no todas las personas en la reunión le inspiraban confianza, sabía que había algunos que no estaban de acuerdo con su proceder, como Ginny, Hagrid y Andrómeda, pero ahora era el minuto de unirse y para eso tendría que contarles le historia completa.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Harry? —Preguntó McGonagall y la chica asintió viéndose derrotada y cansada.

—Hay algunas cosas que no saben, que tienen que ver con la forma en como Harry derrotó a Voldemort. —Hubo murmullos y estremecimientos ante la mención del nombre. —Harry cambió después de eso… Creo… Quiero creer que está confundido…

— ¡Oh por merlín niña! habla claro. —Se quejó Andrómeda.

—Harry no tenía el poder mágico para vencer al Lord. —Dijo Ron apoyando la decisión de Hermione, ya era hora de que todos entendieran que estaba pasando. —Creamos… Un círculo rúnico de igualdad…

—Eso es magia oscura. —Gritó algún auror, Ginny no daba crédito a lo que oía, ella había estado ese día en el gran comedor y no había visto nada de eso, pero dejó que su hermano y Hermione siguieran su historia, tenía que saber que era lo que querían lograr.

—Lo sabemos. —Dijo Hermione. —Pero ya habíamos destruido todos los Horrocrux y aun así Harry no era capaz de vencerle, todo nos indicaba que Harry moriría sin lograr su misión. —Cayó un silencio de ultratumba. —Él no podía hacerlo solo… Conjuramos las runas de la igualdad cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y modificamos las memorias de todos los estudiantes y profesores de la escuela. —Los miembros de la orden no podían creerlo.

—Eso fue relativamente fácil una vez que supimos que lo queríamos que vieran. —Dijo Ron. —Les implantamos una batalla, y le dimos un final feliz…

—Uno que no explicaba porque Harry entró en coma. —Dijo Hagrid entendiendo varias cosas raras que habían pasado en bosque tras la batalla final. —Ustedes…

—Estábamos protegiendo a Harry. —Dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

—Y buscamos una forma de ganar de la guerra de una forma favorable para nosotros. —Secundó Ron.

—El problema es que al crear al círculo…

—El vencedor se queda con la magia del derrotado. —Chilló McGonagall escandalizada, por eso estaba prohibido, era como robar el alma de otro mago ¿Cómo era posible que pasara en su escuela y ella ni enterada?

—Harry es el amo de muerte, tiene la capa, la piedra y en ese momento, tenía también la varita de sauco. —Les contó Ron sentándose en el suelo. —Mi plan fue simple, dentro del círculo Harry tendría una oportunidad, pero para lograr eliminar la distancia entre la experiencia usamos las reliquias. —Ron de repente parecía mucho mayor, miraba sus manos como buscando respuestas. —No sé muy bien que pasó dentro, el círculo lo engulló todo y no pudimos ver nada más, me dedique a crear los recuerdos que fueron implantados en los cerebros de cada uno.

—Los recuerdos están bloqueados pero puedo romperse el sello con una palabra clave. —Dijo Hermione. —No teníamos pensado invocarla jamás, debido a que puede que no todos puedan aguantar la presión de la magia utilizada… Pero si con eso nos creen…

—No es lo importante. —Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, como recomponiéndose rápidamente. —El problema es que pensamos que Harry podría manejar la magia del Lord y al parecer no ha sido así, se alió con los domadores y ahora buscan controlar Londres.

—No solo los domadores. —Dijo Hermione. —Están también los sagrados… veintisiete. —Dijo mirando cautelosa a Kingsley. —Harry se reunió con el grupo más poderoso de sangres pura y les ha avalado los planes de control sobre Inglaterra.

—El bloqueo económico y el desabastecimiento es probablemente un plan suyo también. —Dijo Ron apretando los puños, era difícil de creer, su amigo, su mejor amigo detrás de todo, pero todo indicaba ello.

—Hace poco logramos dar con una de las piezas más importantes de su plan… —Dijo Shacklebolt. —Intentaron violar Azkaban.

—No puedo simplemente creer que Harry esté detrás de todo esto. —Dijo Ginny como sin querer dar crédito a lo que decían, no podía ser así, ella le había visto… En la reserva, conversando con su hermano, no arguyendo planes oscuros.

—Sé que es difícil de creer. —Dijo Hermione. —Pero tenemos pruebas. —La chica movió la varita y pudieron vislumbrar un dragón, el murmullo de asombro fue colectivo. —Miren por favor. —La castaña detuvo el recuerdo que le había dado uno de los aurores de Azkaban. —escuchaban pisadas pero no podían ver a nadie, entonces la prisión había comenzado a temblar.

—Eso no significa nada… —Dijo Andrómeda, a quien cada vez se le hacía más inverosímil el relato.

—Era Draco Malfoy. —Silencio total, Ron sacó algo entre su ropa. —Con la capa de la invisibilidad de Harry. —Ron se veía triste. —Harry envió a Malfoy a la prisión… ¡Montado en un dragón! Para sacar a los mortífagos. —Kingsley le puso una mano en el hombro a Ron.

—Entiendo que no es fácil de asimilar para nadie. —Dijo aplicando un sonorus en su garganta. —Pero tenemos pruebas de que magia de Harry fue contaminada en ese ritual en la última batalla de Hogwarts, además… Los domadores… ¿Qué sabemos en realidad de ellos? Y los sagrados ¿No les parece raro que llegaran justo antes de la crisis máxima? —Varios murmullos entre los asistentes.

—Tenemos a Malfoy. —Dijo Hermione.

— ¡Mátenlo! —Gritaron algunos

—Apliquen Veritaserum. —Dijeron otros.

—Creo que nos estamos precipitando. —Dijo McGonagall llamando a la calma. —Todo puede ser una terrible coincidencia. —Esperó a que se calmaran los ánimos. —Harry tiene derecho a defenderse.

—Hay una enorme posibilidad de que no sea Harry. —Suspiró el ministro. —Cuando Harry cayó en coma estuvo siendo monitoreado aquí, en el departamento de misterios, me gustaría escuchar su opinión doctora Sadler. —Una mujer mayor se puso de pie y sacó varias cosas de una carpeta y fue proyectándolas con su varita para que todos pudieran verlas.

—Según mi propia investigación, y de acuerdo a las muestras de sangre que obtuvimos que Harry Potter, es muy posible que el chico este muerto. —Corrieron las voces alarmadas, Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar de dolor. —Su magia no es la misma que teníamos en el registro… Para los que no lo sepan cuando un niño mago nace es registrada su esencia mágica, aparece en el registro de recién nacidos es absolutamente imperturbable, puede tener leves cambios, pero en esencia sigue siendo la misma y con ello a los diecisiete años se genera su firma mágica. —La mujer se ajustó los enormes lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. —El Harry Potter que recibimos de Hermione Granger tras la guerra tenía no solo otro tipo de sangre sino otra esencia mágica…

—Es posible que fuera por haber absorbido recientemente al lord. —Desestimó Minerva, no queriendo aceptar lo que escuchaba.

—Absolutamente posible. —Dijo la mujer sin perturbarse. —Pero no deja de ser preocupante las criaturas mágicas que fueron utilizadas para armonizar su poder, hemos logrado identificar centauros, unicornios… —Un gemido de dolor de escuchó en el salón. —Y dragones… No hemos podido identificarlos a todos, pero si varias de víctimas desaparecidas de Lord, entre ellas… Severus Snape. —La bruja proyectó algunas imágenes que dejaron a más de uno tan impactado que no podían ni pestañear. —El señor Potter no debió sobrevivir, y lo más probable es que lo lograra únicamente por su ayuda, señorita Granger. —Las imágenes mostraban a Harry postrado en una camilla con los brazos negros y llenos de runas de contención, además sus ojos a veces brillaban como avadas otras veces rojos, sus dientes también mutaban a colmillos, e incluso lanzando pequeñas llamaradas.

— ¿Q—Qué es lo que quiere? —A penas pudo hablar Runcorn jefe del Wizengamot. — ¿Por qué volvió? Él mismo solicitó que se le asignara la misión… —Se quedó callado como uniendo cabos, Hermione asintió como dándole la razón en silencio. —Harry Potter amenazó con boicotear los esfuerzos del ministerio por mantener la calma sino se le permitía ir de misión a Rumania… Para mantener bajo control a los… Los… Domadores…

—Creo que todo fue planeado desde que despertó. —Dijo Hermione resolutiva. —Creo que quien ganó la batalla fue Tom Riddle y que él ha estado usando la imagen de Harry para lograr lo que él no pudo… Me usó como su amiga para presionar a los sanadores y que le dejaran salir… Después usó sus influencias como héroe de guerra para permitir que Draco Malfoy y Tobías Nott abandonaran Londres y pudieran entrenarse como domadores… Pero todo estaba orquestado… Él se enojaría conmigo y el ministerio y nos obligaría a dejarle partir a Rumania, donde no solo tendría más a la mano a los últimos herederos de los sangre pura, sino también al mayor entrenador de domadores del mundo… Newton Scamander, además… A través de Malfoy podría presionar a los sagrados debido a que él sabía, Lucius es su rey. —El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todo calzaba, pero aun así parecía tan inverosímil.

—Draco Malfoy estuvo en Azkaban pero fue herido antes de lograr su segundo propósito. —Dijo Ron lúgubremente. —Pero logró el primero… Malfoy eliminó a todos los dementores, una de las principales debilidades de los domadores, además los custodios de la cárcel donde están gran parte de los herederos de los sangre pura, demás está decir que les hemos movido de lugar a una zona de alta seguridad donde solo unos pocos saben llegar. —Informó. —Ahora el problema es que seguramente será justamente la pieza que utilice Lucius Malfoy para atacar al ministerio.

— ¿Cómo? —Hagrid no podía creerlo, Draco, su Draco, aquel chico que él mismo había ayudado a entrenar, él le había dicho que fuera domador, él… Se sentía tan culpable.

—Malfoy dirá que nosotros le secuestramos o algo así, para ganar la aceptación de la comunidad mágica mundial. —Dijo el ministro. —Nos presionaran desde el exterior para que le liberemos y de pasó desprestigiaran al gobierno, por la crisis, por la cesantía, por las enfermedades…

—Todo parece indicar que tendremos un golpe de Estado desde el mismo Harry Potter. —Dijo Runcorn y el ambiente fue más lúgubre que cuando tuvieron que luchar en la guerra contra Voldemort.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bill se sentó junto a Lucius y tomó su mano, el rubio le miró asombrado pero quiso dejar que fuera el pelirrojo quien le dijera lo que perturbaba su cabeza, parecía estar pensando en las alternativas.

—Llamaré a los Weasley a una reunión en mi casa. —Dijo al fin, Lucius le miró tratando de adivinar que quería lograr con eso. —Quiero saber lo que está planeando Ron, Ginny me dijo a través de su patronus que había sido citada en el ministerio y como líder de la familia no podrá negarme la información. —Apretó la mano entre las suyas. —Yo…

—No te acusaré de traición William. —Suspiró comprendiendo el dolor del hombre lobo. —A pesar de lo molesto que pude estar al principio, sacar a tu familia de Londres fue lo más sabio que pudiste hacer. —Bill apretó su mano más fuerte.

—Sabes… He estado pensando que si no amara a Fleur como lo hago… Probablemente iría por ti. —Le sonrió, Lucius le miró impresionado. —Que no te impacte… Eres realmente atractivo. —La risa distendida del rubio le asombró, pero no le ofendió.

— ¿No soy muy mayor para ti? —Dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Nah! La edad nunca ha sido importante. —Dijo el pelirrojo acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Lucius cerró los ojos. —Eres hermoso Malfoy. —Susurró Bill cerca de su oído.

—Creo que si me hubiera dicho eso cuando tenía veinte años no te hubiera dejado marchar. —Le sonrió. —Pero amo a Narcisa.

—Y yo a Fleur. —Le dio la mano de nuevo. —Te enviaré un mensaje si me entero de algo importante. —Lucius asintió y le dejó marchar, se volvió a sentar, tenía que calmarse, el haber sentido la magia de Riddle en Potter le había afectado, nunca en su vida había tenido más miedo que en la oportunidad en que ese loco vivió en su casa, asumía su culpa pero eso no significaba que quisiera repetirlo… O peor, exponer a Draco nuevamente a ello.

Sintió unos toques en la puerta, Theseus se acercó. — ¿Estas bien? —Lucius asintió.

— ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Potter hubiera muerto en la batalla final? ¿Sería posible que la persona que esta abajo en mi sala no fuera el chico que vivió? —Se puso de pie sacando la varita y apuntando al nuevo sagrado, que le había persuadido de aceptar a Potter en reemplazo de los Back, si lo pensaba bien… Absolutamente todo lo que había pasado había sido tras esa carta enviada por los Scamander solicitando a los sagrados ¿Qué tan involucrados estaban ellos en todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra? Estaba perdiendo los nervios, la mirada clara del Scamander no le decía nada.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

.

.

Mae Gobanen! Vuelvo con un capi nuevo :) les cuento que he estado con poco tiempo muggle, pero que ya estoy trabajando en el final!

Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de comentar y seguir esta historia

Besos

Ari

Mar91:

En realidad Hermione es un personaje complejo en esta historia


	17. Chapter 17: Los Peverell

**Capítulo 17: Los Peverell**

.

.

 _._

 _Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino sinuoso y solitario, al atardecer. De pronto los hermanos llegaron a un rio demasiado traicionero para cruzarlo. Pero siendo diestros en el arte de la magia los tres hermanos solo usaron sus varitas para crear un puente. Sin embargo, antes de pasar, una figura encapuchada bloqueó su camino, era la muerte, y se sintió defraudada porque los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el rio. Pero la muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia y les dijo que se habían ganado un premio por ser lo bastante listos para evitarla. El mayor, pidió una varita más poderosa que cualquiera que existiera, y la muerte se la fabricó de un árbol de Sáuco que estaba cerca. El segundo hermano decidió que quería humillar a la muerte aún más, pidió el poder de traer a seres amados desde la tumba. Así la muerte tomo una piedra del rio y se la entregó. Finalmente, la muerte giró hacia el tercer hermano, un hombre humilde. Él pidió algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar evitando que la muerte lo siguiera, la muerte de mala gana, le dio su propio manto de invisibilidad._

 _El primer hermano viajo a un poblado distante y con la varita de Sáuco en la mano mató a un mago con quien una vez había peleado. Ebrio con el poder que le había dado la varita, presumió ser invencible. Pero esa noche, otro mago le robó la varita y le cortó el cuello de lado a lado. Y la muerte reclamó al primer hermano._

 _Mientras, el segundo hermano fue a su hogar donde tomó la piedra y la giró tres veces en su mano. Para su deleite, la mujer con la que había querido casarse antes de su repentina muerte, apareció frente a él, pero pronto se volvió triste y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales. Llevado a la locura por su tristeza, el segundo hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella, y la muerte se llevó al segundo hermano._

 _Al tercer hermano la muerte lo buscó por muchos años, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo, solo cuando llegó a una edad muy avanzada, el hermano más joven se quitó el manto de invisibilidad y se lo dio a su hijo. Recibió a la muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella con gusto, dejando esta vida como iguales._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Antioch Peverell, recibió la Varita de Sauco.

Cadmus Peverell, consiguió la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Ignotus Peverell, obtuvo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Charlie despertó como si le faltara el aire, le costó un minuto recordar donde estaba y porque, se sentó lentamente.

Después de que Lucius Malfoy tuviera una crisis nerviosa al sentir la magia de Harry, Bill habló algo con él y después envió un patronus a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley citándoles en su casa a media noche, mientras Malfoy se había encerrado a discutir algo con los Scamander; él esperaba la reunión con su familia en la casa de Bill pero el cansancio le había vencido y se había quedado dormido en el sillón del recibidor esperando a su familia… Su nueva familia…

Durante toda su vida o por lo menos desde que tenía memoria sentía que había algo dentro de él que no era parte suyo, al principio solo eran sueños muy vívidos de alguién más, besos robados, palabras cariñosas… Después fragmentos de la historia de alguien más; entonces en Hogwarts encontró el espejo de Oesed y ahí lo vio, ' _se vio'_ por primera vez y le sonrió a su yo del pasado y quien le contó su propia historia.

Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus fueron tres chicos abandonados, nunca supieron por quienes o porque, pero fueron abandonados en un orfanato mágico, Antioch tenía la extraña habilidad de hablar con los animales y controlarlos a su voluntad, con el tiempo supuso que sus padres se habían asustado de tal habilidad, Cadmus era capaz de absorber la magia de quienes le rodeaban, y él Ignotus era capaz de hacer que la gente hiciera lo que él quería, calmándolos o alterándolos de acuerdo a su conveniencia… Evidentemente eran habilidades terroríficas y que lo normal era desencadenar miedo.

Se conocieron en el orfanato, Antioch les deslumbró con su belleza, rubio platino era el mayor, les protegía de otros chicos, se transformaron en un pequeño grupo… Cadmus tenía una cabellera rizada y tan oscura como su humor y él, de cabello rojo fuego… Lo único que tenían realmente en común era que los tres tenían los ojos azules.

Charlie sintió frío, pero no tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiente sino con la horrible sensación de que se estaba repitiendo su historia y él no podía permitirlo, apretó los puños, debió preverlo… Siempre comenzaba cuando la vida de Antioch estaba en peligro… Pero no era igual, Draco estaba vivo, y Cadmus no se volvería loco de dolor, y él no buscaría huir de dolor, no de nuevo…

Miró el reloj sobre la chimenea, eran más de tres de la madrugada y no había sido despertado por Bill, eso era extraño, así que decidió buscarle.

La nueva casa de los Weasley era algo que sus padres jamás soñaron, era una enorme mansión, muy bien decorada aunque estaba incompleta, supuso que ello se debía a que Fleur no estaba ahí para remodelar a su antojo, los sagrados les habían devuelto la ancestral mansión Weasley que hasta hace poco había sido propiedad del ministerio, encontró a Bill en el balcón mirando la luna, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó apoyando sus codos en la baranda, su hermano tenía un vaso de whisky entre las manos.

—Ron no respondió el llamado. —Dijo triste, derrotado. —Soy un pésimo líder familiar si el menor de mis hermanos es capaz de desobedecer una orden sagrada.

—No creo que sea solo eso. —Charlie le quito el vaso. —Ron no conoce las tradiciones familiares, me impresiona más que nuestros padres no estén aquí… —La chimenea crepitó y lanzó llamaradas por toda la sala, al girarse vio a los gemelos, a Ginny y a Percy.

—Estamos en guerra. —Dijo Ginny sacando la varita. —Ron y Hermione están armando al ministerio para luchar contra Harry, dicen que Harry perdió la guerra contra el Lord y que él quiere conquistar el mundo… Cuéntame la verdad Charlie… ¿Es Harry? —La enorme sonrisa del pelirrojo les descolocó un poco.

—No tienen ni idea. —Los seis Weasley se sentaron cerca de la chimenea.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sintió como las manos de Antioch separaban sus piernas y besaba su nuca, mientras Cadmus le penetraba, sus ' _hermanos'_ se besaron por sobre su hombro.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? —Sintió la erección de Antioch moverse contra su muslo, sonrió y se giró, levantó el trasero y dejó que Cadmus se metiera nuevamente dentro de él, mientras abría la boca para que Antioch se metiera una su boca.

Esa era su vida, una gran farsa… Los Peverell les habían adoptado, en realidad solo querían a él, pero había usado su _habilidad_ y les había obligado a adoptar a los otros dos, ahora eran hermanos oficialmente hablando, claro él había tenido que casarse y tener un heredero para la familia, Antioch guiaba las empresas familiares y Cadmus se suponía debía casarse pronto… Aunque su prometida había muerto recientemente en extrañas circunstancias que él creía Antioch tenía mucho que ver.

Sintió como los dedos en su cadera se enterraban indicando que Cadmus se correría pronto, movió las caderas descaradamente para provocarle, el moreno se corrió y a penas lo hizo, Antioch le giró y le penetro, Cadmus lloriqueo de placer, Ignotus se giró a mirarles, eran tan eróticamente compatibles… Los tres, siempre los tres juntos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Es una joda verdad. —Charlie alzó una ceja, no lo podía creer ¿de verdad el ministerio iba a atacar a Harry? comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por toda la estancia. —Harry los va a matar a todos. —Se sentó agarrándose la cabeza.

—Charlie, mostraron la investigación de los medimagos de cuando Harry estuvo en coma, al parecer Harry absorbió a Voldemort o algo así. —Dijo Fred rascándose la nuca. —Hermione incluso dijo que era posible que fuera el Lord en el cuerpo de Harry…

—Tengo que hablar con él. —Charlie estaba casi listo para salir cuando Bill le sujetó de un brazo.

—Vamos a hacer las cosas bien. —Los hermanos mayores de los Weasley se quedaron mirando, midiendo al otro. —Necesito saber que pasa, con Harry, con Malfoy y que tienes tú que ver con eso. —Charlie asintió lentamente.

—He estado trabajando junto a los Scamander para que Harry aprenda a controlar la magia oscura que le robo a Voldemort durante la última batalla…

—¿Entonces es Harry? ¿Harry está vivo? —Ginny parecía angustiada, Charlie le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Por supuesto que es Harry. —Pareció un poco molesto de tener que decirlo. —El problema es que absorbió magia muy oscura y corrupta, que al parecer tiene vida propia… Harry puede perder el control sobre ella… Mira, no sé cómo explicarlo bien, solo sé que Harry no ha terminado de ' _hacer suya'_ a esta magia y que Draco y yo le ayudamos…

—¿Draco y yo? —Fred alzó una ceja. —Se han estado entendiendo muy bien entonces. —La mirada picara de su hermano le dio a entender que había comprendido como ' _ayudaban'_ a Harry.

—Si. —Todos se quedaron en un pesado silencio. —Amo a Harry y a Draco. —Bill asintió, ya lo sabía Fleur se lo había dicho en una carta. —Draco es domador… O lo será en algún minuto, si estamos aquí es porque el ministerio le tiene secuestrado…

—Él fue a Azkaban y liberó a los dementores. —Informó Ginny, Charlie la miró asombrado. —Créeme nadie sabe ni cómo ni que fue lo que hizo, pero por lo que nos contaron en el ministerio es parte del plan de Harry para tomar el mundo mágico.

—Eso es ridículo, si Harry pudiera encerraría a Draco y no lo dejaría salir jamás. —Dijo Charlie con vehemencia entendía perfectamente al moreno en eso pues a él pasaba lo mismo.

—Mira. —George se sentó levitó varias sillas y los seis hermanos quedaron sentados en círculo. —De acuerdo a lo que se dijo en el ministerio… Todo comenzó con la batalla final.

—Al parecer Ron y Hermione ayudaron a que todos tuviéramos recuerdos falsos de lo que paso. —Bufó Ginny. —Ayudaron a Harry a crear un círculo de transmutación… No entendí bien de que va a eso, la cosa es que el perdedor le cede toda la magia al ganador…

—Sabemos que ganó Harry. —Señaló Percy. —Y que absorbió la magia del Lord… Aquí es donde tú versión y la del ministerio cambian… Tú dices que Harry no ha logrado asimilar toda esa magia y hacerla suya, Hermione dice que Voldemort venció a Harry, pero al no tener un cuerpo se quedó con el suyo y que a través de él busca controlar el mundo con ayuda de los domadores.

—Eso es ridículo. —Aulló Charlie. —¿Qué no ven que no tiene ninguna lógica…?

—Es que la tiene. —Dijo Ginny. —Dijeron que Harry envió a Malfoy a destruir a los dementores porque son la única debilidad de los domadores… Que llegó montado en un dragón y con su capa de invisibilidad. —Charlie sintió una ola de frío ante la mansión de la capa. —Y que ha estado, junto a los Scamander planeando una crisis en Londres para que, con ayuda de los sagrados, que por si fuera poco, casi todos fueron mortífagos, tomar el poder.

—¿Ustedes les creen? —Los otros cinco Weasley se quedaron en silencio. —¿Qué estamos discutiendo entonces si ya tomaron su decisión? —El pelirrojo se puso de pie.

—No, espera. —Bill detuvo a su hermano. —¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué volvieron a Londres?

—Vinimos por Draco. —Dijo sin mirarlos.

—¿Por qué Draco volvió a Londres? —Preguntó Ginny.

—¡NO LO SÉ! Él tuvo una conexión mágica con Theodore Nott… Y al volver… Lo primero que hizo fue ir a Azkaban, no nos dijo nada. —Charlie sentía que los perdía ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Qué pasaba con Harry?

—Charlie. —Ginny tomó su mano. —Lo quiero, tanto como tú, pero hay muchas cosas que no están calzando en esta historia. —Charlie miró a Bill.

—¿Qué te dijo Lucius?

—Nada. —Bill tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, pero le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para proceder con más calma.

—Vamos para allá… Newt debe saber… Créeme, si hay alguien que entiende lo que pasa es él. —Charlie convocó su capa, sus hermanos le siguieron y los seis se aparecieron en Malfoy Manor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Quieres que corte tu cabello? —Cadmus enredó los dedos en su pelo y lo tiro con suavidad. —Está más largo de lo que normalmente lo usas.

—Es la vida de casado. —Dijo Antioch con humor. —Ignotus ya no tiene ni ganas de verse mejor.

—Me entenderían si estuvieran casados con un troll como yo. —Resoplo y se puso de pie, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo impúdicamente a sus hermanos. —¿Por qué no me cuentan como convenientemente tu prometida falleció? —Cadmus se destornilló de la risa entre las sabanas, Antioch le besó con hambre, él les miró y se encontró sonriendo sin ninguna razón.

—¿Qué dijo el forense de su deceso? —Preguntó al terminar el beso Antioch.

—Muerte natural. —Dijo Ignotus alzando una ceja, Cadmus se puso de pie y fue a su lado.

—Créeme que apenas podamos también nos desharemos de tu troll. —Le abrazó y besó su hombro izquierdo. —Pero entre menos sepas será mejor. —Le sonrió, mientras comenzaba un reguero de besos por su pecho, gimió al sentir sus uñas en las caderas y siguió bajando, Ignotus miró a la cama donde Antioch había comenzado a tocarse mirando a sus hermanos.

Se puso rápidamente de pie tras Cadmus y comenzó a susurrar. —Tienes que lamer la punta, Ignotus ama que pases la lengua por la punta, pero con tu mano masajea el tronco y sus huevos… Y de paso le metes un par de dedos… Así cuando esté listo me lo follo… No sabes cómo le gusta a este pervertido escucharme hablar sucio. —Gimió, Cadmus estaba haciendo justamente lo que decía Antioch, separó las piernas para darle espacio.

Cadmus le sonrió desde el suelo, vio como Antioch separaba las piernas del moreno, ya tenía dos dedos dentro, no pudo y no quiso controlarse, se acomodó separando los muslos de Cadmus y le penetró.

—Dale duro Ignotus, Cadmus es una perra a la que la gusta que le den duro. —Le lamio el lóbulo de oreja, Cadmus gimió.

—Hazlo duro Ignotus… Porque Antioch no será delicado cuando te coja a ti. —Soltó una risa juguetona mientras comenzaba a embestir separándole más las piernas; Antioch se levantó y se situó tras de sí.

—¿Estás preparado? —Susurró en su oreja.

—Después de dos días follando como conejos ¿Qué crees que tú? —Antioch le penetró, los tres gimieron. —Así debería ser… Así debería ser siempre. —Aullaba entre embestidas, Cadmus se aferraba a su espalda, sentía las manos en Antioch en su cuerpo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los hermanos Weasley salieron directamente por la chimenea, pero nada les preparó para lo que vieron, estaban casi todos los sagrados presentes.

—Asiento. —Indico Sayre. —Estamos esperando a Lucius y los Scamander para tomar una decisión.

—Supongo que ya saben lo que paso en el ministerio. —Varias miradas lúgubres. —¿Dónde está Harry? —Nadie respondió eso. —¿Dónde está Harry?

—Conmigo tratando que Bóreas coopere. —Dijo Tobías entrando en la estancia, su mirada se desvió inmediatamente a la chica de los Weasley que le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —Preguntó Charlie interesado.

—Ohh si, hemos tenido largas conversaciones. —Dijo irónico sentándose en una esquina e indicándole a Ginny que se sentara a su lado.

Cuando Harry entró casi corrió a los brazos de Charlie. —¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupe por ti… Tampoco he sentido a Draco de nuevo. —El pelirrojo pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de calmarlo.

—Creo que es mejor así, al menos significa que no le están haciendo daño. —Suspiró cuando sintieron las puertas, Lucius iba lívido, tras de él los hermanos Scamander.

—Buenas noches a todos… ¿Falta alguno de los sagrados?

—Solo Ollivander y Longbotton que esta fuera de Londres. —Informó una de las hermanas Carrow.

—Entonces podemos comenzar. —Lucius se sentó al inicio de le mesa. — ¿He de entender que de los Weasley que obedecieron a tu llamado son solo ustedes seis?

—No. —Dijo Ginny de pie. —Mis padres y mi hermano han estado recogiendo información en el ministerio, todo ha sido muy rápido y juntarse…

—¿Eso también va por Ronald Weasley? —Preguntó Deus que ya conocía al pelirrojo de primera mano, Ginny guardó silencio. —Eso creí.

—No me parece justo… —La mano en el hombro de Ginny acalló cualquier protesta.

—Yo me haré cargo de los miembros de la familia Weasley que no han respondido a mi llamada. —Informó Bill y la mirada de los sagrados se concentró en Sayre como representante del codex lex, Isolt solo subió y bajo los hombros.

—Supongo que la ropa sucia se lava en casa. —Suspiró tomando su lugar, Bill le agradeció con la mirada, aunque tampoco terminaba de gustarle que sus padres no respondieran a su llamado.

Lucius estaba ahí, entre los sagrados quienes solo querían atacar el ministerio, pero en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la conversación con los Scamander.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _—¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Potter hubiera muerto en la batalla final? ¿Sería posible que la persona que esta abajo en mi sala no fuera el chico que vivió? —Se puso de pie sacando la varita y apuntando al nuevo sagrado, que le había persuadido de aceptar a Potter en reemplazo de los Back, si lo pensaba bien… Absolutamente todo lo que había pasado había sido tras esa carta enviada por los Scamander solicitando a los sagrados ¿Qué tan involucrados estaban ellos en todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra? Estaba perdiendo los nervios, la mirada clara del Scamander no le decía nada._

Theseus suspiró y caminó hacía la ventana, Newt se sentó cerca del fuego. —¿Cuánto confías en los sagrados veintisiete? —Lucius no supo cuál de los dos habló, ¿o lo hicieron al unísono?

—No en todos, hasta ahora confió bastante en Deus, Emil, Sayre y los Slytherin, restando a Leta y las hermana Carrow. —Dijo mirando a los hermanos alternadamente. —De todas formas están jugando con algo fundamental para mí… Es mi hijo.

—Lo tenemos claro Lucius. —Newt se puso de pie. —No teníamos pensado que Draco volviera a Londres.

—La idea era que yo resolviera esto sin involucrar a los amos de la muerte. —Susurró Theseus. —Mira Lucius esto te lo diré únicamente para que no entres en pánico, Harry es probablemente una de las almas más antiguas que la magia ha mantenido unida…

—Hay teorías. —Newt le miró molesto. —Si le vas a explicar que sea desde el inicio. —El rubio les miró alternadamente, los Scamander asintieron.

—Tenemos una teoría, los domadores rompemos las barreras temporales y podemos ver líneas sin razón aparente… De acuerdo a eso pensamos que las almas de los magos se dividen al morir y vuelven a vivir como dos seres separados. —Theseus seguía mirando por la ventana. —Una parte de esa alma conserva el poder del mago anterior…

—Pero la otra debe comenzar de cero. —Dijo Newt, Lucius entrecerró los ojos, ya sabía a donde iban esos dos, pero no veía la relación con su hijo.

—¿Has escuchado la leyenda de los tres hermanos?

—Es un cuento de niños. —Desestimó el rubio.

—¿Lo es? ¿La varita de sauco, la capa de invisibilidad y la piedra no son reales? —Lucius sabía que lo eran, las había visto. —Lucius el alma de Potter no ha sido dividida en eones, pensamos que incluso puede estar relacionado con Gryffindor…

—¿Por eso sobrevivió al Lord?

—En parte si, Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre estuvieron en guerra, es normal que sus herederos llevaran su odio a otros límites… Pero es porque la historia no ha sido contada de forma correcta. —Theseus dejó la ventana e instó a Lucius a acercarse a Newt. —Se amaban… Pero era indebido, hasta corrupto en su época y cambiaron de foco, lo que no puedes tener lo destruyes.

—Estás divagando. —Le retó Newt. —Mira Lucius, el alma de Harry va a resistir lo que sea mientras este con sus otras partes, su balanza, Cadmus, Antioch e Ignotus deben permanecer juntos.

—Tú dices…

—Draco es Antioch, es el dueño de varita de sauco, su primer, único y real dueño… Pero ama tanto a sus ' _hermanos'_ que la varita les funciona a ellos también, por eso Harry pudo emplearla, Cadmus. —Lucius no sabía si darle crédito a lo que oía. —Cadmus enloqueció de amor…

—Por su prometida muerta…

—¡Por la muerte de Antioch! —Casi gritó Theseus. —Es que no lo vez… Todas las tragedias que ha vivido esa alma separada han comenzado con la muerte de Antioch… Llevan vidas repitiendo la tragedia.

—Potter, Draco y Weasley. —Newt asintió.

—Quisimos sacarles de Londres e instamos la unión de los sagrados para evitar que ellos vinieran…

—Pero olvidamos la esencia de Antioch, es un domador, el primer domador y debía liberar a las criaturas oprimidas. —Newt se removió el pelo nervioso. —Draco jamás debió dejar la reserva porque con eso no solo volvió loco de dolor a Harry… Ignotus, Charlie, quien es el catalizador también está perdiendo su foco…

—Ignotus sobrevivió… —Susurró Lucius tratando de entender o al menos relacionarlo con la historia que conocía.

—No, Ignotus solo vivió lo suficiente para dejarles el camino marcado a los otros dos, y escribió su historia de una forma donde solo ellos pudieran visualizar la verdad. —Theseus le tomó una mano. —Ignotus ha sufrido en silencio por el dolor de los otros dos, es el bálsamo de la paz.

—Eran hermanos.

—No estoy seguro de que realmente lo fueran. —Theseus sintió la magia de Charlie en la casa.

—No estoy entendiendo nada, ustedes dicen que estos tres están unidos desde otras vidas… ¿Y por eso Potter tiene que ser Potter y no Riddle? —El rubio estaba absolutamente perdido en la historia.

—La muerte de uno de los integrantes del trío desencadena las muerte de los otros dos. —Sentencio Newt. —Si Harry hubiera muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts a los más siete meses después Draco y Charlie también hubieran muerto.

—Pero hay otra forma de demostrarte que es Harry la persona que está abajo. —Theseus miró a Newt, el tampoco conocía otra forma. —La vinculación sanguínea de los sagrados, si Harry jura como Potter, heredero de los Black será rechazado…

—Porque si fuera Riddle… Él ya es parte de los sagrados a través de su línea con los Gaunt. —Dijo Lucius y otros dos asintieron. —Tiene lógica, no se puede engañar a la magia primitiva. Pero entonces ¿Por qué siento el poder de Riddle?

—Seguramente Harry aún no controla toda la magia que le robo a Riddle. —Newt le restó importancia. —Harry es poderoso, pero ahora tiene casi tres veces la magia que normalmente tiene… Además su equilibrio emocional pende de un hilo.

—Tenemos que bajar pero exijo que me expliquen lo de los hermanos Peverell y mi hijo. —Dijo Lucius ya mortalmente molesto.

—Creo que es Charlie quien debe explicarnos eso. —Theseus caminó a la puerta. —Ignotus tenía la habilidad de ver, era probable que Charlie conozca la historia real.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucius bajo la escalera sin dar crédito aún a lo que habían hablado con los Scamander y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se quedaran pegados más de normal en el pelirrojo, él sabía y eso de cierta forma le molestó ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Potter sabía?

—Lo primero que quiero hacer es revitalizar los lazos con la magia antigua con los sagrados para eso invito a Isolt Sayre y Harry Potter a tomar sus lugares de forma definitiva junto al resto de familias. —Lucius movió la varita y apareció la mesa ceremonial de piedra y en un altar el codex lex, justo como había hecho Theseus al jurar su unión a las familias de los sagrados.

—Estoy de acuerdo, lo hemos atrasado mucho. —Dijo Leta viéndose aburrida, nuevamente.

—Es lo mejor dadas las nuevas condiciones. —Dijo Perseus Parkinson que lo único que esperaba es que atacaran el ministerio para poder recuperar a sus familiares en Azkaban. Se dispusieron todos los sagrados presentes en sus respectivos lugares, Tobías representó los intereses de la familia Nott al no estar Theodore quien era el real líder familiar, por supuesto faltaba la familia Longbotton, pero podía activarse el hechizo si faltaban algunos miembros, siempre y cuando no fueran más de la mitad.

—Yo, Isolt Sayre como último representante de mi linaje y continuador de la familia Gaunt hago oficial el cambio de apellido frente a la magia que nos vio nacer. —Isolt cortó su palma y dejo que la magia fluyera entre los presentes.

—Yo Harry Potter como último representante de linaje y continuador de la familia Black y Potter hago oficial el traspaso de apellido frente a la magia que nos vio nacer. —Harry cortó su palma y tocó el escudo de los Black que rápidamente se removió al escudo de los Potter, Lucius le miraba suspicaz, ya no tenía dudas, si la magia antigua había dicho que el chico frente a él era un Potter entonces Riddle estaba muerto, porque habiendo un Gaunt vivo no hubiera sido posible el traspaso de la familia Sayre.

—Desde ahora. —Lucius se puso de pie. —Espero que estén preparados para la guerra. —Varias varitas en alto demostraron que eso era justo lo que querían. —Les llamaré cuando los preparativos estén listos. —Algunos usaron la chimenea otros desaparecieron, Lucius se quedó mirando a Potter. —Potter, Weasley, síganme. —No espero a que le siguieran simplemente caminó hacía su estudio, donde le siguieron todos los Weasley, Tobías y los Scamander.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

.

.

NA: Mae Gobanen! Vuelvo con un capi nuevo :) Lamento mucho la demora, pero estoy con problemas con el computador, les adelanto que quedan 3 capis y que ya está terminado… así que por lo menos saben que tiene final.

Besos a todos

Ari

.

.

.

.

 **Suzu**

Hermione definitivamente tiene un enorme complejo de inferioridad, por ser muggle y mujer en un mundo de hombres y estereotipos marcados. Además que no entiende (por lo mismo no valora) las tradiciones ni el poder detrás de la magia más antigua.

Harry es más que solo el señor de la muerte… este capi es particularmente revelador respecto a las reliquias de la muerte… pero ahí me das tu opinión, por cierto amo cuando me mandan teorías respecto a lo que vendrá.

Respecto al Bill/Lucius es sexy… pero por aquí no se verá XD creo que hubiera sido demasiado para un fic XD.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :D

 **Murtilla:**

Hola! Si has estado algo desaparecida pero siempre me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios, y si, la guerra va… Si me transformó a Harry en el Lord de Lores oscuros XD Lucius renunciaría de puro terror a enfrentar de nuevo a Voldemort, pero aún falta para eso… este capi es más bien Charlie.

 **Nancy**

Hermione es mi personaje "malvado" en este fic… en realidad ella es el representante de lo norma, Harry para variar rompe todo eso XD


	18. Chapter 18: De vuelta

**Capítulo 18: De vuelta.**

.

.

Sentía mucho frío, iba a morir… de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en un nido de brazos de piernas, cálido, acogedor… pensó que había logrado volver junto a Harry y Charlie, todo estaba bien en la reserva de Rumanía, pero unos ojos azules le miraban insistentemente.

—Antioch. —Delineo su rostro con cariño y se sorprendió al cerrar los ojos al contacto, el hombre frente a él era idéntico a Harry o eso le pareció a él. —Bésame. —Draco se acercó y tomo sus labios lentamente, estaban hinchados y entonces notó el aroma y la magia en el ambiente, sexo. Un gemido a su espalda lo tensó el chico frente a él sonrió. —Ignotus se quedó dormido hace poco. —Sintió los dedos del moreno delinear su cuerpo desnudo, se sentía cómodo ¿Cómo era eso posible? —Bésame. —Se acercó nuevamente y fue envuelto en los brazos febriles y anhelantes de su amante, su lengua entró a conquistar su boca se subió sobre él, no era suficiente, nunca lo era. —Ah. —El gemido alto e impúdico disparó su lívido, sin pensarlo, sin preocuparse por el otro terminó por subirse sobre el cuerpo del que se le ofrecía tan descaradamente, separó sus piernas y entró, no necesitó prepararle, era evidente que llevaban horas en eso, el cuerpo del otro le recibió cálido y húmedo, semen.

Normalmente se habría sentido asqueado de algo así, pero simplemente era… Harry… y probablemente el semen dentro de él o era suyo o de Charlie, se movió. —Si… Antioch… —Rasguñó su espalda, acaricio sus nalgas instándole a ir más aprisa, Draco no podía controlarse comenzó simplemente a embestir rápidamente, era posible que estuviera lastimándolo, pero no podía detenerse, se corrió dentro, mientras _Harry_ apretaba sus piernas a su alrededor y se corría también.

—No quiero volver, no puedo. —Su mirada era intensa, siempre pasaba cuando quedaban pocas horas para volver a sus realidades, Draco delineo su rostro y besó su mejilla, el otro trató de sonreír, algo estaba verdaderamente mal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Perderás nuestras últimas horas durmiendo. —Abrió un ojo, sintió que alguien estaba prácticamente sobre él, por un minuto se alteró, pero luego sintió unos pegajosos dedos dentro de sí. —Sepáralas más Antioch. —Recibió un beso en el hombro izquierdo y obedeció. —Cadmus está en la ducha, al parecer se divirtieron sin mí. —el hombre sobre él movió sus dedos dentro de su trasero y él respondió dándole más espacio… Cadmus, Antioch e Ignotus… los tres hermanos, Draco trató de pensar, pero fue rudamente penetrado, debería haber gritado nunca habían sido rudos con él, pero al parecer le gustó porque de su garganta solo salió un gemido necesitado. El hombre sobre él comenzó a embestirlo brutalmente, apretaba con deseo y posesividad su cuerpo, sabía que lo lastimaría, pero de cierta forma necesitaba ayudarle a desahogarse. —Chúpasela Cadmus. —Vio al hombre igual a Harry sonreírle desde una esquina, con una toalla atada a la cintura gateo hasta ponerse a la altura de su pene, y Draco sintió que desfallecía de placer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya estaban vestidos y arreglados para volver a casa, los tres parecían lúgubres, Draco trató de sonreír pero Cadmus/Harry parecía un hombre al que le habían dicho que moriría pronto.

—Estaremos bien. —Dijo Ignotus/Charlie tratando de autoconvenserse, comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, Draco se sorprendió a si mismo hablando con animales de alta peligrosidad y cuando estos les daban el paso, se vio guiando a los otros dos, después de varias horas de camino vieron un río… Debía haber llovido porque normalmente podían cruzarlo, pero ahora llevaba demasiada agua.

—Creemos un puente. —Dijo Cadmus/Harry, los tres sacaron sus varitas y sin muchas ganas encantaron los troncos y las ramas para crear un paso sobre el río, entonces la vieron por primera vez, una mujer les miraba desde la orilla, a veces hermosa otras un ser horroroso, Antioch se puso al frente.

—Hola, no te haremos daño ¿Quién eres? —intentó comunicarse como lo hacía con las bestias, la mujer sonrió mostrando unos horrorosos dientes puntiagudos.

—Antioch puede ser un vampiro. —Dijo Cadmus.

—No… los vampiros no pueden salir de día. —Se escuchó Draco a sí mismo. — ¿Podemos ayudarte? —Draco sintió a Ignotus aferrarse a su espalda.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Susurró débilmente.

—Deberían haber muerto magos. —Siseo el ser, que de un solo movimiento rápido se apareció frente a ellos, no, no se había aparecido… _parsel_ … identifico Draco, vio a Cadmus tensarse. —Soy su destino. —Hizo una reverencia.

—Vámonos. —Casi chilló Ignotus tirando de una de sus mangas, Draco estaba extasiado con el ser, no sabía lo que era por lo tanto no podía controlarla, Cadmus parecía igual de atraído. —Vamos a morir otra vez. —Esta vez gritó y el ser se puso frente a él.

—Tú recuerdas. —Pasó la lengua bífida por su rostro y entonces Antioch y Cadmus sacaron las varitas y las pudieron en el cuello del ser/mujer. —Son almas viejas… Atormentadas al no poder completar su unión. —Siseo. —Les ayudaré… —Su cuerpo se contorsionó en una posición imposible hacia adelante y moviendo una de sus manos sacó su propia columna vertebral, dejó que el hueso se limpiara y dejará caer la sangre levitándola leventemente, aplicó su propio poder y le extendió el hueso, Draco la tomó dudando. —Es la varita más poderosa del mundo. —Volvió a mostrar su sonrisa torcida. —Y para ti. —Miró a Cadmus quien aún la apuntaba. —Para que puedas verlos en tu locura. —Se quitó un ojo que al contacto con el aire se solidificó, una gema verde como un avada deslumbrante. —Para hablar con los muertos…

—Por favor vámonos… —Lloró Ignotus.

—Y para ti mi sabio valiente. —Cortó su falda desde las rodillas, el manto pareció extenderse hasta cubrirle por completo. —Podrás huir hasta de tu destino. —Mostró sus dientes y desapareció.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa? —Preguntó Cadmus mirando la roca en su mano.

—Lo que sea… No usen estás cosas, deben estar malditas. —Draco dijo alterado, había dicho que era el destino… Las tres cosas debían estar malditas…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco abrió los ojos, sintió un enorme dolor atravesarle el pecho, las piernas, los brazos, le costó enfocar ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió una mano se acero empujarle nuevamente a su posición.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas Malfoy. —Draco pestañeo varias veces se giró sobre sí mismo y vomitó. —Eso es asqueroso. —El rubio gimió, miró sus manos manchadas de sangre. —Eso es porque te estas moviendo muy bruscamente.

—Señorita Granger. —Un hombre entró, Draco no fue capaz de verlo, sus pupilas estaba demasiado dilatadas el hombre pasó suavemente la varita por su cuerpo y el rubio cayó dormido nuevamente. —Estaba en shock, pudo morir, debe llamarme cuando despierte…

—Doctor se le olvida que Malfoy es un prisionero, la suya no es una visita social. —Gruñó molesta Hermione cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en una silla cercana.

—No le sirve de nada si muere. —Hermione sintió un escalofrío, no quería ni pensar lo que era capaz de hacer Lucius si ella mataba a su precioso hijo… O el falso Harry.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Cuando llegó estaba mágicamente drenado, a eso súmele las heridas que le ocasionaron al hacerle caer, para poder tratarle le dormimos, su poder es increíble, un mago normal ya hubiera muerto. —Dijo el medimago pasando nuevamente la varita por su cuerpo cerciorándose de que todo estaba en orden. —Creo que la segunda vez que despierte podrá hablar con usted.

— ¿Podré administrarle Veritaserum? Todo lo que me diga serán mentiras, necesito interrogarle lo más drogado posible de poción de la verdad. —Dijo la chica apretando inconscientemente la varita, aún estaba a la espera de cualquier ataque, los sagrados había estado extrañamente en calma.

—No se lo recomiendo, puede colapsar, pero ahí tiene que decidirlo usted. —El medimago hizo una inclinación y salió de la habitación, Hermione se quedó absorta mirando a Draco, no era tan extraño que la gente se volviera loca por él, era un tipo duro, poderoso… Aunque al lado de Harry, Draco estaba condenado a la oscuridad, si Draco hubiera vivido en otra época seguramente sería el chico más poderoso y popular de su clase, pero la sola existencia de Harry había eclipsado su vida… O eso había pensado hasta que los aurores le entregaron las cosas que encontraron cuando le hallaron en el mar, una varita rota, ropa de Charlie Weasley… y la capa de la invisibilidad… ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía la capa? Eso solo ratificaba sus suposiciones, Voldemort había asesinado a Harry y había enviado a Malfoy a Azkaban, para limpiar el camino.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Ellos eran amantes. —Susurró débilmente Charlie, Harry tomó su mano. Lucius había trazado el plan y había enviado a los sagrados a descansar, mañana sería un día largo, entonces había llamado a los Scamander, a Charlie, Harry y Bill a su despacho.

— ¿Los tres hermanos? —Preguntó Bill mirando evaluativamente a su hermano, Charlie asintió. — ¿Qué clase de hermanos…?

—No ha pasado una vez. —Los azules ojos del pelirrojo miraron a Harry. — ¿Fue demasiado fácil? ¿Rápido? —Harry movió la cabeza hacia la derecha tratando de entender de que hablaba su amante, su unión… sí, la habían aceptado demasiado rápido. —No es nuestra primera vida… la de los hermanos tampoco lo es. —Harry apretó su mano. —Draco… tú… yo… o Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus… o Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka.

— ¿Por qué yo y Draco no recordamos eso? —Harry podía creerse eso, Harry podía creer cualquier cosa, después de todo su vida siempre había estado marcada por profecías y locos que buscaban matarle.

—Draco a veces logra recordar, como domador puede romper las líneas temporales y a veces logra encontrar nuestra historia pasada. —Charlie no parecía muy asombrado. —La verdad, quise tratar a alejarme de ello esta vez… te abandoné y pensé que al no saber quién era Antioch no tendría posibilidad de repetir la historia…

—Tú… ¿nos abandonaste? —A Harry eso si le costaba creerlo. —Siempre has estado a mi lado de una y otra forma…

—Draco me era totalmente indiferente hasta que le vi en las pruebas para domador…

— ¿Le habías visto antes? —Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escucharon un suspiro frustrado tras de sí.

— ¿Por qué repiten su historia una y otra vez? ¿Qué son las reliquias de la muerte? —Pregunto Lucius sintiéndose de repente muy viejo.

—Son parte del cuerpo del destino. —Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los Scamander. —Fue Merlín… después—

—Su historia es confusa. —Dijo Newt mirando el fuego. —He intentado miles de veces romper el espacio para poder hablar con él y preguntarle algunas cosas, jamás he podido llegar tan atrás.

—Te decepcionaría, hizo un pacto con destino para ser el mago más poderoso de su tiempo… ella le dio una varita hecha de su propia espina dorsal, la que después fue recubierta con los huesos del propio Merlín. —Les contó Charlie, Theseus estaba mortalmente callado.

— ¿Por qué les escogió a ustedes? —Quiso saber Bill, quien no podía dejar de sentir que Charlie era y seria siempre su hermano pequeño.

—Si alguna vez esa pregunta tuvo respuesta no la recuerdo. —Suspiró poniéndose de pie. —Solo recuerdo lo mismo una y otra vez, todo comienza con la muerte de Draco, Harry se vuelve loco de dolor e intenta revivirlo, al no poder lograrlo se suicida y finalmente yo… o muero de pena, o me suicido al no poder estar a su lado. —Charlie miró desesperado a Lucius.

—Eres capaz de mantener la calma. —Dijo Newt sonriendo. —A pesar de todo logras mantener la calma. —Charlie asintió no muy seguro de lo que estaba asegurando. —Vas a mantener cuerdo a Harry mientras atacamos el ministerio. —La sonrisa fue amplia, Theseus suspiró pero asintió.

—Enviamos a Caspar para que se infiltrara en el ministerio. —Les informó Theseus. —El y León Avery nos enviaran información respecto del paradero y la salud de Draco.

—Las reliquias de la muerte… Van a necesitarlas. —Lucius les miró desde la biblioteca de su oficina. —Encontramos la piedra. —Harry brincó.

—No se acerquen a la piedra estuvo por años en el anillo de…

—Lo sabemos, ya hice todos los estudios pero cuando eliminaste los Hocruxes quitaste su maldición. —Lucius le entregó la piedra. —Al parecer es tu propia maldición…

—Cambio el color de sus ojos. —Todos giraron a ver a Charlie. —Tus ojos siempre fueron azules. —El pelirrojo tomó el rostro de Harry. —Era lo único en lo que los tres éramos iguales…

—Los ojos de Draco son grises. —Señaló Bill, recordando un retrato de la entrada de la mansión.

—Sus ojos cambiaron al morir por ti. —Harry se tensó ¿Draco había muerto por salvarle a él? —Recibió su herencia mágica antes de tiempo, hablaba con bestias antes de los seis, fue abandonado… tú absorbiste la magia de una niña, la consumiste completamente, lo vieron como algo aterrador… te iban a matar…

—Él tomó mi lugar. —Harry no podía creerlo.

—Por poco tiempo… ambos vivimos poco si él no está, nuestras vidas están atadas entre sí, aunque lo normal es que él muere primero. —Charlie se sentía agotado, más incluso que cuando estaba en la reserva donde se había escondido, cobardemente, todos esos años. Era increíble cómo, siempre, los otros dos terminaban encontrándole.

—Mañana atacaremos el ministerio. —Dijo finalmente Lucius, los Scamander le miraron sorprendidos, eso era justamente lo que querían evitar una nueva guerra, una donde los sagrados podían ser eliminados.

—Lucius tienes que calmarte, la solución no tiene porqué venir de la mano de la guerra… —Dijo Theseus buscando la aprobación y el apoyo de su hermano.

—No. —Newt le miró y le sonrió cansado. —Lucius tiene razón, estamos en un punto donde ninguno escuchará razones y la verdad… Estamos arriesgando mucho dejándolos retener a Draco. —Newt miró a Charlie y Harry, se mantenían un poco alejados del resto susurrándose palabras quedas dándose ánimo ¿Cuánta presión podía aguantar Harry? ¿Estaría Draco realmente bien? Si no lo estaba Harry tendría de seis a siete meses para destruir todo lo que conocían antes de que fuera consumido por su propio dolor. — ¿Tienes un plan?

—Sí, los sagrados ya fueron avisados. —Dijo el rubio paseándose por su oficina, miró al dragón por la ventana, el enorme animal le devolvió la mirada y lanzó fuego a sus patas, tenía que ver a su primogénito, necesitaba volver a Francia con su esposa y su nuevo heredero, pero no dejaría a Draco solo. —Potter. —Llamó, el moreno se le acercó, Charlie muy pegado a él, los Scamander y Tobías se quedaron en un respetuoso silencio. —Cuando nos tomemos el ministerio tendrás que quedártelo. —Harry abrió enorme sus ojos. —Si le entregas el poder a alguien más van a perseguirte a ti, a Draco, Charlie y a todos los que apoyamos esta rebelión. —Harry comprendía el punto. —Debes quedarte en Londres y guiar a este estúpido pueblo. —Lucius miró a los compañeros de su hijo, definitivamente era algo para lo que ningún padre estaba preparado, el pelirrojo y el moreno de las manos, asintieron. —Desmaius. —La pareja se desmayó y a Tobías le faltó tiempo y fuerza para sostenerlos a los dos, Bill le ayudó cargando a su hermano.

— ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO? —Grito Tobías fuera de sí, Bill miraba al platino dolido.

—No pueden dormir y van a necesitarlo para el ataque de mañana. —Suspiro. —Llama a un elfo y que les instalen en la habitación a Draco, a penas despunte el sol, atacaremos.

Tobías se quedó en silencio, Bill obedeció al rubio quien se quedó limando puntos del plan con los hermanos Scamander, no pudo evitar pensar… nuevamente, en que si Fleur no existiera el estaría irremediablemente enamorado de ese hombre, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse en una cama con las piernas abiertas siendo penetrado por Lucius Malfoy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hermione no se movió de la habitación del rubio, Ron entró y se sentó a su lado, también se quedó viéndole.

—Me cuesta creer que Harry le haya enviado para atacarnos. —Dijo Ron a su lado mirando como el pecho de Malfoy subía y bajaba acompasado.

—No es Harry. —Dijo la chica sin mirarle. —Me siento tan responsable Ron, debimos notar que las cosas no eran normales, debimos notar que Harry… —Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. —Le fallamos. —Susurró, Ron iba a decirle algo, darle ánimos, pero entonces Draco despertó, sus enormes y hermosos ojos grises recorrieron curiosos la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Harry y Charlie? Quiero verlos. —Les dijo a ambos. —Me duele el pecho ¿Dónde está Harry y Charlie?

—Malfoy estas detenido en el ministerio de magia ingles por haber roto tu contrato como domador en entrenamiento y por el allanamiento de Azkaban. —Recitó Ron. —Si cooperas tu sentencia puede ser aminorada.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Los dementores ya se fueron verdad. —Hermione le miró espantada, Draco procedió al notar que ninguno le respondía. —Veras su formación fue debido a múltiples experimentos que realizó un mago negromante llamado Ekrizdis, él quería saber porque hay gente que nace con magia y otra que no, el nacimiento de los sangre sucia invalidaba la teoría de que la magia se traspasa de una generación a otra, entonces en su mansión… si Weasley, Azkaban era su casa. —Dijo el platino a ver la cara de horror de Ron. —Raptó miles de magos y muggles e hizo experimentos horribles para saber porque la magia escoge a unos y a otros no. Fue algo horrible de contemplar… Necesito contárselo a Harry y Charlie. —Draco miró sus manos un tanto apenado, se había ido sin decirles nada, debían estar preocupados. —Entonces supe que cuando estuve en Azkaban los dementores no querían espantarme, necesitaban de mi ayuda, son magos y muggles cuyas almas fueron literalmente ancladas a Azkaban, dejando la zona maldita y a ellos obligados a traspasar su dolor, lo último que alcanzaron a vivir, por eso necesitan nuestros recuerdos felices, para sentir un poco de calidez del mundo del que vienen. —Los dos leones le miraban atónitos. —Quiero ver a Harry, los dementores por fin podrán descasar y Theo no tendrá que ver a través de sus ojos. —Les sonrió.

— ¿Malfoy no escuchaste? Estas bajo arresto. —Dijo Hermione tratando de asimilar todo lo que había dicho el chico que le mirada perdido desde la cama.

—No, lo siento, ya no tengo nada que hacer en Azkaban y me apetece ver a Cadmus e Ignotus. —Se levantó como si no hubiera estado días en coma, recorrió la habitación buscando su ropa.

—Malfoy quieto. —Ron puso la varita en su cuello, Draco pareció enternecido.

—No quiero lastimarte, Harry se enojaría si lastimo a uno de sus amigos. —Tomó la capa de la invisibilidad que colgada de una percha. —Espero que estén bien, debo volver a la reserva de dragones… y buscar a Bóreas… ¿Lo habrán visto? Es un dragón. —Les sonrió.

La pareja de Gryffindor apuntó en conjunto al rubio. —No saldrás de aquí Malfoy. —Dijo duramente Hermione, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Me estoy aburriendo de escuchar eso. —Draco se sentó en la cama y cerró un momento los ojos, su magia se extendió por la habitación, Hermione sitio como el aire comenzaba a faltarles, Ron le lanzó un desmaius que no provocó nada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

En medio de la mansión Malfoy, todos sus integrantes sintieron un rugido y al revisar por la ventana vieron a Bóreas alzar el vuelo con una llamada al aire.

Harry y Charlie despertaron del hechizo de Lucius como si hubieran estaba soportando la respiración.

—No hay más tiempo. —Dijo Theseus acomodando sus guantes de batalla. —La guerra despuntó antes que el sol.

.

.

CONTINUARA….

.

NA: no he podido corregir completamente el capítulo, pero ya no quiero seguir leyendo y releyendo, me lo estoy aprendiendo de memoria… como ya habrán notado le quedan 2 capis para el final y tiene 2 epílogos, uno de la vida de Theo/Neville y uno de lo que pasa con los personajes después de la guerra.

.

.

MURTILLA:

Bueno, la idea es que no tengan muy claro quién es cada hermano XD de pura mala que soy… Cadmus es Harry, Antioch es Draco e Ignotus es Charlie.

Me serviría que me mandaran las dudas que tienes, para saber si están las respuestas en los próximos capis XD (a veces tengo todo en la cabeza y no siempre lo escribo tal como lo pienso XD)


End file.
